


No Parpadees O Te Lo Perderás (Alza La Cabeza)

by LunaP95



Series: Designación: Milagro [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 83,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que siete experimentos humanos, llamados “Milagros”, escaparon de las Industrias Teiko, advirtiendo al mundo de la presencia de niños con súper poderes. Ahora por fin se están integrando en la sociedad: yendo a institutos normales, jugando al baloncesto, enamorándose… y tratando de comprender si de verdad pueden escapar de su pasado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está vagamente, *vagamente* inspirada en el programa américano de 2000-2002 Dark Angel. La mayoría de los temas son acordes a lo que apareció en el programa. He elegido no poner avisos de Archive para evitar spoilers, pero mirad las notas del final para los avisos si te gustaría ver detalles sobre que esperar.  
> También, mientras esto es un AU, estropea alguno de los eventos de anime Kuroko no Basket, e incluso incorpora algunos eventos y personajes de Extra Game/Last Game (aunque, no realmente spoilers? Porque es un AU.)  
> El título viene de la canción "And We Run" de Within Temptation con Xzibit. Opino que esa canción es el tema no oficial del escape de Teiko, y por ello todo el fic.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Esto es tan solo una traducción del fanfic "Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)" de umisabaku, así que todo mérito es para ella ;)

Kagami Taiga no quería volver a Japón, pero por supuesto a su padre nunca le importaba lo que _él_ quería. Kagami quería quedarse en América, con todos sus amigos, y jugar al baloncesto.

En Japón, era demasiado alto. Demasiado corpulento, comía mucho, todo lo que hacía era en exceso. No sabía hablar con los honoríficos correctos, no conocía todas las costumbres, algunas veces se olvidaba que zapatos se supone que tiene que llevar y lo detestaba todo.

Se había resignado a pasar los tres próximos años como un bicho raro.

*

En su primer día de instituto se apuntó al club de baloncesto pero no esperaba mucho. La gente lo miraba y le evitaba. Al tercer día se dio cuenta de que todavía seguían mirándole y empezó a sentirse un poco raro.

Finalmente, empezó a oír algunos de los cuchicheos.

\- ¿… crees que es él?

\- Tiene que serlo ¿verdad?

\- ¡Da mucho miedo! ¡Me aterroriza estar en su misma clase!

\- No puedo creer que estén dejando ir a los Milagros al instituto.

Empezó a escuchar la palabra, Milagro, susurrada por los pasillos de forma repetida. Es cuando empezó a sospechar que la gente no le estaba mirando por ser un recién llegado grande de América, pero que quizás estaban confundidos por algo.

*

\- ¿Qué es un Milagro?

Le preguntó al equipo de baloncesto, porque eran los únicos que hablaban con él. Sobre todo sus senpais, porque los otros chicos de primer año todavía se le quedaban mirando con terror.

\- ¿Estás de _broma_? – la entrenadora le miró boquiabierta -. ¿Dónde has estado los últimos tres años?

\- América – dijo Kagami a la defensiva.

\- ¡Eran noticias internacionales _idiota_! – dijo el capitán -. ¡Incluso América cubrió la noticia de los Milagros y Teiko!

\- ¡Oh, te refieres a los niños mutantes! – el nombre de Teiko finalmente le sonaba -. ¿Esos con poderes especiales? – se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza -. ¿Quieres decir que son reales? Siempre asumí que eran un bulo. Como Godzilla.

La entrenadora le miró como si quisiese golpear a Kagami en la cabeza pero estaba siendo retenida por Mitobe y Koganei.

\- ¡Sí Bakagami! – gritó -. ¡Son reales!

\- Entonces ¿por qué todo el mundo se piensa que soy uno de ellos? – preguntó Kagami.

Esto detuvo a Riko. Sus senpais de baloncesto parecían un poco confusos, así que probablemente no habían oído los rumores. Sus compañeros de primer año parecían aliviados ante la implicación de que _no_ era un mutante después de todo.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Riko -. Supongo que tiene sentido. Es tu pelo.

\- ¿Mi pelo? – repitió Kagami.

\- Todos los Milagros tienen un extraño color de pelo y ojos ¿ni siquiera sabías eso? – dijo Riko.

Kagami había oído algo de eso, pero si era sincero no le había prestado mucha atención. Siempre olvidaba la mayoría de las cosas que no tenían que ver con el baloncesto.

\- ¿Pero por qué pensarían que _yo_ soy uno de ellos? – insistió Kagami -. Pensaba que estaban retenidos en una base militar en algún lado.

\- Pues sí que no has estado prestando _ninguna_ atención a la noticias ¿verdad? – Riko sacudió la cabeza.

\- Solo veo la sección deportiva – dijo Kagami con resentimiento.

\- Todos los Milagros se han inscrito en un instituto japonés este año – explicó Izuki -. Por todo Japón.

\- Había un rumor por ahí sobre que uno de ellos iba a asistir a Seirin – reflexionó Koganei.

\- Probablemente todos los institutos de Japón tienen ese rumor – Hyuuga puso sus ojos en blanco -. Lo que es muy estúpido, considerando que sabemos a dónde han ido todos.

\- Si hubiese uno en Seirin ya lo habríamos visto – dijo Tsuchida -. Ya que no es Kagami, quiero decir.

*

Los otros estudiantes de primer año del club de baloncesto extendieron la palabra de que Kagami no era un mutante con poderes especiales.

\- ¡Oh, eres _americano_! – le dijo el representante de la clase, dándole una palmada en la espalda -. ¡Tendrías que haberlo dicho!

Kagami frunció el ceño. No era _su_ culpa que ellos pensasen que tenía poderes especiales solo porque tenía el pelo rojo.

\- ¡Menos mal! – dijo una chica -. ¡Estaba aterrorizada cuando pensé que un Milagro estaba en la clase!

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó otra chica, tocándose las mejillas y mirando a lo lejos en la distancia con ensoñación -. ¡Si fuese Kise-kun no me importaría!

\- No hay forma de que uno viniese a Seirin después de todo – dijo un chico -. He oído que todos han ido a escuelas famosas.

\- Gracias a Dios que la nuestra es nueva – dijo alguien más.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kagami.

Toda la clase se quedó mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que uno venga aquí? – insistió Kagami.

\- ¿Has visto lo que pueden hacer? – preguntó un chico con incredulidad -. ¡Son monstruos!

\- Tienen nuestra misma edad ¿verdad? – dijo Kagami -. Son solo críos.

\- No son _humanos_ – dijo una chica.

\- Pues claro que lo son – dijo Kagami irritado.

Creciendo en América, la figura de hermano mayor de Kagami había sido un fanático de los comics escondido. Himuro Tatsuya había leído todos los comics de los X-Men, había visto multitud de series de ciencia ficción y había arrastrado a Kagami a ver todas las películas. Pasaba horas hablando sobre ello con Kagami, quien había salido más o menos bien de todo aquello, pero que se había alejado de todo ello con un sentimiento de que si psíquicos o mutantes o personas con poderes especiales de verdad existieran, sería bastante estúpido odiarlos solo por ser quienes eran.

\- Son humanos – dijo Kagami otra vez -. Probablemente sean como nosotros. Tampoco sería para tanto si uno de ellos viniese a esta escuela.

Sus compañeros de clase le miraron como si estuviesen reafirmando su estatus de “no-mutante”.

Como quieran. No quería hacerse amigos de personas que le evitaban solo porque _pensaban_ que tenía poderes especiales.

*

Por la noche estaba tirando unas canastas después de comer en Maji Burguer, porque no era como si tuviese mucho sentido volver a una casa vacía. Se sentía irritado e inquieto y todavía deseaba estar de vuelta en América.

Tiró y entonces vio a alguien de reojo. Le sorprendió tanto que falló la canasta.

\- ¡Gah! – exclamó -. ¿De dónde has salido?

\- Estaba aquí todo el tiempo – el chico cogió la pelota de baloncesto que había rodado hasta sus pies.

Kagami le miró de arriba abajo. Es bajito y pálido, con una apariencia frágil. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kagami, pero Kagami no recordaba haberle visto antes.

Tenía los ojos y el pelo de color azul claro.

Ahora que Kagami sabía sobre los Milagros, entendía que esto no era del todo inusual en Japón. Fans de los Milagros había aparecido por todos lados, y era increíblemente popular teñirse el pelo y llevar lentes de contacto.

El chico no parecía el típico fan. Tenía una cara seria e inexpresiva.

\- Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya – dijo el chico en tono formal.

\- Eres un Milagro – soltó Kagami.

\- Sí, técnicamente – Kuroko se encogió de hombros -. Estuve en Teiko. Pero no soy para nada como los demás. Soy el más débil de todos.

Kagami le miró otra vez y sí, no parecía ningún tipo de amenaza.

\- ¿Puedes jugar al baloncesto?

\- He aprendido las reglas – dijo Kuroko desabotonándose su chaqueta. Sonaba satisfecho -. Si te gustaría jugar un uno contra uno, me gustaría probar tu fuerza.

\- Perfecto – sonrió Kagami.

¿Jugar al baloncesto contra un chico con súper poderes? ¡Era como vivir en un comic! Tras dos minutos jugando Kagami estaba amargamente decepcionado.

\- Oye – le dijo -. Eres _súper_ malo en esto ¿de verdad pensabas que podías ganarme?

\- No puedes hablar en serio – dijo Kuroko -. Por supuesto que no. Kagami-kun es obviamente más fuerte que yo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué querías jugar contra mí? – gritó Kagami.

\- Para ver cómo era – dijo Kuroko -. Me gustaría unirme al club de baloncesto.

\- Eh, mejor deja esa idea. Eres muy malo.

\- No quiero – dijo Kuroko -. Me gusta el baloncesto.

Kagami le miró ¿Este era el mutante del que todos en el instituto tenían miedo?

\- ¿No se supone que eres un humano evolucionado? – preguntó Kagami con curiosidad -. Leí que todos los Milagros eran más fuertes y rápidos que un humano normal.

\- Los otros lo son – reconoció Kuroko -. Incluso sin sus poderes poseen habilidades atléticas superiores a la media. Los científicos de Teiko no me diseñaron de la misma manera. Consideraron que la fuerza física era un obstáculo para el desarrollo de mis habilidades.

Kagami pestañeó ante la franqueza con la que el chico hablaba de “ser diseñado”. Era un recordatorio de que Kagami no estaba hablando con un humano normal. Ese chico había sido creado en un laboratorio.

\- ¿Por qué me estás hablando sobre eso? – preguntó Kagami. El chico obviamente le había buscado por alguna razón.

\- Me impresionó lo que Kagami-kun dijo en clase hoy – Kuroko miró a la pelota en sus manos.

\- ¿Has oído sobre eso? – dijo Kagami, sintiéndose avergonzado por alguna razón.

\- Te oí decirlo – corrigió Kuroko. Entonces, ante la confusión de Kagami, clarificó -. Vamos a la misma clase.

\- ¡De eso nada! – protestó Kagami, porque definitivamente hubiese notado si había un chico con pelo azul en su clase.

\- Me siento detrás de ti – dijo Kuroko.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No es verdad! La persona que se sienta detrás de mí es… - paró. De hecho no sabía quién se sentaba detrás de él. Vagamente recordaba que _alguien_ lo hacía, pero por su propia vida que no podía recordar su cara.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu poder? – dijo Kagami sospechoso.

\- Sus sospechas son correctas Kagami-kun – Kuroko le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa -. Poseo un tipo de invisibilidad. Aunque es más correcto llamarle “Redirección”. Puedo desviar la atención lejos de mi persona.

\- Eso… es un poco cutre de hecho – dijo Kagami.

\- Te dije que era el más débil – asintió Kuroko.

\- Bueno, puedes venir al club – ni siquiera sonaba como un súper poder -. Aunque no vas a poder jugar así.

\- Tengo habilidades en otras áreas – dijo Kuroko de forma enigmática.

*

Kagami aprendió el verdadero valor de Kuroko cuando la entrenadora hizo que los de primer año jugasen contra los de segundo año (con la incorporación de Kuroko finalmente era posible un juego de cinco contra cinco).

El club de baloncesto aceptó a Kuroko con la misma facilidad con la que aceptaron a Kagami. Parece ser que mientras quisieses jugar al baloncesto daba igual si eras un mutante o un recién llegado de América.

Los de primer año pudieron hacerse con la victoria y todos rodearon a Kuroko después del partido.

\- ¡Eso ha sido tan guay Kuroko! – dijo Fukuda.

\- ¡Es una pena que no podamos ponerte en juegos oficiales! – exclamó Riko -. ¡Qué desperdicio!

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Kagami -. ¿Por qué no podemos?

\- ¡Idiota! – dijo Hyuuga -. ¡Nadie va a dejar a alguien con súper poderes en la cancha!

\- Oh, es verdad.

\- Si pudiera hacer una pequeña corrección – dijo Kuroko -. No estaba usando mis habilidades durante el partido.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kagami.

\- ¡Pero no te veíamos venir! – exclamó Koganei.

\- Si – dijo Kuroko -. Eso es correcto. Pero es debido al Desbordamiento Latente.

\- ¿El qué? – dijo Kagami.

\- Todos los Milagros tienen habilidades especiales que pueden activar – explicó Kuroko -. Y debido a esas habilidades, hay un Desbordamiento Latente que se extiende a nuestro día a día y que no controlamos de forma consciente. Por ejemplo, mi habilidad puede darme una invisibilidad efectiva cuando la activo. Pero cuando no estoy usando mi poder, tengo una presencia muy escasa y la gente no suele prestarme atención cuando estoy cerca.

\- ¿Así que no estabas usando tus poderes durante el partido? – dijo Furihata.

\- Eso es correcto – dijo Kuroko.

\- Entonces quizás sí podamos ponerte en el partido – dijo Koganei emocionado. Riko le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- No – dijo Kuroko negando con la cabeza -. Una de las condiciones que la junta escolar puso cuando todos nos inscribimos era que no podíamos competir en partidos oficiales. Les daría a nuestras escuelas una ventaja atlética injusta.

Era muy difícil no mirar al chico y considerar que contribuía a una enorme ventaja atlética. Kagami no podía evitar pensar que era injusto. Ahora que sabía lo que Kuroko podía hacer en la cancha, le hubiese gustado poder jugar en el mismo equipo que él.

\- Aun así ¡eres bienvenido en el club Kuroko-kun! – dijo Riko -. Nos encantaría que asistieras a los entrenamientos.

\- Gracias – Kuroko se inclinó formalmente -. Estaré a vuestra disposición.

*

\- Soy una sombra – dijo Kuroko -. Funciono mejor con una luz. Cuanto más fuerte es la luz, más fuerte es la sombra. Si jugásemos juntos, sería la sombra de tu luz, y te haría el jugador más fuerte de todo Japón.

Y era vergonzoso. Dios, era vergonzoso porque ¿quién dice algo así?

Pero Kagami no pudo evitar desear que pudiesen jugar juntos de todas formas.

*

Ahora que conocía a Kuroko, el chico parece estar por todos lados. Estaba en la clase de Kagami (justo detrás de él, como dijo), en su club. Comían juntos y a menudo cenaban juntos (Kagami sigue sentándose en la mesa en la que ya estaba Kuroko en Maji Burger. Ya que sigue sucediendo, tenía sentido ir allí con él).

Al final, Kagami se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando todo su tiempo con Kuroko.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

La entrenadora llegó saltando al club un día y anunció que tienían un partido de entrenamiento contra Kaijo.

\- ¿ _Kaijo_? – exclamaron los de segundo año.

\- ¡Son un equipo de nivel nacional! – dijo Hyuuga.

\- ¡Es aún mejor! – dijo Riko -. ¡Dicen que podemos poner a Kuroko en el partido! – esto surtió efecto.

\- Nos están subestimando – frunció el ceño Hyuuga -. ¿No piensan que tengamos una oportunidad de ganar a no ser que usemos a alguien con súper poderes?

\- No – dijo Kuroko calmado -. No creo que esa sea la razón.

\- Kuroko tiene razón – dijo Riko -. ¿Os habéis olvidado? Kise Ryouta fue a Kaijo.

Incluso Kagami sabía quién era Kise Ryouta. (Vale, buscó en internet a los Milagros después de la primera semana de instituto. Pero ya había escuchado sobre Kise antes). Kise Ryouta era el estandarte no oficial de los Milagros. Él y la chica, Momoi Satsuki. Cada vez que había una entrevista era casi siempre era Kise el que respondía las preguntas. También trabajaba de modelo. Tenía el mayor seguimiento de fans, la mayor presencia televisiva.

\- ¿Por qué juega al baloncesto? – preguntó Izuki.

Todos miraron a Kuroko.

\- No estoy seguro – dijo Kuroko.

\- Oye – dijo Kagami.

Kuroko dribleó la pelota y luego la sostuvo en sus manos. Cuando habló no miró a nadie.

\- Después de que escapásemos de Teiko estuvimos tres años en una base militar con el FAJ (Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón). Algunos de los soldados nos enseñaron a jugar al baloncesto. Pero siendo sincero, no creo que los demás le tuviesen mucho cariño al juego. No sé porque Kise-kun querría jugar.

\- ¿Son todos como tú? – preguntó Kagami. Kuroko era una ventaja en el partido, no hay duda, pero todavía no era lo que Kagami llamaría un _buen_ jugador.

\- No, sigo diciéndotelo. Los otros están a un nivel completamente distinto que el mío. Eran genios instantáneos en el juego. Kagami-kun no está ni siquiera cerca de su nivel.

\- ¡Esto es emocionante! – rio Kagami -. ¡Vamos allá, no puedo esperar!

*

Resultó que Kagami no tuvo que esperar mucho. Kise interrumpió su entrenamiento al día siguiente con hordas de chicas gritando.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! – gimió Kise -. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Kurokocchi y yo éramos los mejores amigos!

\- No más que el resto – se desvió Kuroko calmado.

\- ¡Kurokocchi que cruel! – Kise fingió llorar -. Éramos los Milagros más débiles sabéis. ¡Los otros cuatro eran mucho, mucho más fuertes que yo! Los otros solían meterse con nosotros todo el tiempo.

\- Nunca se metieron conmigo – dijo Kuroko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que solo era yo?

Los lloriqueos falsos de Kise eran molestos, y Kagami lanzó una pelota a su cabeza (que Kise no tuvo ningún problema en atrapar).

Kagami retó a Kise a un partido y perdió de forma instantánea. Kise copiaba sin defectos un movimiento que Kagami acababa de hacer, dejando a Kagami en el suelo.

\- Débil – dijo Kise menospreciando a Kagami. Su mirada cambió y de repente parecía peligroso -. Los humanos son tan _débiles_ ¡No puedo dejar a Kurokocchi en un lugar como este! ¡Devolvednos a Kurokocchi!

*

Algo estrechó la garganta de Kagami y solo pudo respirar con tranquilidad después de que Kuroko rechazara amablemente la oferta de Kise de transferirse a su instituto.

\- Además Kise-kun – añadió Kuroko – todos acordamos asistir a diferentes institutos.

\- Aominecchi y Momoicchi van al mismo instituto – Kise hizo un puchero.

\- Ellos son distintos – dijo Kuroko -. Además, soy feliz aquí con el equipo de Seirin.

\- En nuestro partido de entrenamiento – Kise parecía frustrado y miraba a Kagami -. Demostraré que somos mejores. Si ganamos ¡nos quedamos con Kurokocchi!

\- No estoy de acuerdo con esos términos – dijo Kuroko.

\- ¡No importa Kuroko! – rio Kagami -. Definitivamente no vamos a perder.

*

Ganaron. Aunque por poco. Por tan poco que Kagami lamentó ligeramente haber apostado a Kuroko (“Todavía no estoy de acuerdo con esos términos” había dicho Kuroko. “Incluso si perdemos no iré a Kaijo”).

Kise era un jugador _fenómeno_. Su habilidad para copiar cualquier técnica aparentemente era solo el Desbordamiento Latente de su poder psíquico. Lo que significaba que realmente no estaba haciendo nada que un humano normal no pueda.

\- Tendremos nuestra venganza en la Interhigh – dijo el capitán del Kaijo.

\- Sí – dijo Hyuuga -. Aunque es una pena que no sea la plantilla entera.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el capitán del Kaijo -. No veo porque no pueden jugar. No es como si estuviesen haciendo algo que cualquier jugador normal fuerte no pudiera.

Kagami estaba de acuerdo. Era _divertido_ jugar contra los Milagros, jugar con Kuroko.

*

Kuroko desapareció después de la comida de la victoria, y Kagami fue a buscarlo. Estaba un poco preocupado por la cabeza de Kuroko incluso aunque el doctor le había _tratado_. (La mirada horrorizada de Kise ante la herida accidental se quedó en la mente de Kagami. Kise podía ser un arrogante hijo de puta pero estaba claro que se preocupaba por Kuroko).

Kagami encontró a Kuroko en mitad de una conversación con Kise, y paró de caminar para poder escuchar a escondidas descaradamente. (En su defensa, era porque había escuchado a Kuroko decir su nombre ¿Cómo no podía _escuchar_ si estaban hablando de él?)

\- … por qué me gusta jugar con Kagami-kun. Es muy abierto sobre cómo se siente. Su honestidad es refrescante.

\- Te recuerda a Orange ¿verdad? – Kise suspiró -. Yo también me he sentido igual, durante el partido.

Kuroko no dijo nada.

\- Ey, siempre he querido preguntar… ¿todavía no estas bajo la Orden de Akashicchi verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Kuroko -. Los efectos de su Orden dejaron de tener efecto hace años.

\- Déjame decirte algo Kurokocchi, - Kise tenía una expresión complicada en su rostro – si admiras a Kagami por su honestidad, vais a tener que separar vuestros caminos tarde o temprano. Una vez que sepa sobre ti, sobre nosotros ¿puedes decir con honestidad que pensará de la misma forma sobre ti? Los humanos nunca nos verán como algo más que monstruos.

\- No me creo que Kise-kun de verdad crea eso. He oído que estabas viviendo con Kasamatsu-san.

\- Tú no conoces a los humanos como los conozco yo Kurokocchi – Kise frunció el ceño -. _Quizás_ hay algunos buenos, pero eso no significa que no nos vayan a traicionar al final.

Kagami había escuchado suficiente. Les interrumpió golpeando las rodillas de Kuroko.

*

Después de una demostración de lo que Kagami solo podía llamar “violencia baloncestística”, regañó a Kuroko por tratar de encargarse de los matones él solo.

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer si te atacaban? ¿Machacarlos?

\- Me habrían machacado al 100 %. Mira estas armas.

\- ¡No tienes ninguna!

Kagami continuó regañando a Kuroko y se olvidó de Kise hasta que el otro Milagro se rio y se despidió de ellos.

\- ¿Estabas escuchando? – preguntó Kuroko.

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Kagami -. ¿Sobre nosotros separando nuestros caminos? Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien para empezar – Kagami se encogió de hombros -. Pero jamás voy a pensar que eres un monstruo, Kuroko.

Era muy difícil decir en que estaba pensando Kuroko por su cara inexpresiva.

\- Kagami-kun puede decir cosas vergonzosas algunas veces – dijo Kuroko.

\- ¡Oh cállate! No quiere oír eso de ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la necesidad decir que todo mi conocimiento sobre las FAJ vienen de ver Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri. Kasamatsu Youji es un tribujo directo a Itami Youji, porque no. Mis más sinceras disculpas por cualquier inexactitud.

La vida de Kasamatsu Yukio ha estado entrelaza con la del os Milagros de forma ridícula incluso antes de que el mundo descubriera que los niños mutantes existían.

Hay una fotografía famosa del día que los niños escaparon de Teiko. La foto estuvo en cada periódico, blog, revista, pantalla de televisión, por todo el mundo. La foto plasmaba la escapada de los Milagros, siete niños de trece años acurrucados juntos enfrente de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. Un sargento de la FAJ está arrodillado en una rodilla, tendiendo su mano. El mutante de pelo amarillo, un niño precioso que parece la inocencia personificada, va hacia sus brazos extendidos en busca de protección.

La fotografía captura lo que muchos consideran el momento clave para los Milagros y para el resto del mundo.

Porque podría haber sido de otra forma. La foto podría haber plasmado los soldados de la FAJ sobre los cuerpos inertes de siete niños.

La noche en la que los niños de Teiko escaparon fue como si la guerra hubiese estallado. Hubo muchos disparos y una inimaginable demostración de poder que solo podía considerarse como “sobrenatural”. Objetos volando por el aire, objetos siendo destruidos con un simple puñetazo como una explosión. Y los soldados de la FAJ que respondieron rápidamente dándose cuenta de la demostración de poder antinatural que venía de los niños. Podría haber sido perfectamente lógico, incluso aceptable, que los soldados abrieran fuego contra los Milagros.

Cuando al sargento de la FAJ en cuestión le preguntaron más tarde porque  _no_ disparo a los niños, porque en vez eligió bajar su arma y abrazar al niño, simplemente respondió.

\- Tengo tres hijos en casa. Mi mayor es apenas unos años mayor que los Milagros. Cuando los vi, no vi una amenaza. Tan solo vi niños.

Ese sargento era el padre de Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu Youji.

*

Lo que Kasamatsu sabía, pero el resto del mundo no, es que la historia no terminaba con la fotografía. Las FAJ trajo a los niños escapados a una base militar, sí. En vez eligieron abrir fuego contra los sicarios que los perseguían. Pero no terminó con esa noche.

La FAJ volvió a Teiko una vez que los niños estaban a salvo. Kasamatsu esperó el regreso de su padre hasta altas horas de la mañana siguiente, sus dos hermanos pequeños durmiendo en el suelo cerca de él, esperando con él. Kasamatsu se había acostumbrado a que desplegaran a su padre en trabajos peligrosos pero de alguna manera esto era diferente. Había poderes  _sobrenaturales_  implicados, y Kasamatsu había visto suficientes películas de superhéroes como para creer que su padre volvería ileso de esta. La fuerza militar humana  _siempre_  terminaba con la mayoría de bajas en las batallas de los superhéroes.

Cuando Kasamatsu Youji entró trastabillando en casa a las cuatro de la mañana, no reprendió a sus hijos por esperarle como siempre hacía. En cambio, los abrazó a los tres, despertando a los más jóvenes, e hizo algo que Kasamatsu jamás había visto a su padre hacer.

Lloró.

Se aferró a sus hijos y lloró en los hombros de cada uno. Kasamatsu tenía quince años y se consideraba a si mismo maduro para su edad pero aquella noche se sintió tan perdido y asustado como sus hermanos pequeños que todavía estaban en la escuela primaria.

Kasamatsu Youji no les dijo a sus hijos que había pasado en Teiko esa noche. No habló sobre ello durante un largo tiempo.

*

Debido a que él había sido el primer contacto humano, Youji se sintió responsable por los siete niños. Kasamatsu lo comprendía.

Pero entonces un día su padre vino a casa con una expresión seria en su cara. Después de cenar le preguntó a Kasamatsu si podían hablar en privado. Kasamatsu sintió un profundo mal augurio. Nunca era bueno cuando su padre se ponía serio.

\- Los médicos que han estado cuidado de los chicos piensan que ya es hora de que empiecen a socializar con niños de su edad – Youji explicó directamente.

\- ¿Y? – Kasamatsu estrechó sus ojos, sintiendo por donde iba a ir la cuestión.

\- Y todo el personal de la base que tiene niños de su edad se ha prestado voluntario a traer a sus hijos – dijo Youji, confirmando las peores sospechas de Kasamatsu -. Te he ofrecido voluntario. Vendrás conmigo al trabajo este sábado.

\- Me niego – contestó Kasamatsu automáticamente.

\- Yukkiooo – se quejó su padre.

\- No – gruñó Kasamatsu -. Absolutamente no. Además ¿por qué solo yo? Mizuki se acerca más a su edad.

\- ¡No tienes que venir a menudo! Solo, ya sabes, pasarte de vez en cuando. Te daré un pase para la base y todo ¿No es guay?

\- Papá, estoy en el instituto – dijo Kasamatsu harto -. Todo mi tiempo ya lo paso estudiando, con el club de baloncesto, y cuidando de  _Mizuki y Ren_  – añadió la última parte victorioso y se sintió satisfecho cuando su padre se estremeció.

Kasamatsu nunca se había arrepentido del tiempo que pasaba cuidando de sus hermanos. Después de que su madre muriera, era prácticamente el deber de Kasamatsu que sus hermanos estuvieran alimentados, limpios y que hacían los deberes a tiempo. Su padre trabajaba largas horas y normalmente estaba ausente durante semanas, incluso meses. Ahora que estaba a cargo de los Milagros estaba más en casa. Y Kasamatsu estaba agradecido por ello, pero todavía era él quien cocinaba y limpiaba la mayoría de las veces.

La  _última_  cosa que necesitaba era perder su precioso tiempo tratando de hacerse amigo de un puñado de experimentos humanos que no sabían socializar. Los Milagros ya  _tenían_  a su padre. Kasamatsu no iba a abandonar también a sus hermanos por ellos.

\- Yukio ¿quieres saber por qué te he elegido a ti y no a Mizuki? – suspiró Youji -. Porque creo que eres el único que puede hacerlo. No solo de todos mis hijos, pero de todos los niños que los otros soldados o médicos vayan a traer.

Kasamatsu miró a su padre, no muy convencido. Youji no estaba por encima de usar halagos para conseguir lo que quería.

Pero su padre todavía parecía extrañamente serio, así que Kasamatsu estaba dispuesto a escucharle.

\- Esos niños… han pasado por mucho. Más de lo que un niño debería. Todavía son lo suficientemente jóvenes para  _poder_  recuperarse de esto, pero francamente, también son lo suficientemente mayores para que nunca puedan adaptarse por completo a la sociedad. No  _va_  a ser fácil lidiar con ellos. Especialmente con otros niños. Yukio, creo que tú eres el único que tiene una oportunidad para alcanzar a esos niños. Me dan una paga extra; seré capaz de contratar una niñera para Mizuki y Ren. Pero te lo ruego, Yukio. Estos niños te necesitan.

Y Kasamatsu no podía decirle a su padre que no. No si se lo estaba rogando.

*

Al parecer lo que su padre quería decir con “no va a ser fácil lidiar con ellos” era “van a ser unos completos gilipoyas y psicópatas en ciernes con los otros niños”.

Su primer día en la base, y más de la mitad de niños que los otros soldados y médicos habían traído se marcharon a casa en lágrimas, jurando que jamás volverían. La próxima vez que Kasamatsu fue, el número se había reducido todavía más, hasta que el final solo quedaron unos pocos.

No era tan solo que los Milagros eran absolutamente  _despiadados_  con sus burlas; eran  _atroces_  con su intimidación. Atormentaban a los otros niños con sus poderes; incluso les amenazaban con peligro físico cuando los adultos no miraban.

Los médicos decidieron finalmente separar a los Milagros de los demás y asignar a los pocos niños resistentes que quedaban a uno de ellos como una manera de perturbar su “mentalidad de manada”.

A Kasamatsu lo pusieron en el grupo de Kise.

Kise, por lo que sabe Kasamatsu, es el favorito de su padre, así que probablemente no era una coincidencia que asignasen a Kasamatsu a tratar con él personalmente. Kise aparecía mucho en los medios de comunicación, así Kasamatsu  _sabía_ que era capaz de ser increíblemente encantador cuando hay adultos cerca. Pero cuando estaba solo con el resto de niños, era implacable. Tras la segunda vez que Kise puso la zancadilla al hijo de un médico Kasamatsu se hartó de intentar ser maduro y pateó a Kise con fuerza en la espalda, tirando al chico al suelo.

\- ¡Respeta a tus mayores, niñato! – gritó, porque la víctima de Kise era  _mayor_  que Kasamatsu por el amor de dios -. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a obedecer a tus senpais?

\- ¡¿Senpai?! – Kise repitió incrédulo. Tenía una expresión estúpida y confusa mientras se frotaba la espalda y miraba a Kasamatsu. Era como si no pudiese creer que  _alguien_  le hubiese dado una patada, y esa era la única razón por la que no había tomado represalias. Kasamatsu apenas podía creerlo.  _Sabía_  lo que Kise podía hacer, lo había visto enfrentarse contra otros soldados. Incluso si su poder no era ofensivo, Kise podía tumbar a Kasamatsu en el suelo con sus habilidades de lucha sin ponerse a sudar -. ¿En qué eres mi senpai? ¿Solo porque seas un par de años mayor que yo? ¡Soy literalmente mejor que tú en cualquier cosa! Rétame a lo que quieras ¡Podría ganarte a lo que sea! Esos dos años no significan nada ¿Por qué debería respetarse por eso?

\- Esos años  _son_ importantes - Kasamatsu cerró su puño. Si Kise atacaba, no se quedaría atrás en una pelea -. He tenido más tiempo que tú que he dedicado a mantener las cosas importantes de la vida. Mi familia, mi instituto, mi equipo de baloncesto. Soy tu senpai en la vida, niñato, y vas a respetarme aunque tengas que entenderlo a golpes.

Kise todavía tenía esa expresión confusa en su rostro, como si todavía no pudiese creer que alguien como Kasamatsu  _existiese._

\- Claro, claro,  _Senpai_  – Kise sonrió entonces -. Lo que tú digas ¿Baloncesto eh? Te apuesto a que soy mejor que tú ¿quieres jugar un partido?

\- ¿Y qué si eres mejor que yo? – Kasamatsu se encogió de hombros -. No significa una porra si no te importa el deporte.

\- ¿Así que no jugarás conmigo Senpai?

\- No he dicho eso, niñato. Nunca me rajo de un reto.

Jugaron un uno contra uno, y los otros niños les observaron con horror. Kasamatsu perdió, horriblemente, pero ni una sola vez se rindió durante el partido.

*

Era una rutina pasarse por la base militar varias semanas después del entrenamiento de baloncesto. Kasamatsu tenía la sensación de que su presencia divertía a Kise, que Kise le toleraba de la misma forma que lo haría a un mono interesante que sabía hacer trucos.

A Kasamatsu no le importaba. Los demás niños habían dejado de venir, motivados por el horror y la gilipoyez e incluso los sobornos de sus padres no podían hacerles volver.

Pero Kasamatsu se  _negaba_  a marcharse.

\- Sabes, Senpai, eres el único niño humano que sigue viniendo – dijo Kise. Le llamaba “Senpai” con burla, como si fuese su chiste privado -. ¿Por qué?

\- No me voy a asustar por un puñado de niñatos – explicó Kasamatsu alzando la cabeza.

\- Hmm – dijo Kise. Estaban jugando a las cartas, a la “La Vieja” para ser exactos, porque era el único juego en el que Kasamatsu podía ganar a Kise ocasionalmente. (Aunque no muy a menudo. Kise tenía una suerte increíble para evitar coger La Vieja) -. Me gustas, Senpai – anuncia Kise -. Tú y Kasamatsu-san sois los únicos humanos que  _de verdad_  me gustan.

\- A mi padre le encantaría oír eso – Kasamatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Tu padre? – Kise parpadeó -. ¿Qué importancia tiene para tu padre que me gustes?

\- Pregúntaselo, no sé porque le importa que nos llevemos bien. Pero me  _refiero_  que estaría encantado de que  _le_  gustes, es esa clase de idiota.

\- ¿Que me…? ¿ _Kasamatsu-san_  es  _tu_  padre?

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Kasamatsu, golpeando a Kise en la cabeza -. ¡Niñato, no me digas que has  _olvidado_  mi nombre! ¡Me presenté cuando nos conocimos! ¡Kasamatsu Yukio! ¡Te acuerdas!

\- Me acuerdo – se enfurruñó Kise -. Más o menos. Simplemente no hice la conexión.

\- ¡Pero si hasta nos parecemos! ¡Todo el mundo lo dice! – tenía las mismas cejas ridículas y la misma mandíbula, aunque Kasamatsu tenía los ojos de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debería saber que eso significa algo? – se quejó Kise -. No sabía que eras le  _hijo_  de Kasamatsu-san ¡Habría sido más amable desde el principio!

\- No empieces a ser amable ahora, la sorpresa podría matarme – dijo Kasamatsu. Bajó sus últimas dos cartas -. Por cierto, yo gano.

*

A pesar del hecho de que Kasamatsu había visitado la base militar durante meses, no vio a Kise usar sus poderes hasta un día que estaba en la base y vio a su padre ordenando a sus hombres dar vueltas por la base. Kasamatsu suspiró, y cogiendo carrerilla, saltó y pateó a su padre con fuerza en la espalda.

\- ¿ _Yukio_? – exclamó su padre incrédulo desde el suelo.

\- Oye niñato – gruñó Kasamatsu -. ¿Sabe mi padre que estás usando su apariencia para ordenar a sus hombres?

Su padre le miró boquiabierto, y luego brilló con un amarillo brillante. Entonces era Kise el que estaba mirándole, perplejo como la primera vez que Kasamatsu le pateó hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – preguntó Kise.

\- ¿Te crees que no puedo notar la diferencia entre tú y mi propio padre? – le gritó Kasamatsu, pateando a Kise otra vez.

\- ¡Sí! – le gritó Kise, levantando sus manos para defenderse del ataque de Kasamatsu -. ¡Se supone que no! ¡Nadie puede! Mi habilidad es  _Copia Perfecta_  ¡No copio solo la apariencia, sino también las maneras! ¡Nadie puede notar la diferencia!

Era solo porque Kise sonaba de verdad angustiado que Kasamatsu finalmente cedió en su castigo.

\- ¿De verdad? No ha sido tan difícil.

\- Y para tu información – Kise parecía indignado por este comentario -, tu padre lo  _sabe_. Me dijo que debería poner a prueba a sus hombres al azar para ver si podían notar cuando un impostor les da una orden.

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera les dijo a sus hombres lo que estaba pasando – Kasamatsu suspiró con fuerza. Sí, eso sonaba como su padre.

\- Hasta ahora  _ellos_  no han sido capaces de darse cuenta – refunfuñó Kise.

\- Oh, para de poner morros – dijo Kasamatsu -. Todavía es impresionante.

*

La próxima vez que visitó la base una hermosa mujer en bata de laboratorio se apretó contra Kasamatsu. Con grandes tetas oprimiéndole, ella le dijo lo atractivos que encuentra a los chicos jóvenes.

Kasamatsu le pegó un puñetazo a “ella” en el estómago.

\- Bueno ¿cómo lo supiste esta vez? – se quejó Kise sujetándose el estómago.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – dijo Kasamatsu -. Puede que te resulte difícil de creer, pero mujeres hermosas tirándose sobre mí no es precisamente una ocurrencia de mi día a día – habían pasado meses sin ver a Kise usar su habilidad y ahora eran dos veces en cada visita. Estrechó sus ojos -. ¿Se va a convertir esto en algo de ahora en adelante?

\- ¡Por supuesto que se va a convertir en algo de ahora en adelante! ¡Quiero saber cómo lo haces! – gimió Kise.

Kasamatsu suspiró y se resignó a ese futuro de nuevas formas en las que Kise podía atormentarlo.

*

“¿Quién es Kise?” se convirtió en un nuevo juego, en cuanto al personal de la base se refiere. De alguna manera Kise convenció a todos los soldados y médicos para ayudarle en su nueva e interesante forma de torturar a Kasamatsu, para que en cualquier momento Kasamatsu sepa que la persona con la que estaba hablando podría ser Kise.

Kasamatsu de hecho se divertía con el juego más de lo que había pensado. Sobre todo porque era el único juego que había jugado con Kise en el que gana abrumadoramente. De hecho, Kise no había ganado ni una sola vez y eso era bastante satisfactorio.

*

Un día, en su segundo año en Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio recibió una carta de amor en su casillero. Quedó con su confesora después del entrenamiento, una adorable chica de primer año que se sonrojaba mientras tartamudeaba su confesión en una adorable voz dulce.

\- ¡Si-siempre te he admirado Senpai! ¡Po-por favor sal conmigo!

Kasamatsu se sonrojó y entró en pánico en su interior. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder, nunca había sido bueno hablando con chicas,  _nunca_. Empezó con un “Uh” mientras se rascaba el cuello.

La chica miró hacia arriba, esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Kasamatsu la cogió por el cuello y la arrastró detrás del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo has salido de la base? – siseó -. ¿Saben que te has ido? ¡¿Cómo has llegado siquiera aquí?!

\- ¡Casi te tenía esta vez! – la chica brilló en amarillo y fue reemplazada por un Kise descontento.

\- ¡Solo porque nunca te esperaría aquí! – le gritó Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Creía que eso te daba la ventaja! – se quejó Kise -. Si siempre sabes que va a pasar en la base, será más fácil de adivinar ¿verdad? En serio Senpai ¿cómo sabes siempre que soy yo?

\- ¿Saben que estás aquí? – preguntó Kasamatsu otra vez, ignorando la pregunta. Lo último que necesitaba era una docena de soldados de la FAJ en pánico irrumpiendo en Kaijo buscando a su Milagro perdido.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Kise -. No somos prisioneros. Tenemos permitido dejar la base. Trabajo de modelo ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno márchate, niñato – Kasamatsu se relajó -. No se está permitido estar en el campus a no ser que seas un estudiante.

\- ¡No me pillarán Senpai! – Kise brilló en amarillo y vuelvió a transformarse en la estudiante adorable de primer año -. Eres el úuuunico que sabe que soy yo todo el tiempo.

Ahora que sabía que era Kise, su voz adorable era increíblemente molesta.

\- Por cierto Senpai ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

\- ¿Qué? – balbuceó Kasamatsu. Quería patearle, pero no podía hacerlo realmente mientras parecía una chica adorable.

\- Ni siquiera pestañeaste cuando fui la Doctora Shimizu, así que me imagine que la madurita sexy no era tu tipo ¡Por eso elegí la iniciativa de la adorable Hermana Pequeña! Pero no parece que sea tu tipo tampoco ¿Así que  _cual_  es tu tipo? Ahora tengo curiosidad.

\- No es de tu incumbencia niñato – Kasamatsu le golpeó en la cabeza. Se sonrojó y esperó que Kise no supiera ver mucho de ello. Sinceramente, él mismo se estaba preguntando esa pregunta, ya que cada vez había sido más consciente de los otros chicos del equipo cuando se quitaban la camiseta y estaba empezando a pensar que quizás las  _chicas_  no eran tu tipo para nada.

\- Lo averiguaré tarde o temprano – prometió Kise -. Por cierto Senpai ¡tu habilidad definitivamente  _no_  es heredada! ¡Fingí ser tú con tu padre y no tenía la menor idea!

Kasamatsu se puso tieso. Entonces, olvidando completamente que Kise todavía lucía como una niña pequeña y en vez se concentró en su rabia, dándole el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado a Kise en el estómago.

Kise cayó al suelo, tosiendo. Brilló en amarillo otra vez y miró hacia arriba a Kasamatsu con sus propios ojos dorados.

\- ¡No vuelvas a fingir ser mí  _jamás_! – rugió Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Senpai? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡No te importa cuando finjo ser otras personas!

\- Eso es  _diferente_  – rugió Kasamatsu -. ¡Siempre voy a saber que eres tú! ¡Pero no te atrevas a intentar engañar a alguien con mi cara nunca jamás! – No sabía porque la idea le molestaba tanto, Kise vistiendo su cara, pero lo hacía.

\- Vale Senpai – Kise parecía confundido, pero también notaba que había hecho algo mal -, lo prometo. No fingiré ser tú nunca más.

*

Kise pareció aceptar que Kasamatsu había ganado después de todo, y paró de intentar engañarlo. Lo que fue un alivio, sinceramente, porque era agotador.

Tratar con Kise últimamente había sido agotador, sobre todo porque una vez que llegó a la pubertad, la interacción de Kise con los humanos por defecto era “flirtear” y Kasamatsu estaba cansado de golpear a Kise todo el rato.

(El niñato perdió su virginidad ante de que Kasamatsu ni siquiera besase a alguien. Era ridículamente injusto porque él tenía  _quince años_  y no debería de tener tanto éxito con las mujeres. “¡El sexo es alucinante Senpai!” proclamó Kise con orgullos un día después de que ocurriera. “¡Ahora entiendo de donde viene todo el alboroto! Deberías probarlo alguna ve… Ay, ay ¡deja de patearme!”)

\- ¡No puedo evitar que la gente me adore! – lloriqueó Kise. Movió sus pestañas hacia Kasamatsu -. Soy genial en el sexo, Senpai. He visto un montón de porno ¡y he copiado  _todos_  los movimientos!

Kasamatsu le pateó dos veces.

Y entonces Kasamatsu salió  _volando_. Algo le golpeó en el estómago, estampándolo contra la pared. Kasamatsu cayó al suelo, sintiendo el mayor dolor de su vida, tosiendo sangre mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. Alguien le alzó del cuello.

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Yellow? ¿Quién coño eres?

\- ¡Aominecchi para! – Kise se abalanzó sobre la figura de brillo azul, causando que soltase el agarre del cuello de Kasamatsu. Este cayó al suelo y tosió una vez más.

\- Oh Dios mío – dijo Kise -. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- ¡Te ha pateado Yellow! – la figura azul dejó de brillar y Kasamatsu podía ver a Aomine Daiki con más claridad.

\- ¡Senpai puede patearme! ¿Acaso piensas que no podría detenerlo si quisiera?

\- ¿Senpai? – Aomine parpadeó y miró a Kasamatsu, que ahora podía respirar bien. Aunque todavía no podía levantarse -. ¿Este es Senpai? Oh tío, lo siento. Ey, esto es graciosísimo. Senpai, sabes lo que Yellow hace cuan…

Kise estampó a Aomine contra la pared, su expresión cambiando completamente. Kasamatsu no había visto a Kise así desde hacía mucho tiempo, peligroso, no,  _mortal._  Kise parecía preparado para matar.

\- Cállate Blue. O te juro por Dios, que voy a matarte.

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo Yellow – la expresión de Aomine cambió y puso una cara de desprecio -. El único que puede vencerme soy yo.

\- ¡Parad! ¡Parad los dos! – una chica de pelo rosa apareció frente a ellos -. Lo  _juramos_  ¡Juramos que no nos llamaríamos así jamás! ¡Parad de pelear!

\- Lo siento Satsuki.

\- Lo siento Momoicchi.

\- ¡Disculparos los dos! – Momoi dio un pisotón en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien Kasamatsu-senpai? – un chico de pelo azul claro se agachó frente a Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – el chico le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero Kasamatsu no podía situarlo entre los Milagros.

\- Sí, Kasamatsu-senpai. Un par de veces.

\- No te recuerdo para nada – le confesó. Se sentía mareado por el dolor.

\- No importa Kasamatsu-senpai. A la gente le toma un tiempo hacerlo ¿Puedes levantarte?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Kasamatsu lo intentó pero siseó de dolor.

\- ¿Senpai? – dijo alarmado Kise -. Aominecchi si le has hecho daño, te juro que…

\- Deberíamos llevarlo a que lo vea un médico – dijo el chico del pelo azul, ignorando la trifulca de sus amigos -. Aomine-kun te golpeó a toda velocidad, podrías tener una hemorragia interna. Murasakibara-kun ¿podrías ayudarnos?

\- Eeeh – protestó Murasakibara -. Que pesadez.

\- Por favor – dijo el chico de pelo azul.

Y así fue como Kasamatsu terminó siendo cargado como una princesa a la oficina de la enfermera militar por un chico de pelo morado dos años menor que él. Probablemente era el momento más vergonzoso de la vida de Kasamatsu.

*

Un par de rayos X después y la enfermera le declaró saludable.

\- No hay costillas rotas o hemorragia interna – declaró animada -. ¡Has tenido suerte Yukio-kun! Un par de pulgadas a la derecha y podrías haber estado en serios problemas.

Kasamatsu no creía que las enfermeras debiesen de sonar tan animadas cuando discutían una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Estaba aliviado de que nada estuviese roto, incluso aunque se sintiese como si le hubiese disparado un cañón. No quería perderse los entrenamientos de baloncesto.

La enfermera se volvió seria. Puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y dijo.

\- Sabes Yukio-kun, quería hablar contigo desde hace tiempo. Solo quería que supieras que creo que lo que haces es increíble.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Kasamatsu. No creía que hubiese hecho algo increíble últimamente.

\- Venir aquí como lo haces. Eres el único de los niños que todavía viene ¿lo sabías?

\- Sí – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Yo traje a mi propio hijo. Tiene su misma edad, esperaba que… ahhh, pero se rindió después de un mes y juró que jamás volvería ¡Es tan cabezota! ¡Tan insensible!

\- No estoy haciendo nada especial – dijo Kasamatsu sonrojándose.

\- Eso es lo que es tan genial – la enfermera parecía triste -. Les tratas como si fuesen normales. Así que, Yukio-kun, entiendo si no quieres volver después de lo que ha pasado hoy. Sé que son peligrosos pero…

\- Woah – dijo Kasamatsu -. ¡Nunca dije que iba a parar de venir! Esto no va a asustarme.

\- Eres tan buen chico – la enfermera tocó su mejilla y sonrió.

*

La enfermera se marchó para buscar más vendas y Kasamatsu se tumbó en la cama.

No se le había ocurrido antes pero él no interactuaba con otros Milagros. Solo con Kise. Al principio, cuando estaban intentando separar a los Milagros para mejorar su interacción social con niños normales, tenía sentido. Pero dado que Kasamatsu era el único que seguía volviendo, no sabía porque no había visto a los otros.

\- ¡Senpai! – Kise irrumpió en la enfermería -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien – dijo Kasamatsu –. Odio admitirlo pero, pero probablemente se estaba conteniendo.

\- Siento que Aomine reaccionara exageradamente – Kise frunció el ceño.

\- Estaba defendiendo a un amigo – Kasamatsu se encogió de hombros -. Lo entiendo. Oye ¿por qué no  _hemos_ estado con ellos más a menudo? Son tus amigos ¿verdad?

\- Ellos no son simpáticos como yo – dijo Kise desenfadado -. Mira ¡estas herido con apenas unos segundos! ¡Podrían hacerte daño Senpai!

\- Pero…

\- Y de todas maneras, podrían haber hecho sus propios amigos, pero no lo hicieron ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Aominecchi pega fuerte, lo sé por experiencia.

\- Estoy bien – Kasamatsu se tocó el estómago -. ¿Por qué le llamas Blue? ¿Y por qué te ha llamado Yellow? – ¿Y por qué Momoi había estado tan enfadada cuando lo había hecho?, Kasamatsu no preguntó esa última pregunta, porque la cara de Kise se entristeció. Kasamatsu lamentó haber preguntado nada.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – pero entonces Kise sonrió con encanto -. Ese era mi nombre.

Y entonces Kise empezó a quitarse los pantalones. Kasamatsu saltó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces? – balbuceó.

\- Relájate Senpai – Kise sonrió con descaro -. Tan solo estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta ¡Voy a mostrarte algo que pocos humanos han visto antes!

\- ¡No quiero verlo! – balbuceó Kasamatsu, sonrojándose de forma violenta.

Kise saltó a la cama que Kasamatsu había dejado libre y se quitó los pantalones. Sonrió con timidez a Kasamatsu y con la lánguida práctica de un modelo adolescente abrió las piernas en una pose relajada.

Kasamatsu empezó a gritar pero su voz se secó cuando llegó a ver lo que Kise le estaba mostrando. Por un segundo, perdió la capacidad de procesar información.

Por dentro del muslo superior de Kise había una marca.

**GM–Y626**

Estaba marcado a fuego en su piel, como si fuese una vaca.

\- No teníamos nombres antes de venir a la base. Tu padre fue el que me llamo ‘Kise Ryouta’ por cierto – dijo Kise con suavidad -. Tan solo teníamos designaciones. Mi designación es Yellow 626. ‘Yellow Six’ era mi grupo genético, los que tenía el poder de Copia Perfecta. Fue el experimento número veintiséis de ese grupo ¡Era un grupo relativamente nuevo! ¡Tan solo les tomo veintiséis intentos en crear el modelo perfecto! Senpai, Senpai, no tienes por qué llorar.

\- No estoy… - Kasamatsu se dio cuenta de que probablemente parecía que iba a llorar. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, para asegurarse de que no lloraba. Kise hablaba de forma tan normal sobre lo que había pasado. Decía todas esas cosas horribles como si fuesen perfectamente normales. No sería tan triste si Kise no pareciese tan indiferente -. Pa-parece que dolió bastante.

\- Probablemente lo fue – dijo Kise animado -. Pero lo hicieron cuando era muy joven, así que no me acuerdo. Aunque se arrepintieron de hacerlo. Es la única cosa que siempre se queda en todas mis Copias. Solo te estoy diciendo esto a  _ti_ , Senpai, porque siempre sabes que soy yo de todas formas. Pero no se lo digas a nadie más ¿vale Senpai? Es una de mis debilidades.

Kasamatsu se adelantó. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Horror, tristeza, un abrumador sentimiento de tragedia. Hacía casi dos años que conocía a Kise, y acababa de darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de él.

\- ¿Quieres tocarlo Senpai? – Kise tomó su muñeca -. De verdad que no es tan malo – acercó la mano de Kasamatsu más cerca y Kasamatsu no podía retirarla, como si estuviese hipnotizado.

Y entonces un fuerte graznido los sorprendió a los dos, haciendo que mirasen hacia arriba y viesen a una enfermera ruborizada y ligeramente indignada gritando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y fue entonces cuando Kasamatsu se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie entre las piernas de un chico de quince años sin pantalones.

\- ¡No es lo que parece! – Kasamatsu saltó lejos de Kise como si este estuviese en llamas.

Kise se rio tan fuerte que se cayó de la cama.

*

\- ¡De verdad que no era lo que parecía! – gimió Kasamatsu entre sus manos mientras su padre lo llevaba a casa en coche.

\- ¡No tengas vergüenza Yukio! ¡Es el momento de tu vida! ¡Juventud! ¡El primer amor! ¡Un romance prohibido! Ah, todavía me acuerdo.

\- Creo – su padre estaba disfrutando esto demasiado – que deberías estar un poco más preocupado sobre el hecho de que los dos somos hombres – gruñó Kasamatsu. Todavía no había figurado su propia sexualidad, pero le  _parecía_  que su padre debería estar alarmado.

\- No seas tonto Yukio. Tu madre era toda una fangirl. Lo sé todo sobre el yaoi.

\- Oh Dios mío – Kasamatsu escondió la cabeza bajo su camiseta y esperó que pudiese ahogarse a sí mismo -. No papá. No.

\- ¡Y creo que Ryouta sería un excelente yerno! Un poco joven eso sí Yukio ¡pero tienes buen gusto!

\- ¡Cállate estúpido padre! – gritó Kasamatsu -. Nunca, jamás será Kise, aleja  _ese_  pensamiento ahora mismo – se encorvó en su asiento -. Kise estaba enseñándome su… designación.

\- Ah – Youji se puso serio -. Ryouta debe de confiar realmente en ti Yukio. Todos esos niños son muy sensibles respecto a sus designaciones. No les gusta que nadie más las vea.

\- Me dijo que fuiste tú el que le puso nombre – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Se estaban llamando ‘Yellow’ y ‘Green’ el uno al otro así que fui el primero al que se le ocurrió añadir colores en sus apellidos. Los médicos que eligieron los nombres siguieron mi ejemplo. Ahora me arrepiento. Me hubiese gustado que pudiesen haber dejado todo su pasado atrás.

GM–Y626. Kise tenía su pasado marcando su piel. Probablemente no había forma de escapar de eso.

*

Kasamatsu se había olvidado del niño de pelo azul hasta que lo vio de nuevo la próxima vez que visitó la base. Entonces se acordó y se sintió un poco avergonzado de haberse olvidado.

\- Gracias por lo del otro día. Lo siento ¿dices que nos habíamos conocido antes?

\- Soy Kuroko Tetsuya. Sí, nos hemos conocido antes. No se sienta mal Kasamatsu-senpai. Mi Desbordamiento Latente me hace muy olvidable ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, solo magullado – el chico no se parece a los otros Milagros que Kasamatsu había visto. Es pequeño, por ejemplo. Escuálido, pálido y completamente no amenazante.

\- Me alegro – dijo Kuroko –. No estaba seguro de que volverías.

\- Hace falta mucho para asustarme – Kasamatsu se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Senpai! Aquí estás… Kurokocchi ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tan solo saludaba – dijo Kuroko -. Me marcho ya.

\- No tienes porque – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Claro que sí, Kurokocchi es una persona muy ocupada – dijo Kise.

\- Vaya,  _sí que es_  olvidable – Kasamatsu lo observó marcharse.

\- Así que  _no_  le recuerdas – Kise sonaba muy contento -. Pensé que podrías, ya que pareces inmune a mí.

\- ¿Eso es lo suyo? ¿Ser olvidable?

\- Algo así. Es difícil de explicar. Kurokocchi es la única persona que no puedo Copiar, es irritante – Kise no sonaba irritante. Sonaba encantado e impresionado por su amigo.

\- Debe de gustarte mucho – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Kise emocionado - ¡Kurokocchi es el mejor! Es el más simpático y nunca se ha burlado de mí ¡Estoy encantado de que hayas venido Senpai! ¿Quieres jugar al baloncesto?

*

“Kurokocchi es el mejor” era un tema recurrente en un montón de conversaciones con Kise. Kasamatsu tenía la sospecha de que Kise lo había mencionado antes, tan solo para ser olvidado después.

Era un poco adorable, ya que Kise nunca había mostrado afecto por ninguna otra persona.

\- ¿Qué hay entre Kuroko y tú de todas formas? – Kasamatsu preguntó un día -. Suenas como si estuviese enamorado de él.

\- ¿Enamorado? – Kise parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa -. Quiere decir… ¿Cómo en esas películas y dramas que Momoi ve?

\- Sí – dijo Kasamatsu -. Probablemente.

Kise permaneció en silencio, y parecía como si la idea nunca se le hubiese ocurrido antes.

\- Senpai – se aventuró Kise con voz dudosa -. ¿Crees soy capaz de amar?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kasamatsu -. ¿Por qué no lo serías?

\- Salió en las noticias una vez. Una mujer estaba diciendo que los Milagros no tenían almas porque fueron creados en un laboratorio, así que no podíamos enamorarnos o sentir como lo hacen los humanos o ir al cielo cuando muramos…

\- ¡Por supuesto que tenéis alma! – Kasamatsu golpeó a Kise en la cabeza -. ¡No seas idiota! ¡Y no veas basura como esa! Eres tan humano como yo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Kise se tocó la cabeza pero sonrío -. ¿En serio lo crees? Entonces… ¿cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

Kasamatsu se sonrojó, porque nunca había tenido una novia (o novio) antes ¿cómo se supone que debería saber lo que es el amor? Pero sentía que como el autoproclamado senpai de la vida de Kise debería responder a esa pregunta.

\- Tú…tú quieres pasar todo tu tiempo con esa persona, porque te hacen feliz.

\- ¿De verdad? – Kise se echó hacia adelante -. Así… que es como cuando no quieres que nadie más le hable a esa persona, y no quieres que miren a nadie más que a ti, y cuando hablan sobre alguien más te enfadas ¿Eso es amor?

\- Parecen celos – dijo Kasamatsu -. Eso es parte del amor, sí.

\- ¿Celos? Como cuando tu esposa se acuesta con el hombre del reparto después de que tuviese amnesia, y ahora tiene que cazarlo porque te está chantajeando.

\- ¿Ves esos dramas con Momoi verdad? Pero sí.

\- Entonces – dijo Kise con impaciencia – es amor cuando piensas en esa persona todo el tiempo, y te masturbas todo el tiempo pensando en esa persona…

\- ¡Gah! ¡ _No necesito oír eso_!

\- …y quieres encerrarles en una habitación y mantenerlos allí para siempre contigo para que nunca dejen tu lado o miren alguien más jamás ¿Es algo así?

\- Eso, uh, suena obsesivo. No encierres a la persona que quieres.

\- ¿De verdad? – Kise sonaba decepcionado -. ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque te odiaran si lo haces!

\- Oh – la cara de Kise se entristeció.

\- Pero sí. Parece que estás hasta las trancas – dijo Kasamatsu. También parecía como un crimen a punto de suceder. Quizás debería alertar a Kuroko para que tuviese cuidado, la próxima vez que lo viese.

\- ¿Has estado algunas vez  _enamorado_  Senpai? – Kise estrechó sus ojos.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia niñato – Kasamatsu le golpeó por detrás de las rodillas.

*

Y esta era la vida de Kasamatsu Yukio. No esperaba que las cosas cambiasen mucho mientras estaba en el instituto.

Pero por supuesto que cambiaron. Y cuando lo hacían, por supuesto que era por su padre. Y Kise.

Era un día sorprendentemente relajado en la casa de los Kasamatsu. Su padre tenía el día libre, así que llevó a sus hijos a ver un partido, y cuando estuvieron en casa, Kasamatsu hizo la cena.

Debería haber sabido que su padre estaba planeando algo. Youji simplemente no pasaba tiempo con sus hijos desde hacía tiempo.

Fue durante la cena cuando Youji soltó su bomba.

\- Las FAJ está planeando mandar a los Milagros al instituto este año.

\- ¡¿Estás de broma?! – Kasamatsu escupió su bebida -. Por favor dime que estás de broma.

\- No, lo estoy diciendo en serio – Youji tenía una expresión afable en su cara.

\- ¿Institutos normales? ¿Con estudiantes de verdad? – Kasamatsu intentó clarificar, pero seguramente no era eso lo que su padre quería decir.

\- No sé porque estás exagerando de esta manera Yukio. Conoces a los Milagros mejor que nadie.

\- ¡Eso es precisamente por lo que estoy exagerando! – gritó Kasamatsu -. ¿Se te ha olvidado la  _última_  vez que intentasteis que los Milagros “socializaran” con niños normales? ¡Fue un completo fracaso!

\- No fue un completo fracaso – dijo Youji. Y entonces miró a su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Estás hablando de  _mí_? – exclamó Kasamatsu -. ¡¿Piensas que porque  _yo_  todavía voy están preparados para ir a un instituto normal?! ¡Ni siquiera hablo con la mayoría de ellos! ¡Solo veo a Kise!

\- Han recorrido un largo camino en los últimos tres años – suspiró Youji -. No vamos a mandarlos al mismo instituto. Han aceptado ir a institutos separados y vivir con familias de acogida.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Kasamatsu desconcertado.

\- No puede vivir en una base militar para siempre – dijo Youji – Tienen que aprender a interaccionar con gente de su edad y funcionar en la sociedad. Esta decisión se ha estado hablando por un tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué nos estás diciendo esto ahora? – preguntó Kasamatsu. Pero sabía porque. Lo había sabido tan pronto como su padre dicho “familias de acogida”.

\- Bueno, he pensado, que si los tres estáis de acuerdo, Ryouta podría venir aquí y vivir con nosotros. Va a asistir a Kaijo en cuanto el año escolar empiece.

Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Kasamatsu resistió las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde se va a quedar? – preguntó Mizuki -. No tenemos suficientes habitaciones.

Oh  _diablos_ , no.

\- No – dijo Kasamatsu al mismo tiempo que su padre decía:

\- Compartirá la habitación de Yukio.

 _\- No_  – dijo Kasamatsu otra vez más fuerte.

\- Así que – Ren arrugó la nariz - ¿será como tener otro hermano?

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Sera  _justo_  como tener otro hermano! – dijo Youji.

\- ¡No,  _no lo será_! – gritó Kasamatsu.

\- Así que ¿estáis de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó Youji a sus hijos pequeños.

\- Claro – Mizuki se encogió de hombros – siempre he querido conocer a un Milagro.

\- Ojala fuese más pequeño – dijo Ren -. Quiero un hermano pequeño. Pero otro hermano mayor también mola.

\- ¿Alguien me está escuchando? ¡Esto es una idea terrible! – gritó Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Youji -. Se mudará este sábado. Vosotros dos, limpiad la mesa.

Kasamatsu golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

*

Después de que Mizuki y Ren se fuesen a la cama, su padre fue a buscarlo.

\- ¿De verdad estás tan en contra? – preguntó -. Pensaba que te gustaba Ryouta.

Kasamatsu suspiró.

La cuestión era que sí le gustaba Kise. Kise era como un hiperactivo hermano pequeño vagamente sociópata. Kasamatsu siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerle, como lo hacía con Mizuki y Ren.

Pero jamás se había quitado de encima esa sensación de que Kise le veía como a algo parecido a una mascota interesante. Jamás había tenido la sensación de que a Kise le  _gustase_  de verdad la gente. Era encantador y coqueto y de lejos el mejor socializando con humanos normales de todos los Milagros. Pero era una fachada, Kasamatsu sabía esto mejor que nadie.  _Ninguno_  de los Milagros pensaba en humanos normales como sus iguales. No dejaban la base, no porque se les mantuviese allí, sino porque no  _querían_.

¿Y ahora iban a ir al instituto? ¿A  _su_  instituto?

\- ¿Por qué quieres tanto esto? – preguntó en vez de contestar -. No puedo creer que las FAJ piense que de verdad esto es una buena idea.

\- Porque – Youji suspiró. Parecía viejo en ese momento – esos niños se merecen algo mejor.

Kasamatsu esperó para algo más que una explicación.

\- No tuvieron infancia. Yukio, hay tantas cosas que no sabes de ellos. Se merecen una oportunidad de ser… no normales supongo. Sé que jamás podrán ser normales. Pero merecen una oportunidad de  _elegir_  su propio futuro, como cualquier estudiante de instituto. Se merece ver que más hay para ellos allí afuera. Y no serán capaces de aprender esto hasta que dejen la base y conozcan a  _otros_  niños.

Kasamatsu no dijo nada por un largo tiempo. Pensó en GM–Y626. Pensó sobre muchas cosas.

\- Tengo dieciocho años papá – dijo finalmente -. Este año voy a empezar el tercer curso del instituto. El entrenador quiere que sea el capitán del equipo.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Youji, sonando confundido. - ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Quiero llegar a que ya no soy un niño. Soy responsable… he cuidado de mis hermanos  _y_  de Kise Ryouta, mientras llevaba mis estudios y las actividades del club.

\- Sé lo responsable que eres Yukio – dijo su padre con calma.

\- Así que creo que es hora de que me digas que pasó aquella noche cuando volviste de las Industrias Teiko.

Hubo un largo silencio. Youji cerró sus ojos. Parecía viejo y cansado y tan quieto como un muerto.

\- Es hora de que me lo cuentes  _todo_  – Kasamatsu no cedió -. Quieres que Kise viva con nosotros,  _conmigo_. Necesito saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.

\- Sí – Youji abrió sus ojos y soltó el aliento -. Tienes razón. Es hora de que te lo cuente todo.

Y así lo hizo.

*

Kasamatsu estaba tumbado en la cama despierto. Le era imposible dormir.

Se sentía enfermo. Le sorprendía que todavía no hubiese vomitado. Se sentía como si fuese un millón de años más viejo. Como si nunca pudiese ver el mundo de la misma forma.

\- Nunca debes contarle esto a  _nadie_  – dijo su padre -. Tienes que  _jurarlo_

Así que lo juró.

Pensó, al final de todo, que de hecho no estaba tan sorprendido. Lo único verdaderamente sorprendente de todo esto era que las FAJ todavía estuviese dispuesta a dejar a los Milagros interactuar con la gente.

Pensó sobre Kise. Se preguntó si saberlo cambiaría algo, cambiaría a Kise.

Decidió que no. Kise era Kise. Una de las responsabilidades de Kasamatsu. Quizás incluso su amigo. Y cuando el instituto empezase, su kohai.

*

\- ¡Ahora sí que eres mi senpai, Senpai! – Kise dio vueltas en su uniforme de Kaijo, prácticamente saltando en el camino al instituto.

\- Siempre he sido tu senpai – gruñó Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Pero ahora de verdad! – dijo Kise. Había estado extrañamente feliz desde que se había mudado a la habitación de Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu jamás lo hubiese adivinado, pero Kise de verdad parecía entusiasmado ante el prospecto de ir al instituto con gente normal.

\- ¡Y ahora podemos pasar todo el día juntos! – dijo Kise.

\- No, no podemos, estamos en distinto curso niñato – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kise quedándose quieto.

\- Estarás en la clase de los de primer año – dijo Kasamatsu poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Yo estaré en la clase de los de tercer año. Probablemente ni siquiera nos veremos tan a menudo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Kise consternado -. Pero… después del instituto ¿no? ¿Podemos vernos después del instituto y caminar juntos a casa?

\- Después del instituto tengo las actividades del club – le recordó Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Entonces me uniré al club de baloncesto! – declaró Kise.

\- Oye niñato, no seas… - entonces se paró a considerar eso. Kise era  _terriblemente_  bueno al baloncesto. Sería una verdadera ventaja para el equipo del Kaijo. Los Milagros no podían jugar en partidos oficiales todavía, pero eso podía cambiar. Las ventajas físicas que tendrían del Desbordamiento Latente eran sin duda ventajas pero no eran necesariamente algo  _inhumano_. Si le permitiesen jugar sin poderes…

Las posibilidades eran infinitas ¡Kaijo podría tener un equipo imbatible!

\- Vale, de acuerdo – dijo -. Pero tienes que tomarte el entrenamiento en serio.

\- ¡Lo haré Senpai! – Kise se alegró -. ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Seré el mejor jugador de baloncesto del mundo! ¡No lo lamentarás!

Kasamatsu ya estaba lamentándolo vagamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Takao Kazunari no tenía más que recuerdos dolorosos sobre sus años en la escuela.

Todo empezó con Midorima Shintarou y los otros Milagros. Takao sabía que no podía hacer responsable a Midorima de _todo_ lo que le fue mal en la escuela. Pero dado a que empezó con él, Takao no podía evitar echarle la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado de todas formas.

Originalmente empezó con la madre de Takao, una enfermera que trabajaba en la FAJ. Ella puso de voluntario a su hijo para ayudar a socializar a los Milagros. _Debería_ ser divertido, el joven Takao pensó que sería divertido ¡Podía pasar el rato con niños con superpoderes! ¿Cómo de guay era eso? ¡Era como vivir en un manga!

Que inocente era.

El primer día, los soldados propusieron jugar un partido de baloncesto. A Takao le _gustaba_ el baloncesto. Incluso pensaba que tenía algunas habilidades para ello.

Su equipo, el equipo humano, fue destrozado a fondo. Takao vio asombrado como Midorima lanzaba triples y triples como si ni siquiera lo estuviese intentando.

\- ¡No es justo que uséis vuestros poderes! – dijo un niño.

\- No lo estamos necio – dijo Midorima de forma altiva.

\- No es nuestra culpa si somos _mejores_ que vosotros.

\- Esto es aburrido, el baloncesto es aburrido – dijo Murasakibara -. Es demasiado fácil.

Y eso era probablemente lo más destructivo de toda la experiencia traumática. El hecho de que el deporte que Takao ama y en el que se había esforzado tanto fuese tan ridículamente sencillo para aquella gente.

*

Takao volvió porque su madre le dijo ( _ordenó_ ) darles otra oportunidad. Muchos de los niños no regresaron.

Los soldados, notando que habían planteado este proceso de “socialización” de la forma incorrecta, separaron a los Milagros los unos de los otros y asignaron a los voluntarios que volvieron a un Milagro.

Takao terminó en el grupo de Midorima Shintarou.

\- Esto es absurdamente estúpido – comentó con desprecio Midorima -. No veo porque debo socializar con gente inferior a mí en todos los aspectos.

\- Estamos haciendo esto como un _favor_ – dijo un chico mayor -. No es como si _quisiéramos_ estar aquí. Deberías agradecérnoslo.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Midorima en esa manera altiva suya.

\- Vamos, vamos – dijo Takao, tratando de mantener la paz. Él _tampoco_ quería estar allí, pero no quería que empezasen una pelea -. Tratemos de ser amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? – dijo Midorima, sonando consternado.

\- Seamos _amigables_ entonces – Takao puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Podemos jugar a un juego!

\- No hay ni un solo juego que podamos jugar en el que no pueda derrotaros.

 _Dios_ ese chico era molesto. Y _raro_ ¿Por qué estaba sujetando un reloj de alarma?

\- ¡Podemos jugar al escondite! – sugirió Takao.

\- ¡No somos niños! – se burló el chico mayor. A Takao no le importa nada de eso.

\- ¿Cómo se juega? – preguntó Midorima, ajustándose las gafas.

\- Jugaremos con un giro - ¿en serio? ¿Nunca antes había jugado al escondite? -. Alguien será el Demonio, y el resto tiene que huir de él – explicó Takao -. El Demonio tiene que encontrarnos y pillarnos entonces si el Demonio nos pilla, nos convertimos en Demonios también y perseguimos a los otros.

\- ¡Tú puedes ser el Demonio primero! – el chico mayor con la mala actitud señaló a Midorima.

 _\- Yo_ seré el primer Demonio – dijo Takao.

\- ¿Quién gana? – preguntó Midorima.

\- El último que quede como persona – dijo Takao -. Entonces empezaremos otra vez.

\- Suena como un esfuerzo inútil – dijo Midorima. Takao estaba _así_ de cerca de rendirse y volver a casa -. Pero vale. Jugaré a vuestro juego infantil.

 _\- Muchísimas_ gracias – Takao puso los ojos en blanco -. De acuerdo chicos, contaré hasta veinte. Dispersaos.

Takao de hecho prefería ser el Demonio. Le gustaba más buscar que esconderse. Siempre había sido muy bueno encontrando a la gente.

Encontró y pilló a las dos primeras personas de forma sencilla. Era bueno tener más de un Demonio de su lado, porque ahora podía centrarse en su verdadero objetivo: Midorima. No hay _forma_ de que Takao le deje ser la última persona de pie. (Mala Actitud es su segundo objetivo. Los gilipoyas deben ser castigados).

De hecho, Midorima era muy sencillo de encontrar. Era un chico alto con pelo verde, no hay muchos lugares en el área designada donde pueda esconderse. _Pillarlo_ era una historia diferente, ya que en cuanto vio a Takao empezó a correr.

Era _rápido_. Pero Takao se dio cuenta de que no de forma inhumana. Takao podía pillarlo. Persiguió a Midorima y estiró su brazo…

Se resbaló.

Se derrumbó, cayendo encima de Midorima en el proceso. Los dos cayeron rodando y de alguna forma acabaron con Takao sobre el pecho de Midorima.

Takao se levantó y acabó frente a frente con Midorima.

\- Lo siento…

Su respiración se interrumpió. Estaba muy cerca y el repentino pensamiento de que Midorima era atractivo le impactó. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de Midorima y Takao se dio cuenta que le _gustaba_ el contacto. _Mucho_. La revelación repentina golpeó a Takao como un relámpago y se sintió sorprendido. _Oh soy gay_.

Entonces Midorima le empujó, lanzándole al suelo dolorosamente.

\- ¡No me toques! – Midorima sonaba aterrado y horrorizado. Limpió su ropa como si estuviese tratando de librarse de los gérmenes de Takao -. No te acerques a mí. Esto es asqueroso.

Takao, en el suelo, jamás se había sentido tan repulsivo en su vida.

\- Ahora eres un Demonio – dijo Takao, tratando de tragar el dolor y el rechazo -. Vas a tener que tocar un montón de gente.

\- Me niego. Esto es estúpido. No quiero jugar más – Midorima se marchó corriendo.

Takao se quedó en el suelo más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

*

Después de eso, Takao dejó de ir a la base, sin importar cuantas veces su madre intentase cambiar su decisión.

Reconocía que no era exactamente culpa de Midorima que el despertar sexual personal de Takao se entrelazase con sentimientos de rechazo e inferioridad. Pero al mismo tiempo, Midorima Shintarou fue a representar todo lo que Takao quería pero nunca podría tener: una habilidad en baloncesto sin esfuerzo, buena apariencia, altura. Sería raro si Takao _no_ guardase algo de resentimiento hacia él. Midorima se convirtió en el enemigo personal de Takao, el demonio que atormentaba su cabeza por las noches.

*

La escuela no fue un buen tiempo para Takao, y eso no era culpa de Midorima, pero a Takao le gustaba echarle la culpa.

Una vez que Takao se dio cuenta de que era gay parecía estúpido esconderlo. Su madre no parecía tan sorprendida cuando se lo dijo y a su hermana pequeña no le podía importar menos.

Aunque no es un _idiota_. No es como si se lo anunciase a todo el mundo en la escuela. Tan solo no se molestaba en negarlo si alguien preguntaba.

*

Consiguió un novio en su segundo año, Sawada Hiro. Sawada estaba en el club de baloncesto, era alto y llevaba gafas (porque por lo visto Takao tenía un tipo) pero también muy escondido en el armario.

Esta tendría que haber sido la primera prueba para Takao de que aquello no iba a terminar bien, pero era joven e inocente. (Ahora lo sabe).

Takao aprendió los delicados matices del deseo con Sawada, y todo iba bien hasta que un día alguien les interrumpió dándose el lote en el armario de los suministros. (Oh, la ironía.)

Sawada empujó inmediatamente a Takao, tirándolo con fuerza al suelo. Takao experimentó confusión y un extraño sentimiento de déjà vu mientras Sawada gritaba.

\- ¡No me toques maricón! ¡Yo no soy así!

*

Y por supuesto, al día siguiente toda la escuela sabía que Takao había atacado a Sawada con su desviación sexual. Sawada pasó un largo tiempo proclamando muy alto lo asqueroso que era todo, como vino de la nada, como no se podía confiar en que Takao no _te_ besase si bajabas la guardia.

Takao le miró y pensó: _Tu mano ha estado en mi pene tantas veces. He tenido tu polla en mi boca y te gustaba. Podría_ arruinarte.

Pero Takao creía que si alguien te la pelaba no deberías lanzarlos bajo el autobús, incluso cuando te habían lanzado frente a uno.

Así que en vez se reía. Se reía de los insultos, se reía de todos. Ja ja, este Takao. Es un poco raro ¿pero que se le va a hacer?

*

En el club de baloncesto dejó de reírse.

\- No quiero cambiarme enfrente de ti – dijo su escolta -. Vete a otro lado Takao.

\- No te lo creas tanto Harada – dijo Takao poniendo los ojos en blanco -. No hay nadie en este mundo que quiera verte desnudo.

\- Harada tiene razón – dijo el capitán -. No deberías estar aquí Takao.

Takao apretó el puño y pensó: _Soy un base, un_ buen _base. El mejor que tiene esta escuela ¿Qué tiene que ver mi sexualidad con el baloncesto?_

\- Vale, vale – en vez de eso se rio -, vosotros ganáis chicos. Aunque vosotros os lo perdéis, soy más guapo sin camiseta que ninguno de los que está aquí.

*

Las cosas se pusieron tensas después de aquello. Takao debería dejar el equipo pero no pudo (no _quiso_ ).

Pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer cuando el equipo no confiaba en su base. Ganaron algunos partidos, perdieron otros muchos.

Un día en su tercer año un rumor apareció diciendo que Takao se estaba liando con alguien del equipo contrario (que era cierto) y que les había hecho perder a propósito por favores sexuales (lo que era falso. Takao y el ala-pívot no se liaron hasta que el partido terminó.)

Nadie quería oír sus explicaciones sin embargo.

El club de baloncesto se abalanzó contra él después del entrenamiento.

*

Contraatacó. Pudo dar unos buenos golpes también, porque era pequeño y no tenía problemas en jugar sucio.

Pero nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

*

Su madre le curó. Es útil tener como madre a una enfermera a veces. No había nada roto, así que Takao pensó que había salido bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te transfiera de escuela? – preguntó su madre.

\- No – Takao se encogió de hombros -. ¿Para qué? Es mi tercer año. Pronto estaré en el instituto.

\- ¿Vas a volver al club? – pregunto dubitativa.

\- No – bufó Takao -. Soy cabezota, no idiota.

Era un buen base. Ya había recibido varias ofertas de algunos institutos. Incluso si retiraban la oferta después de dejar el club, todavía podía entrar a alguno con mérito.

\- Escucha Kazunari – su madre suspiró -, hay mucha crueldad en este mundo. La gente puede ser tan cruel. Pero nunca dejes de creer en ellos ¿de acuerdo? Y no dejes que la crueldad te cambie.

Se hubiese sentido mejor después de esas palabras de sabiduría si no supiesen que tenían algo que ver con los Milagros.

*

Su madre nunca dejó de intentar convencerle de volver a la base. Un día se hartó y dijo:

\- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Kasamatsu Yukio?

\- ¿Kasamatsu Yukio? – dijo Takao confundido -. ¿Del Kaijo? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con los Milagros?

\- Es el hijo del Sargento Kasamatsu – Takao Nobuko parecía sorprendida de que su hijo reconociese el nombre -. Viene a visitar a los Milagros cada dos semanas ¡Es un chico tan amable! El otro día…

\- ¿ _Kasamatsu Yukio_ va a la base? ¿El Kasamatsu Yukio de _Kaijo_? – dijo Takao con emoción - ¿Cuándo? ¿Puedo ir a conocerle?

\- ¡No, no puedes! – saltó Nobuko -. ¡Eso sería muy grosero para los demás niños! ¿De qué lo conoces?

\- ¡Es un base de rango nacional! – exclamó Takao entusiasmado -. Apareció en _Baloncesto Mensual_ hace un par de números. Es _increíble_. Está en el número tres de mi Top Five de Jugadores de Baloncesto de Instituto que me folla… con los que saldría en una cita en un instante…

\- No puedes venir a la base. He cambiado de opinión.

\- Pero _mamá_ …

\- No entiendo que tienes contra los Milagros – Nobuko le miró fijamente -. Pensaba que _tú_ por encima de todos sabrías lo que es ser diferente.

\- ¿En serio estás comparando ser gay con ser un mutante? – Takao la miró con la boca abierta.

\- Bueno, sí…

\- Para tu información – le interrumpió Takao altivamente –. Nunca los he odiado por ser mutantes. Les odio porque son personas terribles con personalidades espantosas.

\- Kazu-chan – Nobuko suspiró –. Algunas veces eres tan insensible.

\- Si me das el número de teléfono de Kasamatsu, te prometo que iré a la base y seré simpático por un día – negoció Takao.

\- No – rechazó su madre inmediatamente.

\- Y me llamas a _mí_ insensible…

*

Takao esperaba que el instituto fuese diferente. Entró en Shutoku, Rey del Este. Se unió al equipo de baloncesto y esta vez, hizo una promesa de castidad. Por lo menos en lo que contaba a salir con miembros de otro equipo.

\- Takao Kazunari ¿verdad? – El capitán le dijo que se quedase después del entrenamiento el primer día -. Fuiste a la Escuela Keiho.

\- ¿Sí? – Takao se puso tieso.

\- He oído de ti de un kohai – Otsubo le miró profundamente -. Solo quiero que sepas que no toleramos ese tipo de cosas en Shutoku.

Takao tragó. No confiaba en no ponerse a llorar si decía algo, así que no dijo nada, y se quedó muy quieto.

\- Así que si alguien de molesta – Otsubo le dio una palmada en la espalda -, vienes y me lo dices de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? O a alguno de los de tercer año. Si estás en este club eres parte de nuestro equipo, y nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros.

Se marchó y Takao se quedó congelado. Estaba bastante seguro de que todavía quería llorar, pero por razones distintas.

*

Por supuesto, su nuevo club de baloncesto no compensa la visión de un chico alto de dos metros con pelo verde y gafas sentado en su clase.

\- ¿Qué hace Midorima en mi clase? – preguntó Takao tan pronto como vio a su madre.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Está en tu clase? ¡Qué suerte!

\- ¡ _Mamá_!

\- Sinceramente Kazu-chan, deberías haber sabido que era una posibilidad ya que iba a ir a tu instituto.

\- ¿Y por qué está yendo a mi instituto? – se agitó Takao.

\- No puedes hablar en serio – parpadeó Nobuko - ¿No les has prestado atención a las noticias?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tengo dieciséis años! ¿Van a venir _todos_ a mi instituto?

\- No, no seas tonto. Todos van a ir a distintos institutos. Solo Shintarou-kun va a ir a Shutoku.

Takao no tenía ni idea de que decir a esto ya que según él, Midorima era el peor de todos, así que no era mucha consolación.

\- ¿No crees que debería habérmelo _dicho_?

\- ¡Pensaba que lo sabías!

\- ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?

\- ¡Yo lo sabía! – dijo Ayumi con alegría.

\- ¡No es verdad! – Takao miró a su hermana pequeña.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me lo dijo Nao-chan! ¡Midorima-san va a ser su nuevo hermano mayor y está muy emocionada!

\- ¿ _Qué_?

\- El Doctor Kishitani se ofreció voluntario para acoger a Shintarou-kun mientras asiste al instituto – dijo Nobuko de forma remilgada -. Lo que es estupendo para los dos. Siempre ha querido un hijo y Shintarou-kun tiene interés en la medicina ¡Es un chico tan listo!

Takao se dejó caer al suelo. Renunciaba a la vida.

\- Oye ¿Kazu-chan? Si está en tu clase ¿crees que podrías ser su amigo?

\- No, mamá – Takao se levantó -. No creo que pueda.

\- Al menos podrías ser simpático con él de vez en cuando – resopló.

\- Mamá, venga ya – Takao negó con la cabeza, vetando también esto -. ¿De verdad crees que quiere que alguien esté con él solo porque su madre se lo ha dicho? Yo no querría.

\- ¿Puedes por lo menos prometerme una cosa? – Nobuko suspiró, viendo la razón por fin.

\- Eso depende – dijo mirándola con sospecha.

\- Prométeme que jamás serás cruel con él.

Takao frunció el ceño. Y quizás esta era una de las razones por las que siempre le había molestado Midorima Shintarou; el hecho de que la propia madre de Takao siempre parecía estar de su lado. Siempre parecía insinuar que Midorima merecía más amabilidad que nadie, como si su sufrimiento le hiciese alguien especial.

\- Vale mamá. Prometo que si no puedo decir algo agradable, no diré nada en absoluto.

*

Así que Takao ignoró a Midorima. Una tarea la mar de sencilla por el hecho de que Midorima parecía haber _olvidado completamente_ la existencia de Takao. (Se reprendió a sí mismo: ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Dejarle una impresión duradera? No eres nadie, nunca has sido nadie para él.)

Tenía su club de baloncesto y estaba ligando con alguien del club de kendo. El instituto, de momento, fue una gran mejora sobre la escuela.

*

El ligoteo se convirtió en el segundo novio de Takao, y las cosas iban avanzando poco a poco. Se prometió ir con más cuidado esta vez, nada de enrollarse en los armarios de suministros, pero en general se sentía más optimista respecto a todo.

Hasta que un día intentó coger la mano de Yamamoto y su novio retrocedió y retiró su mano inmediatamente.

Takao se quedó congelado y se preguntó porque aquello le seguía pasando.

\- Lo siento, Takao – murmuró Yamamoto mirando hacia otro lado -. Es solo que creo que no deberíamos, no aquí.

¿Aquí en el instituto? ¿Aquí a plena luz del sol?

Por lo menos esta vez sí estaba de pie.

\- Yamamoto, - Takao suspiró – tú me gustas, pero juré que había acabado con los chicos en el armario.

\- No estoy en el armario – protestó Yamamoto -. Es solo que no creo que tengamos que ser tan abiertos sobre lo nuestro ¿vale?

Takao rompió con él de todas maneras.

Tan solo quería a alguien que no se avergonzase de estar con él ¿era eso mucho pedir?

*

No tener novio le dio un montón de tiempo libre, y lo dedicó todo a mejorar su baloncesto. Otsubo le dijo que probablemente podría ser un titular, y quería demostrar que merecía este puesto.

Se quedaba más tarde después del entrenamiento, mucho más tarde que nadie.

Más tarde, Takao encontraría una cierta ironía en esto; si no le hubiese importando tanto el baloncesto, podría haber pasado toda su carrera en el instituto libre de Midorima. (Quizás _ironía_ no sea correcto, pero definitivamente es un chiste cósmico de algún tipo.)

Se olvidó de algo en la clase, y fue a por ello después de una de sus largas horas de entrenamiento.

Abrió la puerta de la clase para encontrarse una escena de _El Exorcista_ , objetos volando por todos lados como fantasmas enfadados.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – gritó esquivando.

Hubiese sido muy fácil darse media vuelta y correr como alma que lleva al diablo, excepto que estaba muy seguro de que estaba causando los fantasmas.

Se adentró en el centro de la tormenta y por supuesto, había una figura brillante verde debajo de un escritorio.

\- ¿Estás loco? – gritó Takao - ¡Para esto!

Todo cayó inmediatamente al suelo y Midorima dejó de brillar.

Takao abrió la boca para gritar otra vez pero su voz murió en su garganta.

Algo no estaba bien. Midorima todavía estaba agazapado bajo el escritorio, y estaba temblando, como si estuviese _aterrorizado_. Tenía lo que parecía un bloque circular de madera en la mano, y solo entonces Takao se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban sangrando.

\- Oye – Takao se acercó -. ¿Qué ocurre?

Se acercó para apartar las manos de Midorima pero el otro chico se echó hacia atrás gruñendo.

\- ¡No me toques!

Takao suspiró. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¡Estás _sangrando_! – señaló Takao - ¿Es eso cristal? ¿Estás sujetando cristal roto? ¿ _Por qué_ estás sujetando cristal roto?

Midorima tembló y entonces Takao se dio cuenta de que el otro chico estaba _llorando_.

\- Era mi objeto de la suerte – dijo Midorima nervioso -. Ellos lo

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Takao. Trató de recordar que ridículo objeto llevaba consigo Midorima ese día pero no pudo.

\- El club de Judo. Rompieron mi objeto y no puedo… no puedo… - Midorima sollozó otra vez, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Empezó a brillar otra vez y un escritorio voló y golpeó la pared.

Takao saltó, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que iba a explotar.

\- No puedo salir. Me cogerán, me devolverán allí. No quiero volver allí. No quiero, por favor, por favor…

Takao se sentó con el corazón todavía a cien. Midorima sonaba _ido_. Como si estuviese a mil millones de kilómetros. Peor todavía, sonaba terriblemente _joven_. Y tan, tan asustado.

_Prométeme que jamás serás cruel con él._

Takao maldijo silenciosamente a su madre. _Vale mamá, tú ganas._

\- ¿Qué era? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? – Midorima alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál era el objeto de la suerte del día? Te conseguiré uno nuevo.

Midorima se estremeció y miró hacia otro lado, sus manos sujetando la base de madera con más fuerza.

\- Era una bola de nieve.

\- Bola de nieve. Lo tengo. Espera aquí… ¡no rompas más cosas! Volveré – salió corriendo.

*

Pedaleó hasta tres tiendas distintas antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando en una gasolinera. Era una de esas pequeñas de plástico que compran los turistas. Tenía una cruda burla a la Torre de Tokio dentro con un “TOKIO” pintarrajeado al fondo en inglés. Compró la bola de nieve y algunas vendas y pedaleó de vuelta al instituto.

Su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente. Había una peligrosa sensación de urgencia  que no le dejaba nunca… el sentimiento de que si no se daba prisa con esta tarea algo terrible podría suceder.

*

Encontró a Midorima justo donde lo había dejado, agazapado bajo el escritorio. Gracias a Dios, los objetos habían dejado de volar por ahí.

\- ¡He encontrado una! – dijo Takao triunfante.

Midorima no parecía procesar su existencia. Incluso después de que dejase la bola de plástico en las manos de Midorima (con cuidado de no tocarle en todo momento), Midorima tan solo sujetó la bola y no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – exclamó Takao -. ¿No me digas que una de plástico no vale? ¡No vas a creer lo difícil que ha sido encontrar una!

\- Plástico está bien – Midorima dijo, llevando su nueva bola de nieve hasta su pecho.

\- Tus manos todavía están sangrando. Creo que tienes cristal dentro. He traído vendas, pero deberías ir a un médico para que te saque los cristales.

\- No hay necesidad – dijo Midorima.

Puso la bola de nieve en su regazo y alzó una de sus manos. Brilló en verde otra vez y pequeños trozos de cristal flotaron delicadamente fuera de su mano. Las vendas volaron fuera de las manos de Takao y empezaron a envolverse alrededor de las manos de Midorima. Después de que Midorima hubiese acabado de vendarse a sí mismo, todo en la habitación comenzó a volar otra vez, solo que esta vez a su lugar indicado. En apenas unos segundos la habitación había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- Tío – Takao silbó impresionado -, eso tiene que ser súper útil para cuando te toque limpiar tu habitación.

\- Mi habitación nunca está sucia – dijo Midorima altivamente.

Se levantó y quitó el polvo de su ropa. Sujetó la bola de nieve de plástico con fuerza como si tuviese miedo de que despareciese.

\- Has vuelto.

\- Dije que lo haría – dijo Takao vagamente irritado.

\- No creí que fueses a hacerlo.

Una respuesta rápida surgió en la punta de su lengua, pero se retuvo. Midorima se daba un aire a un gato enfurruñado.

Cuando Takao estaba en la escuela, justo después de que sus padres se divorciasen y su padre se marchase a Dios sabe dónde, una vez tuvo un _ataque._ Fue en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Ayumi, y no paraba de pensar en cómo su padre no iba a volver a ir a una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños otra vez, y simplemente se le _fue_. Empezó a gritar y a tirar cosas y fue como si fuese una persona completamente distinta.

Más tarde había estado avergonzado. Muy avergonzado. Probablemente más avergonzado que ninguna otra vez en su vida. Quería desaparecer para no enfrentarse a ninguna de las personas que habían presenciado su “episodio”.

La reacción más amable fue la de aquellos que fingieron no haber visto nada.

Pensó que aquello era por lo que Midorima estaba pasando en ese momento, avergonzado de haber tenido un ataque, avergonzado de que alguien lo hubiese visto.

_Prométeme que jamás serás cruel con él._

Así que Takao hizo lo amable y fingió que no había visto nada.

\- Soy Takao – ofreció.

\- Lo sé – dijo Midorima. Takao parpadeó, preguntándose si Midorima le recordaba después de todo, pero entonces Midorima añadió -. Estamos en la misma clase.

\- En esa estamos – dijo Takao animado -. Así que escuchas Oha Asa ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que siempre llevas un objeto de la suerte?

\- ¿Sí? – Midorima sonaba sorprendido pero precavido.

\- Mi hermana pequeña escucha el programa de vez en cuando – dijo Takao ¿Era raro que un mutante escuchase el horóscopo? ¿O tenía sentido? Si los superpoderes existían, quizás el horóscopo no fuese tan raro.

\- ¿Cuál es su signo? – preguntó Midorima.

\- Escorpio – dijo Takao.

Midorima sonaba nervioso. Sus labios formaron una línea fina y suspiró.

\- Oha Asa siempre tiene razón después de todo.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Takao.

\- Me voy a casa – anunció Midorima.

\- Oh sí. Yo también debería. Adiós Midorima.

Midorima empezó a marcharse. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Takao, se dio la vuelta.

\- Te veré mañana Takao.

*

Cuando volvió a casa, miró el horóscopo de Oha Asa de ese día por impulso. Supuso que Midorima debía de ser Cancer, por la bola de nieve como objeto de la suerte del día.

La previsión para Cancer era: “¡Oh no! ¡Los Cancer están los últimos hoy! Ten cuidado con aquello que te desean daño y estate seguro de llevar tu objeto de la suerte de hoy, una bola de nieve ¡por tu seguridad! La compatibilidad número uno de los Cancer es con Escorpio, así que si algún Escorpio te ofrece su ayuda ¡asegúrate de confiar en ellos!”

Takao estaba ligeramente sorprendido. No estaba seguro de tragarse la fiabilidad de los horóscopos, pero en un mundo donde un mutante con superpoderes existía, no podía descartarlo del todo.

*

Después de eso, Takao decidió dos cosas: Una, intentar ser más simpático con Midorima de ahora en adelante y Dos: jamás de los jamases dejar que su madre se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

Midorima, para lo que valía la pena, parecía aceptar que la gran compatibilidad entre Cancer y Escorpio significaba que al menos le devolvía el saludo a Takao a regañadientes cada mañana.

El mutante no tenía muchos amigos, y Takao no estaba seguro que se estuviese ofreciendo voluntario para ello. Pero no podía dejar a Midorima solo después de haberle visto agazaparse bajo un escritorio.

\- ¡Ey, Shin-chan! – le llamó un día Takao después de clase.

\- ¿Qué… _qué_ me has llamado? – balbuceó Midorima.

\- ¡Shin-chan! – canturreó Takao, porque Midorima tenía que relajarse.

\- ¡No me llames así necio! – dijo Midorima, sonrojándose.

Lo que francamente, era _adorable_ , y Takao decidió llamarle así _todo el tiempo._

\- ¿Por qué no? Creo que te pega. De todas maneras Shin-chan ¿sabes cómo jugar al baloncesto verdad?

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así. Y sí, sé jugar ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Takao se rio. No estaba dolido porque Midorima se hubiese olvidado de él completamente… bueno, no realmente. Pero creyó que era mejor no contarle a Midorima sobre su pasado.

\- Es un secreto – cantó Takao -. De todas maneras Shin-chan, deberías venir al entrenamiento conmigo.

\- Eso parece inútil. Me niego.

\- Venga, quiero probar algo.

Arrastró a Midorima al entrenamiento a pesar de todas las protestas del chico alto. El club de baloncesto parecía sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Midorima, y Takao aprovechó la oportunidad para coger algunas pelotas del contenedor.

\- Puedes hacer canasta desde mitad del campo ¿verdad? – había visto a Midorima hacerlo, cuando los Milagros estaban aniquilando al equipo improvisado de Takao en la base.

\- Por supuesto que puedo – dijo Midorima. Cogió una pelota y la lanzó. La pelota hizo un arco ridículamente largo y se coló en la red como si nada. Takao se rio de lo absurdo que era la hazaña.

\- ¿Qué tal desde el otro lado de la pista? ¿Puedes hacerlo desde la pista entera?

\- Estoy seguro de que puedo – contestó con evasiva, lo que significaba que no lo había intentado.

\- Venga – Takao arrastró a Midorima hasta el final de la pista -. ¡Quiero verlo!

Midorima parecía irritado (lo que Takao sospechaba que era solo su expresión por defecto) pero lanzó la pelota de todas maneras.

Todo el club de baloncesto miró con asombro como encestó la pelota.

\- No es tan impresionante si está usando sus poderes – dijo un compañero de primer año con sarcasmo.

\- No _estaba_ … - Midorima resopló con indignación.

\- Shin-chan no estaba usando sus poderes – interrumpió Takao -. Si lo estuviera estaría brillando en verde.

\- Oye, oye – dijo Miyagi el mayor -. ¿Quieres decir que ha hecho eso de forma _natural_?

Midorima ajustó sus gafas, algo que Takao estaba empezando a darse cuenta solo hacía cuando estaba incómodo.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Yo no fallo.

\- ¡Deberías unirte al club de baloncesto! – dijo Kimura.

\- Eso sería un esfuerzo inútil – se burló Midorima -. No se me está permitido jugar en partidos.

\- Eso no puede ser verdad – protestó Miyagi -. Leí en una revista que Kise se unió al club de baloncesto de Kaijo.

\- Los motivos de Kise para unirse no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con _jugar al baloncesto_ – resopló Midorima -, te lo aseguro.

Takao pensó que era una gran idea. Midorima no se había apuntado a ningún club, por lo que él sabe, y el torpe bobo _debería_ socializar más, incluso si no podía jugar en partidos oficiales.

\- Todavía puedes jugar en partidos de entrenamiento ¿verdad? – dijo Takao -. ¡Venga Shin-chan! ¡Deberías unirte! ¡Necesitamos un escolta!

\- De acuerdo – Midorima ajustó sus gafas.

*

Y así fue como Midorima se unió al club de baloncesto. A pesar de su declaración de ser una actividad inútil, practicó más duro que nadie, quedándose más tarde a menudo después del entrenamiento, lanzando canasta tras absurdamente ridícula canasta.

De hecho, no socializaba mucho con el resto del equipo. Su naturaleza arrogante y huraña lo alejaba de la mayoría del club. Los de tercer año normalmente le amenazaban con tirarle piñas a la cabeza. Takao no estaba seguro de _porque_ Midorima iba, pero por su propio bien, Takao estaba encantado. Tener a Midorima era como tener su propio motivador. Si Midorima todavía estaba practicando, _Takao_ todavía estaba practicando. No había forma de que fuese a perder contra ese tío.

*

\- Entrenador, me gustaría saltarme el entrenamiento hoy – preguntó Midorima formalmente.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nakatani.

\- Kaijo está jugando un partido de entrenamiento contra Seirin hoy. Me gustaría ir a verlo.

Las orejas de Takao se alzaron mientras escuchara descaradamente ¿ _Midorima_ quería ir a ver un partido de entrenamiento de baloncesto entre otros institutos? ¿Cuál sería el sentido de aquello?

\- ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que este partido te resulte interesante? – preguntó Nakatani.

\- Kise está en el equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo, y Kuroko está en el de Seirin. Creo que ambos van a jugar en el partido de hoy, y me gustaría ver como juegan el uno contra el otro.

\- ¿Kuroko? – preguntó el entrenador. Kise Ryouta por supuesto. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de Kise. Pero ¿quién demonios era Kuroko? ¿Y por qué le importaba a Midorima?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya – aclaró Midorima -. Es otro Milagro. Aunque él no es como el resto de nosotros, todavía creo que ver su batalla sería interesante.

\- ¿Dos Milagros juegan el uno contra el otro en baloncesto? – dijo Takao -. ¡Eso suena divertido! ¿Y el partido es en _Kaijo_? ¡Quiero ir! – No recordaba a Kuroko Tetsuya, no recordaba si su madre había hablado sobre él. Pero Kaijo tiene a _Kasamatsu Yukio_ , y Takao no quería perder esta oportunidad.

\- ¡No puedes! – dijo Miyagi golpeándole en la cabeza -. ¡Todavía tiene que mejorar tu resistencia si quieres jugar en los partidos, chico de primer año!

\- Entrenador ¿puedo ir? – Takao hizo un puchero -. ¡Estoy seguro de que será una lección valiosa!

Nakatani se sujetó la barbilla en una pose pensativa.

\- De acuerdo. Midorima y Takao pueden ir a Kaijo para ver el partido. Pero tendréis que ir en bicicleta.

\- ¡No hay problema! – dijo Takao animado.

\- Y Takao tiene que llevar a Midorima en un carro – continuó Nakatani.

\- ¿Qué? – chilló Takao.

\- Te ayudará a mejorar tu resistencia – dijo el entrenador.

\- Suena excelente – dijo Midorima -. Nos iremos inmediatamente.

*

Takao jadeaba y resoplaba. Sus piernas y sus pulmones estaban en llamas y en ese punto, solo el deseo de estrangular a Midorima (quien se estaba relajando tranquilamente en el carro y bebiendo sopa de frijoles) alimentaban su fuerza para seguir pedaleando.

\- ¡Ver a tus antiguos amigos más vale merecer la pena! – resopló.

\- Es el imitador y el chico invisible – dijo Midorima sonriendo -. Debería ser un partido interesante.

*

Midorima se bajó de un salto en un semáforo y le _dejó_ allí. Jamás había querido matar a nadie tanto como lo hacía en ese momento.

*

Perdió completamente su oportunidad de ver a dos Milagros enfrentarse el uno al otro en un partido de baloncesto (que ya de por sí siempre tenía ganas de ver, tenía la impresión de que sería un poco como ver _Space Jam_ ) pero lo que es peor, de nuevo perdió la oportunidad de conocer a Kasamatsu Yukio.

Encontró a Midorima hablando con Kise Ryouta, y le gritó por haberle dejado atrás. (Ambos Milagros ignoraron su llegada).

\- No sé porque pareces pensar que obtendrás tu venganza en la InterHigh – Midorima continuó su conversación con Kise, como si la interrupción de Takao jamás hubiese ocurrido -. No puede jugar en partidos oficiales.

\- El entrenador cree que si podré – retó Kise -. Al menos, piensa que probablemente podríamos hacer que las autoridades acordasen que puedo jugar contra un equipo que también tenga otro Milagro en su plantilla. Lo que significa que Kurokocchi y yo podremos enfrentarnos otra vez.

\- ¿Oh? – dijo Midorima -. En ese caso, todavía no conseguirás tu venganza. _Yo_ jugaré contra Kuroko antes que tú, y no hay forma de que pierda contra él.

Takao parpadeó ante esta afirmación. Eso sonaba como si Midorima _quisiera_ jugar en un partido oficial.

\- No lo creo Midorimacchi – resopló Kise -. Creo que Kurokocchi _te_ dará tantos problemas como me los ha dado a _mí._ Y su nueva mascota humana tampoco está nada mal. Hablando de eso ¿quién es este?

Ojos dorados se fijaron en Takao, y le tomó un rato a Takao darse cuenta de que acababan de llamarlo _mascota humana_ y entonces se _enfadó_.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Midorima le interrumpió.

\- No es nadie. Vamos Takao, nos vamos.

A Takao le gusta que Midorima le llamase “nadie” _incluso menos_ que Kise le llamase “mascota humana”. Se forzó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y siguió a Midorima todavía enfurecido.

No pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió Kise. Era una mirada dura y especulativa, como si acabase de hacer algo interesante. A Takao tampoco le gustó eso.

*

Consiguieron pillar un vistazo al equipo de Seirin justo mientras esperaban al autobús. Takao supuso que sería sencillo ver a Kuroko Tetsuya, tan solo buscar el que tuviese un color de pelo raro, pero entonces descubrió que había dos candidatos. Todavía estaba enfadado con Midorima, pero lo escondió (no tenía sentido enfadarse con Midorima después de todo. No podía detener a un gato de ser un gato y no podía detener a Midorima de ser un gilipoyas) y preguntó.

\- Bueno ¿cuál era Kuroko? ¿El tío alto de pelo rojo o el bajito de pelo azul? ¿O es uno de los de pelo negro después de todo? – Si llevaba “Kuro” en el nombre…

Midorima se puso tieso detrás de él, y miró a Takao con una expresión sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Takao confundido.

\- Kuroko es el bajito de pelo azul ¿Lo has visto?

\- Bueno, sí. Estaba justo ahí, junto al tío del pelo rojo. Era bajito pero no es como si no pudiese verlo entre una multitud…

\- Se supone que no deberías de hecho – dijo Midorima, todavía mirándole con atención -. El Desbordamiento Latente de Kuroko le hace que sea excepcionalmente difícil percibirlo. Solo lo he visto porque conscientemente estaba intentándolo. Tú, que nunca lo has conocido, no deberías haber sido capaz de verlo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso entonces? – preguntó Takao.

\- Nada – dijo Midorima, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar. Takao se volvió a la bicicleta (y al carro que iba unido) que había junto a él.

\- Bueno ¿conseguiste ver lo que querías? – preguntó Takao.

\- He visto suficiente – dijo Midorima de forma críptica -. ¿Por qué querías _tú_ venir?

\- Sobre todo vine a conocer a Kasamatsu-san – Takao se encogió de hombros -. Supongo que tendré que esperar…

Midorima paró de caminar de forma abrupta y se giró hacia Takao.

\- ¿Kasamatsu _Yukio_? – balbuceó Midorima.

\- ¿Sí? – Takao parpadeó sorprendido de que Midorima conociera el nombre -. Es un base de nivel nacional. Ya que juego en la misma posición, quería hablar con él. Además, tengo un pequeño enamoramiento con él, así que…

\- ¿ _Tienes un enamoramiento con Kasamatsu Yukio_? – balbuceó Midorima.

Takao frunció el ceño ante el balbuceo de Midorima ¿Era la primera vez que Midorima oía que era gay? No, eso era imposible. Había surgido varias veces como burla jovial en los entrenamientos.

\- Solo un poco…

\- No – saltó Midorima -. Absolutamente no. No lo tienes permitido.

\- ¿Perdona? – se erizó Takao.

\- No tienes permitido que te guste Kasamatsu Yukio – dijo Midorima otra vez, llevándose cualquier posibilidad de que Takao hubiese escuchado mal -. No te dejaré.

\- ¡No me puedes decir quién puede gustarme! – Takao lo miró boquiabierto.

\- ¡ _Cualquiera_ menos él! – dijo Midorima ferozmente -. Puede gustarte cualquier persona que quieras menos Kasamatsu Yukio.

Takao encontró esto más intrigante que molesto. La curiosidad ganó a la indignación y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de Kasamatsu-san?

\- ¡ _Kise_! – gimió Midorima.

\- ¿Kise Ryouta? – dijo Takao, todavía confundido.

Midorima se tambaleó, parecía a mitad entre consternado y muerto por dentro.

\- Por _tres años_ – siseó – Tres _agonizantes largos_ años, he sido _atormentado_ con descripciones de Kasamatsu Yukio. No te puede imaginar lo molesto que es Kise cuando está hablando de su obsesión. “¡Las piernas de Senpai! ¡Sus cejas! ¡Sus ojos!”. Cada parte de él en horrible, horrible detalle. Kasamatsu Yukio jamás sabrá lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte… Aomine y Murasakibara estaban planeando su caída solo para que Kise se callara y nos diera paz.

\- ¿Kise Ryouta está enamorado de Kasamatsu-san? – preguntó Takao, encantado con esta visualización. Jamás había visto a Midorima tan consternado.

 _\- Obsesionado_. Tiene una _obsesión_ – enfatizó Midorima -. Kasamatsu Yukio fue el único humano que siguió visitándonos después de aquel primer intento de socializar con niños de nuestra edad. Solo que nunca llegábamos a vernos porque Kise no nos _dejaba_. No nos quería _cerca_ de su preciado Senpai ¿pero le detuvo eso de estar horas hablando sobre él? – Midorima sonaba tan disgustado. Es literalmente lo mejor que Takao ha escuchado.

\- No me sorprende – bromeó Takao -. Kasamatsu-san es _tan increíble_ …

\- No, no, para ahora mismo. No tolerare tres años más escuchando lo gloriosas que son sus cejas. _Lo prohíbo_.

Takao no pudo evitar sentirse encantado por esta nueva forma de atormentar a Midorima. Se retuvo porque todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por la declaración de Midorima de que no lo iba a tolerar “tres años más”. Se sintió extrañamente conmovido por el hecho de que Midorima creía que permanecerían en contacto el uno con el otro durante su educación de instituto. Casi se resarcía por el comentario de “nadie”.

\- Además – dijo Midorima, cambiando su voz -. Por tu propio bien, es mejor que te rindas con Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Takao.

\- ¿No has estado escuchando? – dijo Midorima disgustado -. Kise está obsesionado… y es _posesivo_. Si te ve como a un rival te matará.

\- Uh – Takao se rio hasta que vio la cara de Midorima -. _Estás_ exagerando ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera dejaba a _Kuroko_ acercarse a Kasamatsu. Murasakibara tuvo que llevar una vez a Kasamatsu a la oficina de la enfermera y temió un intento de asesinato durante semanas. No dudaría en acabar _contigo_ ni un instante.

\- A nadie le gusta un amante celoso – dijo Takao de manera sucinta -. Si sigue actuando así, Kasamatsu-san le dejará.

\- No es recíproco – dijo Midorima –. Kasamatsu nunca ha indicado que sintiese lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Takao, impresionado más que nunca con Kasamatsu Yukio. Tenía un modelo guapísimo con superpoderes compitiendo por su atención ¿y no estaba interesado? Incluso si no le gustaban los chicos, eso sería difícil de rechazar -. Ahora van al mismo instituto, podría haber cambiado. Quizás simplemente no te has enterado.

\- Me hubiese enterado – Midorima puso sus ojos en blanco -. Si Kise alguna vez consuma su obsesión, créeme, el _mundo_ entero se enteraría. Esto está tomando mucho tiempo, vuelve a pedalear para mí.

\- Mis piernas están cansadas – se quejó Takao -. _Tú_ pedalea. Maldita sea, eres telequinético. ¿No puedes hacer que el carro se mueva por sí solo?

\- Podría – sonrió Midorima -. Pero entonces jamás mejorarías tu resistencia.

*

Midorima practicó incluso más duro después de eso, y pasaba bastante tiempo comparando el estilo de jugar de Takao con el de Kuroko. Empezó a irritarle ligeramente hasta que se convirtió en un rencor completo. Midorima no pensaba bien de _nadie_ , pero aparentemente sus compañeros Milagros eran la excepción. Takao se encontró desando que los Milagros _pudieran_ jugar en un partido, quería tener la oportunidad de ir contra Kuroko.

Cuando el entrenador vino y les dijo que Midorima podría jugar pero solo contra Seirin y si los jugadores estaban de acuerdo, Takao inmediatamente votó que sí. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el resto de Shutoku aceptó. También Midorima.

\- Has estado entrenando – dijo Miyagi -. Creo que cualquiera que viene al entrenamiento merece una oportunidad. Mejor que recuerdes que solo tienes permitidos tres solicitudes egoístas.

Midorima se ajustó las gafas. Takao _pensó_ que estaba contento. Pero era difícil de decir.

*

Seirin parecía no estar preparado para el hecho de que Takao podía ver a Kuroko, lo que da cierto placer a Takao.

\- Apuesto a que Seirin está lamentando la oportunidad de dejarte jugar – le dijo Takao a Midorima durante el descanso -. Kuroko no es realmente un rival para ti en términos de habilidad física. Y una vez que le quitas su falta de presencia, no es realmente un jugador impresionante.

Midorima no dijo nada por unos segundos. Y luego dijo.

\- ¿Sabes porque no me gusta Kuroko?

Takao quería decir “Estoy bastante seguro de que no te _disgusta_ Kuroko, a pesar de lo que dices de los tipos de sangre A y B. Estoy bastante seguro de que tienes un gran flechazo gay con Kuroko, pero eso no tiene nada que ver aquí ni ahora”. Pero no dijo nada.

\- Es porque le respeto. Era el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Y continuamente elegía asociarse con persona muy inferiores a él que no comprendía su fuerza.

Sintió como si alguien le abofeteara en la cara. _Esto_ , pensó Takao, _es probablemente porque a_ mí _no me gusta Kuroko_.

Estaba celoso sobre _Midorima_. El pensamiento era absurdo… todavía estaba conmovido por las implicaciones, así que cuando perdieron, no pudo evitar no sentirse del todo mal por ello.

*

Midorima parecía devastado, lo que Takao encontraba fascinante. Se quedó con él en la lluvia, incluso cuando el resto del equipo los dejó atrás.

No creía que a Midorima le importase.

¿Era solo porque no le gustaba perder? ¿O era porque había perdido frente a Kagami? ¿Estaba celoso de la cercanía de Kagami con Kuroko? Había muchas cosas que Takao quería preguntar, pero tenía miedo de las respuestas.

En vez de eso, tan solo dijo.

\- ¡Anímate Shin-chan! ¡Siempre nos quedará la próxima vez!

Midorima parecía contrariado por el ánimo de Takao.

\- Kise tenía razón – dijo Midorima con amargura -. Era un mal partido ir contra Kuroko. Quería derrotarle demasiado.

Tío ¿Qué pasaba con su obsesión con Kuroko?

\- ¡Vayamos a comer algo! – dijo Takao – Podemos esperar a que pare la lluvia.

Midorima parece estar dispuesto a aceptar su propuesta, hasta que encuentran en el primer sitio en el que entran al equipo entero de Seirin. Midorima quería marcharse pero hacía demasiado viento.

Entonces Takao ve el uniforme gris de Kaijo y pensó que le cielo debería de estar premiándole por su continua paciencia con Midorima.

*

\- Has hecho esto a propósito – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando – dijo Takao, mirando a la absurda mesa disimuladamente. Midorima parecía molesto, Takao estaba sentado al lado de Kasamatsu Yukio, este era el mejor día de su vida.

\- Tío, Kagami de verdad encaja con los otros Milagros – dijo Koganei. A Takao le gusta el chico de segundo año de Seirin. Podía darle la vuelta al okonomiyaki y Takao encontraba esto impresionante. Quería probarlo.

\- Por lo menos juega como uno de ellos – dijo Takao -. Le dio problemas a Shin-chan, eso desde luego.

\- Kise también – dijo Kasamatsu -. Oye, deja de darle la vuelta a la comida, vas a ensuciarlo todo.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Takao.

*

Takao se sentía un poco mal por Midorima, así que ofreció amablemente la superficie conducida de su carro. Después de todo, acababa de perder un partido, había tenido que sentarse con los vencedores, y un okonomiyaki había caído en su cabeza.

Takao, por otro lado, consiguió el número de teléfono de Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar más! – trató de persuadirle -. ¡Ambos somos bases! ¡Somos parte de un exclusivo club de personas que tiene que guiar a los Milagros!

\- Claro, claro – dijo Kasamatsu, desconcertado pero halagado por la atención de Takao.

\- ¡Te veré más tarde Senpai! – dijo Kise - ¡Tan solo necesito despedirme de Midorimacchi!

Pero Kise no se giró hacia Midorima después de que Kasamatsu saliera de su rango de escucha. Se volvió hacia Takao.

\- Sabes, Takao-kun, me gustas – dijo Kise de forma casual -. Soportas a Midorimacchi, y eso te hace algo especial. Pero si persigues a Senpai, voy a matarte.

\- Uh… - dijo Takao de manera elocuente.

\- Y podría ser cualquiera Takao – sonrió Kise -. Tu madre, tu profesor, Midorimacchi. Jamás sabrás quien soy, así que nunca me verás venir. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido – Takao se escondió detrás de Midorima.

\- Kise, deja de amenazar a Takao – dijo Midorima -. Tiene que llevarme a casa.

\- Solo me estaba asegurando de que nos entendíamos entre nosotros – cantó Kise -. ¡Adiós Takao-kun! ¡Adiós Midorimacchi!

\- ¡Joder! – dijo Takao cuando se marchó -. _Me mataría de verdad_ – porque creía en las amenazas de Kise 100%.

 _Y podría ser cualquiera_. ¿Qué aterrador era eso? Si Kise era tu enemigo, jamás podrías confiar en alguien de nuevo.

\- Te aconsejo que dirijas tus deseos amorosos a otro lado – dijo Midorima.

\- ¿Estás de broma? No creo que pueda ligar otra vez. Eso ha sido aterrador. Tío, estoy tan contento de que te tengamos.

Midorima se ajustó las gafas. Parecía desconcertado pero satisfecho.

*

Todavía estaba un poco nervioso al día siguiente. Así que estaba un poco al límite cuando vio a Kuroko después de clase.

\- ¡Gah! – dijo -. ¡No me mates! ¡Prometo que borraré su número de teléfono!

\- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Kuroko de forma educada.

\- ¿Eres de verdad Kuroko? ¿No Kise?

\- Ah – en su rostro se mostraba la comprensión -. Pensé que no era muy recomendable cuando hablaste aparte con Kasamatsu-senpai. Midorima-kun debería haberte avisado.

\- Lo hizo – admitió Takao -. Pero no le creí.

\- Kise-kun no puede Copiar mi apariencia con éxito – explicó Kuroko -. Así que no tienes que preocuparte cuando me veas.

\- Bueno está bien saber eso – dijo Takao -. ¿Estás aquí para ver a Shin-chan? Creo que ya está en el entrenamiento.

\- De hecho, Takao-kun, estoy aquí para verte a ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Takao sorprendido. Se preguntó si había hecho algo para desencadenar la ira de Kuroko en el partido.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Me acompañarías a Maji Burger?

\- ¿Sí? – Los de tercer año iban a reprenderle por saltarse el entrenamiento, pero esta intrigado. No había forma de que fuese a perderse eso.

*

Kuroko solo pidió un batido de vainilla, y Takao esperó a que empezase la conversación. Todavía no podía evitar preguntarse si Kuroko, igual que Kise, tenía algún rencor asesino.

\- ¿Le llamas Shin-chan? – empezó Kuroko la conversación, confundiendo todavía más a Takao. ¿Había venido todo ese camino para hablar de Midorima?

\- Sí – Takao se encogió de hombros -. Shin-chan se pone tan nervioso cuando le llamo así. Es divertido molestarle.

\- Ah – dijo Kuroko -. Ya veo. Si tu intención es molestarle, Takao-kun, probablemente ha producido el efecto contrario. Midorima-kun probablemente disfruta del nombre.

\- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Takao.

Kuroko hizo una pausa. Era extraño hablar con alguien con cero expresión facial. Se preguntó cómo lo soportaría Seirin.

\- No tuvimos nombres hasta que escapamos de Teiko – Kuroko empezó a hablar otra vez -. Una vez que escapamos, nos dimos cuenta de lo poco que pensaban los científicos de Teiko en nosotros como personas. Estábamos encantados cuando la FAJ nos dio nombres. Creo que la razón por la que Kise-kun, Momoi-kun y Murasakibara-kun insisten en darles apodos a todos es porque es su forma de asegurarse que siempre recordarán que tienen nombres. Una forma de solidificar nuestro sentido de la personalidad, si lo prefieres. Es su manera de forjar lazos. No hay forma de que Midorima-kun no esté contento porque le hayas dado un apodo.

Takao se sintió avergonzado. Sobre todo por lo clínico que sonaba Kuroko.

\- ¿Esto es de lo que querías hablar?

\- Solo quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Takao.

Kuroko le miró con aquellos ojos azules que no parpadeaban. Era desconcertante.

\- Había un Milagro que siempre pudo verme – suspiró entonces Kuroko -. Estaba diseñado para tener literalmente ojos de pájaro cuando usaba sus poderes, por lo que eso se transfería a un mayor margen de visión con su Desbordamiento Latente. Siempre podía verlo todo dentro de su campo de visión, incluido yo. Una vez que me di cuenta de que tú podías hacer lo mismo, admito que lo encontré fascinante. No pensé que un humano pudiese hacerlo. Supongo que estaba intentando verificar si de verdad _eras_ solo humano.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Takao, levemente halagado -. No tenías que venir todo el camino para eso. Soy 100% un humano normal, te lo prometo.

\- Sí, ahora puedo verlo – es imposible decir como sonaba Kuroko. ¿Estaba decepcionado? ¿Satisfecho? -. La cosa es, Takao-kun, me preocupa un poco que tengas esa habilidad. Eres el segundo humano que demuestra tener una leve inmunidad a nuestros poderes. No puedo evitar preguntarme si hay más como tú. O lo que los científicos de Teiko podrían haber hecho, si hubiesen sabido que existías.

Takao tembló. Había algo allí, algo oscuro y que iba más allá de la capacidad compresiva de Takao.

\- Me disculpo. No pretendía asustarte, Takao-kun. Gracias por hablar conmigo – Kuroko se levantó para marcharse.

\- Tú también lo haces – soltó Takao. Kuroko se detuvo y lo miró inquisitivamente -. Eso que haces de decir los nombres de la personas de manera tan formal. Es tu forma de solidificar tu sentido de la personalidad ¿verdad?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza. Takao _pensó_ ver una sonrisa, pero no estaba seguro.

\- Takao-kun es muy inteligente. Puedo ver porque Midorima-kun disfruta de su compañía.

Takao le vio marcharse, preguntándose porque Kuroko pensaba disfrutaba de su compañía.

*

El entrenamiento había terminado para cuando Takao volvió. Solo quedaba Midorima, lanzando la pelota.

\- El entrenador está muy disgustado contigo – dijo Midorima cuando se acercó, sin quitar su atención de la pelota.

\- Sí – Takao hizo una mueca -. No estoy deseoso de tratar con eso mañana. Ey ¿qué Milagro tiene visión mejorada?

\- ¿Qué? – Midorima se giró hacia él.

\- Estaba hablando con Kuroko – explicó Takao -. Dijo que le recordaba a uno de los Milagros, que de hecho tenía vista de pájaro. Lo que es un poder bastante chulo la verdad. ¿Cuál es? No tú, obviamente. Supongo que tampoco Kise. ¿Es el pelirrojo que da miedo?

Midorima volvió su atención al baloncesto y tiró la pelota.

\- Probablemente estaba hablando de Orange.

\- ¿Orange? – dijo Takao confundido. Ninguno de los Milagros tenía el pelo naranja.

\- No había hecho la conexión, pero veo cómo podría haber sido obvio para Kuroko. Orange fue el primero en verlo y recordarlo de forma regular. Era el _único_ de nosotros que podía, la mayor parte del tiempo. Solíamos llamar a Black “el amigo imaginario de Orange” porque ninguno de nosotros sabía que existía por un largo tiempo. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que Black te buscase. Jamás pudo superar lo que le ocurrió a Orange.

Takao dudó. Midorima sonaba como si estuviese hablando desde la distancia. Como si no estuviese _allí_ , y eso le asustaba.

\- Por Black… ¿te refieres a Kuroko?

La pelota no entró en la canasta. La mano de Midorima tembló. Cuando volvió a mirar a Takao, este supo que el momento había acabado. Midorima había vuelto a su yo normal.

\- Sí, Kuroko. Eso era lo que quería decir.

Takao sabía que debería dejarlo estar pero no podía.

\- No hay ningún Milagro con el pelo naranja.

\- Por supuesto que no – Midorima le dirigió una mirada indescifrable -. Orange murió hace muchos años – levantó una ceja sarcástica –. No éramos los únicos experimentos, sabes. Tan solo fuimos los únicos que escaparon.

Takao abrió su boca pero después la cerró.

Las Industrias Teiko cerraron después de que los Milagros escapasen. Muchos de los científicos fueron encarcelados.

Las noticias nunca mencionaron a otros Milagros. Si hubiesen habido más de siete que hubiesen escapado el mundo lo hubiera sabido.

\- ¿Cuántos había? – Takao se humedeció los labios.

\- Es difícil decirlo – Midorima se encogió de hombros y tiró otra pelota -. Nos tenían separados. Muchos.

Había algo en su voz que dejaba claro que la conversación había terminado.

Takao quería decir algo más. Quería respuestas.

Pero tenía mucho miedo de preguntar.

*

Takao se convirtió en el conductor de carro personal de Midorima, algo que Midorima disfruta _demasiado_ según Takao, y que los senpais alentaban descaradamente porque “ayudaba a Takao con su resistencia”.

Cuando Midorima descubrió que vivía cerca de Takao, decidió que desplazarse para ir y venir del instituto en el Takao Express era la única forma de transporte. Takao no estaba muy seguro porque estaba _de acuerdo_ con todo esto, sospechaba que tenía una latente vena masoquista que estaba empezando a manifestarse, pero no podía negar que los músculos de sus piernas nunca habían estado en tan buena forma como lo estaban ahora.

Parte de ser el chofer de Midorima significaba que a veces tenían en ir a la caza de objetos de la suerte. Se quejaba bastante del peso añadido pero nunca se quejaba de su existencia. El día de la bola de nieve todavía surgía entre ellos, pero Takao nunca hablaba de ello. Midorima tampoco lo hacía.

Un día después del entrenamiento Midorima insistió en que parasen en una papelería, para que pudiese comprar una libreta de anillas (Takao se regocijaba los días que los objetos de la suerte eran pequeños) y Takao decidió esperar afuera.

No se dio cuenta realmente del grupo de chico cuando se acercaron. Estaban riéndose y claramente iban de camino al bar karaoke o algo así, y Takao estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose si Midorima estaba inspeccionando cada tipo de libreta que la papelería ofrecía porque le estaba tomando una _eternidad_.

\- ¿ _Takao_?

Así que no estaba preparado cuando los chicos _le_ vieron. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio a Sawada, su primer novio, y un grupo de sus antiguos compañeros de baloncesto. Por lo menos tres de las personas que lo asaltaron en el pasado.

No debería ser un problema en realidad. Excepto que la semana pasada Shutoku jugó contra el equipo de su antiguo instituto (no eran titulares, estuvieron en el banquillo todo el rato) y Takao se lo había pasado estupendamente limpiando el suelo con su equipo.

Había sido satisfactorio por muchas razones, pero podía decir por la cara de los chicos que todavía le guardaban rencor.

\- Ey Sawada, chicos – dijo Takao animado -. Gran partido la semana pasada. Seguro que fue muy divertido jugar… Oh, espera, vosotros no pudisteis jugar ¿verdad?

Takao debería trabajar seriamente en sus instintos de supervivencia. Lo sabía.

El puñetazo en la cara no vino por sorpresa pero si fue un poco decepcionante. Takao estaba muy cansado de que la historia se repitiese.

\- Cállate maricón – dijo Harada, el antiguo escolta de su escuela.

\- De verdad, ha pasado un año ¿y todavía no has actualizado tus insultos? – provocó Takao -. ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Pegarme _aquí_? ¿En plena calle?

\- Nosotros ya no estamos en el torneo ¿recuerdas? – dijo Harada -. Pero _tú_ sí. Quizás deberíamos asegurarnos de que no puedas jugar más.

Vaya. Mierda.

Takao se protegió con los brazos pero el puñetazo nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Harada con el puño el alto pero completamente inmóvil.

Entonces, poco a poco, el chico empezó a elevarse del suelo.

\- Takao ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

\- ¡Shin-chan! – dijo Takao con júbilo.

Midorima estaba brillando en verde. Tenía su recién adquirida libreta en una mano y los ojos en los chicos que tenía atrapados en el aire. Todos estaban gritando exclamaciones alarmadas y pedían que les dejase ir. Midorima tenía una expresión despectiva y altiva.

\- No son importantes – dijo Takao con ánimo -. Solo antiguos compañeros de la escuela por lo que no tengo el más mínimo afecto.

\- Uno de ellos te ha pegado – observó Midorima.

\- Sí, eso ha hecho, y no es la primera vez.

Takao estaba extrañamente feliz. Tenía sentido que estuviese contento, pensaba que le iban a pegar otra vez y de repente no ¿Cómo no podía estar feliz?

Pero ver a Midorima sosteniendo a sus antiguos tormentos como algún tipo de dios vengativo era supremamente satisfactorio.

\- ¡Suéltanos rarito! – gritó uno de ellos.

Midorima los subió hacia arriba, muy arriba, hasta que estuvieron por encima de los edificios.

\- ¿Debería soltaros ahora?

Los chicos estaban gritando, y estaba empezando a llamar la atención.

\- Mejor que no los matemos de verdad Shin-chan. Hay testigos – dijo Takao.

Midorima miró a Takao con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Entonces ¿debería matarlos donde nadie lo vea? – preguntó Midorima suavemente.

Es la primera vez que Takao se dio cuenta de que Midorima estaba _enfadado_. Muy enfadado. Quería hacerles _daño_ de verdad.

Takao no solía pensar que Midorima era peligroso. Pero lo es, por supuesto que lo es. Tan mortal como Kise, tan mortal como cualquiera de ellos.

\- No, Shin-chan – dijo Takao con calma -. No merecen la pena.

Midorima consideró esto y después asintió, estando de acuerdo. Situó a los chicos en el suelo y estos salieron corriendo.

\- ¡Solo un truco publicitario amigos! – dijo Takao con alegría -. ¡Todo hecho con gran diversión! ¡Por 50.000 yenes, Shin-chan te elevará en el aire!

La multitud se dispersó.

*

\- ¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó Midorima cuando Takao le llevó a su casa.

Takao se sorprendió de que Midorima preguntase en absoluto. No había dicho nada durante todo este tiempo.

\- Te lo he dicho… antiguos compañeros, antiguo novio.

\- ¿Por qué te han pegado?

\- Se oponían a que me gustasen los chicos.

\- ¿La gente se opone a eso? – Midorima sonaba asqueado -. Hay algo más sobre eso. ¿Qué es?

Midorima nunca le preguntaba nada a Takao. Nunca antes había mostrado mucho interés por el bienestar o la historia de Takao.

El pasado de Takao no era precisamente un secreto, pero no le gustaba hablar sobre él. Pero entonces, Takao todavía esperaba que un día Midorima hablase sobre _su_ pasado así que se dijo ¿qué coño?

Le contó todo a Midorima. Empezando con Sawada y el armario y las consecuencias, y terminando con siendo asaltado después del colegio. Era imposible decir lo que pensaba Midorima de la historia. Tan solo escuchaba en silencio.

Cuando Takao terminó, Midorima parecía molesto.

\- Deberías haberme dejado hacerles daño. Detesto a los matones.

\- Sorprendente sentido de la justicia tienes ahí Shin-chan – dijo Takao jovial -. Podrías ponerte algunas mayas y convertirte en un superhéroe.

\- No es justicia necio – dijo Midorima irritado -. También se han metido conmigo antes y no me gusta. Eso es todo.

\- Quién se metería _contigo_ … oh ¿te refieres al club de Judo? – era la primera vez que Takao mencionaba el Incidente de la Bola de Nieve -. Ey, si podías hacer eso ¿por qué no les detuviste antes de que rompieran tu objeto de la suerte?

\- Cuando entré a Shutoku prometí que nunca usaría mis habilidades contra otro estudiante o profesor. Si lo hacía, sería expulsado.

\- ¡Qué! – exclamó Takao –. Pero justo ahora…

 _\- Ellos_ no eran estudiantes de Shutoku – dijo Midorima.

\- Oh, bueno vale.

\- Y no estaba hablando de ellos de todas formas – Midorima apretó los puños, y tenía una mirada distante que Takao había aprendido a reconocer que significaba que estaba pensando en Teiko.

Midorima cambió su atención hacia Takao abruptamente.

\- Hay una cosa que no comprendo… si Sawada te traicionó ¿Por qué no le dijiste _tú_ al mundo que era gay?

\- ¿Cuál sería el sentido de eso? – Takao se encogió de hombros -. Todavía estaría jodido de todas formas.

\- ¡Pero también lo estaría él! – insistió Midorima.

\- Solo porque fuese un capullo no significa que yo tenga que ser uno – dijo Takao.

Midorima lo miró con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto a Midorima tan atónito.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – explotó Midorima, y Takao se preguntó cómo se había convertido de repente en el objetivo del odio de Midorima.

\- Si alguien te hace daño, es inteligente hacerles daño también – dijo Midorima, sonando enfadado de verdad -. Si alguien intenta hundirte, tienes que hacer todo lo que puedas para hundirles primero ¡Tienes que hacer todo lo que puedas para asegurarte que eres el último que queda de pie!

\- Eso suena como una forma de vivir muy solitaria – dijo Takao con calma.

\- Es _naturaleza básica_ – siseó Midorima. Estaba temblando visiblemente, como si no pudiese contener su ira -. El hombre que se ahoga hará todo lo que sea para sobrevivir, incluso si eso significa dejar a otros ahogarse.

\- Eso es estúpido – dijo Takao sin rodeos -. La gente que se ahoga le da botes salvavidas a otra gente todo el tiempo. Mujeres y niños primero ¿sabes? ¿Nunca has visto _Titanic_?

\- No – dijo Midorima de forma rígida -. No la he visto.

\- Mira Shin-chan – suspiró Takao -, el mundo está lleno de gilipoyas. Nadie sabe eso mejor que yo. Si puedo evitarlo, no voy a agrandar el número siendo también un gilipoyas. ¿Entiendes?

Los nudillos de Midorima estaban blancos y todavía estaba temblando.

\- Algunas veces – dijo lentamente -, eres igual que Kuroko. Y de verdad que odio eso de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su casa, dejando a Takao solo con el carro.

 _Eso_ , pensó Takao, _es probablemente la cosa más cruel que Midorima podría haberme dicho._


	4. Chapter 4

Himuro Tatsuya quería volver a Japón desesperadamente, pero no podía dejar que su padre se enterase.

Su padre, harto de su hijo abiertamente gay que constantemente desobedecía sus órdenes, pensaba que estaba mandado a Himuro al exilio.

Himuro se aseguró de causar el alboroto apropiado.

\- ¿Piensas que de repente voy a volverme heterosexual en Japón? ¡Va a haber un montón de hombres que puedo follarme en Japón!

\- Lo que _espero_ es que aprendas _discreción_ – dijo su padre cansado.

Y Himuro paró en ese punto porque no quería presionar demasiado.

Porque de verdad, de verdad quería volver a Japón. Había querido durante los últimos dos años, desde que el mundo supo que los superpoderes existían y estaban en la tierra natal de Himuro.

*

Himuro admitía que era un poco fanático.

Creció con los comics americanos y le encantaban. Le encantaban todas las historias de superhéroes; el hombre común que tenía la grandeza sobre sus hombros; el playboy que se convertía en un vigilante después de una tragedia; el nacido héroe, el perdedor, villano reformado.

Creciendo, quería desesperadamente que los _milagros_ existieran. Quería un mundo mágico, algo mejor que la existencia mediocre y mundana que vivía. Quería algo imposible.

Y entonces lo imposible se volvió posible, y había Milagros genuinos que caminaban por la tierra.

Estaba frustrado, por supuesto, cuando su padre le envió a Akita y no a Tokio, donde la mayoría de los Milagros vivían. (Pensó sobre su “hermano pequeño” Kagami, él también está en Tokio, con toda la suerte). Pero imaginaba que estar en el mismo país es un buen comienzo para conocer a un Milagro.

*

Ir a Yosen parecía el destino.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay uno aquí? – exclamó con emoción.

\- Sh – le reprendió Liu -. ¡No tan fuerte! Sí, estúpido americano recién llegado. Hay uno aquí. Vive con la entrenadora. _No_ parezcas tan emocionado por esto, nos ha tocado el que da más miedo. Odia a todo el mundo, _a todo el mundo_. ¿Entiendes?

\- Claro, claro – dijo Himuro, pero la verdad era que apenas estaba escuchando. ¡Un _Milagro_ aquí! ¡Tenía que ser el destino!

\- Claramente no _estás_ escuchando – suspiró Liu -. No le mires directamente ¿de acuerdo? Odia eso. Y no intentes hablar con él. O le preguntes por su pasado. O le hagas hacer algo. ¿Himuro? ¿Himuro me estás escuchando?

*

A pesar de lo que Liu pensaba, Himuro _estaba_ escuchando.

Cuando vio a Murasakibara Atsushi por primera vez (y sería _imposible_ no verlo, por amor de Dios. Himuro nunca se había sentido particularmente bajo hasta que se transfirió a Yosen) entendió porque necesitaba tener cuidado.

Murasakibara no era solo alto, sino que imponía. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era mirarlo para entender que era peligroso. Y Himuro había acosado obsesivamente las páginas de fans para ver información sobre los Milagros, así que sabía que el poder de Murasakibara era “fuerza extrema y casi invulnerabilidad”. No podías caminar simplemente hacia una persona que podía destruir un tanque y esperar que fueseis amigos.

Así que pasó un tiempo acosando silenciosamente a su presa y formulando un plan de seducción. Solo tenía una oportunidad de causar una buena primera impresión; no iba a estropearla.

*

Pasó unos días planeando el anzuelo y el cebo perfecto, y ahora solo tenía que escoger el tiempo perfecto.

Se aproximó Murasakibara después de clase, un día en el que el club de baloncesto no iba a quedar. No quería ninguna posible interrupción después de todo.

Murasakibara estaba sentado afuera en un banco comiendo aperitivos.

\- Murasakibara-kun ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo.

Murasakibara lo miró como si estuviese preguntándose si aplastarlo con la vista.

\- Te gustan los aperitivos ¿sí?

\- Sí, me gustan – asintió Murasakibara. Nunca miró hacia otra cosa que no fueran sus aperitivos.

\- Me estaba preguntando ¿has probado alguna vez los aperitivos americanos? – preguntó Himuro casualmente.

Murasakibara dejó de comer. _Bingo_.

\- ¿Aperitivos americanos? – dijo Murasakibara con recelo, como si no confiase del todo hacia donde iba todo eso pero no podía resistir el cebo de todas maneras.

\- Soy Himuro Tatsuya, y acabo de transferirme desde California. Mis padres me enviaron un paquete de aperitivos desde América, pero han enviado demasiado. No estoy seguro de que pueda comérmelos todos.

Himuro estaba impresionado en lo bien que le había salido la mentira. Como si no hubiese sobornado a cada contacto que tenía en casa para que le enviasen cualquier aperitivo posible que pudiesen conseguir.

\- ¿Qué tipo de aperitivo? – preguntó Murasakibara.

Himuro sonrió y lanzó el toque definitivo.

\- Oh, de todo tipo. ¿Sabías que América tiene más de cincuenta sabores de patatas fritas?

*

Consiguió llevar a Murasakibara a su habitación, y el Milagro devoró tres tipos distintos de patatas fritas (Pollo y Gofres, Pan de Ajo, y Reuben Nueva York). También encontró la ofrenda de Snickers y Milky Way aceptable.

\- De verdad me estás salvando – dijo Himuro, viendo a Murasakibara comer felizmente -. Mis padres suelen pasarse. Estoy seguro de que van a seguir mandándome un montón de aperitivos distintos.

\- Me gustan. Seguiré comiéndomelos, Murochin, si tienes más.

Himuro resistió el impulso de saltar. ¡Murasakibara le había dado un apodo! ¡Había dicho que iba a volver a comer más!

\- Entonces ¿está bien si te llamo Atsushi? Todavía estoy acostumbrado a la forma americana de llamar a la gente.

Murasakibara consideró esto.

\- Sí, vale.

*

Himuro intentó tener siempre aperitivos a mano desde entonces. Incluso cuando su suministro americano se agotaba temporalmente entre envíos. Murasakibara consideró el hecho de que Himuro siempre tuviera aperitivos a mano una razón aceptable para tolerar su presencia.

\- Himuro-kun – le preguntó una de sus compañeras -. ¿No tiene miedo?

\- ¿De Atsushi? Para nada – cuando más tiempo pasaba con Murasakibara, más que el Milagro le parecía un niño petulante. Era más adorable que otra cosa.

*

Murasakibara empezó a seguirle a por todos lados, y parecía disgustado cuando descubrió que Himuro jugaba al baloncesto.

\- Es un deporte tan aburrido – se quejó Murasakibara -. ¿Por qué tienes que jugar Murochin? Es tan fácil.

\- ¿Lo es? – la ceja de Himuro se crispó -. ¿Por qué no juegas un uno contra uno contra mí entonces?

\- Tch, que pesadez. Entonces, si gano ¿te irás del equipo?

\- Bien – dijo Himuro con una sonrisa -. Pero si gano, tú tendrás que _unirte_ al club de baloncesto.

*

Himuro pasó a Murasakibara con su Disparo del Espejismo y ganó su primer uno contra uno.

Fue la última vez que ganó contra Murasakibara, pero era la única victoria que importaba. Murasakibara odiaba la perdida y fue a todos los entrenamientos después de eso.

*

Pasaban muchísimo tiempo en su habitación de los dormitorios. Murasakibara miraba la colección de comics de Himuro con desdén pero no comentó nada; mientras tuviera aperitivos era feliz.

La televisión estaba encendida en el fondo, y Himuro escuchaba de forma distante a un reportero en las noticias hablar sobre un asesino en serie que había aparecido en Tokio al que todo el mundo llamaba “el Acuchillador”. (Es un nombre muy poco original, Himuro se sentía intranquilo con los reportajes. El asesino en serie estaba atacando a chicos jóvenes y no pudo evitar pensar en Kagami.)

\- ¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros combate contra el crimen? – preguntó casualmente.

\- Eso es una pesadez Murochin.

\- Sé porque _tú_ no lo haces – dijo Himuro con una sonrisa. Aunque _no_ lo entendía, no realmente. Si él tuviera superpoderes, esa sería la primera cosa que haría. Lo había sabido desde que tenía diez años.

Cada vez que leía comics o mangas o novelas de fantasía, el único persona que _despreciaba_ completamente era el héroe que solo deseaba una vida “normal”. ¿Quién demonios quería una vida normal? ¿Qué tenía de bueno la normalidad de todas maneras?

Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la gente, cuando se le presentaban superpoderes, no desearía una vida “normal” pero cuando conoció a Murasakibara y escuchó sobre los otros Milagros, no podía evitar pensar que quizás era una regla cósmica que nadie que consiguiese superpoderes los quería realmente. Era un desperdicio.

\- Quiero decir, que entiendo que _tú_ no quieras, de verdad que _lo_ entiendo, jamás te haría hacer nada que te resulte pesado. ¿Pero qué hay de los demás? Hay mucho bien que podríais hacer, si fijaseis vuestra mente en ello.

\- Ninguno de nosotros somos buenas personas Murochin – Murasakibara sonaba profundamente disgustado -. No fuimos hechos de esa forma.

*

Era conocido ampliamente en todo el instituto como el “guardián de Murasakibara”. Si alguien tenía que darle algo a Murasakibara, normalmente se lo daban primero a Himuro para que se lo diera. Incluso la entrenadora estaba impresionada.

\- ¿Cómo haces que te escuche? – preguntó.

\- ¿Hm? – dijo Himuro -. ¿Lo hace?

\- Más de lo que me escucha a _mí_ , y soy su tutora – estrechó sus ojos para mirarle. El instituto entero sabía que era gay y no había sido exactamente celibato desde que llegó -. ¿Te estás acostando con él?

 _\- Entrenadora_ – le reprochó Himuro.

\- No me importa exactamente si lo estás _haciendo_ , incluso si los dos sois menores, solo quiero saberlo – dijo Masako.

\- Entrenadora, no tengo ni idea de porque pensarías que me aprovecharía de un precioso kohai de esa manera.

\- Porque eres el protegido de Alexandra García, por eso – resopló Masako -. Tienes un toque más suave con tus artes de seducción que ella, pero no creas que no reconozco su tutelaje.

Himuro hizo una mueca. Suponía que la reputación de Alex le metería en problemas aquí.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

\- Solo ten cuidado con él ¿vale? – suspiró -. Es más frágil de lo que piensas.

Himuro abrió la boca y la cerró en un instante.

Era la primera vez que alguien pensaba que _Himuro_ tenía el poder de hacer daño a _Murasakibara_ y no de la otra forma

*

Creía que entendía un poco lo que la entrenadora quería decir. Murasakibara, siempre al lado de Himuro, se abría más y más cada día.

\- Murochin sí que es popular – dijo Murasakibara de forma petulante mientras Himuro saludaba a uno de sus compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Hm? No realmente – dijo Himuro, aunque sabía que esto no era verdad. Era guapo y una estrella del baloncesto. Por supuesto que era popular.

\- Sí, Murochin lo _es_ – insistió Murasakibara -. Siempre le gustas a la gente. A nadie le gusto yo. Todos me tienen miedo.

\- A mí me gustas – dijo Himuro con una sonrisa.

Murasakibara se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Murochin es un idiota.

\- Los otros miembros del equipo de baloncesto tampoco te tienen miedo – continuó Himuro.

\- Eso es solo por Murochin – dijo Murasakibara -. Antes de que Murochin viniera, todo el mundo huía de mí. Me llamaban monstruo.

Seguían llamándolo monstruo algunas veces, cuando era insuperable en la cancha. Los equipos contrarios no podían meter una sola canasta cuando Murasakibara jugaba. Era casi inimaginable.

\- No eres un monstruo – dijo Himuro, y le dio otra bolsa de aperitivos a Murasakibara.

Murasakibara abrió la bolsa y no miró a Himuro.

\- Sí, sí lo soy. Todos los somos. La gente _debería_ tenernos miedo – lanzó una patata a su boca y la mastico ruidosamente -. Aunque estoy contento de que Murochin no. Murochin tiene un montón de aperitivos sabrosos.

Himuro pensó que, incluso si esa es la única razón por la que Murasakibara toleraba su presencia, se sentía bastante bien siendo su excepción.

*

Es solo un día después del entrenamiento que Himuro empezó a entender de forma más clara lo que Masako había querido decir.

Murasakibara siempre se duchaba después de que todos se hubiesen marchado, o se saltaba la ducha igualmente. Himuro normalmente practicaba más tarde después de que todos se hubiesen ido así que Murasakibara normalmente ya estaba duchado cuando Himuro iba al vestuario y solían caminar hacia los dormitorios juntos. (Himuro lo hacía por varias razones. Le divertía entrenar más duro que nadie. Le divertía caminar con Murasakibara. Y también porque es consciente de que si bien Yosen estaba de acuerdo con sus preferencias sexuales probablemente no era lo mejor presionar su suerte estando con ellos mientras estaba desnudo. A pesar de lo que su padre pensara, si _sabía_ cómo ser discreto.)

Pero ese día era diferente; porque de alguna manera consiguió que Murasakibara se quedase y practicase con él (hubo mucho engatusamiento y promesas de regalos.) Para cuando terminaron (con la abrumadora victoria de Murasakibara) era tarde y los dos estaban sudorosos y con necesidad de una ducha.

Himuro se prometió silenciosamente que no iba a hacer que fuese raro. Durante las últimas semanas había desarrollado una extraña _cosa_ por Murasakibara. (No podía evitarlo. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por chicos altos y musculosos y no es su culpa que Murasakibara sea su propia fantasía andante.) Pero solo porque se sintiese (extremadamente) atraído por el chico más joven, no significaba que fuese a estropear algo bueno por arriesgarse a un vistazo en las duchas.

Estaba demasiado ocupado jurándole a un montón de deidades que no iba a echar un vistazo a Murasakibara desnudo que no se dio cuenta cuando Murasakibara se volvió silencioso. Se quitó la ropa y se dio una de las duchas más rápidas de su vida, sus ojos prácticamente cerrados todo el tiempo. _¡No habas que esto sea raro Tatsuya!_ Se ordenó a sí mismo. _¡Tienes algo bueno aquí y no quieres asustarlo!_

Cuando el agua se detuvo enrolló rápidamente una toalla en su cintura para resistir el impulso accidental de coquetear. (Siempre había sido lo suficientemente japonés como para no importarle mucho la desnudez pública como el americano promedio. Este hecho había venido muy a mano en muchas seducciones.)

Entonces escuchó un suave suspiro resignado.

\- Murochin es demasiado guapo.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Himuro pensando que había oído mal -. ¿Qué has dicho Atsushi? – Miró hacia arriba, olvidando todas sus promesas, y vio a Murasakibara observándolo a _él_.

La mandíbula de Himuro cayó. Olvidó todas sus promesas anteriores y _miró_.

No era porque Murasakibara tuviese el cuerpo de un dios, que lo tenía. O que era en todas formas el hombre más grande que Himuro había visto. O que ningún chico de dieciséis años tenía el derecho de verse tan bien.

Himuro no podía parar de mirar las cicatrices.

Cerró la boca y tragó con fuerza. No podía parar de mirar.

Murasakibara estaba plagado de cicatrices. Cicatrices de quemaduras, cortes largos, pequeñas cuchilladas, agujeros que se parecían demasiado a heridas de _bala_. Murasakibara suspiró y le dio la espalda a Himuro, yendo hacia su ropa.

\- Murochin no debería mirar.

Pero Himuro no podía evitar mirarle. La espalda de Murasakibara era peor que el frente. Parecía que había sido _azotado,_ varias veces.

 _\- Atsushi_ – dijo Himuro con voz estrangulada.

Murasakibara se puso su ropa interior y miró otra vez a Himuro. Lo que vio en la cara de Himuro le hizo detenerse.

Himuro se acercó, no pudo detenerse. Acarició con una mano una larga cicatriz en el pecho de Murasakibara.

\- ¿Qué… qué te ha _pasado_?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Murasakibara parecía alarmado por la reacción de Himuro.

\- Era perezoso ¿sabes? Y me enfadaba mucho, así que me castigaban.

\- ¿Los _militares_?

\- No, Teiko. Los científicos – Murasakibara puso los ojos en blanco -. No seas estúpido, Murochin.

Murasakibara y los otros Milagros escaparon cuando tenían trece años. Teiko le había hecho eso a _niños_.

Himuro se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba temblando. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

\- ¿Te golpeaban? ¿A todos vosotros?

\- Casi siempre solo a mí – dijo Murasakibara encogiéndose de hombros -. Y Kurochin. Los otros eran más obedientes.

\- ¿Kurochin? – Himuro no sabía porque se estaba centrando en eso. Era solo que había leído sobre los Milagros y normalmente podía situar los apodos de Murasakibara cuando mencionaba algunas veces a sus antiguos amigos (lo que no era muy a menudo). Pero no reconocía a este.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. Era desobediente y su entrenamiento fue más duro que el mío, así que resultaba herido _muchas veces_. Pero a mí me azotaban más. Y la picana eléctrica. De verdad que no me gustaban esos. No me gusta que me peguen. Esto fue lo peor de todas maneras – abrió sus piernas y Himuro miró hacia abajo como un reflejo. Marcado por dentro de su muslo superior estaba: **GM–P989**.

\- Tenían que seguir haciéndola ya que la mía se borraba – dijo Murasakibara -. Murochin deja de llorar.

\- ¿Cómo podría? – sollozó Himuro. Rodeó con sus brazos a Murasakibara y lloró en su cuello, olvidando completamente sus promesas anteriores de no ser raro.

Murasakibara tan solo llevaba su ropa interior y Himuro nada más que una toalla, pero de alguna forma era la cosa menos erótica que Himuro había hecho. Sujetó a Murasakibara como si temiese dejarle ir y lloró por el niño que Murasakibara fue mientras decía “Lo siento” una y otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué Murochin se está disculpando? – preguntó Murasakibara sonando confuso. No estaba abrazando a Himuro de vuelta, pero tampoco le estaba tirando al suelo.

Himuro negó con la cabeza, presionada contra los hombros de Murasakibara.

No podía explicar que lo sentía por haber sido un envidioso, por pensar que ser un Milagro era algo _guay._ No podía decir que sentía haberse hecho amigo de Murasakibara con segundas intenciones. No podía explicar que lo sentía por haber crecido en América a salvo y sin peligro, cuando Murasakibara estaba siendo azotado por desobediencia. No podía decir que lo sentía por ser un completo inútil en ese momento.

Así que continuó disculpándose una y otra vez.

*

No era que las cosas hubiesen cambiado entre él y Murasakibara después de eso. Murasakibara todavía le seguía a todas partes, todavía era una fuente de aperitivos, la gente todavía lo veía como el intermediario entre Murasakibara y el resto del mundo.

Pero si Himuro tuviese que describirlo, diría que las cosas eran más _suaves_ ahora. No hubiese pensado que Murasakibara hubiese estado al límite antes de los vestuarios, pero ahora parecía completamente cómodo.

Y quizás Himuro también estaba más cómodo. Nunca le había tenido miedo a Murasakibara de la misma forma que los otros estudiantes (y profesores), pero siempre había tenido miedo de _presionarle_ demasiado. Pedirle al chico hacer algo “pesado”  o preguntar algo no deseado. Nunca quería arriesgarse a asustar a Murasakibara por pedirle demasiado.

Ahora, pregunta. Era como si después de haber visto las cicatrices de Murasakibara supiera que no iba a apartar al otro chico de él por accidente. Si Murasakibara no quería algo no lo haría. Pero no dejaría a Himuro atrás.

En todo caso, no tuvo ningún problema con engatusar a Murasakibara para ir a Tokio con él. Se sorprendió cuando Murasakibara aceptó, pero se imaginó que el otro chico tenía los aperitivos exclusivos de Tokio en mente.

*

Nunca esperó que ese día resultase en una reunión con Kagami.

(Sabía, por supuesto, que Kagami estaba en Tokio. E incluso sabiendo que ese torneo de baloncesto callejero improvisado era un lugar probable para encontrar a su hermano pequeño idiota del baloncesto, todavía parecía como mucha coincidencia. El destino trabajando de nuevo, supuso.)

Sus sentimientos al ver a Kagami otra vez eran complicados. La sorpresa de Kagami al _verlo_ le trajo algo de culpabilidad (debería haberle dicho que estaba de vuelta en el país. Sabía que debería haberlo hecho.) Estaba contento de ver al chico con el que creció, pero estaba demasiado atado con sus sentimientos de inferioridad y culpa como para disfrutar realmente de la reunión.

Cuando Kagami fue abofeteado en la cara por un perrito, Himuro no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Vio a Kagami gritar y ser regañado por un chico bajito de pelo azul, y Himuro sintió una confusa diversión al verlo. ¿Quién _era_ ese chico que no solo podía forzar a Kagami a ver la razón sino que también podía hacerle estar cerca de un perro? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué Himuro no notado antes a un chico de pelo azul que estaba ahí?

\- Soy Kuroko Tetsuya – el chico se presentó de forma educada -. Es un placer conocerte.

Kuroko Tetsuya. ¿Por qué le era familiar el nombre? _Kurochin_. Ah, sí. Eso era.

\- Parece que has conocido a alguien interesante Taiga – dijo Himuro.

\- ¿Cómo conoces a Kuroko? – Kagami parecía sorprendido.

\- También hay alguien interesante en mi instituto – contestó Himuro de manera enigmática. Honestamente, estaba tambaleándose en su interior. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que _ambos_ , él y Kagami, volvieran a Japón y conocieran a uno de los Milagros?

Retó a Kagami a un partido de baloncesto, porque era lo único que sabía hacer.

Y entonces Murasakibara apareció.

*

Ver a Murasakibara interactuar con Kuroko era como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Porque Murasakibara estaba _sonriendo_. Sus ojos parecían tiernos mientras acariciaba a Kuroko en la cabeza.

Himuro nunca antes había visto así a Murasakibara. Ni siquiera el aperitivo con mejor sabor del mundo había hecho sonreír a Murasakibara como si estuviese mirando a algo preciado.

Cuando Kuroko apartó la mano de Murasakibara de un bofetón Himuro por poco placó al chico contra el suelo. _Nunca se abre así con nadie_ , quería gritar. _¿Cómo te atreves?_

\- ¿Arara? ¿Hice que Kurochin se enfadara? – dijo Murasakibara -. Perdón, perdón.

Cuando Murasakibara cambió su atención a Himuro debería haber sido un alivio pero Himuro todavía estaba intentando refrenar la furia y los celos.

Se mantuvo calmado, y se centró en el partido contra Kagami. Confiaba en su hermano idiota para actuar como un niño para así urgir a Murasakibara a romper las reglas.

*

\- ¿Quién era ese tío? – dijo Murasakibara mientras esperaban el tren.

\- ¿Hm? – dijo Himuro aunque sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando Murasakibara.

\- El tío con las cejas raras. Murochin estaba hablando con él. Estaba con Kurochin – hay unos innegables celos en la voz de Murasakibara, el hecho de que a Murasakibara le guste alguien todavía arremolinaba la cabeza de Himuro.

\- Kagami Taiga. Crecimos juntos en América. Es como un hermano pequeño para mí.

\- A Kurochin le gustan demasiado los humanos – suspiró Murasakibara -. Siempre ha tenido mascotas humanas molestas.

Himuro vaciló y no dijo nada. _¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Una mascota humana?_

Quizás ni siquiera era eso.

\- Parecías contento de ver a tu amigo – dijo Himuro suavemente, enmascarando el daño -. Me sorprende que no te quedases en Tokio… ¿no están la mayoría de los Milagros aquí? ¿No te gustaría ver a tus amigos más a menudo?

\- Los otros no son mis amigos – dijo Murasakibara sonando disgustado -. Son molestos. No me gusta estar con ellos.

\- ¿Incluso Kuroko?

\- Kurochin es distinto – dijo Murasakibara, y sus ojos de dulcificaron de nuevo.

Himuro lo _detestaba_.

*

Más tarde, recordó.

_Casi siempre solo a mí. Y Kurochin._

_Era desobediente y su entrenamiento fue más duro que el mío, así que resultaba herido muchas veces._

Se sintió avergonzado de sus celos anteriores. El chico parecía tan pequeño (aunque probablemente eso solo fuese porque estaba rodeado de jugadores de baloncesto muy altos) y quebradizo. Himuro había visto fotos de los otros Milagros; nadie era tan alto como Murasakibara, pero todos parecían más robustos que Kuroko.

Pero ese chico había estado en Teiko también. Probablemente tenía sus propias cicatrices.

Se preguntó si Kagami las habría visto.

*

La Winter Cup significó muchas cosas.

Todas las autoridades del baloncesto habían considerado que si dos equipos adversarios tenían Milagros y todos acordaban una lucha justa, los Milagros podían jugar. Himuro se alegraba por el bien de la entrenadora, pero todavía no estaba seguro de que a Murasakibara le _gustase_ jugar.

Significaba que iban a pasar mucho tiempo en Tokio. Especialmente, significaba pasar mucho tiempo en una habitación de hotel con Murasakibara.

\- Entrenadora, no me malinterpretes, estoy entusiasmado por esta generosidad. ¿Pero puedo preguntar por qué? Sé que los demás tienen que compartir cuatro una habitación.

\- No seas tonto – Masako miró a Himuro -; sabes que es por Murasakibara.

\- ¿Los otros no quieren compartir con él? – se erizó. Los otros miembros del club no parecían tenerle miedo a Murasakibara pero ¿quizás solo lo habían estado ocultando?

\- No seas ridículo. _Murasakibara_ no quiere compartir con Te tolera a ti, pero alguien más y puede que lo aplaste accidentalmente.

\- Oh – dijo Himuro, apaciguado y muy encantado.

\- No seduzcas a mi pívot – le advirtió.

\- Entrenadora, me siento dolido por tus acusaciones – dijo Himuro.

\- Como alguien que ha compartido habitación con Alexandra García en el pasado, creo que mi desconfianza está justificada.

Esto conjuró un montón de imágenes, la verdad. Todo tipo de cosas que ahora estaba imaginando con intrincado detalle.

La entrenadora le golpeó con su shinai.

*

La Winter Cup también significaba que todos los Milagros estaban en la misma ciudad por primera vez en meses.

Se sorprendió por lo a menudo que salía Murasakibara para verles.

\- Pensaba que no te gustaba estar con ellos – dijo Himuro tras la primera vez que Murasakibara anunció que tenía que irse, antes de la ceremonia de apertura.

\- Akachin lo ha ordenado – dijo Murasakibara de forma petulante -. Y tenemos que obedecer a Akachin.

Akashi Seijuurou, suponía Himuro.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

\- Mejor no – suspiró Murasakibara -. A Akachin no le gustan los humanos.

¿Humanos? Casi preguntó Himuro ¿O mascotas humanas?

*

La segunda vez que Murasakibara se fue Himuro decidió quedar con Kagami. Podían tener una batalla de rivalidad sin acabar en ese momento, pero hasta entonces, todavía eran hermanos.

\- ¿Casi te apuñaló con unas tijeras? – exclamó incrédulo.

\- ¡Todavía puedes ver el corte! – dijo Kagami; y se podía, solo una pequeña marca en su mejilla -. Si no lo hubiese esquivado ¡me hubiese matado!

Y entonces Himuro se preocupó, sinceramente. Murasakibara había dicho que tenían que obedecer a Akashi pero ¿por qué? ¿Era Akashi responsable de alguna de las cicatrices de Murasakibara?

*

La tercera vez, no estaba exactamente _siguiendo_ a Murasakibara, y no estaba exactamente escuchando a escondidas. Simplemente estaba pasando por el área general de la reunión, ni siquiera podía ver a los Milagros, solo sabía que la reunión estaba siendo cerca. Pensó que podía esperar a Murasakibara en un café cercano.

Cuando entró, es casi inmediatamente saludado por un tipo que no conoce con un chándal naranja.

\- ¡Oh Yosen! ¡Un jugador de Yosen!

El chico más bajo se levantó y agarró a Himuro por el brazo.

\- ¡Puedes sentarte con nosotros!

\- ¿Perdona? – dijo Himuro, extremadamente sorprendido.

\- No me dejes solo con él, te lo ruego – siseó el chico bajo su oreja, para que solo Himuro pudiese escucharle.

Himuro dejó que lo arrastrase hacia la mesa, curioso y alarmado. ¿Estaba el otro chico siendo amenazado?

\- Takao Kazunari – anunció su captor -. Base de Shutoku. Primer año. Y este es Kasamatsu Yukio, base de Kaijo. Tercer año.

\- Himuro Tatsuya, escolta de Yosen. Segundo año – dijo Himuro, examinando al chico mayor sentado en la mesa. Tenía unas cejas intensas y un semblante serio, pero no parecía exactamente una amenaza.

\- ¡Venga, siéntate con nosotros! ¡Podemos hablar de baloncesto! Cuantos más… Oh ey ¡Kagami!

\- ¿Taiga? – Himuro giró la cabeza.

Kagami entró al café y parecía sorprendido cuando los vio en la mesa.

\- ¿Tatsuya? ¿Y Takao y Kasamatsu?

\- ¡Oye, usa los honoríficos niñato! – gruñó Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Conoces a Taiga? – Himuro se sentía sorprendido.

\- ¡Esto es genial! – dijo Takao entusiasta - ¡Todos nos conocemos entre nosotros!

\- ¿Qué estáis vosotros haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kagami mientras se unía a la mesa -. ¿Cómo los conoces siquiera Tatsuya?

\- No lo hago – dijo Himuro levemente.

\- Todos somos jugadores de baloncesto, eso significa que todos somos amigos – dijo Takao animado. Se había sentado justo al lado de Himuro y enfrente de Kagami, tan lejos como podía de Kasamatsu. Parecía mucho más relajado ahora que no estaba solo con el de tercer año, y Himuro todavía estaba un poco preocupado sobre una relación abusiva -. Acabo de conocer a Himuro-san ¡pero estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien! Además, Kagami, Kasamatsu-san y yo estamos aquí probablemente por la misma razón que _tú_ estás aquí. Apenas es una coincidencia.

\- Tatsuya ¿tú también eh? – suspiró Kagami.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Himuro cuando los demás le miraron con sorpresa. Claramente era el único que se había perdido algo.

\- Oh, _Yosen_ – dijo Takao golpeándose la cabeza -. Murasakibara ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Himuro todavía confuso.

\- He seguido a Shin-chan aquí – dijo Takao -. Lo siento, Midorima. Kasamatsu-san ha seguido a Kise, y Kagami ha seguido a Kuroko, así que tú debes de estar aquí por Murasakibara.

\- Yo no he seguido a Kise – gruñó Kasamatsu -. Me ha arrastrado hasta aquí y después me ha abandonado. Me iba a marchar hasta que me he topado contigo Takao.

\- Todos… ¿sois amigos de los Milagros? – dijo Himuro, mientras su mente intentaba procesar la información.

\- Creo que el término es ‘mascota humana’ – dijo Takao secamente.

Y Himuro sonrió.

Tenía la sensación de que se iba a llevar con esos chicos _muy bien_.

*

\- ¡¿Estás de broma?! – gritó Kasamatsu – Yo _vivo_ con Kise ¡Tengo que soportarlo casi 24/7! ¡El único tiempo que tengo para mí es cuando estoy en clases!

\- Tengo que llevar a Shin-chan por ahí en un carro – insistió Takao -. ¡Eso es más molesto!

\- Ya no tengo dinero extra – dijo Himuro triste – Toda mi paga va para comprarle aperitivos a Atsushi.

Todos miraron a Kagami.

\- Kuroko, uh ¿aparece de repente un montón? Y tiene un perro.

Kasamatsu puso los ojos en blanco antes la contribución de Kagami.

\- Kagami tiene al más agradable; no puede contribuir a esta discusión.

\- Todavía no los he conocido a todos – dijo Takao -. Así que no estoy seguro de que esté de acuerdo con eso.

\- Yo los _he_ conocido a todos – dijo Kasamatsu -. Créeme, Kuroko es el más agradable.

Himuro tenía un montón de cafeína en ese momento, y el filtro entre cerebro y boca no funcionaba muy bien así que antes de que pudiese detenerse a sí mismo soltó.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que Atsushi está enamorado de él?

\- No puede ser ¿Murasakibara también? – Takao lo miró con sorpresa -. ¡Shin-chan está completamente obsesionado con ese tío!

\- También Kise – añadió Kasamatsu.

\- También los dos de Touou – dijo Kagami lúgubre.

El silencio cayó en la mesa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – balbuceó Takao - ¡No pueden estar _todos_ enamorados de Kuroko!

\- Bueno, estoy muy seguro de que Kise sí – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Uh, no – dijo Takao -. No, estoy bastante seguro de que Kise, por lo menos, definitivamente no está enamorado de Kuroko.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kasamatsu -. Le conozco desde hace tres años. Creo que le conozco mejor que tú.

\- No lo pongo en duda – se apresuró Takao -. Tan solo digamos, que estoy bastante seguro de que los intereses de Kise van hacia otro lado.

Himuro sonrió sobre su taza de café. Kasamatsu y Kagami permanecieron ignorantes, pero Himuro estaba bastante seguro de que podía adivinar porque Takao no quería ser visto solo con Kasamatsu.

\- Bueno ¿y qué hay de Kuroko? – preguntó Himuro, librando a Takao de que Kasamatsu siguiese preguntando.

\- ¿Qué hay de Kuroko? – preguntó Kagami tontamente.

\- ¿De quién está enamorado? – Himuro quería poner los ojos en blanco, pero estaba acostumbrado a la idiotez de Kagami.

\- Uh, nunca ha mencionado estar enamorado de nadie – dijo Kagami.

\- ¿De quién habla todo el tiempo? – insistió Takao -. Tiene que hablar de alguno de los Milagros más que de otros.

\- No realmente – Kagami se encogió de hombros -. Es un tipo bastante cerrado. Casi siempre la única vez que habla de los Milagros es cuando hemos conocido a uno, y preguntamos por él.

Los otros tres procesaron esto en silencio. No parecía justo, pensó Himuro. Que todos estuviesen enamorados de Kuroko, y que Kuroko no quisiese a ninguno a la vez.

\- Tío, tan solo desearía saber que tienen con Kuroko – dijo Takao -. Shin-chan una vez dijo que Kuroko era el más fuerte de todos ¿puedes creerlo?

\- No puede ser – dijo Kagami -. ¡Kuroko dijo que era el más _débil_ de todos los Milagros!

\- Shin-chan apenas habla de su tiempo en Teiko – Takao frunció el ceño -. ¿Supongo que vosotros no sabréis nada?

\- No – dijo Himuro. Pensó en las cicatrices de Murasakibara, pero no _hablaría_ sobre ellas. Entonces, tan delicadamente como pudo, dijo -. Pero no creo que fuese un lugar agradable. Tengo la sensación que hay un montón de malos recuerdos en ese lugar.

\- Sí – dijo Takao, hundiéndose en su asiento.

Kasamatsu no dijo nada y fue entonces cuando Himuro hizo la conexión.

\- Espera ¿no tendrás alguna relación con Kasamatsu Youji verdad?

\- Es mi padre – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Estás de broma – dijo Himuro -. Entonces su _debes_ saber algo.

\- Todo lo que sé – Kasamatsu estrechó sus ojos – es que el mundo está ahora mejor que Teiko no existe.

Con toda certeza eso _no_ es todo lo que sabe, pero Himuro no presionó.

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver su padre con todo esto? – preguntó Kagami.

Los otros le miraron con sorprendido horror.

\- Taiga no me digas que has ido todo este tiempo al instituto con un Milagro ¿y nunca los has buscado? – preguntó Himuro.

\- ¡Lo hice! – insistió Kagami -. Pero solo preste atención a las cosas importantes. Como en qué posición jugaban al baloncesto.

Himuro resopló. Ese era su idiota hermano pequeño.

*

Kasamatsu recibió un mensaje de Kise, anunciando que la reunión se había acabado, así que dejaron el café al mismo tiempo.

Himuro estaba terminando de intercambiar números de teléfono con Takao y Kasamatsu cuando Kise corrió hacia ello.

\- ¡Senpaiiii! – lloriqueó Kise -. ¡Te he echado de menos!

Kasamatsu esquivó los brazos estirados de Kise y Himuro sintió una punzada de envidia. Murasakibara nunca era tan afectivo.

\- ¿Takao-kun? – dijo Kise, mirando al base de Shutoku. Un destello peligroso apareció en sus ojos -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Absolutamente nada! – Takao se escondió detrás de Himuro y Kagami -. ¡Pura coincidencia! ¡Estoy aquí con Himuro-san!

\- Eso es verdad – Himuro fue a salvar a su nuevo amigo -. Hemos llegado juntos.

Takao le lanzó una mirada de gratitud.

\- Bueno entonces. Senpai ¡vamos a comer! ¡Tengo hambre!

\- ¿Arara? ¿Murochin? ¿Por qué estás con Kagami?

El resto de los Milagros descendieron ante el grupo. Himuro hubiese estado muy emocionado, si no tuviese la sensación de que esto iba a terminar de forma desastrosa.

Murasakibara se dirigió directamente hacia él y le tironeó de la manga. Himuro le entregó obediente una bolsa de aperitivos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo alguien nuevo agresivamente -. ¿ _Todos_ tenéis mascotas humanas? ¿Incluso tú, Murasakibara?

Himuro busco la fuente de la voz y vio a Aomine Daiki.

\- ¡Dai-chan! – le regañó Momoi Satsuki. El único que faltaba era Akashi Seijuurou. Probablemente algo bueno.

\- Por favor no los llames así, Aomine-kun – dijo Kuroko con calma al lado de Kagami.

\- No, esto es súper asqueroso – dijo Aomine -. No puedo creeros chicos. ¿Es algo del sexo? ¿Es eso? ¿Os lo estáis follando?

Himuro se puso tieso. Takao abrió los ojos ante la acusación.

\- Cállate Aomine – gruñó Midorima.

\- ¡Porque eso por lo menos tendría sentido! Incluso si _es_ Si solo queréis un compañero, cogeros un perro. Será más leal a la larga.

Era como si los humanos del grupo se hubiesen quedado congelados. Nadie podía hablar en su propia defensa; todos miraban en silencio el intercambio.

\- Aomine-kun se _equivoca_ – insistió Kuroko. Fue el primero en encararse delante de Aomine.

\- Porque tú tienes un perro ¿verdad Tetsu? No sé porque necesitas dos mascotas…

\- Para – dijo Kuroko. Su voz permanecía firme y átona, no había nada que indicase abiertamente su enfado. Excepto que claramente estaba _enfadado_. – Los humanos ya no son nuestros enemigos, Aomine-kun. La humanidad no es tan horrible cómo quieres creer. Hay mucha amabilidad en los humanos.

\- Bueno, yo no iría _tan_ lejos, Kurokocchi – dijo Kise.

\- Puede que haya algunos buenos, pero no seas necio, Kuroko – dijo Midorima.

\- Kurochin debería hacer lo que Akachin quiere de una vez – dijo Murasakibara -. Es molesto.

\- Hemos _terminado_ de discutir esto – dijo Kuroko -. Me niego. Soy feliz en Seirin.

\- Porque los humanos son geniales ¿verdad? – resopló Aomine - ¿Entonces porque no coño sonríes Tetsu? ¿Por qué no te ríes? Si te enfadas ¿por qué no me pegas? No te quedes ahí parado diciéndome lo geniales que son los humanos cuando ni siquiera puede elevar la puta voz. ¡Estás tan roto como el resto de nosotros! O necesitas ser _desechado_ antes de que empieces a darte cuenta…

Cuando alguien pegó finalmente a Aomine, todos parecían sorprendidos por el hecho de que fue Momoi. Himuro especialmente. Estaba apostando a que iba a ser Kagami.

\- ¡No te _atrevas_ a hablarle a Tetsu-kun así! – dijo Momoi con lágrimas en sus ojos -. ¡ _Ninguno_ de vosotros tiene el derecho de hablarle así a Tetsu-kun! Algunas veces… algunas veces ¡desearía _haberos_ dejado en Teiko! Si tan infelices estáis con cómo están las cosas ahora ¡entonces deberíais haberos quedado allí! – rompió en llanto y entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió.

\- ¡Oye, Satsuki! – Aomine la llamó. La persiguió. Aomine era el hombre más rápido de la tierra. Himuro no tenía ninguna duda de que la alcanzaría.

\- Bueno – rio Takao -, _eso_ ha sido raro. Me voy a casa.

\- Takao… - empezó Midorima.

\- No ¿sabes qué? Esta mascota humana ya ha tenido suficiente. Voy caminando a casa.

\- ¡Takao! – Midorima se marchó, persiguiendo al base.

\- Bueno – suspiró Kasamatsu -, eso fue tan mal como lo esperábamos.

\- Senpai, sabes que no me refería a _ti_ – alegó Kise -. O Youji-san, o Mizuki o Ren…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo desearía que te preocupases un poco más por el resto del mundo – dijo Kasamatsu, resignado -. Vamos, Kise. Vamos a casa. Todavía tengo que hacer la cena.

\- ¿Kuroko? – Kagami miró alrededor -. ¿Dónde ha ido Kuroko?

Himuro parpadeó. El chico bajito se había _ido_ , como si se hubiese tele transportado.

\- Kurochin está enfadado – dijo Murasakibara, sonando aburrida -. Siempre se esconde cuando está enfadado. No le encontrarás. Minechin no debería haber mencionado el desechado. Eso fue cruel.

\- ¡Voy a encontrarle! – dijo Kagami - ¡Te veo más tarde, Tatsuya!

\- No lo _hará_ – dijo Murasakibara, sonando disgustada -. Solo está perdiendo el tiempo.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente la habilidad de Kuroko? – preguntó Kuroko.

\- ¿Hm? Es olvidable.

\- ¿Olvidable? – repitió Kuroko. Eso sonaba… algo cutre, la verdad.

Hubo un silencio, y Himuro trató de procesar exactamente lo que había pasado. El único sonido era Murasakibara masticando.

No estaba ofendido en la misma manera que Takao estaba claramente. O triste, en esa forma resignada que Kasamatsu parecía. Sabía que no era importante para Murasakibara, sabía que no era más que una mascota, alguien que le proporcionaba aperitivos interesantes. Había aceptado su papel en la vida de Murasakibara hacía muchísimo tiempo.

\- No es solo Akashi – dijo Himuro -. A Aomine tampoco le gustan los humanos.

\- ¿Hm? No, Akachin es mucho, mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué era eso exactamente? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que habéis hablado en la reunión?

\- Akachin quiere que Kurochin haga algo – explicó Murasakibara para sorpresa de Himuro. (No estaba esperando una respuesta) -. Pero Kurochin no lo hará.

\- ¿Creía que todos teníais que obedecer a Akashi?

\- Sí – dijo Murasakibara. Terminó sus aperitivos y arrugó la bolsa, lanzándola sin esfuerzo a una papelera cercana -. Pero Kurochin siempre ha sido más fuerte que el resto de nosotros. Siempre desobedece. Vamos Murochin, tengo sueño. Volvamos al hotel.

*

Perder ante Seirin, perder ante Kagami, dolía más de lo que había esperado.

Lo que más le atormentaba era, por supuesto, el hecho de que había _pegado_ a Murasakibara.

_No me gusta que me peguen._

Se sentó fuera del gimnasio durante un rato en un arrebato de odio propio. Esto es lo que su deseo de ser el mejor le había traído, su deseo de victoria. Pegar a su amigo, pegar a alguien que le importaba. Alguien que…

Tragó. No podía volver todavía al hotel para enfrentarse a Murasakibara. Pero no tenía muchos lugares a los que pudiese ir la verdad.

Suspiró. Tenía que hacer un _montón_ de rectificaciones.

Y sabía por dónde tenía que empezar.

*

La conversación con Kagami empezó con el típico balbuceo incómodo.

\- Taiga, sabes…

\- Tatsuya, yo…

Y terminó con ellos declarando que siempre serían hermanos y unos pocos (masculinos) abrazos.

Alex estaba cerca, se quedaba con Kagami, así que la próxima parada era mucho más fácil. Trajo alcohol, lo que siempre ayudaba.

\- Tatsuya, somos _menores_ – dijo Kagami.

\- Como si eso me hubiese detenido alguna vez – dijo Himuro -. Tú no puedes tomar nada, todavía estás en el torneo.

\- ¡No quiero nada!

*

Alex se desmayó pronto por la tarde, estaba bebiendo licor fuerte así que no era sorprendente. Tatsuya solo había tomado dos cervezas, así que todavía estaba relativamente sobrio.

Estaba de pie afuera en el porche con su hermano. Sabía que no iba a volver al hotel esa noche.

\- ¿Encontraste a Kuroko? ¿Aquel día que nos encontramos en el café por accidente? – preguntó, porque es algo que se había estado preguntando por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Oh. Sí, al final. Es difícil de encontrar.

No lo encontrará, había declarado Murasakibara con seguridad.

A no ser que quisiese ser encontrado, pensó Himuro.

\- ¿Te dijo lo que Akashi quería que hiciera? Atsushi no me lo contaría.

\- Algo así – dijo Kagami - . Dijo que Akashi quería que perdiese la Winter Cup.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Himuro -. ¿Por qué?

Kagami se encogió de hombros. Parecía que estaba debatiéndose con algo.

\- No lo sé. Algo que tenía que ver con sus poderes, pero sospecho que hay algo más. Kuroko no habla mucho ¿sabes?

Sí, Himuro pensó. Lo sabía. Era casi imposible conseguir que Murasakibara hablara de los otros Milagros o su pasado en Teiko.

\- ¿Cómo es Kuroko? – preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – pregunto Kagami, y había algo defensivo en su voz que Himuro no entendía.

\- Me refiero a ¿cómo es su personalidad? ¿Cómo es ser su amigo? Ese día que todos nos conocimos en el café, todos se quejaban de sus Milagros menos tú. Y todo eso con Aomine después…

Era difícil articular lo que estaba intentando decir.

Kasamatsu había declarado que Kuroko era “el más agradable” con seguridad. Y era difícil olvidar que cuando la frase “mascotas humanas” se había citado, Kuroko había sido el único dispuesto a hablar en defensa de la humanidad.

\- Es un tipo silencioso – dijo Kagami en ese momento -. Pero nunca se rinde ¿sabes? Nunca he conocido a nadie como él. No importa cuales sean las probabilidades, nunca abandona. Y no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a chicos más grandes y fuertes que él. No es un cobarde. Y cuando está en la cancha es simplemente, es simplemente _increíble_.

\- Te gusta – La mandíbula de Himuro cayó.

\- ¿Q-qué? – balbuceó Kagami, sonrojándose.

\- ¡Oh dios mío, te _gusta_! – graznó Himuro.

\- ¡No seas ridículo!

\- ¡Lo tienes! ¡Tiene un gran enamoramiento gay con Kuroko! –dijo Himuro alegremente -. Dios mío. ¿Eras gay antes de volver a Japón? ¿O Alex y yo te infectamos de alguna manera? ¿Tiene mi padre razón y la homosexualidad es contagiosa después de todo?

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo Kagami, su cara tan roja como su pelo -. ¡No es eso! Quiero decir, yo nunca… Yo no… - los hombros de Kagami cayeron -. No sé si soy gay o lo que sea. Es solo… Kuroko.

Himuro estaba impresionado y un poco molesto. Si le hubiesen preguntado antes por la preferencia sexual de Kagami hubiese contestado, “Baloncesto”, porque Kagami nunca antes había mostrado interés en _salir_ con nadie. Una vez se preguntó si Kagami era gay excepto que había habido multitud de oportunidades para que Kagami explorase esa opción también (Alex y Himuro habían arrastrado a Kagami a un montón de bares gais cuando estaban en LA).

Así que, por un lado, estaba extático de que el despertar sexual haya encontrado su camino hacia Kagami.

¿Pero tenía que ser _Kuroko_? Tío ¿Qué pasaba _con_ ese chico? ¿Es que todo el mundo que le conocía se enamoraba de él? De acuerdo, Himuro no había pasado mucho tiempo con el chico del pelo azul, y Kuroko está lo más alejado posible de su tipo sin tener partes de chica, pero Himuro realmente no veía el atractivo. Aun así. _Estaba_ feliz por Kagami.

\- ¿Y? ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó Kagami -. ¡Estamos en un torneo!

\- ¿Se lo dirás después? – insistió Himuro -. Quiero decir, no lo conozco, pero parece muy unido a ti.

\- No lo sé – dijo Kagami, rascándose el cuello -. Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían ir mal. No quiero estropear las cosas. Estoy bastante feliz estando solo con él y jugando al baloncesto juntos. No creo que necesite nada más realmente.

Himuro suspiró. _Desearía_ que él fuese feliz con cómo estaban las cosas con Murasakibara. Desearía que no quisiese _tanto_. Jamás se había centrado tanto en una persona, normalmente si las cosas no eran reciprocas se movería a la siguiente persona sin remordimiento. Ahora, incluso sexo con otras personas no quitaba su extraño cuelgue por Murasakibara.

\- Así que, uh… ¿tú y Murasakibara?

Himuro sonrió, porque _eso_ era extrañamente observador para su denso hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Estás preguntando por _todos_ los detalles, Taiga? Porque estaría encantado de describir cada pequeño…

\- No importa – Kagami se apresuró -. No quiero saberlo.

*

Paso la noche en la casa de Kagami, y tuvo un “café de resaca” con Alex la mañana siguiente mientras Kagami se duchaba.

\- Taiga está enamorado ¿lo sabías? – no perdió tiempo en destapar los secretos de Kagami a su mentora.

\- Pude imaginarme por lo menos _eso_ – resopló Alex en su café – cuando vino a LA en busca de ayuda. Es adorable, la verdad. Aunque, encuentro un poco raro que mis _dos_ adorables protegidos se volcasen a los hombres.

\- Sí, Alex. Uno podría incluso pensar en que tú tienes algo que ver con el porqué evitamos a las mujeres – se burló Himuro.

\- Eras un gay en ciernes cuando te conocí, admítelo – dijo Alex con afecto. Pausó mientras consideraba esto y entonces dijo – Aunque admito que puede que sea ligeramente responsable en asustar a Kagami lejos de las mujeres.

Himuro rio.

*

Necesitaba enfrentarse a Murasakibara en algún momento, así que finalmente volvió al hotel, fortaleciéndose mentalmente para la confrontación.

\- ¿Dónde ha estado Murochin? – preguntó inmediatamente Murasakibara.

\- Con Taiga. Quería hablar con él sobre el partido.

La expresión de Murasakibara se oscureció. Se sentó de forma petulante en una silla de hotel, enfurruñado mientras comía sus patatas.

\- Odio a ese tío. Quiero aplastarlo.

Considerando que Kagami era un rival por el afecto de Kuroko, esto no era ninguna sorpresa. Quizás debería haber avisado a Kagami sobre los potenciales peligros de su interés amoroso.

Lo mejor que podía hacer por su hermano pequeño era cambiar de tema. Así que sin retrasarlo más, Himuro invocó todo su valor y dijo.

\- Atsushi, quiero disculparme por lo que hice. No hay excusa de mi comportamiento, lo siento y espero que puedas perdonarme.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Murasakibara -. ¿Qué hizo Murochin?

Himuro se sonrojó. ¿De verdad tenía que decirlo?

\- Cuando te pegué. Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso.

\- ¿Pegarme? – dijo Murasakibara sonando confuso.

\- ¿Durante el partido? – clarificó Himuro. ¿Se le había _olvidado_?

\- Eso no fue un golpe, no seas ridículo – Murasakibara parecía perplejo -. Murochin ¿estás hablando en serio? Murochin no podría hacerme daño. ¡Eres súper débil! Murochin tiene brazos humanos débiles y un cuerpo humano débil. No podrías hacerme daño incluso si lo intentases.

Himuro no estaba del todo seguro de si estaba siendo insultado o no.

\- Bueno, aun así no debería haberlo hecho.

\- Murochin es estúpido – resopló Murasakibara.

\- Sí, probablemente – reconoció Himuro. Pensaba que eso significaba que estaba perdonado.

Murasakibara no ofreció ninguna disculpa por lo que había dicho. Pero Himuro no esperaba que lo hiciera.

 _Estaba_ siendo patético, después de todo.

*

Ahora que había reconectado con Kagami, quería apoyarle durante el resto de la Winter Cup. Le llamó (y por extensión a Alex) antes del partido de Seirin contra Kaijo y acordó quedar con ellos para cenar.

Les estaba esperando fuera cuando un chico empezó a tirarle los tejos.

 _\- Tú_ sí que eres sexy – dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa -. Apuesto que eres una verdadera puta. ¿Qué me dices, quieres uno rápido?

Himuro miró al chico con desprecio enmascarado. No era, desgraciadamente, la frase menos elegante que había escuchado, aunque era la primera en Japón. Himuro estaba avergonzado al admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que hubiese dicho “sí” a ese tipo de ofertas, si el chico era lo suficientemente atractivo. Y si no hubiese quedado con sus amigos, podría haber aceptado la oferta _ahora_ (aunque, sospechaba que no. Había algo sobre ese chico con trenzas en su pelo que no le gustaba. Himuro había aprendido que confiar en tu instinto era clave cuando tenías que lidiar con rollos de una noche.)

\- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo con educación -. Alguna otra vez, quizás. De hecho voy a encontrarme con unos amigos ahora.

\- ¿De verdad? – el chico de las trenzas le miró de soslayo -. Bueno, que pena. Me imaginaba que podíamos divertirnos un poco antes de ir a los negocios. Oh bueno, siempre podemos divertirnos más tarde ¿verdad?

Y entonces le dio un puñetazo a Himuro en la cara.

Himuro no se lo estaba esperando, así que no reaccionó apropiadamente. El chico le dio un puñetazo en el estómago antes incluso de que pudiera procesar que estaba pasando.

Himuro había crecido gay en LA, las peleas no eran algo extraño para él. Ese chico pegaba más fuerte que nadie que Himuro hubiese conocido, tenía fuerza oculta en su constitución larguirucha, y Himuro consiguió golpearle un poco pero sobre todo se llevó muchos golpes.

\- No es nada personal – dijo su atacante, cogiendo a Himuro por el cuello, ahogándolo -. Solo tengo que mandarle un mensaje a unos antiguos amigos.

\- ¡Tatsuya! – escuchó gritar a Alex. Intentó ir en su defensa pero el chico era _rápido_ , más rápido y fuerte de lo que debería ser.

\- ¡Tatsuya! ¡Alex!

\- ¡No te acerques! – gritó Himuro. Ya era suficientemente malo que Alex se hubiese visto arrastrada a esto (lo que sea que fuese _esto_ ) pero Kagami _no podía_ participar en esa pelea. Todavía estaba en el torneo.

Le golpearon otra vez y cayó en el suelo, tosiendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Alguien lanzó un balón de baloncesto hacia la cara del chico (quien cogió la pelota) y Himuro miró hacia arriba con consternación ante el pensamiento de que Kagami estaba arriesgando un puesto en el torneo por su bien.

Pero no fue Kagami.

De pie junto a Kagami estaba Kise Ryouta, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Era una mezcla de sorpresa, horror, y un determinado intento homicida.

 _\- Gray_ – siseó Kise.

\- Es Haizaki – sonrió su atacante -. Haizaki Shougo, no es esa la moda ¿ _Ryouta_?

*

Sinceramente Himuro no prestó mucha atención al intercambio. Le dolía mucho (¿este chico tomaba esteroides o algo?) y estaba preocupado por Alex.

El gilipoyas se escabulló, lo que fue frustrante. Himuro sentía que alguien debería haberle pegado un puñetazo.

\- Tatsuya ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? – preguntó Kagami.

\- No, estoy bien – Himuro hizo una mueca de dolor -. ¿Alex?

\- Estoy bien – dijo Alex -. Ese bastardo no hizo mucho daño. ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso?

\- No tengo ni idea – dijo Himuro -. Pero no creo que me apetezca cenar más. ¿Lo dejamos para otra vez?

\- Sí, claro – dijo Kagami, sus ojos fijos en Kise -. Tengo un par de cosas que necesito hacer.

*

Himuro se marchó al hotel e inmediatamente se dio una ducha. Después, se enrolló una toalla sobre la cintura y evaluó el daño en un espejo. Tenía un moratón en su mejilla y el labio partido, y su costado lucía incluso peor. Himuro todavía no podía creer que aquel chico pegase tan fuerte.

La puerta se abrió y entró Murasakibara.

\- ¿Murochin ha vuelto? Pensaba que… - Murasakibara se quedó congelado. Dejó _caer_ la bolsa de aperitivos que llevaba en la mano y su semblante entero cambió. Himuro no había visto ese lado de Murasakibara desde el partido contra Seirin -. ¿ _Qué ha pasado_? ¿Quién ha pegado a Murochin?

\- No es nada – Himuro sonrió, conmovido por la preocupación de Murasakibara -, estoy bien. Yo…

\- ¿ _Quién te pegó_? – Murasakibara brilló en morado -. ¡Les _aplastaré_! – golpeó con su puño el escritorio del hotel y _explotó_ , hecho trizas en un millar de piezas.

\- ¡Atsushi! – saltó Himuro, su corazón latiendo a mil pulsaciones contra su garganta -. ¡Para! ¡Tenemos que pagar por eso!

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó Murasakibara.

Himuro se adelantó y se acercó a él.

\- No me toques ahora Murochin – Murasakibara retrocedió -. Podría hacerte daño.

\- No me harás daño – dijo Himuro. Puso sus manos en la cara de Murasakibara, tocando sus mejillas -. Estoy bien Atsushi. ¿Ves? Fui atacado; no sé quién fue. Kise lo conocía. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Haizaki?

\- No – dijo Murasakibara muy quieto -. Pero voy a encontrarle y voy a aplastarle.

\- No lo harás – dijo Himuro -. Te pondrían en la cárcel, y yo odiaría eso.

\- Murochin – Murasakibara paró de brillar -, ¿no me tienes miedo?

\- No – dijo Himuro con suavidad -. Nunca.

\- Te podría aplastar. Fácilmente. Soy un monstruo, Murochin. Siempre se te olvida eso.

\- No se me olvida – dijo Himuro -. Simplemente nunca me han asustado los monstruos.

Y no supo muy bien que estaba haciendo, más tarde le echaría la culpa a haber sido golpeado en la cabeza, pero se acercó y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Murasakibara.

Apenas podía llamarlo un beso, era la cosa más casta que Himuro había hecho. Retrocedió y lo lamento de forma instantánea. Murasakibara estaba ahí parado. Probablemente lo había arruinado todo.

\- ¿Por qué Murochin ha hecho eso? – preguntó Murasakibara. Su voz era engañosamente monótona, con una insinuación de “te aplastaré si no me gusta tu respuesta”.

Himuro sonrió, porque ahora estaba comprometido con esta mala idea.

\- Porque me gustas.

Murasakibara no dijo nada. Himuro se preguntó si iba a ser aplastado después de todo.

\- Porque tengo superpoderes – dijo Murasakibara simplemente -. Porque Murochin es un fanboy. No tenía que ser yo. Habrías besado a Minechin o a Midochin.

\- No – resopló Himuro -, no lo habría hecho. Confía en mí – quizás debería sentirse insultado por las acusaciones de Murasakibara, excepto que comprendía porque el chico se sentía de esa forma.

El hecho de que _eso_ fuese en lo que se estaba centrando Murasakibara…

\- Me gustas, Atsushi. Por quien eres. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y alimentarte y jugar al baloncesto contigo. Y soy feliz haciendo esas cosas contigo. Pero soy un hombre codicioso, y algunas veces quiero más de ti, lo quiero todo de ti. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Nunca siquiera te pediré que me des más de lo que puedes.

\- Pero Murochin lo hace – gritó Murasakibara -. Murochin me pide mucho, todo el tiempo. Es molesto y lo odio, te odio, te odio tanto.

Y entonces Murasakibara rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Himuro y le besó desesperadamente, con hambre y codicia, como si no hubiese querido tanto como quería ahora.

*

\- Murochin – dijo Murasakibara, sonando desesperado -. No sé qué hay que hacer.

Himuro sonrió ante la piel de Murasakibara.

\- No te preocupes. Yo lo sé.


	5. Interludio

_Días de las FAJ (Entonces)_

Durante su tiempo en la base de las FAJ, los Milagros tenían un debate recurrente sobre si eran capaces o no de sentir amor.

Fue al poco de ver un segmento de las noticias donde alguien proclamaba que no _podían_ , porque estaban hecho en un laboratorio.

Como casi todos los debates, era casi todo Momoi contra el resto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que podemos amar! – dijo -. Todavía somos

\- Momoi, deberías saber mejor que nadie que somos lo que nos diseñaron para ser – dijo Akashi.

Momoi apretó sus puños porque _por supuesto_ que iban a restregarle _eso_ en la cara.

Había pirateado la vieja base de datos de Teiko, encontró todos los antiguos archivos, y erróneamente había dejado que los chicos leyeran lo que había encontrado. Lo lamentaba desde entonces.

\- Eso no significa nada – dijo Momoi.

\- Sabemos lo altos que vamos a ser, cuanto vamos a pesar, como nos veremos, cuáles serán nuestros intereses sexuales, todo sobre nosotros ha sido predeterminado y diseñado.

\- No lo que _sentimos_ – dijo Momoi -. ¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Apóyame en esto!

\- De hecho – Kuroko había estado callado durante todo el debate -, Momoi-san, no estoy completamente seguro que sea capaz de amar.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclamó Momoi. No estaba sola en su sorpresa, era muy poco característico de Kuroko.

 _\- No_ porque no piense que no soy humano – dijo Kuroko -. Creo que soy humano. Creo que somos capaces de sentir tanto como cualquier humano. Solo dudo que yo, personalmente, pueda enamorarme. Por cómo fui entrenado.

\- Eso es _estúpido_ – dijo Momoi -. Amas, Tetsu-kun. Amas más que nadie que conozca.

\- Si Kurochin no puede amar, no hay esperanza para el resto de nosotros – dijo Murasakibara -. De todas maneras, esto es aburrido. El amor es aburrido. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

*

No era que Kuroko no _quisiese_ creer que no podía amar; tan solo lo tenía muy difícil racionalizando que podía ser posible.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso – dijo Momoi -. _Tú_. ¿Qué hay de Ogiwara-kun?

\- Era mi amigo. Eso no es amor.

\- ¡Es un tipo de amor! ¡Yo _te_ quiero, Tetsu-kun! Y a Dai-chan. Y al resto, incluso si son unos idiotas. Yo _quería_ a White, incluso si no sabía la palabra en ese momento. No me puedes decir que no querías a Orange.

\- Si – dijo Kuroko tranquilamente -. Quería a Orange. Pero era una persona distinta entonces.

\- Pero… - empezó Momoi.

\- Leo muchos libros. Creo que el amor es algo que ni los humanos comprenden del todo. Pero en los libros…el amor siempre es esta cosa enloquecedora y desesperada. Era profundo y poderoso. No creo ser capaz de tales extremos. Ya no.

\- Pero _tú_ amas – insistió Momoi -. Incluso si no es tan intenso como en los libros, sí amas.

\- Sí – consideró Kuroko -, supongo que tienes razón.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces apóyame la próxima vez que hablemos de eso!

Y quizás eso era suficiente para satisfacer a Momoi, que Kuroko _podía_ amar, incluso si no era en si usual forma apagada.

Pero Kuroko no podía evitar pensar que sería agradable si _pudiese_ tener extremos. Si pudiese tener pasión. Si pudiese amar tanto a alguien que quisiese ser consumido por esa persona.

Era imposible. Lo sabía.

Incluso si lo _fuese_ , nunca se permitiría a sí mismo sentirse de esa manera hacia nadie.

Nunca podía tomar ese riesgo.

*

Había tenido todo lo necesario de un increíble debate tedioso, y Midorima no esperaba que Kise fuese el primero en cambiarse de bando.

\- ¡Absolutamente podemos amar! – anunció triunfalmente.

\- Oye – dijo Aomine -. ¿De dónde viene este cambio tan abrupto?

\- ¡Senpai ha dicho que podíamos!

\- Oh, bueno, si _Senpai_ lo dice – dijo Midorima mordazmente -. Entonces debe ser verdad.

\- ¡Es verdad! – insistió Kise. Y entonces, para el disgusto de todos continuó -. ¡Porque yo estoy enamorado de Senpai!

Todos se quejaron.

\- No estás enamorado de él, solo quieres follártelo – dijo Aomine.

\- ¡Le amo _y_ quiero follármelo! – dijo Kise -. ¡Los dos no son mutuamente exclusivos!

\- Le tienes cariño – dijo Akashi -. Como una mascota. La gente siempre se siente conectado a las mascotas, pero eso no es amor.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes _tú_? – dijo Kise de mal humor -. Tú nunca has estado enamorado.

Todo el mundo se detuvo y consideró como de hecho Kise estaba desafiando a Akashi.

\- Yo lo estoy – dijo Kise, sonando beligerante -. Estoy enamorado de Senpai, por lo tanto sé más de este tema que nadie más aquí.

\- Si tu obsesión es un indicador de lo que es el amor, no lo quiero – prometió Midorima.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Murasakibara.

\- Vosotros no sabéis de lo estáis hablando – dijo Kise -. A diferencia de mí. Porque estoy enamorado. De Sen-

\- ¡Dios, Kise, cállate!

*

\- Tu razonamiento es intrínsecamente erróneo – dijo Midorima más tarde, en esa manera elevada suya. Como si lo supiera todo solo porque había sacado buena nota en matemáticas y ciencias -. Solo porque Kasamatsu Yukio diga que somos capaces de amar, no significa que lo seamos. De todas maneras ¿por qué siempre crees todo lo que dice?

Kise se puso tieso de forma inconfortable. _Sabía_ que los otros no soportaban su “parloteo de Senpai”, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando cuándo se trataba de hablar sobre él de forma _real_ , bueno. Eso era mucho más difícil.

Pero Midorima le estaba mirando con curiosidad genuina en su cara, así que Kise supuso que debería contestarle.

\- ¿Recuerdas a esa científica en Teiko con la coleta y las gafas? ¿La que estaba a cargo del Proyecto Yellow?

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Midorima.

\- Una vez me dijo que yo era una mentira. Todo sobre mi era una mentira, había sido creado para engañar y es todo lo que iba a ser. Pero Senpai, él… él siempre me ve, no importa cómo. Creo que es porque Senpai siempre ve la verdad. Y siempre _dice_ la verdad. No puedo ni imaginármelo mintiendo. Así que si él dice que podemos amar, yo le creo.

Midorima no parecía confundido, pero no importaba.

Kasamatsu tenía los ojos más maravillosos. Un gris claro que brillaba cuando la luz le daba en el momento correcto. Algunas veces cuando Kasamatsu le miraba le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda. Kasamatsu podía ver a través de él, a través de todo.

\- Quiero estar con él, siempre. Solo él, para siempre. Si eso no es amor ¿qué es? – dijo Kise.

Midorima no tenía una respuesta.

\- De todas maneras Midorimacchi ¿crees de verdad que no somos capaces de sentimientos humanos? ¿Quiero decir, de verdad?

\- De hecho - Midorima se ajustó las gafas y miró hacia otro lado -, estoy de acuerdo con Kuroko. El resto de vosotros podríais ser capaces, pero no creo que yo lo sea. Los Green Sevens… no fuimos criados para preocuparnos por otras personas. No podría… simplemente no _podría_.

Kise sintió una punzada de simpatía, porque Midorima y Kuroko probablemente tenían razón. Probablemente sería lo mismo para Akashi también. El entrenamiento que Green, Red y Black pasaron hacia las conexiones humanas casi imposible.

Era diferente para los Yellows sin embargo. Quizás los Yellow Sixes estaban diseñados para engañar, pero eso también significaba que podían interactuar con humanos de forma más convincente. Kise estaba seguro de que eso significa que de entre todos ellos, seguro que _él_ podía amar.

Y estaba seguro. Kasamatsu Yukio era la única cosa de la que estaba seguro.

*

\- Así que los humanos tienen esta cosa… la naturaleza contra la crianza ¿verdad? Creo que eso significa que no hay nada en nuestra naturaleza que signifique que no podemos amar, simplemente nos fuimos criados apropiadamente – Kise sonaba bastante contento cuando sacó esto, como si hubiese pasado horas investigando esto y ahora pudiese dejar las cosas en calma.

Eran tan _cansado_. Tan increíblemente molesto y exhausto y hacía que Murasakibara quisiese aplastarlo todo.

\- Es la pregunta equivocada – dijo Murasakibara irritado. Todos les miraron -. No importa si _podemos_ amar ¿no?

\- Nadie podría querernos nunca.

Todos se callaron. Ni siquiera Kise podía protestar eso.

*

Todos tenían sus días malos. Las FAJ era remarcablemente tolerante con esto.

Murasakibara tenía ataques en sus días malos, rompía cosas, lo destruía todo en pedazos. Todos le esquivaban en esos días y estaba bien.

Momoi se encerraba en su habitación con veinte ordenadores. Aomine se ponía en el techo e ignoraba a todo el mundo. Sus días eran suaves, comparados a los de los otros.

Los días malos de Midorima eran siempre los días que Cancer estaba el último. Normalmente se escondía en su habitación, agarrando su objeto de la suerte del día, y si alguien se atrevía a acercarse eran bombardeados con libros y objetos contundentes.

Los días malos de Kise siempre eran cuando Kasamatsu Yukio no le había visitado en un tiempo. Se hacía insoportable de aguantar, y normalmente terminaba deambulando en el cuerpo de Kasamatsu con un cartel que decía “Soy Kise Ryouta”. Tener la apariencia de Kasamatsu parecía como una sábana de seguridad, así que normalmente eso era suficiente para pasar sus peores días.

Akashi no tenía exactamente días malos. Simplemente nunca tenía ningún buen día tampoco. Nunca se sabía si era seguro acercarse a él.

Nadie sabía lo que hacía Kuroko en sus días malos. Sobre todo porque cuando Kuroko tenía días malos desaparecía completamente, y todos le olvidaban hasta que volvía.

*

Amor (Ahora)

Kuroko supo el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de Kagami.

Empezó cuando Hyuuga le dijo que Kagami creía en él. Había pasado un par de días agonizantes pensando que Kagami le estaba dejando atrás (como hicieron los Milagros), que no tenía un lugar, que nunca tendría un lugar. Que allí no era donde pertenecía. Que no le necesitaban en ningún sitio. Descubrir que Kagami todavía creía en él…

Era más de lo que siempre había esperado.

Pero tan solo fue el comienzo de las cosas. El momento exacto fue cuando Kagami rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Aomine y declaró que Seirin iba a ganar.

Este hombre no iba a ceder, pensó Kuroko. No ante nada.

Y quizás eso era lo que quería, alguien que jamás cediera. Alguien que luchase a su lado, contra cualquier oponente.

La realización le aterrorizaba, considerando que nada lo aterrorizaba. No quería nada preciado. No podía permitirse a sí mismo tener nada preciado.

Y había esta _cosa_ con Kagami. Una mirada compartida, un toque constante, una ojeada furtiva, un sonrojo. Kuroko _sentía_ algo por Kagami, y estaba dispuesto a apostar que era reciproco.

Pero no podía. No _podía_.

Pero podía quedarse al lado de Kagami, jugaba al baloncesto con él, comía con él, estudiaba con él.

Pero no iría más allá de eso.

*

Murasakibara nunca pensó en ello como “amor”.

Sabía lo que todos los Milagros sabían, que era un monstruo. Todos lo eran. La única diferencia era que él no podía esconderlo como los otros. La gente le veía y se asustaba. Incluso los soldados y los médicos de las FAJ le tenían miedo. Mantenían la distancia, y eso era lo que _debían_ hacer. El pensamiento de ser Kise, tener que llevar una máscara de amistad y encanto _siempre_ , era agotador. No quería querer a alguien si significaba fingir siempre.

Cuando Himuro entró en su vida, el primer humano en acercarse a él, en hablar con él, en alimentarle, en sonreírle; no pensó en la palabra “amor”. Le gustaba estar cerca de Himuro, porque Himuro tenía aperitivos y sonrisas, y era agradable.

Himuro le vio romper cosas, le vio aplastar cosas, vio su ira. Pero Himuro nunca dejó de sonreír.

(Es inquietante. Las únicas personas que nunca había mostrado miedo a su alrededor eran los otros Milagros, porque sabían que podían aguantar lo suyo en una pelea contra él. Y Kuroko. Pero Kuroko no le tenía miedo a nada, así que no contaba.)

No era amor, incluso cuando besó a Himuro ferozmente y chupó su piel y se abrazó a él como si fuese la última cosa real en el universo, no pensaba en la palabra “amor”.

Más tarde, cuando yacían en la oscuridad, y Murasakibara lo confesaba todo. _Todo_. Porque no sería como Kise, no lo _sería_. Himuro necesitaba saberlo.

Himuro simplemente escuchaba. Himuro siempre escuchaba sin más. Murasakibara se preguntó si estaba llorando, como aquel día en los vestuarios. Pero estaba oscuro, así que no podía verlo.

Se preguntó que iba a decir Himuro. ¿Le apartaría? ¿Le perdonaría?

Himuro se acercó en la oscuridad y tocó la cara de Murasakibara.

\- Atsushi ¿no te lo he dicho? Lo quiero todo de ti. Tu pasado, tu futuro. Todo lo que eres.

Murasakibara cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el cuello de Himuro, respirando sobre su piel.

Había monstruos en este mundo. Murasakibara sabía que era uno de ellos. Pero lo que nunca había esperado encontrar era que había gente en este mundo que podía amar a los monstruos. Contra todo pronóstico, había encontrado a una de esas personas, y aplastaría al mundo entero con tal de mantenerlo a su lado.

Y eso estaba perfectamente bien con él.

*

Midorima no pensaba que era amor, la posibilidad nunca se le había ocurrido, hasta el día que Kise hizo su terrible broma.

Ese día Takao se acercó a él con apariencia tímida pero sonriendo con su sonrisa Takao y dijo.

\- Shin-chan, me gustas – y Midorima se quedó mirándolo durante un minuto entero, su corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

\- Takao… - empezó a decir, y entonces vio el brillo triunfante en los ojos de Takao y empezó a sospechar.

Entonces “Takao” brilló en amarillo, y ahí estaba Kise, riéndose de él.

\- ¡Así que _sí_ te gusta! Midorimacchi ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

\- ¡ _Kise_! – rugió Midorima. Levanto todo objeto que había cerca: lápices, bolis, tijeras, palos puntiagudos, y los apuntó todos en dirección a Kise. (En ocasiones como estas desearía que las FAJ le hubiese dejado conservar sus cuchillos.) – _Muere_.

\- ¡No, no, espera! ¡Para! ¡No me mates! – Kise volvió a cambiar a Takao -. No puedes matarme si tengo la apariencia de Takao-kun ¿verdad? Venga, Midorimacchi ¡solo quería ver si te gustaba! ¡Esto es algo bueno! ¡Significa que eres un hombre! ¡Deberíamos celebrarlo! ¡Vayamos a comer arroz de frijoles!

Midorima lanzó uno de los lápices volando, cortando la mejilla de Kise, como estaba previsto.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Soy modelo! ¡No dañes la cara de un modelo!

\- Voy a matarte ahora mismo – dijo Midorima con calma.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Te lo compensaré! ¿Qué tal si te la chupo como Takao? Eso sería divertido no… ¡Ah!

Kise se apartó volando mientras esquivaba más proyectiles. Brilló en amarillo y volvió a ser Kise.

\- ¡Lo _siento_! ¡Deja de intentar matarme!

Midorima contempló sus opciones. De verdad quería matar a Kise. ¿Pero qué haría con el cuerpo después? Era probablemente más molestia de lo que valía la pena.

\- ¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto? – preguntó Midorima.

\- ¡Tenia curiosidad! – dijo Kise, entonces esquivó mientras Midorima le lanzaba otro lápiz -. Espera ¡solo escúchame! ¡Siempre decías que no creías que era posible que amases! ¡Solo quería ver si eso había cambiado!

\- No estoy muy seguro porque esa es una razón por la que no debería matarte – dijo Midorima -. Estoy bastante seguro de que es algo que todavía quiero hacer.

A pesar de todo su intenso deseo de matar a Kise, todavía no había tenido tiempo de procesar lo que de hecho era una revelación que cambiaba su vida.

Le gustaba Takao. _Le_ gustaba.

Los objetos cayeron al suelo y dejó de brillar. Había un alivio auténtico en la cara de Kise ahora que ya no miraba directamente a la cara de su propia muerte.

\- No consigo ver cómo esto es algo bueno – dijo Midorima con amargura.

La cara de Kise se entristeció. Se levantó de su posición a cubierto y limpió sus pantalones.

\- Sé que esto no va a significa mucho viniendo de mí, pero me _gusta_ el hecho de estar enamorado de Senpai. Es… es algo que nunca van a poder quitarme ¿sabes? Quizás no sea humano, pero tengo esto.

\- Pero él no te quiere – dijo Midorima sin rodeos.

\- No me quiere – Kise se estremeció -. No lo hará nunca, supongo. Ahora lo acepto. Takao-kun tampoco lo hará.

 _\- Tú_ no necesitas _decirme_ eso – dijo Midorima, la amargura todavía atascada en su garganta.

Takao no será suyo, nunca. Su revelación era a la larga irrelevante; desearía que jamás la hubiese tenido.

\- Probablemente – suspiró Kise – las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas si nos hubiésemos enamorado entre nosotros.

 _\- Eso_ jamás pasaría. Preferiría morir.

\- Oh, Midorimacchi, siempre el tsundere… espera, espera ¡retiro lo dicho! ¡Deja de intentar matarme!

*

Kise había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo que apenas podía recordar por un tiempo como era que no _doliese_ tanto.

(¿Es esto por lo que dejó Teiko? ¿Este terrible deseo interminable? Pero lo es, debe serlo. Escogería esto un millón de veces, no quería volver jamás a una vida antes de que quisiese a Kasamatsu Yukio.)

Pensaba que las cosas serían mejores una vez que viviesen juntos, una vez que compartiesen habitación, respirasen el mismo aire. Y en cierta medida, era cierto. Ver a Kasamatsu todos los días era como un bálsamo relajante, Kise no tenía tantos días malos como antes, no sentía la necesidad de destruir todo lo que tocaba. Mientras tuviese a Kasamatsu cerca, Kise podía controlarse a sí mismo.

Pero su deseo no disminuía, se volvía peor. Todo se magnificaba; era híper-consciente de Kasamatsu y todo lo que hacía. Algunas veces se tumbaba en la cama por la noche, tan solo escuchando al otro chico respirar. Tomaba todo su control no subir a la cama con él.

(Este era su mayor miedo, que un día no pudiese controlarse a sí mismo, y tomaría lo que no le estaba permitido. Pero no podía, no lo arriesgaría, no podía siquiera cruzar esa línea.)

Sabía que los otros lo llamaban obsesión, y quizás sí estaba obsesionado. Pero no le importaba. Kasamatsu Yukio fue la primera cosa que Kise Ryouta _quiso_ , su deseo por el otro chico era lo que le hacía Kise y no GM–Y626. No quería dejar marchar eso, nunca.

Lo peor era que _todo el mundo_ lo sabía. No, lo peor era que todo el mundo lo sabía _menos_ Kasamatsu. Kise apenas era sutil, todo el club de baloncesto sabía de su obsesión. La _familia_ de Kasamatsu lo sabía, sus hermanos pequeños lo sabían. ¿Cómo era posible que solo Kasamatsu permaneciese ajeno a como Kise se sentía realmente?

(Es porque ni siquiera estás en su radar, se decía Kise amargamente. No tienes ninguna oportunidad. Nunca la tuviste)

Todos respetaban la reclamación de Kise y se mantenían alejados de Kasamatsu, lo que Kise suponía que era como debía ser. No lamentaba ser tan abierto con su afecto.

Hasta el día que lo hizo.

Estaba haciendo sus deberes, algo que odiaba hacer pero Kasamatsu es muy reacio a que siga en lo alto de la clase, cuando Kasamatsu entro en su dormitorio.

Kasamatsu caminó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo. Kise se volvió sorprendido, abriendo mucho sus ojos.

\- ¿Senpai…?

Kasamatsu se acercó y le besó a Kise de forma agresiva. Kise retrocedió, sin apenas creer sus propias acciones, porque algo estaba _mal_.

\- Senpai ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa _Ryouta_? ¿No me quieres? – dijo Kasamatsu, sus ojos duros y crueles.

Y entonces lamió su pulgar, pasándolo por sus labios.

Kise se levantó, tumbando a Kasamatsu contra el suelo.

 _\- Gray_ – rugió Kise.

Kasamatsu. No, _Gray_ rio, levantándose del suelo.

\- Te lo dije, ahora es Haizaki.

Kise lo cogió por el cuello, y lo subió hacia arriba.

\- Sal de él. Ahora.

\- ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Golpearme? ¿Golpear a tu preciado Senpai? – retó Haizaki.

¿Qué había estado pensando? Cuando vio a Haizaki otra vez ¿de verdad pensó que iba a ser la última vez? ¡Estúpido, _estúpido_!

\- No me provoques, Gray – advirtió Kise.

\- Relájate, Yellow. Solo estoy aquí para hablar – Haizaki retiró la mano de Kise -. Tío ¡hace un montón de tiempo! Tomate las cosas con calma, somos viejos amigos ¿no?

\- Di lo que quieras y márchate – dijo Kise. Estaba tan enfadado que estaba temblando. Gray… Gray vivo y en el cuerpo de _Kasamatsu_. No podía soportarlo.

\- Parece que los siete habéis causado un montón de problemas – dijo Haizaki con una sonrisa -. Tenéis a un montón de gente pensando que sois algo increíble. _Milagros_ ¿verdad? Dime ¿saben vuestras mascotas humanas lo que _de verdad_ estabais haciendo en Teiko?

Kise se negó a reaccionar.

\- Ya pensaba yo que no. ¿Pensasteis alguna vez en lo que significaba vuestra escapada? ¿Cómo muchos otros _murieron_ porque vosotros huisteis?

\- Cállate – dijo Kise -. No es como si a ti te importara.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Haizaki -. No me importa. Pero no parece justo que todos vosotros finjáis ser normales; jugar a la vida feliz humana. Eres un asesino, Yellow. No puedo dejar que se te olvide eso.

\- No lo hago – dijo Kise -. Créeme.

\- ¿No? Pero te _mereces_ sufrir, Ryouta. Eres un pecador, todos vosotros. Y _deberíais_ ser castigados.

\- ¿Por _ti_? – dijo Kise incrédulo.

\- Por todos nosotros – la cara de Haizaki ( _Kasamatsu_ ) se convirtió en algo feo – que hemos sufrido porque _vosotros_ pensabais que erais _mejores_. Pero voy a hacerte daño, Yellow. He estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto.

\- No puede derrotarme – dijo Kise -. No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿No? – sonrió Haizaki -. No voy a _derrotarte,_ Voy a llevarme todo lo que amas.

Y entonces empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Kise vio con horror, era una fantasía convertida en una pesadilla. Kasamatsu sin su camiseta, la mano de Kasamatsu viajando sobre su cuerpo, jugando con sus pezones.

\- ¡Detente! – gritó Kise, agarrando a Haizaki -. ¡Deja de tocarle!

\- Voy a hacer más que eso, _Ryouta_ – dijo Haizaki -. Voy a follarme a tu mascota, Yellow. Y entonces voy a romperlo, y me aseguraré de que sepa que es todo. Tu. Culpa. Voy a matar a toda esta familia feliz tuya.

\- No si te mato yo primero – juró Kise.

\- No seas estúpido, Yellow. No eres un protector. No puedes salvar a _nadie_. No me van a ver venir. Y. Tampoco. Lo. Harás. Tú.

El cuerpo de Kasamatsu brilló en gris, y entonces se cayó al suelo. Kise lo cogió mientras caía.

\- ¿Senpai? ¿Senpai, estás bien?

\- ¿Kise? – Kasamatsu parpadeó, Kise sintió una oleada de alivio -. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué estoy sin camiseta?

El corazón de Kise latía rápido. Nunca había estado tan asustado y desesperado.

\- Tú, eh, ¡te golpeaste en la cabeza! Está bien, iré a por un poco de hielo.

Kise saltó antes de que Kasamatsu pudiese preguntar algo más.

Se paró frente al congelador, intentando recuperar la compostura.

Lo primero era lo primero, necesitaba rastrear a Haizaki.

Y matarle. Lentamente.


	6. Chapter 6

El día enfrente del café, cuando todos los Milagros y sus amigos humanos (Kagami se negaba a usar la palabra “mascota”) se conocieron, Kagami finalmente aprendió más sobre la habilidad de Kuroko. Hasta ese día, nunca había pensado demasiado sobre ello.

Buscó a Kuroko desesperadamente por todos lados hasta que finalmente lo encontró frente a una cancha de baloncesto.

\- ¡No desaparezcas así! – gritó Kagami.

\- ¿Kagami-kun me estaba buscando? – dijo Kuroko.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estaba!

\- Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

\- ¿De qué demonios iba eso de todas maneras? – preguntó, todavía estaba furioso por el encuentro.

\- Me disculpo – dijo Kuroko -. Aomine-kun no debería haber dicho esas cosas.

\- No te disculpes por él, solo quería saber que _significaba_ todo eso – dijo Kagami -. Murasakibara ha dicho que Akashi quería que hicieses algo.

\- Sí – Kuroko apartó la mirada -. Akashi-kun quiere que Seirin pierda la Winter Cup.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Kagami.

\- Más específicamente, no quería que yo jugase – clarificó Kuroko.

\- ¿Por qué demonios es eso asunto suyo? – preguntó Kagami.

 _\- No_ lo es – Kuroko apretó los puños -. Pero Akashi-kun siente que mis habilidades perderán su efectividad si estoy mucho en el punto de mira. Lo que, si juego y Seirin gana la Winter Cup, hay una posibilidad de que ocurra. Y cree que soy más útil a los Milagros si el mundo sigue ignorante de mi presencia.

\- Ahora mismo estoy muy confundido – dijo Kagami -. ¿De todas maneras, cuál _es_ tu habilidad? Dijiste que era como una invisibilidad ¿verdad?

\- Es un tipo de invisibilidad, sí – Kuroko alzó su cabeza hacia Kagami -. Es más correcto decir que es un poder de inducción de amnesia selectiva.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es mejor si lo demuestro – dijo Kuroko. Brilló en negro y…

… desapareció.

Kagami se quedó de pie, mirando, profundamente confuso. Por unos pocos segundos, no tenía ni idea de que se suponía que tenía que estar viendo, de qué estaba haciendo allí.

Kuroko reapareció.

\- ¡Gah! – se agitó Kagami -. Eso era… ¿qué _era_ eso? ¡Has desaparecido completamente!

¿Verdad? Solo que… frunció el ceño. Pero no _había_ desaparecido; había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

\- No he desaparecido. Nunca has dejado de verme físicamente. Solo he hecho… que te olvides de mí, por un momento.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kagami otra vez.

\- Mientras mi poder estaba activado, has olvidado que existía. Así que tu mente registra que no me ves, incluso si no he desaparecido de tu vista. Cualquiera que nos mire todavía podría verme de pie frente a ti, a no ser que estuviese intentando esconderme de ellos deliberadamente. Pero no soy lo suficientemente poderoso para borrar mi presencia de muchas personas a la vez.

\- ¿Puede borrar los recuerdos de las personas? – Kagami intentó procesar esto.

\- Solo los recuerdos que tienen que ver conmigo – Kuroko le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa -. No puedo hacer nada cercano ni tan grande como borrar otro tipo de recuerdos. Es una habilidad bastante inútil. Pierde su efectividad con las personas que me conocen bien, y solo funciona si no estoy llamando la atención hacia mí. Ya te lo dije Kagami-kun, soy el más débil de todos los Milagros.

Había visto a Kise transformarse en una copia perfecta de otra persona; había visto a Aomine acelerar a gran velocidad como Flash, y había visto la telequinesis de Midorima. Era todo material de comics, y tenía que admitir que la habilidad de Kuroko _sí_ palidecía en comparación.

Pero Midorima había dicho que Kuroko era el más fuerte. Eso era lo que Takao había dicho, de todas formas.

\- Así que si ganamos la Winter Cup ¿tu habilidad ya no funcionará más? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Podría no ser tan efectiva – contestó Kuroko -. Pero no me importa. La única cosa que importa es ganar con Seirin.

\- Ganaremos – dijo Kagami automáticamente. Dudo y miró hacia otro lado torpemente – Ey… ¿podrías prometerme que no usaras tu cosa sobre mi otra vez?

\- ¿Le ha molestado a Kagami-kun? – pregunto Kuroko de forma educada.

\- No, no es eso. Es solo… que no me gusta la idea de _olvidarte_. Incluso por un segundo.

Kagami estaba avergonzado por sus propias palabras. Kuroko miró hacia abajo, su expresión imposible de leer.

\- Sí, Kagami-kun. Te prometo que no la usaré más sobre ti.

*

Cuando Kise detuvo al atacante de Himuro y Alex, Kagami tenía un montón de preguntas.

\- ¿Quién demonios era ese? – preguntó de primeras, porque ese parecía el mejor lugar donde empezar.

\- Un fantasma – dijo Kise -. No te preocupes por él, Kagamicchi, voy a hacerme cargo de ello.

\- Y una porra – dijo Kagami -. ¡Ese tío ha hecho daño a mi hermano y a mi mentora!

\- Tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte, Kagamicchi – dijo Kise alegremente -. Como tu próximo partido. ¿Qué tal está Kuroko últimamente? ¿Todavía determinado a ganar?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Kagami indignado -. No me importa lo que ese Akashi diga ¡vamos a ganar la Winter Cup como haga falta!

\- Tendrás que pasar por Kaijo primero – dijo Kise. Su cara se puso seria -. Ey, Kagamicchi ¿cómo es Kuroko en Seirin? ¿Se ríe alguna vez?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kagami, sorprendido por el súbito cambio de tema -. No, no realmente.

\- Todavía no muestra sus emociones ¿eh? – Kise suspiró -. Pensaba que lo haría, pero supongo que no lo hará, ni siquiera cerca de ti.

\- Simplemente no es un chico expresivo – dijo Kagami a la defensiva.

\- Si solo fuese eso – Kise sonrió con tristeza -. ¡Ah, bueno, olvida que he dicho nada! ¡Descansa para tu partido, Kagamicchi! ¡Kaijo tendrá su venganza!

Es solo más tarde que Kagami se dio cuenta que Kise le había desviado completamente del tema.

*

Kagami volvió al lado de Seirin con muchas cosas en la cabeza. No mencionó nada, porque tenían que pensar en el próximo partido.

Después de la victoria contra Kaijo, caminó hacia casa con Kuroko.

\- Ey ¿Kuroko?

\- Sí ¿Kagami-kun?

Kuroko no hablaba sobre Teiko. Hablaba sobre los otros Milagros, y el tiempo que pasaron en la base de las FAJ, pero su pasado era todavía un misterio. Kagami respetaba esto, nunca se entrometía. Eso era lo que hacía esta pregunta tan difícil de hacer, su deseo de respetar el silencio de Kuroko.

Pero esto es importante, así que se echó hacia adelante.

\- Algunas veces cuando estás con los otros Milagros, os llamáis los unos a los otros con los nombres en inglés de los colores ¿verdad?

A los otros se les había escapado ocasionalmente y habían llamado a Kuroko “Black”. Nunca había escuchado a Kuroko equivocarse, ni una sola vez. Pero Midorima había llamado a Aomine una vez “Blue”, y gritado “¡Yellow!” a Kise. Se suponía el resto.

Kuroko dudó sobre su respuesta, y Kagami detestó que tuviese que preguntar.

\- Sí, eso es correcto – contestó finalmente Kuroko -. Así es como nos referíamos los unos a los otros cuando estábamos en Teiko. No teníamos nombres entonces, solo designaciones. Yo era GM–B452. Pero todos me llamaban solo Black.

Kagami tragó con fuerza. Kuroko nunca se había abierto así antes. En esa pausa, debía de haber decidido confiarle esto a Kagami.

\- ¿Había alguien en Teiko llamado ‘Gray’?

Kuroko dejó de andar. Kagami se giró para mirarlo y se sobresaltó.

Kuroko tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Casi parecía… _asustado._

\- ¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?

\- De Kise – dijo Kagami sombríamente. Esto confirmaba la peor de sus sospechas -. Alguien atacó a Tatsuya la otra noche y Kise intervino. Llamó al chico ‘Gray’. El otro chico dijo que su nombre era Haizaki algo.

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Kuroko -. Gray está muerto.

\- Parecían conocerse el uno al otro – Kagami encogió los hombros -. ¿Cuál era su habilidad?

Odiaba hablar con Kuroko cuando estaba así, porque su cara se hacía completamente inexpresiva, como si fuese un muñeco vacío. Por los comentarios sarcásticos que Aomine había hecho, y las amargas observaciones de Kise, Kagami suponía que debía de ser un mecanismo de defensa de Kuroko, algo que había cultivado con cuidado.

\- Los Gray Elevens fueron creados antes que los Yellow Sixes – explicó Kuroko, y su voz sonaba increíblemente lejana -. Y fueron considerados Éxitos al principio. Eran cambiadores de cuerpos.

\- ¿Cambia…? – repitió Kagami.

\- Gray podía tomar el cuerpo de otra persona por un tiempo limitado. Sus víctimas no tenían ni idea de que estaban siendo controladas. Pero una vez que Kise desarrollo su habilidad de Copia Perfecta, los Gray Elevens fueron considerados obsoletos.

Había un montón ahí. Pero Kagami sentía que ya había preguntado demasiadas preguntas, y eso probablemente era todo lo que iba a conseguir de Kuroko por ahora.

\- Ese un poder _terrorífico_ – dijo Kagami. Kuroko asintió con la cabeza.

\- También dejaba a los Gray Elevens… inestables. Eran todos despiadados. Si el hombre que atacó a Himuro-san _era_ Gray, prométeme que no te acercarás a él tú solo Kagami-kun.

\- No iré buscando una pelea – dijo Kagami con el ceño fruncido -. Pero si intenta algo, contraatacaré.

\- Espero que no llegue a eso.

También Kagami. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Los Milagros eran lo suficientemente malos, podían ser molesto y unos gilipoyas, pero no eran _malvados_.

¿Pero y si no fueron los únicos que escaparon de Teiko?

*

\- Hay dos Akashi Seijuurous – explicó Kuroko la noche antes del partido contra Rakuzan -. Debido a las cosas que le hicieron en Teiko, un segundo Akashi se desarrolló como un mecanismo de defensa.

\- Su habilidad era Orden Absoluta ¿verdad? – preguntó Hyuuga.

\- Sí – dijo Kuroko -. Esa es su habilidad principal. Cuando se activa, puede dar cualquier orden y es instantáneamente obedecido. Es un tipo de hipnosis.

Esa era probablemente la habilidad más escalofriante que Kagami había odio, incluso más que el cambio de cuerpos.

\- Pero eso no es todo. Os lo he dicho, hay dos Akashi Seijuurous. Tiene una segunda habilidad.

\- ¿Creía que habías dicho que solo era una segunda personalidad? – preguntó Riko.

\- No del todo. Hay _dos_ de ellos… la verdad es muy complicado de explicar. Yo mismo nunca lo entendí del todo. Su segunda habilidad es premonición.

\- Orden Absoluta y la habilidad de ver el futuro – dijo Izuki -. Esa es una combinación aterradora.

\- Lo es – dijo Kuroko.

\- ¿Y solo juega al baloncesto para estar seguro de que pierdes? – dijo Kiyoshi -. Ese es un resentimiento poderoso.

Kuroko dudó, lo que Kagami había llegado a reconocer como su forma de ganar tiempo mientras decidía cuanto quería revelar.

\- Akashi-kun odia a los humanos probablemente más que ninguno de nosotros – empezó Kuroko -. Y siempre ha aborrecido el hecho de que les tengo cariño. Tenía un amigo en la base de las FAJ llamado Ogiwara Shigehiro. Akashi-kun y los otros atormentaron a Ogiwara-kun cuando yo estaba enfermo un día. Tortura psicológica, sería más correcto decir. Akashi-kun hacía lo mismo con cada humano al que era amigo mío.

 _Otro_ con una extraña fijación por Kuroko, pensó Kagami. Desearía que Kuroko hubiese mencionado esto antes. Desde luego explicaba porque Akashi le había atacado con unas tijeras.

\- Esto no cambia nada. Todavía vamos a ganar mañana – dijo Kagami.

De _ninguna_ manera iba a dejar que Akashi intentara gobernar la vida de Kuroko.

*

Después de que los otros se marcharan, Kuroko se quedó en su apartamento. Kagami supuso que Kuroko todavía tenía algo que decir, así que le dejó solo para que pusiese en orden sus pensamientos.

\- He complicado la vida de Kagami-kun innecesariamente – anunció Kuroko de la nada.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Kagami, completamente confuso.

\- Porque quería jugar al baloncesto. Si no jugase, los otros Milagros no jugarían. Kagami-kun no sería el blanco de su ira.

\- No seas estúpido – dijo Kagami -. ¡No hay una sola persona en el equipo que piense eso! ¡Nos _gusta_ jugar contigo!

Kuroko no dijo nada.

\- ¡¿No me digas que creías que estábamos resentidos contigo todo este tiempo?! ¿Te has mantenido distantes con nosotros a propósito?

\- Tenía un amigo en Teiko. Orange – Kuroko se rascó las muñecas -. GM–O394. Éramos como hermanos.

Kagami se recostó. Había oído mencionar a Orange antes. Tanto Kise como Aomine habían llamado a Kagami el “reemplazo de Orange” en algún momento.

\- ¿Soy… como él? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Los otros han dicho que sí, pero nunca he pensado eso – dijo Kuroko, para el alivio de Kagami -. Era ruidoso como tú, y un poco idiota, y podía saltar alto. Pero físicamente no os parecéis en nada, y creo que vuestras personalidades son muy diferentes. Orange era muy optimista. Le encantaba la gente. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, incluso con los científicos de Teiko. Los otros nunca lo han entendido, pero la persona que soy es la persona que creo que a Orange le hubiese gustado ser. Creo en las personas porque él lo hacía. Me gustan los humanos porque él me mostró que debería.

Kuroko dejó de hablar. Kagami no sabía porque le estaba contando eso, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Si decía algo equivocado, Kuroko podría dejar de hablar del todo, y entonces Kagami nunca sabría qué era lo que Kuroko estaba intentando decir.

\- Le dije a Kagami-kun que mis poderes son menos efectivos si atraigo la atención hacia mí – dijo Kuroko cuando empezó a hablar otra vez, como si estuviese cambiando de tema completamente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Los científicos de Teiko sabían esto. Querían desarrollar mis poderes, hacerme tan efectivo como fuese posible. Me ordenaron que dejara de mostrar emociones. Si era inexpresivo, sería más fácil de pasar por alto. Y la forma más fácil de asegurarse de que no mostrase emociones era asegurarse de que no las sentía.

\- No puede hacer que dejes de _sentir_ – protestó Kagami.

\- Sí podían – dijo Kuroko. Se quitó las muñequeras.

Kagami miró.

Las muñecas de Kuroko estaban en carne viva, había profundas magulladuras rojas rodeándolas, como grilletes que se habían marcado a fuego en su piel.

\- Llevé brazaletes de descargas durante los primeros once años de mi vida. Monitoreaban el latido de mi corazón. Si mi latido se elevaba, si sentía miedo, o ansiedad, o felicidad, los brazaletes enviaban una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Cuanto más sentía, más dolorosa era la descarga. Aprendí a no sentir nada.

Kagami no sabía que decir. Jamás se había sentido tan falto de palabras.

\- ¡Esos _gilipoyas_! – soltó sin pensar. Kuroko parecía sobresaltado. Kagami apretó los puños. Estaba _enfadado_. Quería desesperadamente darle un puñetazo a los científicos de Teiko en la cara.

\- Sí – dijo Kuroko, sonando satisfecho.

\- ¿Cómo podían hacer algo tan horrible? – preguntó Kagami. A un _niño_ , nada menos. A _Kuroko_.

\- No nos veían como humanos – dijo Kuroko con calma.

Kagami quería golpear algo pero no había nada a lo que golpear. Su furia no tenía a donde ir.

\- Cuando Orange murió… No reaccioné bien. Fue la última vez que expresé mis emociones. Grité y las descargas que recorrían mi cuerpo casi me mataron, pero todavía no podía parar de gritar. Akashi-kun me salvó entonces. Me Ordenó no sentir, así que no lo hice. Si no hubiese intervenido, hubiese muerto.

Kagami intentó imaginarse eso, pero era demasiado triste.

\- ¿Por qué me estás contando esto ahora?

\- Quiero que Kagami-kun – Kuroko consideró esto – entienda nuestra batalla mañana. Akashi-kun está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor. Y debo ganar, porque creo que está equivocado.

\- Siempre quiero ganar – dijo Kagami.

\- Sí, lo sé – Kuroko asintió con la cabeza -. Quizás también quería que entendieses Teiko un poco mejor. La cosa es, Kagami-kun, que tengo miedo de haberte arrastrado a mis asuntos. No solo con Akashi-kun, pero con todo lo de Teiko. Ahora estás involucrado, y no sabes contra lo que te enfrentas, desearía…

Paró de hablar. Kagami sabía lo iba a decir de todas maneras.

_Desearía no haberte involucrado en esto._

Sabía que ya no estaban hablando de baloncesto. No importaba lo que ocurriese en el partido de Rakuzan mañana, no iba a terminar allí. Kagami podía sentirlo, tal y como Kuroko lo hacía. Había una tormenta acercándose.

\- No cambiaría ni una sola cosa – dijo Kagami con calma -. Soy tu luz ¿recuerdas? Mi lugar está a tu lado. Somos compañeros desde el principio, Kuroko.

Había mucho más que Kagami quería decir, pregunta y hacer.

Pero esperaría.

(No estaba del todo seguro lo que Kuroko estaba intentando decirle con su historia. Pero no podía evitar sentir que era algo así como un rechazo. La forma de Kuroko de decir “esto es por lo que no puedo estar contigo”. No estaba seguro. Así que esperaría y se tomaría su tiempo. Empezando con la Winter Cup.)

*

Ganaron, y Kagami jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Lo único que podría ser mejor sería si pudiese rodear con sus brazos a Kuroko y besarle allí mismo, enfrente de un estadio lleno de gente.

*

Los días siguientes fueron pacíficos. Kagami empezó a pensar que todos sus malos presagios eran solo una paranoia después de todo.

Cuando las cosas van mal, fue un desastre espectacular, y Kagami nunca lo vino venir.

Empezó en un pequeño supermercado.

Kuroko y Kagami estaban comprando bebidas deportivas para el equipo entero, era parte de un juego de castigo que Riko había diseñado cuando eran los últimos en el entrenamiento.

Cuando Kagami escuchó el disparo, no lo procesó debidamente.

Kuroko lo hizo. Kuroko tiró a Kagami al suelo, los dos se agazaparon mientras el hombre agitaba su pistola en el aire, pidiendo todo el dinero de la caja.

Kagami no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, en _Japón_ nada más y nada menos. Casi esperaba que hubiese violencia con armas en América, pero era casi inaudito en Japón.

Y algo estaba mal con el hombre de la pistola. Parecía delirante, como un animal con rabia. Esto no era solo un robo, ya había disparado a una persona, y parecía listo a disparar a todas las personas de la tienda. Kagami se posicionó frente a Kuroko casi inconscientemente.

Pero Kuroko se levantó y caminó alejándose de Kagami. Intentó agarrar a Kuroko para traerlo de vuelta, pero Kuroko se alejó de su alcance. Kuroko brilló en negro y Kagami dejó de intentar traerlo de vuelta. Tomaba cada pizca del control que tenía, pero sabía que si hacía algo para detener a Kuroko solo llamaría la atención hacia él, y haría sus poderes menos efectivos.

Admiraba y maldecía a Kuroko por sus tendencias heroicas.

Todo lo que podía hacer era ver con horror como Kuroko se acercaba al hombre de la pistola. Estaba preparado para salir corriendo a ayudar a Kuroko, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer. Deseaba, por primera vez, que no fuese un humano corriente.

Kuroko hizo su movimiento, más rápido de lo que Kagami pensaba que era posible, golpeando las manos del hombre y tirando la pistola al suelo.

El hombre soltó un grito sorprendido y se giró del todo, golpeando a Kuroko en la cara y gateando a por su pistola.

Kagami saltó hacia el hombre. Un segundo disparo sonó en el aire pero Kagami se centró en el hombre, golpeándole en la cara varias veces hasta que se quedó inconsciente.

Cuando se giró vio a Kuroko en el suelo, sangrando.

*

Horas más tarde, Kagami se sentaba en un hospital con cinco sextos de los Milagros, más sus compañeros humanos.

Había tenido que dar una declaración policial, y había llamado a los miembros de Seirin para contarles lo sucedido. Quería seguir a Kuroko hasta el quirófano, pero los médicos no le dejaron.

\- Es solo mi hombro Kagami-kun – le había dicho Kuroko con una voz afable -. Estaré bien.

Pero a Kuroko le habían _disparado_. ¿Cómo estaba eso bien?

\- Kurochin estará bien – anunció Murasakibara con pereza -. No es como si no le hubiesen disparado antes. ¿Recordáis el Cairo?

Había habido otras personas esperando en el pasillo, pero había evacuado rápidamente cuando empezaron a aparecer Milagros asustados tras Milagros asustados.

(Murasakibara y Himuro estaban visitando Tokio de forma conveniente. Kagami tan solo estaba agradecido de que Akashi no estuviese cerca; tenía el presentimiento de que el personal del hospital no podía lidiar con un Akashi Seijuurou enfadado.)

Kagami miró hacia arriba ante este anuncio, sintiéndose muy alarmado.

\- Oh, _Cairo_ – resopló Aomine -. Tío. ¿A quién _no_ le dispararon en Cairo?

\- Cierto – dijo Kise con ánimo -. Cairo fue mucho peor. A Kurokocchi le dieron en el estómago, si mal no recuerdo.

\- Era distinto – dijo Momoi, suave -. Entonces teníamos a White.

Los humanos de la sala compartieron una misma mirada de “¿qué demonios?” porque los Milagros estaban hablando de ser disparados como todo fuese perfectamente normal.

\- Aun así. Kurokocchi es resistente. Ha sobrevivido cosas peores – dijo Kise con confianza.

Sí, Kagami sospechaba que lo había hecho.

La conversación murió después de eso. Todos estaban hablando solo con la persona con la que habían venido, dejando a Kagami solo con su preocupación. Se estaba preguntando porque su hermano estaba cogido de la mano de Murasakibara y cuando _ese_ particular desarrollo había pasado cuando Midorima gritó muy alto en una voz escandalizada.

_\- ¡No estoy enamorado de Kuroko!_

Todos le miraron. Una trabajadora del personal del hospital de forma tímida trató de acallarlo pero no parecía muy preocupada en disciplinar a los Milagros.

\- Claro que lo estás – dijo Takao -. Mira, solo estoy diciendo que sé que debes de estar preocupado, pero Kuroko…

 _\- No_ lo estoy ¿por qué pensarías siquiera algo tan absurdo? – dijo Midorima de forma insistente.

\- Uhh… - dijo Takao, mirando por la habitación en busca de ayuda -. ¿Es un poco obvio? Quiero decir, tan solo asumí que todos los Milagros estaban enamorados de Kuroko, así que…

\- ¿Qué? Eso es estúpido. Nadie está enamorado de Kuroko – dijo Kise.

\- ¡ _Yo_ lo estoy! – declaró Momoi.

\- No, no lo estás – Aomine puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No lo estás? – dijo Kasamatsu sorprendido, mirando a Kise.

\- ¡¿ _Qué_?! – Kise le miró boquiabierto -. ¡Senpai! ¿Estás de broma? ¿Pensabas que estaba enamorado de _Kurokocchi_?

\- ¿Murochin también pensaba eso? – preguntó Murasakibara.

\- Al principio – dijo Himuro disculpándose de alguna forma.

\- ¿Eeehh? De eso nada. Asqueroso.

\- Mirad, todos tenéis un Complejo de Kuroko, no podéis negar eso – dijo Takao a la defensiva -. Si tú _no_ estás enamorado de él ¿entonces cuál es exactamente tu complejo?

El silencio descendió. Todos los Milagros miraron hacia otro lado, con una profunda expresión de incomodidad. Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu y Himuro parecía que estaban intentando esconder lo desesperados que estaban por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- ¿De verdad todavía no lo has adivinado? – Midorima habló primero, sonando irritado -. Kuroko es el que nos sacó de Teiko.

Los humanos de la habitación se miraron los unos a los otros, verificando que esto era, de hecho, nuevas noticias para todos.

\- Era el plan de Kurochin – empezó a decir Murasakibara -. Lo planeó todo, hizo todos los arreglos. Si no fuese por Kurochin, probablemente todavía estaríamos todos en Teiko.

\- Podría habernos dejado atrás, sabes – dijo Kise -. Habría sido mucho más sencillo. Podría haber escapado solo y probablemente nunca habrían sido capaces de encontrarlo. No habría sido una producción tan grande; las FAJ no se habrían visto envueltas, y mundo jamás hubiese sabido nada de Teiko.

\- ¿Así que es solo gratitud? – dijo Kasamatsu.

Los Milagros permanecieron en silencio de nuevo.

Kise fue el primero en hablar, y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa tan complicada. Cuando habló sonaba lleno de tristeza, pero también de auto-desprecio. Kagami nunca le había oído sonar tan amargado.

\- Oh, no. No es solo gratitud. Kurokocchi era mucho más fuerte que nosotros. Es difícil verle algunas veces, sin recordar lo superior que es.

Nadie supo que decir a eso.

\- Teiko nos controlaba a través del miedo – dijo Midorima -. Habitación 101. Robaron la idea de _1984_ de George Orwell, pero no lo sabíamos entonces. Nos enviaban allí como castigo. Allí, experimentábamos nuestros mayores miedos. Solo ir una vez allí ya era suficientemente traumático. Me enviaron allí tres veces, y casi me rompió. No me atrevía a hacer nada que desafiara a Teiko. No habría arriesgado ser enviado a la habitación 101 otra vez.

\- No se nos hubiese ocurrido a ninguno de nosotros el huir – dijo Kise -. Tuve que ir a la habitación 101 una vez y eso fue todo lo que tomó. Como dice Midorimacchi, solo una vez era suficiente para rompernos, mantenernos controlados. Pero Kurokocchi… perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que le mandaron a la habitación 101.

\- Veintitrés – dijo Aomine con suavidad -. Le enviaron allí veintitrés veces.

\- Pero no le rompió – dijo Murasakibara -. Siguió desafiando a Teiko.

Era como si un dique se hubiese roto, y todos los Milagros podían finalmente confesar algo que habían estado manteniendo durante años. Los humanos no podían hacer nada más que escuchar sus frenéticas confesiones. Este era un mundo del que no sabían nada; no eran parte de lo que fuese que era eso.

Kasamatsu miró a Kise, Takao miró a Midorima, Himuro no podía apartar sus ojos de Murasakibara. Kagami los miró a todos. Los humanos no estaban sorprendidos de oír las atrocidades que cometía Teiko, lo que conducía a Kagami a creer que debían de haber oído algo sobre ello antes.

\- Eso no es todo – anunció de repente Momoi, sorprendiendo a todos. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella, y esta miró a todos de forma desafiante -. Si vais a contarles vuestros pecados, contadles _todo_. No es admiración lo que sentís por Tetsu-kun. Es _culpa_.

Ninguno de los Milagros miró a nadie a los ojos.

Momoi esperó a que alguien hablara, pero cuando quedó claro que nadie lo haría alzó la barbilla y dijo.

\- Le _abandonasteis_. Todos ibais a dejarle morir.

\- Satsuki – advirtió Aomine.

Pero Momoi tenía ahora su momento, y estaba claro que no iba a detenerse hasta que dijera lo que tenía en mente.

\- Lo sabíais ¡ _sabíais_ que iban a desechar a Tetsu-kun! Y una vez trabajasteis _juntos_ pero tan pronto como todos _vosotros_ fuisteis considerados Éxitos ¡ibais a dejar que le matasen sin más!

\- Whoa – dijo Takao -. ¿Qué?

Momoi tenía un aspecto salvaje en sus ojos, como si hubiese querido quitarse eso de su pecho durante un tiempo.

\- Ese era el objetivo de Teiko, producir experimentos _exitosos_. Los mejores, los más poderosos, los más fuertes. Cualquiera que no respondiera a sus estándares era desechado, asesinado y diseccionado para la mejora de futuros proyectos. Tetsu-kun fue un fracaso, pero todos los otros les convencieron de que podía ser útil. Hasta que no le _necesitaron_ más, hasta que todos se hicieron tan fuertes que ya no necesitaban a _nadie_. Entonces _todos_ pararon de ayudar a Tetsu-kun, incluso aunque sabían lo significaba para él.

\- Lo dices como si hubiésemos tenido otra opción – protestó Kise -. No podíamos controlar lo que los científicos hacían.

\- Pero podríais haber intentado ayudarle _más_ – insistió Momoi obstinadamente.

\- Es fácil decirlo para ti – dijo Midorima con dureza -. No tenías la misma presión para alcanzar el éxito que nosotros. No _podíamos_ Apenas podíamos salvarnos no… - Midorima se calló sus palabras, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Os estabais ahogando – dijo Takao con suavidad -. Y tenías que dejar que los otros se hundieran.

Midorima movió su cabeza asintiendo, pero no llegó a sus ojos, como si tuviese miedo de encontrarse con la mirada de alguien.

\- Tetsu-kun _os_ salvó – dijo Momoi.

\- ¿Crees que no lo entendemos? – gritó Kise, levantándose -. Porque lo pillamos. Kurokocchi es mejor que nosotros, es más fuerte que nosotros, no necesitas restregarnos nuestra debilidad en nuestra cara…

\- ¡No seas estúpido! – gruñó Kasamatsu.

Todos le miraron.

\- Así que Kuroko les desafió, y vosotros no. ¿Eso le hace _mejor_ que vosotros? _Todos_ sois supervivientes. No hay ni uno solo de vosotros que sea _débil_. Pasasteis por un infierno y Eso os hace a cada uno de vosotros la persona más fuerte que conozco…y eso no tiene _nada_ que ver con vuestras habilidades.

\- Senpai – dijo Kise estupefacto.

Todos los Milagros estaban mirando a Kasamatsu con admiración en sus caras.

\- Y eráis niños – dijo Himuro. Hablaba para todos, pero solo estaba mirando a Murasakibara -. Yo fui un niño horrible, preguntadle a Taiga, y tenía menos razones para serlo. No podéis machacaros por lo que hicisteis o no hicisteis cuando erais niños.

Murasakibara no respondió, pero nunca soltó la mano de Himuro.

Momoi parecía estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Probablemente no era su intención ser cruel. Probablemente se sentía tan indefensa y desesperada como el resto de ellos, y difícil dejar pasar eso.

Aun así Kagami pensaba que lo entendía. Habían sido salvados por la misma persona que dejaron a morir. No era de extrañar que todos estuviesen un poco obsesionados con Kuroko. Sería difícil _no_ amar y odiar a una persona así.

*

Para cuando Kuroko pudo recibir visitas, todos los demás se habían ido a casa. Había oído las noticias de que estaba vivo y bien y habían decidido marcharse.

Kagami tenía que ver a Kuroko; verificar que estaba bien con sus propios ojos. El brazo de Kuroko estaba en un cabestrillo, pero no parecía bastante afectado por todo aquello.

\- No era una herida seria. El doctor dijo que todavía puedo jugar al baloncesto después de mi recuperación – dijo Kuroko.

\- Idiota – dijo Kagami con afecto, revolviendo su cabeza -. Eso no debería ser ni siquiera una preocupación ahora. Podrías haber muerto. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- Kagami-kun hizo todo lo realmente heroico – apuntó Kuroko.

\- ¡Solo porque tú ya le habías destruido! En serio eso ha sido muy estúpido.

\- Ya había disparado a una persona – Kuroko no se veía para nada arrepentido -. Estaba seguro de que iba a disparar a otra. Quizás a todos allí. Algo estaba mal con ese hombre.

Kagami estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así no le gustaba. Echó un vistazo a la obstinada expresión en la cara de Kuroko y suspiró.

\- Tan solo no tomes más riesgos innecesarios ¿vale?

\- Pensé que podía encargarme de ello – respondió Kuroko, lo que no era un acuerdo.

Kagami soltó un ruido frustrado pero se rindió. Podría discutir con Kuroko durante todo el día y nunca cambiaría de opinión.

\- Tus amigos estuvieron aquí – dijo.

Kuroko lo miró inexpresivo.

\- Los Milagros – clarificó Kagami -. Estábamos hablando sobre ti.

\- ¿Y qué han dicho? – preguntó Kuroko.

\- Nada que no supiera ya – dijo Kagami encogiéndose de hombros -. Que eres increíble.

Creyó ver a Kuroko sonrojarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Takao creía que su relación con Midorima era bastante buena, por lo que le vino de sorpresa cuando se acercó a él un día y es levantado en el aire inmediatamente por un agarre asfixiante invisible alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Sh-Shin-chan! – Takao se ahogaba.

\- ¿Eres Kise o Takao? – preguntó Midorima.

\- ¡Takao!

Cayó al suelo y Midorima estrechó sus ojos.

\- Pruébalo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó Takao -. ¿Estás quedándote conmigo? ¿ _Me_ asaltas y se supone que tengo que probar que soy yo ante ti?

Midorima miró hacia otro lado, ajustándose sus gafas por encima de la nariz.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué ha _hecho_ Kise? – Takao le miró con curiosidad -. Voy a asumir que estaba fingiendo ser yo.

\- Una broma. Tan solo una broma estúpida – dijo Midorima de forma viciosa -. Y si le veo otra vez, le asesinaré.

\- Te ayudaré – Takao puso los ojos en blanco -. De hecho, piñas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puede ser nuestra palabra clave. La próxima vez que quieras verificar que soy yo, simplemente pregunta por la palabra clave y yo diré piñas. No necesitas lanzarme por el aire.

\- Eso de hecho es una buena idea – dijo Midorima.

\- No necesitas sonar tan impresionado – dijo Takao secamente -. Ha pasado de vez en cuando.

\- Preguntar por una palabra clave parece demasiado obvio – dijo Midorima, ignorando a Takao.

Takao contemplo esto. Considerándolo todo, si Kise estaba cerca, tener una frase clave no era mala idea.

\- Preguntaremos “¿cuál es tu signo?”. Si es alguien fingiendo ser yo, dirán Escorpio. Si soy yo, diré piñas. Y viceversa.

Midorima asintió todavía negándose a mirar a Takao.

\- Tío ¿Qué ha _hecho_ Kise? – preguntó Takao -. Ha debido de ser algo malo.

\- Nada importante.

\- Sabes que no era _yo_ ¿verdad?

\- Sí – dijo Midorima y casi sonaba… amargado -. Lo sé.

\- Bueno, no la pagues conmigo entonces.

La vida era mucho menos complicada sin superpoderes.

*

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a casa sin haberle visto? El médico ha dicho que seguramente podrá recibir visitas pronto – preguntó Takao, mientras se maravillaba por su propia habilidad de hablar y pedalear al mismo tiempo. Su capacidad pulmonar había mejorado durante los últimos meses.

\- No tengo nada que decirle – dijo Midorima -. Fue un idiota por acercarse desarmado a un hombre con una pistola.

Takao resopló pero no iba a comentar, no después de su confesión frenética en el hospital. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo procesar toda esa información.

Desearía que hubiese sido capaz de _decir_ algo en el hospital. Estaba, un poco, resentido por lo fácil que Kasamatsu y Himuro habían podido decir lo _correcto_. Después de que Kasamatsu hubiese hablado, Kise parecía como si acabase de ser salvado por un ángel, todos los Milagros parecían tomar esas palabras como una bendición y un perdón que todos necesitaban desesperadamente.

Pero Takao no era bueno con palabras como esas. Y tampoco era bueno dando apoyo silencioso como Himuro.

Parecía que la única cosa en la que era bueno era pedaleando el carro. Y no era como si Midorima realmente le _necesitase_ para hacer eso.

Frenó en la casa de Midorima y deseó por última vez saber cómo decir lo correcto.

\- Tú le hubieses ayudado – dijo Midorima de la nada.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Takao.

\- Si tú hubieses estado en Teiko. Tú habrías ayudado a Kuroko.

Takao se rio. Esta fue la reacción equivocada, Midorima tenía su cara de gato enfurruñado, pero Takao no lo pudo evitar.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué te ha dado _esa_ idea, Shin-chan. No soy un tipo agradable.

\- Lo eres – dijo Midorima, molesto.

\- Pero no lo soy. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, no soy un mal tipo ni nada. Intento no ser un gilipoyas, pero eso no me hace un santo. Solo soy una persona normal.

\- Tú me ayudaste.

Takao frunció el ceño. Midorima no le estaba mirando, no le había mirado desde su confesión en el pasillo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando Midorima.

\- La bola de nieve – dijo Midorima, moviéndose de forma inconfortable.

\- Eso no era… - Takao se debatió -. Solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho.

Midorima parecía tan frustrado y Takao no estaba seguro de por qué. De nuevo, deseó poder tener el don de Kasamatsu para entender lo que les dolía. (Quizás, pensó Takao de forma sarcástica, deberías haber escuchado a tu madre cuando te dijo que fueses amable con los Milagros. Quizás si no te hubieses rendido tan fácilmente entonces ahora podrías entenderlo mejor.)

\- Shin-chan, no sé lo que pasó en Teiko, o lo que hiciste allí. Estoy seguro de que hay más historia de la que ha contado Momoi. Pero no eres una persona terrible. Lo que sea que hicieras en el pasado… ahora eres un buen tipo, eso es lo que importa.

\- ¿Lo soy? – dijo Midorima. Y miró a Takao por primera vez en toda la tarde -. ¿Soy una buena persona?

\- Por supuesto que lo eres – dijo Takao. El peso de la mirada de Midorima era demasiado para él, toda la tarde había sido demasiado. Así que se rio y golpeó a Midorima en la espalda -. Eres un rarito, Shin-chan, pero eres un buen tipo. Te veré mañana en clase.

\- Cierto – dijo Midorima -. Te veré mañana.

*

La cosa es, que toda esta Cosa de Midorima es demasiado intensa para su confort. Midorima estaba roto en forma que Takao no podía ni empezar a entender y cada vez que cogía un atisbo de eso, Takao no podía evitar pero desesperarse ante su propia inutilidad.

Y no ayudaba que tomase medio año escolar para que Takao se diese cuenta como de envuelto estaba en la vida de Midorima, hasta el punto de descuidar su _propia_ vida. Tenía otros amigos, por supuesto, pero pasaba tanto tiempo con Midorima que bien podía ser uno de sus objetos de la suerte.

No se dio cuenta cómo se veía esto ante sus compañeros de clase hasta que se encontró con su exnovio del club de Kendo.

Su ruptura había resultado inicialmente en nada más que encuentros incómodos. Pero ninguno de los dos eran el tipo de personas que mantenían el resentimiento por mucho tiempo así que ahora intercambiaban comentarios amables.

Takao pensó en cuanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que tuvo novio. Maldita sea, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se enrolló con alguien, y en un ataque de nostalgia invitó a su exnovio a comer.

\- Mejor que no – Yamamoto tan solo se rio nervioso -. Tu novio parece del tipo celoso, y preferiría no caerle mal.

\- ¿Mi qué? – exclamó Takao -. ¿Mi quién?

\- Tu novio. Ya sabes ¿alto? ¿Pelo verde? ¿Gafas? ¿Superpoderes que significan que podría matarte con su mente?

\- ¡¿ _Shin-chan_?! – Takao abrió la boca. No tenía palabras -. Hay… ¿qué? No. Solo… no.

\- ¿No puede matarte con su mente?

\- Oh, puede completamente. _No estamos saliendo_.

\- No, en serio – rio Yamamoto.

\- ¡En serio! – dijo Takao, todavía con la boca abierta -. Ni siquiera es… Quiero decir, Dios. Ni siquiera le gusto la mayoría de los días. ¿Por qué pensarías siquiera que estamos saliendo?

\- ¿De verdad que no? – dijo Yamamoto, como si todavía estuviese pensando que Takao se equivocaba.

\- Tío, me conoces. Si lo estuviésemos, no lo estaría negando.

\- Cierto – dijo Yamamoto, todavía sonando dudoso -. Pero siempre estás con él.

\- Estamos en el mismo club – dijo Takao.

\- Pero, quiero decir, _estás_ siempre con él. Le llevas por ahí en un carro.

\- Eso es para entrenar – dijo Takao.

\- Coméis juntos. Estudiáis juntos.

\- Porque es listo – dijo Takao sin fuerzas.

\- Es solo que tenéis este… ambiente ¿sabes? Ambiente de pareja.

\- Estás imaginando cosas.

\- Salí contigo ¿recuerdas? – Yamamoto se encogió de hombros -. Le miras a él de una forma que nunca me miraste a mí.

\- Eso es absurdo – protestó Takao, pero incluso él se daba cuenta de lo débil que sonaba.

\- Él también te mira.

Takao se rio, porque _eso_ era ridículo.

\- Sí que _estás_ imaginando cosas. Shin-chan solo me ve como un sirviente – o una mascota, pensó amargamente -. Nunca echaría siquiera un vistazo hacia mí.

\- Pero tú también le quieres ¿verdad? – persistió Yamamoto.

\- Ahora estás siendo divertidísimo – dijo Takao casualmente -. De todas maneras, si no quieres ir a comer, tan solo dilo. Pero Shin-chan no va a matarte con su mente si lo haces.

\- Todavía no voy a arriesgarme – dijo Yamamoto -. Si no puedes verlo, eso no significa que el resto de los demás no podamos. Las chicas en mi clase han estado emparejándoos durante todo el año. He visto algunos fanart.

Eso era a partes iguales alarmante e intrigante.

*

Se había dado cuenta, durante los últimos meses, de que a Midorima no le gustaba tocar a nadie. Hacía lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar el contacto humano, y el equipo de baloncesto había aprendido a no incluirlo en sus abrazos de celebración.

Es algo que desearía haberle dicho a su yo de catorce años, Midorima no _te_ estaba rechazando, estaba rechazando a todo el mundo. Quizás eso hubiese hecho la diferencia.

Takao insistía en forzar su suerte de vez en cuando, golpeando a Midorima en la espalda, ocasionalmente dejándose caer sobre sus hombros. Las primeras veces resultaron en repetidos rechazos pero ahora Midorima lo soportaba por algunos segundos, tenso y enfadado todo el tiempo. Takao contaba esto como un enorme éxito.

Midorima toleraba su presencia como quien tolera el mal tiempo y los deberes. Takao sabía mejor que nadie que no eran amigos.

Pero después de su encuentro con Yamamoto, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Midorima.

Estaba meditando esto en su cabeza cuando Midorima recibió un mensaje. Takao no le prestaba ninguna atención hasta que Midorima hizo un ruido entrecortado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Takao.

\- ¡Murasakibara tiene un novio! – exclamó Midorima –

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Takao -. Himuro Tatsuya.

\- ¿Lo _sabías_? ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Estaban cogidos de la mano en el hospital – dijo Takao incrédulo -. No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

\- Eso no significa necesariamente que estén saliendo – protestó Midorima -. Pensaba que Himuro estaba siendo… extremadamente comprensivo.

\- Himuro tenía chupetones enormes en el cuello – dijo Takao -. Parecía que le había mordido un oso.

\- Discúlpame por no haberle prestado atención a su cuello – soltó Midorima. Tenía una expresión de profundo asco -. No puedo creerlo. _Murasakibara_. ¡Odia a los humanos casi tanto como Akashi!

Takao se puso tieso cuando imaginó la razón del disgusto de Midorima. Así que a Midorima no le gustaba le hecho de que su amigo estuviese saliendo con un humano ¿no era así?

\- ¡Y es vago! – continuó Midorima -. Como ha conseguido siquiera… No puedo creerlo.

Takao frunció el ceño, intentando suponer porque la pereza de Murasakibara tenía algo que ver.

\- ¿Es tan raro que esté saliendo con un humano? – preguntó Takao enfadado.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Midorima, sus pensamientos desbaratados momentáneamente.

\- Quiero decir, Himuro le estaba mirando como si el tío colgase la luna o algo. Eso es lo realmente importante. Solo porque es humano, eso no significa que…

\- No me importa que Himuro sea humano – soltó Midorima -. Por supuesto que Murasakibara saldría con un humano. Los humanos son básicamente nuestra única opción, a no ser que saliéramos _entre nosotros_ y _eso_ definitivamente no va a pasar.

\- Bueno, Kuroko… - Takao parpadeó.

\- No estoy enamorado de Kuroko – rugió Midorima.

\- O Akashi…

Midorima le lanzó una mirada de puro desprecio y asco.

\- Preferiría arrancarme mis propios ojos.

\- Saldrías con un humano ¿de verdad? _Tú._

\- Yo no soy la cuestión aquí – dijo Midorima.

\- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuál es la cuestión – exclamó Takao, todavía desequilibrado por el pensamiento de Midorima saliendo con _alguien_ -. Si no te importa que esté saliendo con un humano ¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema?

\- ¡El hecho de que esté saliendo con alguien! – Midorima agitó sus manos en un movimiento exasperado -. No puedo creer que de todos nosotros _Murasakibara_ haya conseguido un novio _primero_.

Takao le miró durante cinco segundos. Y entonces estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡No es divertido! – exclamó Midorima.

Takao se rio tan fuerte que le dolieron los costados.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Sí que lo es! ¡No me puedo creer que estés _celoso_!

\- ¡Detente! Como te atreves… ¡No estoy celoso!

\- ¡Pero lo estás!

\- ¡Es solo el principio de las cosas! – insistió Midorima -. ¡Es solo que jamás hubiese pensado que _Murasakibara_ de entre todos pudiese seducir a un compañero exitosamente!

\- Probablemente no lo hizo – dijo Takao, todavía riéndose -. Si se algo sobre Himuro, lo más seguro es que hiciese el primer movimiento.

\- Bueno eso es todavía más absurdo – dijo Midorima, todavía sonando asqueado -. No puedo creer… Murasakibara. No hay justicia en este mundo.

Takao lo miró con curiosidad. Ahora que su diversión inicial había desaparecido, pensó realmente en las implicaciones de los celos de Midorima.

\- Shin-chan ¿quieres salir con alguien?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – balbuceó Midorima, en una forma que en realidad quería decir “Sí”.

Takao estaba destrozado. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero nunca había pensado sobre los Milagros saliendo con alguien. Con la posible excepción de Kise, no parecía como si los Milagros estuviesen interesados en búsquedas amorosas. ¿Y _Midorima_? A ese chico no le gustaba tocar a nadie ¿Cómo iba a salir con alguien?

Resopló al recordar cómo sus compañeros de clase parecían creer que Midorima estaba saliendo con _él_. Yamamoto tenía razón, todo el mundo en Shutoku había llegado a esta conclusión. Los pocos intentos superficiales de Takao de ligar habían terminado todos con miradas nerviosas y protestas sobre el “novio celoso” de Takao.

\- Ey, Shin-chan ¿crees que serías un amante celoso?

\- ¿Perdona? – balbuceó Midorima, como si Takao acabase de preguntarle qué clase de calzoncillos prefería.

\- Ya sabes, como Kise. Kise me amenazó solo por hablar con Kasamatsu-san. Murasakibara parece el tipo de chico que también es posesivo. Lo he visto con sus aperitivos.

Midorima se mantuvo en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta de Takao.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres posesivo?

\- ¿Yo? – rio Takao; sorprendido de que Midorima le devolviera la pregunta -. No particularmente. Quizás es que nunca he salido con nadie que realmente quisiese mantener. Aun así, debe ser agradable…

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó rápido Midorima.

\- Que quieran mantenerte – Y entonces Takao se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras. Que ridículo. Estaría feliz si tan solo consiguiese un novio al que no le importase dejarse ver en público con él -. De todas maneras, no has contestado a mi pregunta. No creas que puedes escaparte de esta, Shin-chan.

\- Probablemente – Midorima miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Sí, probablemente – soltó Midorima -. Querría mantener a mi aman… Sería celoso. No en la forma asquerosa y obsesiva de Kise. Pero me gustaría… que la persona que amo…me amase solo a mí.

\- Eso suena bastante normal – dijo Takao. Todavía no podía creer que estuviese teniendo esa clase de conversación con Midorima. Era tan _normal_ -. Ey ¿Cuál es tu chica ideal? ¿Alta? ¿Baja? ¿Tetas grandes?

\- Cállate, Takao.

\- No, no ¡estábamos teniendo un momento! Venga, Shin-chan ¡dímelo! ¿Hay alguien en tu clase a la que le tengas echado el ojo? ¡Podría ser tu compinche!

\- Estate quieto, necio. Hemos terminado de habar de este absurdo tema.

\- Shin-chaaan.

*

Ahora que Takao pensaba en todo el tiempo que hacía desde que había tenido un novio, no podía parar de pensar en lo agradable que sería tener un compañero para enrollarse regularmente otra vez.

Encontrar alguien en el instituto era básicamente una causa perdida. Incluso si tenía una oportunidad de ligar entre el club de baloncesto y las clases, Midorima casi siempre estaba allí, y todos _todavía_ pensaban que estaban saliendo, no importa cuántas veces Takao les diga que no.

Así que no diría exactamente que estaba fuera buscando un rollo rápido casual, pero sí que conocía un par de sitios para pasar el rato en Tokio donde era más probable encontrar a gente abierta a ligar con el mismo sexo. Es un movimiento arriesgado, ya que no estaba buscando un viejo rico o algún pervertido de mediana edad, y tampoco estaba buscando que le pegasen un puñetazo en la cara. (También era vagamente consciente de que había un asesino en serie vagando por las calles; su madre le había advertido sobre quedarse hasta muy tarde. Pero no era un idiota, no era como si fuese a seguir a un extraño a casa o algo. Solo quería una noche normal, y quizás hablar con un chico normal, y quizás enrollarse con alguien de una forma normal. Además, los asesinos en serie parecían irreales, cosas que le pasaban a otra gente.)

Su noche iba bastante bien. Había estado ligando casualmente toda la noche con un chico que llevaba el uniforme de Fukurodani, y parecía que de cualquier momento a ahora las cosas podían progresar a enrollarse y manoseo casual.

Pero entonces el chico de Fukurodani recibió una llamada telefónica y tuvo que marcharse. Takao consiguió intercambiar números, así que la noche no fue un fracaso total, pero tenía dieciséis años y estaba sexualmente frustrado. Culpaba de esto, desafortunadamente, a Midorima.

\- ¿Puedo comprarte una bebida?

Takao se giró en dirección a la voz y entonces se quedó mirando.

_\- Shin…_

Su voz murió.

El hombre que estaba frente a él era igual que Midorima, _exactamente_ como Midorima. Pero…

 _No_ Midorima.

No llevaba gafas, para empezar. Y su pelo estaba echado hacia atrás con gomina en una forma que Takao no podía imaginar a Midorima ni siquiera intentando. Había también algo… frio en sus ojos. Miraba a Takao con un marcado interés, prácticamente lascivo. Pero había algo peligroso en su mirada, hacía a Takao temblar.

\- Es una pena que alguien tan adorable como tú esté solo – dijo el impostor de Midorima -. Debes dejarme que te compre una bebida.

\- Somos menores – dijo Takao débilmente.

El impostor sonrió e hizo un gesto al camarero, quien les trajo dos cocteles sin parpadear.

Tampoco estaba hablando con los ridículos “nodayo” de Midorima. No era Kise. Las copias de Kise eran perfectas, tanto en maneras como en expresiones. ¿A no ser que estuviese haciendo una broma elaborada? ¿Pero porque posar como un Midorima obviamente falso?

Takao forzó una sonrisa. Solo para estar seguro dijo.

\- Bueno extraño ¿Cuál es tu signo?

\- Cancer – el hombre misterioso elevó una ceja con diversión -. ¿No me digas que de verdad te tragas esa clase de cosas?

\- No realmente – dijo Takao. Definitivamente no era Midorima. Y tampoco Kise. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- He estado viéndote toda la noche – dijo, de una manera bastante espeluznante -. Parecías tan solo. Alguien no te está cuidando bien – se acercó y pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Takao, y terminó agarrando su barbilla -. Si fueses mío, nunca te dejaría tan hambriento.

Takao tembló otra vez, en una extraña mezcla entre deseo y miedo. El hombre parecía y sonaba como Midorima, Takao no podía evitar reaccionar a esto, siempre había encontrado a Midorima ridículamente atractivo. Lo quería cuando tenía catorce años y esa necesidad nunca se había ido realmente, no importaba cuando desease Takao que desapareciera.

Pero al mismo tiempo, algo definitivamente no iba bien ahí. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, y era como la vez que el equipo de baloncesto le rodeó en la escuela. Takao había sabido entonces que estaba en peligro antes de que alguien lanzase un puñetazo, y ahora sabía que estaba en peligro. El falso Midorima tenía el mismo aire mortal que Kise tenía cuando le dijo a Takao casualmente que jamás lo vería venir.

Remotamente, en su mente, empezó a tener una conversación consigo mismo.

_¿Recuerdas cómo había un asesino en serie vagando por las calles de Tokio?_

_No, qué va, eso no es lo que está pasando._

_¿Verdad? ¿Verdaaaaad? Eso no es algo que le pase a la gente normal._

_Tu mejor amigo es telequinético. ¿Qué parte de tu vida es “normal”?_

_Mierda._

\- No lo soy – dijo Takao, lamiéndose los labios e intentando actuar más valiente de lo que se sentía -. No soy de nadie.

\- ¿No? No creo que eso sea verdad – dijo ronco.

Takao tragó saliva. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se inclinó para alejarse. Forzó una sonrisa.

\- Nop, completamente soltero. Gracias por la bebida, pero ya sabes, se está haciendo tarde, y probablemente debería irme a casa.

\- Pero acabamos de conocernos – el falso Midorima agarró el brazo de Takao -. Creo que podríamos divertirnos esta noche, tú y yo.

Takao hizo un gesto de dolor mientras la presión en su brazo aumentaba. No iba a reaccionar. No iba a hacerlo.

\- Alguna otra vez, definitivamente. Pero es una noche escolar ¡y tengo toque de queda! Además, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no me abra de piernas en la primera cita. Hace que los hombres te respeten menos.

 _\- Eres_ divertido – el falso Midorima rio -. Creo que voy a hacerte mío. Pero no me gustaría que pensases que no te respeto. Así que alguna otra vez.

El agarre en el brazo de Takao era realmente doloroso, y el falso Midorima le echó hacia delante. De repente a Takao le estaban besando forzada y expertamente. Todavía no reaccionó, no se echó hacia atrás o respondió, solo dejó que los labios del hombre jugasen contra los suyos.

\- Te veré otra vez, Kazunari – le susurró el falso Midorima en la oreja. Entonces soltó a Takao y como tal se marchó.

Le tomó a Takao otra media hora antes de poder moverse otra vez.

*

Estaba completamente preparado para llamar a la noche pasada una extraña pesadilla cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, pero todavía tenía los moratones en su brazo. Cinco de ellos, como huellas.

Takao consideró las posibilidades.

Opción uno: Kise había perdido la cabeza. Poco probable, porque si Kise iba a asesinar a Takao sería un Midorima más convincente. Opción dos: _Midorima_ había perdido la cabeza. También poco probable, ya que Midorima estaba prácticamente ciego sin sus gafas, y el impostor no llevaba ningunas. Opción tres: Midorima tenía una personalidad múltiple loca, al estilo Akashi, una de ellas podía ver de alguna forma sin gafas. Opción cuatro: Midorima tenía un gemelo malvado.

Takao no podía creer que esa fuese su vida ahora mismo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, flaqueó al ver a Midorima y reprendió su propia reacción. No tenía miedo de _Midorima_ , no lo tenía.

\- ¡Ey Shin-chan! – dijo con alegría forzada -. ¿Tuviste una buena noche anoche?

\- Estuvo bien – dijo Midorima en su manera cortante.

\- ¿Fuiste a algún lado? – pinchó Takao. No era como si esperase que Midorima dijese “Oh sí, te hice una broma desagradable en el bar ¿no fue divertido?” pero sinceramente, sería bastante agradable si lo hiciera.

\- Naoko me hizo ver una maratón de este anime ridículo de los noventa sobre chicas que van por ahí en minifalda derrotando al mal.

\- ¿Te hizo ver _Sailor Moon_? – dijo Takao, encantado.

\- Dice que soy Guerrero Plutón – dijo Midorima, en esa forma disgustaba que en realidad quería decir que estaba encantado.

\- No puede ser ¿porque tienes el pelo verde? Si acaso, eres Guerrero Neptuno.

\- Esa todavía no ha salido – dijo Midorima.

\- Te encantará el arco de los Death Busters. Hay lesbianas. Es increíble.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas visto ese programa?

\- Eh, yo también tengo una hermana pequeña, sabes – se defendió Takao.

Midorima era, contra todo pronóstico, un hermano mayor bastante bueno. Takao le había visto trenzar el pelo de Naoko por las mañanas usando telequinesis; era adorable. Ella adoraba a su “Onii-sama” e incluso había empezado a llevar objetos de la suerte por ahí para imitarlo.

Si estuvo hasta tarde haciendo una maratón de _Sailor Moon_ , probablemente no se estaba recorriendo las calles de Tokio y fastidiando la cabeza de Takao.

*

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo? – preguntó Midorima.

Takao se detuvo a medio cambiarse en los vestidores. Estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que Midorima se había concentrado en los moratones. El duro filo de su voz le hacía recordar la otra noche, lo que causaba que su corazón aletease rápidamente en una circunvolución de sentimientos encontrados. Terminó de ponerse una camiseta plana para el entrenamiento de baloncesto, y cuando miró hacia arriba Midorima _estaba ahí_ , encima de él.

Se acercó como si quisiera tocar el brazo de Takao pero por supuesto no lo hizo.

\- ¿Ha sido tu club de la escuela otra vez? – preguntó, con matices letales.

\- Te lo contaré después del entrenamiento – Takao dudó -. Hay algo sobre lo que tengo que hablarte.

Midorima estrechó sus ojos de manera insatisfecha. Takao sabía que no debería leer mucho en la vena protectora de Midorima. Fuera lo que fuese lo que se dijera de los Milagros, todos parecían universalmente territoriales sobre las cosas que consideraban “suyas”. Para Midorima, eso incluía básicamente todo Shutoku.

Ambos estuvieron distraídos durante el entrenamiento, algo que los de tercer año se dieron cuenta y les gritaron por ello.

Para cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Midorima estaba prácticamente irradiando instinto asesino. Esperaron a que los otros se marchasen, para que cuando finalmente salieron fuera estaban solo ellos dos.

\- Estas _asustado_ – anunció Midorima tan pronto vio la oportunidad -. ¿Hay alguien que te esté amenazando? ¿Es uno de los otros Milagros?

\- Tranquilízate, Shin-chan – dijo Takao. Apretó los labios mientras intentaba pensar cómo iba a explicar la otra noche. Suponía que no había forma educada de preguntar “¿Tienes una personalidad múltiple?” así que se decidió por la menos ofensiva -. ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba esperando, pero cuando todo el color desapareció de la cara de Midorima y el Milagro parecía _aterrorizado_ Takao supo de verdad, de verdad desearía una reacción distinta.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – preguntó Midorima -. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

\- Creo… creo que le conocí, anoche – dijo Takao.

\- Imposible – dijo fieramente Midorima -. Está _muerto_. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Cuéntamelo todo.

Takao decidió instantáneamente que, de hecho, no iba a contarle todo a Midorima. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a explicar lo del beso y sin duda alguna tenía el presentimiento de que no debería intentarlo.

\- Conocí a _alguien_ que se parecía a ti. Exactamente como tú, solo que sin gafas.

\- Era Kise – insistió Midorima -. Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Voy a matarle.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo era. Se parecía a ti, pero claramente no _eras_ tú. Las copias de Kise son perfectas ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a parecerse a ti pero fingir ser alguien diferente?

\- Porque Kise es un idiota y un gilipoyas – pero la duda empezaba a trepar por la voz de Midorima, duda y miedo.

Midorima sacó su móvil y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Kise…cállate por un segundo… ¿fingiste ser yo anoche?... He dicho que _te calles…_ ¿viste a Takao? _Maldita sea_... Ven aquí ahora mismo. Sí _aquí_ … Es un Código Dragón. Os necesito a todos aquí _ahora_.

Takao vio con horror como Midorima llamó a cada uno de los Milagros y les pidió que se encontrasen con él en ese instante. Incluso Akashi Seijuurou.

\- Shin-chan ¿de verdad esperas que venga desde Kioto?

\- Estaba en Saitama por un negocio.

\- ¿Y Murasakibara?

\- Ya estaba en Tokio – Midorima todavía parecía muy tenso. Takao nunca le había visto así.

\- Shin-chan ¿qué está pasando?

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – los ojos de Midorima eran duros como el acero.

\- ¿Tu… hermano? – supuso Takao -. No mucho, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó Midorima.

\- Me asustó – confesó Takao.

\- Debería – Midorima asintió -. Estamos todo en un serio peligro.

*

Acabaron en un Dennis, de todos los lugares. Había una habitación para grupos grandes y Midorima lo reservó temprano. Fue brusco con la camarera, y Takao empezó a pedir comida con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Momoi y Aomine fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos de Kagami.

\- Yo no te he llamado – resopló Midorima.

\- Lo hizo Kuroko. Me dijo que te encontraría aquí… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

\- Esto no te incumbe – insistió Midorima.

\- Midorima-kun dijo que esto era un Código Dragón – dijo Kuroko, asustando a todos. Solo Takao le había visto llegar -. Si eso es cierto, incumbe a Kagami-kun. Si Midorima-kun estaba mintiendo, entonces estaré muy enfadado.

\- No estaba mintiendo – Midorima frunció el ceño.

Murasakibara y Himuro fueron los siguientes en llegar. Murasakibara y Kagami pidieron una alarmante cantidad de comida mientras esperaban que los otros llegasen. Kuroko pidió un batido de vainilla.

Kise y Kasamatsu finalmente se unieron. Takao notó que Midorima no cuestionó el derecho de Himuro o Kasamatsu de estar allí. Kasamatsu mandó una mirada inquisitiva a Takao y Takao tan solo se encogió de hombros con impotencia. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando aquí. Pero la última vez que todos los Milagros y sus compañeros humanos estuvieron juntos, sin incluir la visita al hospital de Kuroko, las cosas no terminaron bien.

Finalmente, Akashi Seijuurou apareció, pareciendo un príncipe majestuoso y terriblemente fuera de lugar en Dennis.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Midorima? – preguntó Akashi sin preámbulos.

\- Takao conoció a 7284 anoche – anunció Midorima.

Esto tuvo un efecto palpable en los Milagros, ya que todos se pusieron tiesos, algunos hasta parecían asustados.

\- Imposible – dijo Kise -. Lo mataron después de que intentara dejarte ciego.

\- ¿No era Kisechin? – preguntó Murasakibara.

\- ¡No fui yo! – dijo Kise -. Estuve en casa toda la noche. Senpai ¡díselo!

\- Lo estuvo – dijo Kasamatsu, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quizás no fuese 7284 – dijo Kuroko -. Había cinco de vosotros, podría haber sido alguno de los otros.

\- 7285 y 7281 murieron en el examen inicial. Les _vi_ morir – Midorima estaba visiblemente enfadado -. Y 7284 mató a 7282. Vi el cuerpo. El único cuya muerte no presencie fue 7284. Tiene que ser él.

\- ¿Había _cinco_ como tú? – repitió Takao. ¿Cinco personas que eran como Midorima?

\- Oye – dijo Kasamatsu -. ¿A alguien le importaría explicar a los humanos de la sala?

Midorima se reclinó hacia atrás con resentimiento, pero miró a Takao cuando empezó a hablar, antes de mirar al resto del grupo.

\- Telequinesis era la habilidad más fácil de inducir en los sujetos, pero era difícil llegar al resultado exitoso que esperaban. Querían a alguien que tuviese tanto poder, la habilidad de elevar tremendas cantidades de peso con su mente; como precisión, el control y la exactitud que llevaría a manipular al mínimo detalle. Los Green Sevens normalmente tenía poder o precisión pero no ambos. Para alcanzar un experimento Exitoso, los científicos empezaron a crear a los Green Sevens en lotes de cinco, con la idea de que el último en pie sería el más fuerte de esa Generación.

Los humanos de la habitación tenían expresiones de horror parecidas. Takao no podía siquiera empezar a procesar sus pensamientos.

\- Espera, vas a tener que ir mucho _más_ atrás – dijo Kagami -. ¿Green Sevens? ¿Generaciones? ¿Qué significa todo eso?

\- No te incumbe – se erizó Aomine.

Kuroko miró hacia arriba, listo para salir en defensa de Kagami, pero fue Kise quien habló primero.

\- No Aominecchi. Esto también les incumbe a todos ellos. Necesitan entender lo que está ocurriendo – sonaba cansado, y sonrió con una débil sonrisa, pero su corazón no tenía su encanto habitual -. Cada Proyecto era dividido en un Grupo, cada Grupo estaba organizado por un color y un número y se centraba en desarrollar una habilidad diferente hasta que se creaba un Éxito. Yellow Sixes para Copia Perfecta, Green Sevens para Telequinesis, Black Fours para Invisibilidad, y así. Pero los experimentos individuales se categorizaban todos por Generaciones, un color por Generación. Todos en esta mesa eran parte de la misma Generación, la Generación de los ‘Milagros’. Mi designación era GM–Y626, el vigesimosexto experimento del Grupo Yellow Six para la Generación de los Milagros. Midorimacchi es el GM–G7283. El doscientos ochenta y tres Green Seven. Como puede ver, había muuuuchos más Green Sevens que Yellow Sixes.

\- Había otros Grupos en nuestra Generación – dijo Kuroko con calma -. La Generación de los Milagros fue la primera Generación en tener una amplia mayoría de proyectos Exitosos, pero hubo otros que fallaron.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ellos? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Muertos – dijo Aomine directamente -. White murió, su cuerpo llegó al límite. Orange fue desechado, Brown murió en un accidente… Había un montón de formas para morir en Teiko.

\- Pero… habéis dicho que había otras Generaciones ¿verdad? – dijo Takao -. ¿Qué les pasó a todos?

La mesa se quedó en silencio. Kuroko habló primero.

\- Después de que escapáramos, Teiko sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las autoridades les cerraran. Su objetivo principal era erradicar todas las pruebas de sus actos indebidos.

\- Pero eso… - Takao se detuvo, mientras el impacto completo le golpeaba.

\- Es uno de los pecados que debemos soportar – dijo Kuroko con suavidad.

\- Uno de muchos – bufó Aomine.

\- No fue vuestra culpa – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- No, Senpai – Kise negó con la cabeza -. Ni siquiera tú puedes absolvernos de esto. Puede que no hayamos sostenido el cuchillo, pero nos escogimos a nosotros mismos a sabiendas de que serían los otros los que lo pagarían. Eso es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir como precio por nuestra libertad.

\- ¿Y cuál es el gran problema si el gemelo de Midorima también escapó? – preguntó Kagami.

\- El problema es que está _psicótico_ – dijo Midorima con furia.

\- Midorimacchi siempre ha sido algo como un extraño atípico – explicó Kise -. Porque todos los otros Green Sevens eran completos psicópatas. La única cosa pero eran los Red Zeroes. Uh, sin ofender, Akashicchi.

\- No lo haces – dijo Akashi levemente -. Los Red Zeroes eran creados a propósito para ser implacables, con capacidades para la empatía subdesarrolladas. Los Green Sevens simplemente estaban locos.

Todos los humanos de la habitación consideraron que mal tenía que estar alguien para que Akashi les llamase locos.

\- Si hay un Green Seven suelto, son malas noticias – dijo Aomine.

\- Es peor que eso – dijo Kuroko.

Midorima y Takao miraron a Kuroko sorprendidos, preguntándose que tenía que añadir. Pero Kuroko estaba mirando a Kise.

\- Kise-kun también tiene algo que contarnos – dijo Kuroko.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Kurokocchi – lloriqueó Kise.

\- ¿No? – Kuroko levantó una ceja -. ¿No hay nada que quieras decirnos sobre _Haizaki_?

Kise se puso blanco y Himuro se estiró.

\- ¿Cómo sabías…? – empezó Kise.

\- Kagami-kun me lo dijo – dijo Kuroko.

Kise frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Kise? – preguntó Akashi.

Kise parecía muy reacio a hablar, como si todavía estuviese debatiendo si podía librarse de explicarlo. Entonces suspiró.

\- Gray también está por aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los Milagros.

\- ¿No nos _dijiste esto_? – preguntó Midorima.

\- ¡Iba a hacerme cargo de ello! – dijo Kise.

\- Gray 1187 no es solo tu problema – dijo Kuroko fríamente. Takao nunca había visto a Kuroko tan frío y fiero.

\- Lo siento, Kurokocchi – los hombros de Kise cayeron -. Tienes razón. Es solo que no creí que importase. Gray va a ir a por mí, así que supuse que el resto de vosotros estaría a salvo.

\- Ya ha atacado a Himuro-san, probando que _no_ va solo a por ti – apuntó Kuroko.

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó Murasakibara -. ¿Gray? ¿Gray fue el que pegó a Murochin? Murochin ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Me dijiste que no lo conocías – protestó Himuro.

\- Le llamaste Haizaki – se quejó Murasakibara.

\- Así… que esto también es malo – dijo Takao.

\- Los Gray Elevens estaban tan locos como los Green Sevens – dijo Aomine -. Eran sádicos. Aunque no mataban tanto. Kise, deberías habérnoslo dicho.

\- Iba a hacerme cargo de ello – dijo Kise otra vez, su expresión se oscureció.

Takao tenía la sensación de que sabía perfectamente cómo Kise “iba a hacerse cargo” de esta amenaza, y le ponía profundamente nervioso estar sentado en esa mesa.

\- ¿Qué podían hacer? – preguntó.

\- Cambiaban cuerpos – respondió Kagami -. Kuroko me lo dijo.

\- Cambiar… - Kasamatsu se levantó de repente y se giró hacia Kise -. ¿Estás quedándote conmigo?

\- Senpai… - Kise hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Ese tipo tomó control de mi cuerpo? – preguntó Kasamatsu.

Takao abrió mucho la boca y de repente todos los Milagros estaban muy interesados en mirar a cualquier lado menos a Kise.

\- ¿Y no me lo _dijiste_? – gritó Kasamatsu.

\- ¡No quería preocuparte! – dijo Kise -. Lo juro ¡iba a hacerme cargo de ello! _Nunca_ le hubiese dejado hacerte daño… ¡o a nadie!

Kasamatsu tenía un aspecto atronador en su cara y Takao juró no ponerse nunca en el lado malo de ese chico. Kise iba a estar en la casita del perro durante _mucho tiempo_ por lo que parecía.

\- Tu enfado es justificado, Kasamatsu-san – dijo Akashi en una engañosa voz agradable -. Y te aseguro, Kise _será_ castigado por su descuido. Pero ahora mismo, necesitamos concentrarnos en el problema que tenemos a mano. No puedo creer que sea una coincidencia que tanto Gray como 7284 hayan aparecido ante nosotros ahora. También me resulta difícil creer que los dos puedan estar vivos sin que alguien de esta mesa lo supiera.

Takao no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero uno por uno, los Milagros se giraron hacia Momoi.

\- ¿Satsuki? – dijo Aomine.

La única chica de la mesa parecía como si deseara desesperadamente poder esconderse detrás de alguien.

\- Yo no… no pensé que vendrían a Japón.

\- Momoi – dijo Midorima casi en un gruñido, volviendo a ese filo asesino -. ¿Tú _sabías_ que 7284 estaba vivo?

\- ¿Y _Gray_? – preguntó Kise -. ¿Sabías que Gray todavía estaba vivo?

\- No creí que fuese importante…

\- ¿ _No_ importante? – exclamó Kise.

\- Creo que mejor que Momoi-san explique lo que sabe – dijo Kuroko -. Ahora.

Momoi se encogió. Parecía dolida de que incluso Kuroko estuviese enfadado.

\- Solo sé lo que Teiko tenía en sus archivos. Los científicos no querían destruir Proyectos Exitosos, y Gray era un Éxito, incluso si fue considerado obsoleto. Y 7284 estaba cerca, incluso si no era tan bueno como Midorin. Pero no los querían en Japón, así que los vendieron a una corporación Americana. ¡Supuse que no importaba si estaban vivos! Todavía estaban encerrados… No pensé que _volverían_.

\- ¿América? – repitió Kagami.

\- ¿Y quién más fue vendido a América? – preguntó Akashi -. ¿Proyectos que pensábamos que estaban muertos?

Momoi miró alrededor buscando un aliado pero no vio nada más que caras hostiles. Se hundió en su asiento.

\- Un Gold y un Silver.

\- Joder – dijo Aomine, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos.

\- Justo lo que necesitábamos – dijo Kise -. ¿Qué es lo siguiente, un Rainbow?

\- De eso nada. No quiero volver a ver a un Rainbow jamás – dijo Murasakibara.

\- Si hay un Gold y un Silver deambulando por Japón, tengo que admitirlo, me sentiría mejor si todavía hubiese Rainbow Thirteen – dijo Kuroko.

\- Tengo que preguntar… ¿de verdad había gente con el pelo color arcoíris? – dijo Takao.

\- De hecho, no – dijo Midorima -. Los Rainbows eran extrañamente el único grupo que tenía un color normal de pelo y ojos. Los Black Fours acabaron todos pareciéndose a Kuroko, e incluso los Brown Twelves tenían el pelo magenta.

\- ¿Y qué podían hacer los Rainbow? – preguntó Takao.

Midorima tembló, pero no fue el único. Todos los otros Milagros parecían estar reprimiendo malos recuerdos.

\- Los Rainbow Thirteens eran… la seguridad de Teiko. Podían anular nuestros poderes. Kuroko tiene razón. Uno podría ser de utilidad ahora, pero el riesgo es demasiado grande.

\- Rainbow – reflexionó Himuro -. Así que… si uno escapase, probablemente tendría “Niji” en su nombre ¿verdad?

\- Probablemente ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Midorima.

\- Solo me lo preguntaba – dijo Himuro -. ¿Qué podían hacer los Gold y los Silver?

\- No hay ninguna razón para pensar que _ellos_ también están en Japón – protestó Momoi.

\- No – interrumpió Kuroko -. Explicaría mucho. El hombre que me disparó… en el momento, pensé que parecía Hipnotizado.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Aomine.

\- ¡Ves! ¡No era el único que estaba ocultando cosas! – se pavoneó Kise.

 _\- Yo_ no pensé que fuese posible, así que rechacé la idea. Pensaba que todos los Gold estaban muertos – dijo Kuroko.

\- Si hay un Gold en Japón, también estará el Silver. Siempre iban en un paquete – dijo Aomine.

\- Esto es… bastante malo – dijo Akashi.

De repente Takao estaba muy asustado. Si _Akashi_ estaba preocupado sobre algo, debía de ser _verdaderamente_ malo.

\- Un Gold y un Silver podían… - pidió.

Nadie parecía querer responder. Finalmente Kuroko habló.

\- Los Silver Eights fueron diseñados para ser combinaciones, para ver si más de una habilidad se podía inducir en un sujeto. Momoi-san ¿sabes de que Generación eran?

\- Jabberwocky – dijo Momoi, sonando resignada -. Tres Generaciones por delante de la nuestra.

\- Entonces es GJ–S888. Tenía una combinación de la fuerza de Murasakibara-kun, la rapidez de Aomine-kun, y la levitación de Orange.

\- ¿Orange podía volar? – exclamó Kagami.

\- No – Kuroko negó con la cabeza y se puso triste -. El objetivo de Teiko era producir alguien que pudiera volar, que surcara los cielos de la misma manera que Aomine-kun puede correr a gran velocidad por la tierra. Pero Orange solo podía saltar muy alto y flotar en el aire durante algunos segundos. Es por eso que fue considerado un fracaso. Pensaron que su habilidad todavía podía ser de utilidad para combinarla con las otras habilidades de Silver – Kuroko sonaba amargado cuando dijo esto.

\- Son los poderes de Gold de los que deberíamos preocuparnos – dijo Akashi -. Los Gold Ones tenían habilidades mentales. Eran telépatas, podían leer la mente, y podían Hipnotizar a la gente, causar una especie de locura transitoria que le permitía un tipo de control mental.

\- ¿Cómo tú? – preguntó Takao.

\- No – dijo Akashi fríamente -. Orden Absoluta es un bisturí. Hipnotismo es un martillazo directo. Gold también poseía premonición.

\- Así que… como tú – dijo Kagami.

Akashi asintió una vez con su cabeza.

\- Fui dotado con unas pocas habilidades de Gold – su voz denotaba claramente que la próxima persona que preguntase una pregunta sería ejecutado. Nadie más pregunto nada.

\- Si Gold y Silver Jabberwocky, Gray y 7284 están en Japón estamos en serio peligro – dijo Midorima -. Todo Japón está en peligro.

\- Venga ya, estás exagerando – dijo Takao.

\- No, no lo hago – Midorima le lanzó una mirada.

Takao echó una mirada por la mesa. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, esto rozaba los niveles ridículos del manga. Lo siguiente, alguien iba a sugerir que deberían llevar todos disfraces…

\- Necesitamos decírselo a las autoridades – dijo Kasamatsu -. Las FAJ necesitan saber si el país está en peligro.

\- Senpai – empezó Kise.

\- Vendrán a por nosotros primero – dijo Midorima sobre él -. Especialmente, irían a por ti.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Todos los humanos de la mesa – corrigió Midorima.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Takao con alarma.

\- Ya han empezado – dijo Kise -. Querrán hacernos daño, hacernos enfadar. Probablemente por eso Gold fue a por Kurokocchi primero. Sabía que Kurokocchi es nuestro punto débil.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlos primero – dijo Aomine -. Acabar con ellos antes de que puedan causar problemas.

\- Tenemos que llamar a la policía – dijo Takao. Seguía pensando en el hecho de que había un asesino en serie suelto por Tokio últimamente. Y no podía ser ¿verdad? No había manera ¿verdad? Los Proyectos no podían estar _matando_ personas ¿verdad?

\- ¿De verdad crees – Aomine le echó una mirada fulminante – que un ejército humano tiene alguna oportunidad de encargarse de un Milagro?

\- Ni siquiera tú eres invulnerable – Kasamatsu frunció el ceño.

\- Senpai, podría haber víctimas – dijo Kise con calma -. Incluso si las FAJ pudieran detener a alguno de ellos, habría un _montón_ de gente atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Nuestra mejor apuesta es acabar con ellos de forma silenciosa. Para que nadie más salga herido.

\- Estas hablando sobre asesinato – dijo Kasamatsu directamente.

Takao soltó un silbido bajo. Porque todos habían estado _pensando_ eso, pero déjaselo a Kasamatsu para ponerlo justo ahí al aire libre.

\- Autodefensa – dijo Kise con calma.

\- Esto es genial y todo. Pero ¿ _cómo_ exactamente estáis planeando detener a estos tipos? – preguntó Takao -. Asumiendo que son tan peligrosos como decís ¿cómo vais a encontrarles?

\- Ellos nos encontrarán. Y cuando lo hagan, detendré a 7284 – contestó Midorima.

\- Yo detendré a Gray – dijo Kise -. Es Gold y Silver de lo que tenéis que preocuparos.

\- No sabéis si vendrán a por nosotros – protestó Momoi -. No tienen resentimientos personales como Gray y 7284.

\- Lo harán – dijo Akashi. No elaboró más -. Murasakibara y Aomine tendrán que trabajar juntos para detener a Silver. Momoi, cualquier información que puedas conseguirnos…

\- Lo haré – dijo Momoi -. Si han dejado algún tipo de rastro electrónico, les encontraré.

\- El problema es Gold – dijo Akashi -. Soy el único que tiene una oportunidad de pararlo. Sin embargo, deberíamos formular un plan mientras estamos todos juntos.

Takao suprimió un suspiro. Iba a ser una _larga_ noche.

*

Unas pocas horas después la reunión empezó a dispersarse. Momoi se escabulló temprano para empezar en cuanto pudiera y Aomine fue con ella. Akashi necesitaba hacer algunos arreglos para quedarse en Tokio y Kasamatsu claramente había suprimido su rabia contra Kise durante demasiado tiempo y arrastró al Milagro de pelo amarillo para una purga bien merecido.

Takao estaba cansado, y tan solo quería irse a casa. Pero Midorima le detuvo.

\- Quédate en mi casa esta noche – le pidió.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Takao, pensando que su cansancio le había causado alucinaciones.

\- Por favor – añadió Midorima -. Me haría sentir mejor.

\- No creo que esté realmente en peligro – dijo Takao -. No en mi propia casa.

Midorima no dijo nada, pero tenía una expresión tozuda en la cara, como si en el caso de que Takao no estuviese de acuerdo podría secuestrarle de todas formas.

\- Vale – cedió Takao -. Déjame llamar a mi madre.

*

Takao había estado en la habitación de Midorima varias veces con el propósito de estudiar, pero tomaba todo un nuevo contexto ahora que iba a _quedarse a dormir_.

Su habitación debería tener una sensación abarrotada, debido a la mera cantidad de aleatoriedad de pasados objetos de la suerte, pero no lo tenía. Sobre todo porque Midorima mantenía las cosas muy organizadas y limpias, todo estaba en su sitio y nunca había una mancha de polvo.

La familia Kishitani tomó la presencia de Takao con calma, con solo quejas leves por parte de Naoko de que si Kazu-nii se quedaba a dormir, Ayumi-chan también debería, pero ninguno sospecho que algo iba mal. Takao sentía que deberían hacerlo, Midorima estuvo terso y tenso toda la noche, pero quizás eso no era tan extraño. Takao intentó compensarlo con alegría bromista, pero empezó a sonarle muy forzado, incluso a él.

Cuando la noche llegó, Takao se tumbó en el colchón de repuesto en el suelo de Midorima y miró hacia el techo.

\- Ey, Shin-chan… ¿de verdad crees que todo esto es necesario?

\- No me lo has contado todo – dijo Midorima en respuesta -. Sé que debió de hacer algo más.

Takao hizo una mueca. No quería que Midorima perdiese los nervios más de lo que ya los había perdido, pero considerando que no dejaba a Takao fuera de su vista, probablemente no podía ser mucho peor.

\- Sabía mi nombre – admitió Takao. No quería pensar demasiado en ese detalle espeluznante -. ¿Crees que mi madre y mi hermana están en peligro?

\- No – respondió Midorima, y había una gruesa capa de enfado -. Kishitani-sensei, Naoko y tú sí. ¿Hizo o dijo algo más?

Takao dudó.

 _\- Takao_.

\- Hagamos un trato, Shin-chan. Tú contestas completamente una de mis preguntas, y yo contestaré las tuyas.

\- De acuerdo – Midorima ajustó sus gafas.

\- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a este tipo? ¿Qué te hizo? – Midorima puso una cara contrariada, así que Takao presionó -. ¿No debería saber de lo que es capaz este tipo?

Takao pudo ver el mismo momento en el que Midorima se rindió. Midorima suspiró, y no miró a Takao cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Como han dicho, los Green Sevens tenían una tendencia hacia la psicopatía y el sadismo. Imagino que esto era una condición pre-existente conectada a nuestras habilidades, pero era alentada por la forma en la que nos criábamos. Los científicos dejaron muy claro que solo el más fuerte podría vivir en nuestro lote de cinco. En mi lote, hubo solo tres candidatos. Yo tenía todo el poder y 7284 toda la precisión. 7282 tenía ambos, pero 7284 le rajó la garganta una noche cuando estábamos durmiendo. Cuando empecé a desarrollar precisión, lanzó un componente ácido a mis ojos. Los científicos fueron capaces de reconstruirme los ojos, pero mi visión nunca fue la misma. Hizo cosas peores, pero espero que esto al menos te dé una idea de con qué tipo de persona estamos tratando.

Takao tragó, su garganta de repente seca. No podía creer lo rápido que había cambiado su vida. Que salir una noche hubiese llevado a _esto_. Todavía no parecía real.

Pero esta era la _vida_ de Midorima. Esto era lo que le hacía ser quien era, y Takao estaba empezando a ver ahora un atisbo de ello.

\- Es tu turno – dijo Midorima.

Takao hizo una mueca. Ahora más que nunca, sentía que debería mentir. Pero un trato era un trato.

\- Me besó. ¡Yo no le devolví el beso! Pero estaba… ¡Whoa!

Cada objeto de la habitación tembló como si hubiese un terremoto. Takao saltó del colchón y vio a Midorima brillando en verde.

Midorima dejó de brillar y todo se calmó. Estaba apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

\- Lo siento – murmuró.

\- No me amenazó exactamente – dijo Takao con calma, preguntándose si había algo correcto que calmase a Midorima.

\- Acercarse a ti fue la amenaza – dijo Midorima.

Takao desearía que hubiese alguna forma con la que pudiera deshacer esto. Quizás si no hubiese salido esa noche…

Pero sabía el nombre de Takao. Tenía que haber estado vigilándole durante un tiempo, ese era un pensamiento espeluznante. Quizás esto fuese inevitable.

\- Voy a intentar dormir un poco – anunció Takao -. Buenas noches, Shin-chan.

Takao cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Un par de latidos después escuchó un silencioso “Buenas noches, Takao”.

*

Takao nunca había tenido un sueño particularmente profundo, y el sentimiento de que un psicópata trastornado que o quería acostarse con él o matarlo estaba ahí fuera no fomentaba el sueño más apacible.

Así que cuando Midorima se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana, Takao lo oyó. Fingió que todavía estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó la voz de Kise.

\- Tengo lo que querías, Midorimacchi. Oh, Takao-kun está aquí - la voz de Kise ya era un susurró para empezar, pero la bajó incluso más después de ver a Takao -. Probablemente es lo mejor.

\- ¿Has tenido algún problema para conseguirlas? – preguntó Midorima.

\- Soy un metamorfo que vive con un hombre militar. Probablemente podría haberte conseguido una entera…

\- Es innecesario.

\- Sí, lo suponía.

\- Me sorprende que trajeras estas tú mismo. No creí que fueses a dejar a Kasamatsu-san.

\- Senpai está muy, muy enfadado conmigo. Me dijo que me marchara durante un rato. No creo que Gray vaya a atacar por la noche. No es su estilo – Kise dejó escapar un suspiro -. Dios, esto es un desastre. Si algo le ocurre a Senpai por mí… Midorimacchi, no sabría qué hacer.

\- Lo sé – dijo Midorima.

\- Le amenazó. Estaba en su cuerpo y…

Kise sonaba enfermo. Takao se alegró de fingir que estaba durmiendo. Kise sonaba como si quisiera compartir esto con alguien por un tiempo y Takao tenía la sensación que no le gustaría si supiese que Takao podía escucharlo.

\- Desearía que no hubiese sido tan obvio ¿sabes? No puedo soportar el hecho de que Senpai sea un objetivo solo porque no pude esconder el hecho de que estoy enamorado de él. Y ni siquiera está enamorado de mí. Es un objetivo por algo sobre lo que no tiene control, y ni siquiera es cómplice de ello.

\- ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? – preguntó Midorima -. ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien que no te corresponde durante tres años y no volverte loco?

\- ¿Quién dice que no me he vuelto loco? – Kise soltó una risita.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho todavía?

\- Yo no le gusto. No he sido sutil, Midorimacchi, ya lo sabes. Si hubiese tenido la más ligera atracción hacia mí, no hubiese sido tan ignorante sobre cómo me siento.

\- Sí. Supongo que sé a qué te refieres. Fue bastante humillante como todos pensaban que estábamos enamorados de Kuroko.

\- Ya ves. Pero mientras no se lo diga, todavía puedo tener esperanza ¿sabes? Además, no es como si importara. Mientras esté en su vida, soy feliz. Solo necesito mantenerle a salvo.

\- Algún día será de otra persona. Se enamorará y entonces no estarás en su vida nunca más. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer _tú_? ¿Cuándo te ocurra a ti? – dijo Kise.

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer excepto ver cómo pasa.

\- Siempre fuiste el mejor de nosotros – suspiró Kise -. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir por este camino?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 _\- Esto_ – Kise agitó algo -. Juramos que no volveríamos a hacer esto. Y tú _eras_ diferente, no puedes negarlo. Nunca te gustó hacerlo. Eras casi tan moral como Kurokocchi.

\- Nadie es tan moral como Kuroko. Te olvidas de que mi recuento es más alto que el tuyo.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Soy un monstruo, al igual que tú. Como todos nosotros. Haré lo que sea necesario hacer… lo que debería haberse hecho hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tan solo ten cuidado ¿vale?

\- Lo mismo digo.

Takao escuchó a Kise marcharse. No tenía ni idea de que sacar de esa conversación. Sonaba como si Midorima estuviese enamorado de alguien, lo que parecía una locura. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió, pero seguramente no. Era demasiado imposible.

*

Cuando Takao se levantó una hora después, Midorima estaba sentado en su escritorio con una caja en las manos.

Takao la vio antes de que pudiera esconderla.

\- ¿Balas? – soltó.

Incluso a pesar de lo que había dicho Kasamatsu el otro día, todavía no se conectaba del todo en la mente de Takao. Kise estaba planeando matar a Gray. Y Midorima… Midorima estaba planeando matar a su gemelo.

_Juramos que no volveríamos a hacer esto._

Habían hecho eso antes. Takao no estaba seguro de bajo que contexto, pero lo sentía con absoluta certeza: los Milagros habían matado antes.

_Mi recuento es más alto que el tuyo._

_Soy un monstruo, al igual que tú._

\- Shin-chan, de verdad vas a… - se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de la cara de Midorima.

Sí. Iba a hacerlo. Lo había hecho antes. Takao sabía que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera decir o hacer para detenerle.

A Takao todavía le costaba aceptar que _esto_ era la realidad. Sabía que tenía exactamente dos opciones: podría huir de esto, separarse para siempre de la vida de Midorima y esperar que eso significase que ya no iba a ser un objetivo; o aceptar a Midorima por quien era y apoyarle.

Probablemente sería más seguro si dejase de ser amigo de Midorima.

Pero ya se había apartado de Midorima una vez.

No iba a volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

\- ¿No necesitas un arma? – preguntó Takao.

Midorima ajustó sus gafas.

\- Yo soy el arma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí. Le he dado a Midorima un gemelo malvado. (Por favor no me odieis) ¿Recordáis como dije que estaba vagamente basado en la serie Dark Angel? Lo juro, esto era algo que pasaba en la serie todo el tiempo. En serio, *todo* el tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

Kasamatsu nunca había estado tan furioso con Kise.

No era solo que alguien se había adueñado de su cuerpo sin su conocimiento y Kise _no_ se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera era el hecho de que claramente, la vida de Kasamatsu había estado en peligro durante las últimas semanas y Kise no se lo había dicho.

Era el hecho de que Kise simplemente había dicho “me encargaré de ello” como si fuese un acuerdo cerrado que el asesinato era la única solución.

Echó a Kise fuera de su habitación la primera noche porque estaba tan enfadado que no podía fiarse de no decir algo terrible. Kise volvió a la mañana siguiente, con el rostro pálido y como si hubiese estado despierto toda la noche. Los hermanos pequeños de Kasamatsu podían ver claramente que algo no iba bien, pero no preguntaron nada. Les envió a la escuela y entonces se giró hacia Kise.

\- Nosotros no. Nos saltamos el instituto hoy.

\- Senpai ¡estás en el Comité Disciplinario! – dijo Kise, sorprendido.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – Kasamatsu le lanzó una mirada directa.

\- Sí. Supongo que tenemos que hacerlo – Kise hizo una mueca.

*

No podían salir fuera durante el día, en el caso de que alguien les pillara haciendo novillos. Así que Kasamatsu hizo una tetera de té y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Senpai, yo solo quería…

\- Déjalo – interrumpió Kasamatsu -. Lo primero de todo ¿están Mizuki y Ren en peligro?

Kise palideció. Miro hacia abajo a su taza de té.

\- Sí.

\- Deberías habérmelo dicho – Kasamatsu apretó sus puños.

Kise abrió su boca pero la cerró inmediatamente. Entonces asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, tienes razón. _Lo_  es solo…

\- Ibas a encargarte de ello – dijo Kasamatsu rotundamente -. Y esa es otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar. Estás planeando asesinar a alguien.

\- Tiene que morir – dijo Kise, sus ojos brillando distantes, fríos -. No conoces a Gray como yo. Él y 7284… no son personas normales. Soy hay una forma de tratar con personas así.

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – gritó Kasamatsu -. No puedes jugar a juez, jurado y verdugo. Si estos tipos son tan malos como dices, entonces los detienes y los encierras.

\- ¡No hay una prisión que pueda mantenerlos! Senpai, esto no es algo que puedas tratar de forma convencional. ¡Por eso no te lo conté! No lo entiendes…

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Kasamatsu -. Si no lo hiciera, ya se lo habría contado a mi padre.

Lo pensó la otra noche, tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, pensó sobre demasiadas cosas.

Había visto lo que los Milagros podían hacer. Se le ocurrió, tal y como se les debería haber ocurrido a los soldados de las FAJ, que si los Milagros quisiesen destruirles, podría haberlo hecho. Si los niños hubiesen decidido vivir vidas violentas, si usaban sus habilidades para actos egoístas o malvados, entonces no había nada que pudiese detenerlos. No sin serias bajas civiles. Serían como dioses.

Debía de ser por qué las FAJ siempre se habían esforzado tanto para intentar normalizar a los Milagros. Porque les dieron la oportunidad de ir a institutos normales, porque les dejaban jugar al baloncesto. Quería que los Milagros fuesen niños normales, porque si escogían un camino distinto, no habría nada que pudiese detenerles.

Kasamatsu sabía que no tenían muchas oportunidades contra Haizaki o el doppelganger de Midorima de una forma normal.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que Kise los detuviese a su manera.

\- Senpai, tengo que hacer esto. Si te hace daño…o a tu padre o a tus hermanos…no podría vivir conmigo mismo. Así que, no me importa si me odias. Si me echas, si nunca quieres volver a verme… está bien. Mientras tú estés a salvo.

Había una barrera impenetrable alrededor de Kise, un muro que Kasamatsu no tenía oportunidad de romper. Kise tenía una mirada dura y determinada en sus ojos. Kasamatsu había visto esta mirada antes, en la cancha de baloncesto. Era una mirada autodestructiva, a Kise de verdad no le importaba lo que le pasase.

 _Y pensar, que solía regañarle por su egoísmo_ , pensó Kasamatsu con amargura. Kise estaba preparado para lanzarse sobre una granada y lo único que podía hacer Kasamatsu era verle caer.

 _Nunca_ , juró. Había otra forma de salir de esta. Todavía no había imaginado una, pero lo haría.

*

La conversación todavía no había acabado, había un millón de cosas que Kasamatsu quería decir. Pero Kise recibió un mensaje de Aomine que tan solo decía, “Enciende tu televisor”, así que dejaron de discutir para obedecer.

La sección de noticias del día estaba discutiendo el asesinato de un embajador británico que pasó hace cuatro años. Estaban hablando sobre “nuevas e inquietantes pruebas” sacadas a la luz que podrían exonerar al hombre que había encarcelado originalmente por el crimen, el secretario del embajador.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque Aomine quería que viesen eso ahora.

Entonces vio la cara de Kise, pálida y horrorizada, y su estómago se revolvió cuando una sospecha desagradable se le ocurrió.

\- No me digas…

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Kise.

 _\- Kise_.

Kise brilló en amarillo y se convirtió en un sencillo hombre de negocios, nadie que la gente sospechase ver andando en horario escolar.

\- Quédate aquí, Kasamatsu-senpai. No le abras la puerta a _nadie_ – Kise salió.

 _Claro,_ pensó Kasamatsu, _Como que voy a obedecer eso._

*

De hecho Kasamatsu podía pasar por un estudiante de universidad cuando se vestía con ropas normales, así que adoptó un aire confiado de alguien que definitivamente no se estaba saltando las clases y tomó un tren hacia Tokio.

Lo primero que necesitaba, decidió Kasamatsu, era aliados. Si no podía involucrar a las FAJ, entonces su grupo de aliados era limitado, pero sabía dónde tenía que empezar a buscar.

Envió un par de mensajes, y para cuando llegó a Tokio, el instituto ya había terminado. Quedó con ellos en Maji Burger, no el lugar que hubiese elegido para una reunión secreta, pero no era su elección.

\- Me gustan sus batidos – dijo Kuroko, como una explicación por el lugar de la reunión cuando se acercó a Kasamatsu -. Y es poco probable que los otros Milagros vengan aquí. Solo Kagami-kun podría, pero está en el entrenamiento ahora mismo.

\- ¿Por qué querías vernos Kasa-senpai? – preguntó Momoi. Tenía sacado un portátil y tecleaba de forma furiosa, apenas mirándolo. Kasamatsu nunca había visto a la chica tan desaliñada, parecía que no hubiese dormido desde que dejó el Dennis.

\- Porque creo que Kise va a hacer algo estúpido, y quiero detenerle – dijo Kasamatsu directamente, yendo directamente al asunto.

Kuroko y Momoi intercambiaron miradas.

\- También, tengo la sensación de que hay algo más en esto de lo que nadie está hablando – continuó Kasamatsu -. Y esperaba tener mejor suerte con vosotros dos.

\- Si quieres nuestra ayuda para detener a los Milagros – suspiró Momoi - , somos absolutamente la gente equivocada a la que pedir ayuda.

\- Hemos intentado detenerlos durante años y nunca nos han escuchado – dijo Kuroko, en esa forma suave suya.

\- Incluso después de que dejásemos Teiko, no estaban interesados en lo que teníamos que decir – protestó Momoi -. Incluso cuando solo estamos intentando que fuesen más agradables con los humanos. Eran imposibles.

\- Pero te respetan – dijo Kasamatsu a Kuroko.

\- Sienten que están en deuda conmigo – corrigió Kuroko -. Y admiran mi resolución. Pero no respetan mis opiniones. Nunca lo han hecho.

\- ¿Así que tan solo vais a rendiros? – gritó Kasamatsu.

\- Kasamatsu-senpai – dijo Kuroko delicadamente -. Hay cosas sobre Teiko que no sabes…

\- Lo sé – interrumpió Kasamatsu. Los dos le miraron atónitos y suspiró -. Lo _sé_ ¿vale? Por Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que os conozco? ¿Habéis olvidado quien es mi padre? No soy un idiota.

\- Entonces deberías saber porque no es un problema… lo que Kise está tratando de hacer – dijo Kuroko.

\- ¡Eso es por lo que _es_ un problema! – gritó Kasamatsu. Cuando todo el mundo en el Maji Burger le miró, hizo una mueca y bajó su voz -. Si lo hace, no creo que pueda volver de ello. Ha progresado mucho durante el último año… todos los Milagros lo han hecho. Si va por este camino… - se detuvo, luchando con lo que estaba intentado decir - … entonces será como si nunca hubiese escapado de Teiko.

Kuroko bajó la mirada. Momoi miró al ordenador.

\- Por favor – dijo Kasamatsu, comenzando a desesperarse -. Por favor ayudadme a salvarle. A todos ellos.

Momoi se mordió el labio.

\- Es mucho peor de lo que pensamos – volteó la pantalla del ordenador hacia Kasamatsu. Había un video, Momoi le dio al play.

Era un programa de debate americano, con el entrevistador y un hombre joven en traje. El chico americano tenía una presencia poderosa, sugiriendo un montón de riquezas y una educación privilegiada.

\- Lo que nos tenemos que preguntar a nosotros mismos no es si estas criaturas son humanas, pero si son o no _seguras_. Fueron creadas en un laboratorio ¿pero para qué? Mi padre es un hombre de negocios, y puedo decirte que nadie hace un producto que no planeen usar. Así que la pregunta que nos deberíamos estar haciendo es… ¿Por qué les hizo Teiko? ¿Y cómo sabemos que todo esto no es parte de su plan?

Kasamatsu solo tenía notas normales en inglés, pero comprendía la esencia de esto. Leyó el nombre de la pantalla, Nash Gold Jr. y saltó.

\- No me digas…

\- Es Gold. GJ–G176 – dijo Momoi, volteando la pantalla hacia ella.

\- Ni siquiera está escondiendo su nombre – gruñó Kasamatsu.

\- Nosotros tampoco – apuntó Kuroko.

\- Sí, pero… - su mente dio vueltas -. Las cosas que está diciendo… está claro que está fingiendo ser humano ¿verdad?

\- Fui tan estúpida – Momoi asintió con la cabeza -. Ha habido una subida en el sentimiento anti-Milagro en internet últimamente. He estado cerrándolo pero no reflexioné sobre ello. He sido tan _estúpida_. No puedo creer que no hiciera la conexión antes.

\- Por cerrarlo – Kasamatsu arrugó las cejas – te refieres a…

\- Lo he estado borrando – explicó Momoi -. No hay nada que pase en internet que yo no permita. Pero videos como este… no puedo hackear la televisión. El sentimiento anti-Milagro puede extenderse, incluso si lo alejo de los foros.

La habilidad de Momoi era llamada “Análisis de Datos”. Kasamatsu sabía que estaba diseñada para procesar patrones y una intensa cantidad de información para hacer predicciones. Kise una vez también dijo que Momoi podía hablar con los ordenadores, lo que Kasamatsu supuso que era figurativo. Pero estaba claro que la habilidad de Momoi iba más allá que las habilidades normales de un hacker cuando se trataba de tecnología.

\- ¿Crees que Gold está haciendo esto a propósito? ¿Deliberadamente iniciar un antagonismo contra los Milagros? ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- No lo sé – dijo Momoi -. Pero si Gray y 7284 planean obtener su venganza destrozando nuestras vidas, creo que la venganza de Gold es destruir toda oportunidad que podamos tener de ser normales.

\- ¿Por qué os odian tanto?

\- Porque escapamos – dijo Momoi -. Y ellos no.

\- Es más que eso, creo – Kuroko miró hacia abajo -. Para Gray y 7284, por lo menos. Todos en Teiko sabían que si no eras un Éxito, serías desechado. Sería difícil no tener resentimiento a aquellos que eran considerados Exitosos. Y para Gold y Silver, que fueron vendidos a otra compañía, sería difícil ver como los otros renunciaban a la vida de Teiko y vivían entre humanos.

\- Los Golds y los Silvers siempre fueron distintos al resto de nosotros – dijo Momoi -. Mejores. Se pensaban superiores a todos los otros colores. Creo que odiarían el hecho de que Proyectos Exitosos escogieran infravalorarse y se asociaran con humanos. Lo verían como… degradante.

Genial. Gente _peor_ que los Milagros en términos de complejos de superioridad.

\- Gray y 7284 intentarán matarte – dijo Momoi -. Pero Gold y Silver tienen un plan de venganza mucho más efectivo.

\- Razón de más por la que no podemos luchar contra ellos de forma convencional – dijo Kasamatsu -. Tenemos que detener a Kise. Y a Midorima.

\- Como hemos explicado, Kasamatsu-senpai, Kise-kun y los otros nunca _nos_ han escuchado – dijo Kuroko con calma -. Creo que el único que tiene una oportunidad de detener a Kise-kun eres tú.

¡Pero no puedo! Kasamatsu quería gritar ¡Lo he intentado!

Quería estrangularlos por su poca colaboración. Pero sería injusto. Por increíbles que Kuroko y Momoi sean, tan solo eran de primer año. No debería haber ido a ellos para resolver su problema.

\- Desearía que pudiese hacer más – dijo Momoi -. Es todo mi culpa. Debería haber visto esto venir…

\- No puedes saberlo todo Momoi-san – dijo Kuroko.

\- Pero – Momoi bajó los hombros – me culpas por no haberles contado a los demás que estaban vivos.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó Kasamatsu con curiosidad.

\- Estaban encerrados, en América. No creía que fuesen una amenaza. Y… quería que estuviesen así. Encerrados – lo dijo como si estuviese confesando algo horrible. Y quizás Kasamatsu comprendía su culpa, ella quería ser libre, pero no creía que otros deberían tener la misma libertad.

Momoi soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Esto es todo mi culpa – dijo otra vez.

\- No, Momoi-san. Yo también comparto la culpa – dijo Kuroko.

\- Pero no lo haces, Tetsu-kun. No realmente.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Kasamatsu. Tenía la sensación de que ya no estaban hablando de información oculta.

Momoi tenía una expresión angustiada, como si estuviese llevando una pesada carga por tanto tiempo que ya no sabía qué hacer con ella.

\- En Dennis, Kichan dijo que era nuestra carga que llevar, el hecho de que huyéramos, y que los otros fueran asesinados por ello. Pero no es su culpa, no realmente. Fue mía. Tetsu-kun iba a marcharse él solo. Si solo hubiese sido Tetsu-kun, Teiko podría no haber sido descubierto nunca.

Los ojos de Momoi se humedecieron. Cerró los ojos, y dos lágrimas escaparon, pero no se limpió la cara.

\- Les grité, les culpe por haber dejado a Tetsu-kun detrás. Pero Midorin tenía razón, no tenía derecho a culparles de nada, yo no sabía cómo era. Los Pink Twos y los White Tens eran los únicos grupos que estaban diseñados premeditadamente para ser mujeres, y los Pink Twos fueron considerados Éxitos muy pronto. No tenía que temer por mi vida de la misma forma que lo hacían los chicos, y no tenía que ensuciar mis manos.

Kasamatsu no entendía porque le estaba contando eso. Pensó, quizás, que era como cuando estaban todos en el pasillo del hospital, y los Milagros sintieron la necesidad de confesar sus pecados. Probablemente Momoi no había tenido a nadie con quien confesarse, y lo necesitaba tanto como los chicos lo necesitaban.

\- Podía hackear cualquier cosa, incluso los ordenadores de Teiko. Así que lo supe en cuanto lo decidieron, lo que tenían planeado para mí. Querían que me reprodujese tan pronto como fuese lo suficientemente mayor. Iba a marcar el inicio en la nueva oleada de experimentos, Proyecto nacidos naturalmente entre padres con superpoderes. Tenían embarazos planeados para los siguientes diez años de mi vida. Y… es patético ¿sabes? Los chicos sufrían mucho, mucho peor. Pero no podía soportarlo. Le supliqué a Tetsu-kun que me ayudara a escapar. Y lo hizo. Me salvó.

\- Momoi, eso es bastante jodido – dijo Kasamatsu -. _Nadie_ debería haber pasado por eso. No puedes culparte a ti misma por querer escapar. No es patético para nada.

\- Gracias, Kasa-senpai – Momoi le sonrió débilmente -. Es solo que… le supliqué a Tetsu-kun salvar también a los otros también. Así que realmente, es mi culpa que todos los otros Proyectos fuesen asesinados. Si los otros no hubiesen escapado con nosotros… ese es un pecado que _yo_ tengo que soportar. No los demás, y no Tetsu-kun.

Kasamatsu se reclinó.

Recordó la noche en la que su padre había llegado a casa y había abrazado a sus hijos, llorando en sus hombros. Abrazó a Kasamatsu tan fuerte, como si pensase que su hijo iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Más tarde, le había preguntado a su padre que había pasado. Y después, Kasamatsu Youji le contó a su hijo mayor todo. Como los soldados había irrumpido en Teiko, solo para encontrar el esqueleto calcinado del edificio, y los restos de docenas de niños, algunos incluso niños pequeños. Había sido el trabajo de las FAJ limpiar los restos. Youji jamás había visto tantos niños muertos.

\- Es nuestra culpa – había dicho -. El conocimiento de que si hubiésemos llegado antes…si tan solo hubiésemos ido a Teiko tan pronto hubiésemos conocido a los Milagros, quizás les hubiésemos salvado, les hubiésemos salvado a todos… eso es algo que va a atormentarme el resto de mi vida. Es algo que nos va a atormentar a todos.

Así que Kasamatsu le dijo a Momoi lo mismo que le dijo a su padre.

\- Los únicos que tienen la culpa son los científicos de Teiko. Eran monstruos, y no puedes odiarte a ti mismo por algo que ellos hicieron.

Momoi se limpió la cara mientras caían más lágrimas. Se sorbió la nariz de forma ruidosa y Kuroko le tendió un pañuelo.

\- Estoy agradecido – dijo Kasamatsu. No hizo nada para parar sus lágrimas porque era un completo inútil para hablar con las chicas en un día normal, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando lloraban -. Estoy agradecido de que salvaseis a los otros. Si eso significa que tengo que cargar con algo de la culpa por lo que le pasó a los otros, que así sea. Pero no puedo lamentar ni por un segundo que salvaseis a Kise. Estoy seguro de que Takao y Himuro se sienten de la misma manera.

\- No lo lamento – dijo Momoi, con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro -. No lo lamento para nada. Si tuviera que volver atrás y hacerlo de nuevo, todavía le rogaría a Tetsu-kun que salvara a todos. Y todos… todos están empezando a ser _felices_. Están empezando a encontrar paz por primera vez. Yo tampoco quiero que vuelvan a cómo eran antes, pero no sé cómo detenerles, nunca lo supe. Lo siento, Kasa-senpai. Pero por favor, _por favor_ detén a Kichan. Eres el único que puede.

*

Kasamatsu dejó la reunión sintiéndose más frustrado que cuando empezó.

\- Siento que no podamos ayudarte, Kasamatsu-san – había dicho Kuroko, después de que Momoi se marchase -. Pero el hecho es, que dejé la base de las FAJ a propósito porque me había rendido en ni siquiera intentar que los otros me escuchasen. Fui a Seirin y me uní al club de baloncesto porque quería vivir mi propia vida, por una vez. Si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer para ayudarles, lo haría encantado. Pero no sé qué podría hacer.

Y Kasamatsu se dio cuenta entonces el intento fallido que había sido, pedir ayuda a Kuroko y Momoi. Sabía lo mucho que los otros tendían a obsesionarse con Kuroko, le odiaban y le querían. Kise había perdido dos veces frente a él y parecía aceptar que tan solo perdería contra Kuroko. Kasamatsu no lo entendía, pero todos parecían sentirse tanto superiores como inferiores al Milagro más callado. Kasamatsu pensó que podía usar eso como ventaja, pero ahora entendía que Kuroko no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre los otros. Probablemente el único que la tenía era Akashi, y _ese_ tipo no iba a hacer nada para ayudar a Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Lamentas _tú_ haber salvado a los otros? – había preguntado Kasamatsu -. ¿Algunas veces desearías haberte salvado solo a ti mismo?

No culparía para nada a Kuroko si lo desease de vez en cuando.

Pero Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni una sola vez he lamentado incluir a los otros en mi plan de escapada. Lo único que desearía es poder haber salvado a todos.

Era un buen chico, Kuroko. Y Kasamatsu suponía que los Milagros tenían razón sobre una cosa: Kuroko tenía la resolución más fuerte que Kasamatsu había conocido. No creía que eso hacía a Kuroko mejor que los Milagros que no pudieron desafiar a Teiko en la misma manera, pero entendía porque todos sentían admiración por él.

Así que lamentaba haberle pedido ayuda a Kuroko, porque Kuroko ya había dado demasiado. Si Kasamatsu tenía alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, no sería con la ayuda de otros Milagros.

Lo que le dejaba con tan solo otras tres personas que podrían estar dispuestos a ayudarle.

Kasamatsu les llamó entonces.

*

\- ¿Dónde nos conocimos por primera vez? – preguntó Takao al saludar.

\- En un restaurante de okonomiyaki. Después del partido de Seirin contra Shutoku. Lanzaste comida sobre la cabeza de Midorima – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Tan solo comprobaba – dijo Takao.

\- Te he llamado yo.

\- Sí, pero todavía podrías haber sido Haizaki ¿verdad? ¿No vas a comprobarme tú?

\- Midorima está justo ahí – dijo Kasamatsu. Había llamado a Takao y le dijo que viniese solo, pero Midorima vino de todas formas. Estaba sentado lo suficientemente lejos así que no había oportunidad de que les escuchase, así que en su propia forma, les estaba dando privacidad. Pero Kasamatsu todavía podía verle.

\- No me está dejando fuera de su vista. ¡Es como tener un guardaespaldas! Además, podría ser 7284 y yo podría estar poseído por Haizaki y _tú_ ¡estás siendo muy relajado respecto a tu seguridad personal, Kasamatsu-san! Me sorprende que Kise _te_ deje fuera de su vista.

\- No necesito un guardaespaldas – gruñó Kasamatsu.

\- Quizás sí, quizás no – Takao encogió los hombros -. De todas maneras ¿qué pasa?

Kasamatsu movió sus ojos para ver donde Midorima estaba de pie. Era un poco raro con él allí, pero dado que no podía oírles, Kasamatsu tan solo bajó su voz.

\- Sabes que está planeando un asesinato ¿verdad?

Takao se rio. Kasamatsu pensó que quizás Takao _no lo_ entendía, pero el de primer año sonrió de forma desequilibrada y dijo.

\- Sí. Eso ha quedado muy claro. Shin-chan ya tiene el método elegido y todo.

\- ¡¿Y esto no te preocupa?! – Kasamatsu le miró boquiabierto.

\- No es mi decisión realmente ¿verdad? – Takao tan solo se encogió de hombros -. Así que no importa si me preocupa o no.

Kasamatsu quería estrangularlo. La única razón por la que no golpeaba a Takao en ese momento era porque estaba bastante seguro que Midorima le mataría justo allí si lo hiciera.

\- Es tu amigo ¿no? ¿Cómo crees que hacer algo así le afectaría? ¿No quieres ayudarle? – Las manos de Kasamatsu estaban temblando. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?

\- Pero no creo que pueda detenerle – flaqueó Takao. Bajó la mirada -. Y si lo intentase… no creo que sea capaz de detenerle, pero eso podría ser la gota que colma el vaso ¿sabes? Podría no confiar en mi otra vez. Y… no sé. Creo que eso sería peor para él. Le perderíamos verdad entonces.

Kasamatsu se recostó. Quizás Kasamatsu _sí_ lo entendía, incluso si había llegado a una conclusión sobre cómo manejarlo.

\- Ey, Kasamatsu-san ¿puedo decirte algo embarazoso? ¿Algo que ni siquiera Shin-chan sabe?

Kasamatsu reprimió un suspiro.

\- Adelante – al parecer hoy era el “Día de Confesarle tus Pecados a Yukio”.

\- Yo fui uno de los niños que fue a la base de las FAJ. Como tú. Solo que yo me rendí antes.

Kasamatsu parpadeó con sorpresa. Eso no era lo que estaba esperando.

\- ¿Midorima no lo sabe?

\- Fui asignado a su grupo – Takao se rio - ¿puedes creerlo? Pero se ha olvidado completamente de mí. Pero, sabes, ahora me arrepiento. Desearía haber sido más como tú.

\- Solo seguí yendo por un sentido del orgullo persistente – dijo Kasamatsu -. No es como si estuviese haciendo algo admirable.

\- Pero no te rendiste con ellos – presionó Takao -. Era miserable, en la escuela. Y estaba tan envuelto en mi propia miseria; que no podía ver el dolor de nadie más. Quizás si hubiese seguido, si hubiese intentado conocerle… no puedo evitar pensar que _ambos_ estaríamos mejor hoy… Así que la cosa es… que si no puedo aceptarle _ahora,_ entonces es como si nunca hubiese aprendido nada. Si intento detenerle… sería como decirle que no puedo afrontar su pasado, lo que ha hecho, quien es ahora. Y no puedo hacerle eso.

Era frustrante… pero no había nada que Kasamatsu pudiese decir a eso.

Himuro también había dicho eso, cuando le había llamado.

\- Quiero a Atsushi por quien es. Todo lo que fue, todo lo que es ahora, le quiero.

Solo Kagami había sido comprensivo.

\- Estaré encantado de ayudar, pero no sé qué podría hacer. Si se te ocurre algo, házmelo saber.

Le hacía querer gritar.

No era sobre quienes fueron, o quienes eran ahora. Era sobre lo que serían, si hacían esto.

\- Ey, Kasamatsu-san. Si es tan importante para ti ¿Por qué no _hablas_ con Kise?

\- ¡Lo he intentado! – gritó Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Y no te ha escuchado? – Takao ladeó la cabeza.

\- La gente sobreestima mi influencia sobre Kise – gruñó Kasamatsu.

\- Quizás – Takao levantó una ceja – eres tú el que subestima tu influencia sobre Kise.

Hizo una pausa, como si estuviese debatiendo algo. Kasamatsu pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Takao llegó a algún tipo de conclusión.

\- Sabes que está enamorado de ti ¿verdad?

Kasamatsu abrió mucho la boca.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – balbuceó -. No seas ridículo.

\- Oh tío – Takao se rio -, me estaba preguntando si eso era lo que ibas a decir. No pensé que fuese posible… ¿de verdad que no lo sabes?

\- Kise no está enamorado de mí – dijo Kasamatsu. La idea era

\- Sí, sí lo está, pregúntale a cualquiera. El mundo entero sabe que Kise está enamorado de ti. Fue de las primeras cosas que Shin-chan me dijo, ‘No ligues con Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise te matará’. Y entonces Kise me advirtió él mismo, así que no creo que me esté inventando esto.

La pura imposibilidad de la situación descarriló completamente los pensamientos de Kasamatsu.

\- Has tenido que malinterpretar algo.

\- Kasamatsu-san – Takao negó con la cabeza -, el único que ha malinterpretado la situación alguna vez has sido tú. Te apostaría todo el dinero que poseo de que puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, literalmente _cualquiera_ , que os conozca a los dos si saben si Kise está enamorado de ti, y dirán que sí. Sería la apuesta más segura que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Kasamatsu tan solo siguió mirándole fijamente. Takao le examinó, ojos de halcón mirando a través de él.

\- Oí por casualidad a Kise hablando con Shin-chan anoche. No sabían que estaba despierto. Kise dijo que sabía que él no te gustaba. Dijo que había sido tan obvio sobre sus sentimientos que la única forma de que siguieses sin darte cuenta era porque tenías cero interés en él. Sin embargo, me pregunto… sigo pensando que, quizás la razón por la que no te diste cuenta es porque parecía imposible para ti. Como que, quizás no es que no sientas lo mismo, pero que nunca se te hubiese ocurrido que Kise podría quererte.

\- Yo no… quiero decir… - Kasamatsu no tenía ni idea de que quería decir con esa frase.

Takao siguió midiéndolo con su mirada. Hacía que Kasamatsu quisiese retorcerse en su asiento, como si estuviese en la escuela primaria y el maestro le hubiese pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

\- Si de verdad no le quieres… si crees que jamás podrías, creo que lo más amable que podrías hacer es no involucrarte en lo que está planeando – dijo Takao -. Déjale hacer lo que necesita hacer y retírate de su vida. Pero si _sí_ le quieres, bueno. Entonces creo que deberías hablar con él, decirle lo que sientes, porque detenerle es tan importante para ti.

\- Si le quiero o no le quiero no tiene nada que ver con si apruebo o no que _asesine_ a alguien – dijo Kasamatsu enfadado -. Es mi amigo. No quería que ninguno de mis amigos matase a nadie.

\- Pero no es solo un amigo ¿no? – dijo Takao -. No es como otras personas. Mira, todo lo que estoy diciendo es, que Kise está enamorado de ti. Eso es un hecho. Cualquier decisión que hagas ahora sobre cómo tratar con él tiene que ser con el conocimiento de que te quiere.

*

Kise no estaba en casa cuando finalmente Kasamatsu volvió. No volvió a casa en toda la tarde. Enviaba mensajes, así que Kasamatsu estaba bastante seguro de que estaba bien.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado tú y Ryouta-nii? – preguntó Ren después de la cena.

\- No – gruñó Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no está en casa? – preguntó Mizuki.

\- Es complicado – dijo Kasamatsu. Se sentía como un hipócrita, sin contarle a sus hermanos pequeños que podrían estar en peligro. Pero de verdad estaban mejor sin saber sobre experimentos humanos psicópatas y científicos sádicos -. Es cosa de adultos.

\- Oh ¿Es por qué está enamorado de ti? – preguntó Mizuki.

\- ¿Qué? – aulló Kasamatsu, de una forma completamente indigna -. ¡No! Quiero decir, eso no… ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!

\- Cuando os caséis, él será Kasamatsu Ryouta – dijo Ren intentado ayudar -. ¡Y entonces será nuestro hermano de verdad!

\- ¡No nos vamos a casar!

\- Díselo a papá – bufó Mizuki -. Creo que ya tiene escrito su discurso de boda.

\- Oh Dios _mío_ – dijo Kasamatsu, hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos. _Pregúntale a cualquiera,_ había dicho Takao. _El mundo entero sabe que Kise está enamorado de ti._

*

Kise todavía no estaba en casa la mañana siguiente, tampoco estaba en el instituto. Kasamatsu estaba empezando a preocuparse.

 _Vuelve a casa, idiota_ , le envió un mensaje a Kise.

 _Pronto_ , le respondió Kise. Tenía una excesiva cantidad de emoticonos, así que Kasamatsu estaba bastante seguro de que era él y no un asesino en serie.

Durante la comida, se sentó con Moriyama y pensó en lo que Takao le había dicho.

_Pregúntale a cualquiera._

Debatió en su cabeza durante tres segundos, y entonces preguntó casualmente.

\- Ey, Moriyama ¿crees que Kise está enamorado de mí?

\- Oh – Moriyama no levantó la vista de su comida - ¿por fin se ha confesado?

\- ¡¿Lo sabías?! – exclamó Kasamatsu, porque realmente, esto estaba volviéndose ridículo.

Moriyama miró hacia arriba entonces, ligeramente divertido.

\- Sí, tío. Todos lo saben.

\- ¡Todos no lo saben! – protestó Kasamatsu.

\- No, estoy bastante seguro de que todos lo hacen. ¡Oye Kobori! – Moriyama llamó a su compañero de tercer año -. ¿De quién está enamorado Kise?

\- ¿Kasamatsu? – dijo Kobori, bastante confuso -. Todos lo saben… ¡Oh mierda, Kasamatsu! ¡No te había visto ahí!

\- ¿Ves? – dijo Moriyama triunfante -. Todos lo saben. Kobori ¿no lo saben todos?

Kobori miró a Kasamatsu con curiosidad, como si estuviese intentando medir su reacción.

\- Oh sí, sin ninguna duda. El entrenador una vez preguntó si pensábamos que era apropiado que vosotros dos estuvieseis en los vestuarios juntos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kasamatsu. Estaba cansándose de decir eso -. ¿El _entrenador_ lo sabe?

\- Oh sí. ¿Recuerdas el campamento de entrenamiento? El entrenador no pensaba que vosotros dos debieseis dormir en la misma habitación, pero le dijimos que ya habías hecho eso – dijo Moriyama.

\- Aunque prometimos que Kise no te acosaría sexualmente mientras dormías – dijo Kobori.

\- Oh tío. ¡Lo hicimos! Pero entonces Kise puso su colchón al lado del tuyo y lanzaba miradas asesinas a cualquiera que intentase poner un colchón en el otro lado del tuyo, y nos acobardamos completamente. Kise podría haber hecho las cosas a su malvada manera justo allí y entonces, y no habríamos hecho nada para detenerle – recordó Moriyama.

\- Estoy encantado de que mi virtud estuviera a salvo bajo vuestra vigilancia – dijo Kasamatsu. Se rascó la cabeza -. Joder. Si todos sabíais que estaba enamorado de mí ¿por qué no me lo _dijo_ nadie?

Kobori y Moriyama intercambiaron miradas.

\- Parecía… más amable, no hacerlo – dijo Moriyama a modo de disculpa.

\- Quiero decir, eras tan ignorante. Estaba claro que no sentías lo mismo, de otra forma no hubieses sido tan ignorante – dijo Kobori.

Kasamatsu desearía que la gente dejase de decir eso.

\- ¿Y estáis seguros de que no estáis malinterpretando las cosas? Quiero decir, Kise siempre ha sido… excesivamente afectivo.

\- ¿Contigo? Sí – dijo Moriyama extrañado -. Pero le pregunté una vez… que era lo que veía en ti. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, eres un tipo bien puesto, el colega número uno que quiero a mis espaldas. Pero el tío es un _modelo_ con _superpoderes_. Podría tener literalmente a cualquiera que quisiese. Millones de personas por todo Japón están enamorados de ese tipo. Pero Kise solo dijo que no le importaba cuantas personas le quisieran, la única persona que iba a querer eras tú.

Kasamatsu dejó su sándwich, perdiendo el apetito.

Era algo humillante darse cuenta de que había algo que todo el mundo sabía menos él.

\- Así que… ¿Kise no se ha confesado? – dijo Moriyama -. ¿Tan solo te diste cuenta?

\- No, no se ha confesado – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Porras. No le digas que te lo hemos dicho ¿vale? Nos mataría.

\- No… no digas eso – dijo Kasamatsu, sintiéndose todavía deprimido.

\- Debo decir, que ha sido muy útil, Kise trae a todas las chicas a la cancha, pero nunca sale con ninguna de ellas – dijo Moriyama pensativo.

\- Probablemente sería mejor si continuases fingiendo que no lo sabes – dijo Kobori con preocupación -. Pero si tienes que hacerlo… tan solo recházale con amabilidad ¿vale? Creo que es mucho más frágil de lo que parece.

No tienes ni idea, quería decir Kasamatsu. Estaba enfadado y triste y tenía unas ganas intensas de patear tanto a Moriyama como a Kobori en la cabeza.

Pero sobre todo estaba enfadado consigo mismo, así que no dijo nada.

*

 Necesitaba hablar con Kise. Era su máxima prioridad.

(Todavía no estaba seguro de que le iba a _decir_ a Kise, pero no tenía nada que ver con el asunto que tenían entre manos.)

Así que después del instituto le mandó otro mensaje a Kise.

_Si no vienes a casa ahora mismo voy a salir a buscarte. Y a Haizaki._

Parecía cobarde, usar la preocupación de Kise sobre él contra él. Se disculparía cuando viese al idiota otra vez.

Envió a Mizuki y a Ren a quedarse en casa de un amigo, les quería fuera de todo peligro. Pensó que le iba a decir a Kise e inmediatamente descartó una docena de respuestas.

Kise irrumpió en la habitación a través de la puerta, sorprendiéndole en mitad de sus pensamientos.

-  Senpai ¡no deberías bromear con eso!

\- ¡¿Dónde has estado idiota?! – gritó Kasamatsu, pateando furiosamente a Kise en la espalda -. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?

Kise hizo una mueca, pero Kasamatsu pensó que también parecía aliviado. Estaba claramente seguro que era de hecho Kasamatsu con quien estaba tratando y no Haizaki.

\- Estaba coordinándome con los otros. ¡Pero he estado cerca! ¡No voy a dejar que te pase nada Senpai!

El pensamiento de que Kise había estado acechando en las sombras como un acosador sobreprotector era demasiado triste de contemplar. Kasamatsu se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró.

\- Kise, tenemos que hablar.

Kise se puso tenso. Parecía asustado. Entonces asintió con tristeza.

\- Y lo haremos. Solo… después de que esto termine ¿vale?

\- No, tenemos que hablar _ahora_ – dijo Kasamatsu, dio respingo al notar lo enfadado que sonaba. Siempre sonaba enfadado cuando hablaba con Kise. Normalmente _estaba_ Estaba enfadado y era violento y le pateaba y le pegaba más de lo que debería. ¿Cómo podía estar Kise enamorado de él? Todavía estaba parcialmente convencido de que todos estaban equivocados. Parecía mucho más probable que Kise estuviese gastando una broma elaborada a todo el mundo. Tendría mucho más sentido que qué Kise desarrollase sentimientos por la persona que probablemente era más cruel con él que nadie más… a no ser que fuese masoquista o algo -. Kise…

Kise se acercó y cubrió la boca de Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu se quedó sin habla porque Kise casi nunca le tocaba (otra de las razones por las que estaba seguro de que todos estaban equivocados.)

\- Por favor, Senpai. No puedo… lo que sea que vayas a decirme, no puedo oírlo ahora mismo. Lo haré, prometo que te escucharé, solo que no ahora.

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos. La mano de Kise sobre la boca de Kasamatsu, la mano de Kise estaba cálida contra sus labios, y parecía tan triste y resignado.

El móvil de Kasamatsu sonó, asustándolos a los dos. Kasamatsu se apartó.

\- Es Mizuki – dijo, mirando la pantalla -. Será mejor que lo coja. _No_ vayas a ningún lado, no hemos terminado.

Cogió su móvil y respondió en la cocina.

\- ¿Mizuki? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Es este ‘Kasamatsu-senpai’? – las voz de Mizuki se burló desde el teléfono -. No nos hemos conocido oficialmente. Aunque monté sobre ti una vez.

El corazón de Kasamatsu se detuvo. Su cuerpo entero se enfrió. Creía que había entendido su propia capacidad para el miedo pero todo lo que había sentido antes palideció ante como se sentía ahora.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

Por una vez en su vida, no estaba ni gritando. El terror puro había reemplazado toda su capacidad de rabia.

\- Nada… todavía. Podría hacer daño, a los _dos_ , muy fácilmente. Creo que eso haría daño a _Ryouta_ , pero no creo que le haga tanto daño como hacerte daño a _ti_. Así que si no quieres que les pase nada a tus preciosos hermanos pequeños, será mejor que hagas lo que te diga.

\- Cualquier cosa – susurró Kasamatsu -. Haré cualquier cosa. Tan solo… no… no les hagas daño.

Haizaki nombró rápidamente un lugar de reunión.

\- Y no le digas a Yellow sobre nuestra conversación ¿entendido? De otra forma, algo desafortunado podría pasar.

La llamada telefónica terminó, y Kasamatsu todavía se sentía congelado del miedo. Se giró…

… se detuvo.

Kise estaba de pie en la puerta, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Los Milagros no solo tenían superpoderes; eran físicamente superiores en casi cualquier forma. Kasamatsu sabía lo bueno que era el oído de Kise.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Son mis _hermanos_ – dijo Kasamatsu con voz ronca. Sus manos estaban temblando… ¿Por qué y si Kise le _detenía_? ¿Y si le elegía por encima de Mizuki y Ren?

\- Lo sé – Kise tan solo asintió con la cabeza con tristeza.

Entonces, más rápido de lo que Kasamatsu había visto a Kise moverse nunca, Kise saltó adelante y placó a Kasamatsu. Estaba detrás de él con una mano sobre su boca y un brazo alrededor de su cuello antes de que Kasamatsu pudiese siquiera procesar que estaba pasando. Se retorció pero el agarre de Kise tan solo se apretó, recordándole a Kasamatsu lo fuerte que era el chico más joven. Si Kise hubiese peleado contra Kasamatsu en serio, el de tercer año nunca habría tenido ninguna oportunidad.

\- Lo siento, Senpai – Kise susurró en su oreja -. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Pero ¿cómo podría ser bueno si ni siquiera puedo proteger a la persona que quiero?

Kasamatsu se desmayó.

*

Se levantó con un dolor de cabeza y más enfadado de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida. Su móvil no estaba, y tenía una muy buena idea de donde estaba. Afortunadamente, su padre vivía en la Edad de Piedra y todavía tenía un teléfono fijo, así que inmediatamente llamó a Mizuki.

\- ¿Nii-san? – dijo Mizuki -. ¿Qué ocurre?

 _Gracias a Dios,_ pensó Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Ren?

\- Estamos en casa de Souta, donde nos mandaste – dijo Mizuki, confundido -. ¿Dónde más íbamos a estar?

\- Pon a Ren al teléfono – necesitaba verificar que _ambos_ de sus hermanos estaban libres de Haizaki. Oír la voz de Ren por el teléfono era suficiente para asegurarle de que lo peor no había pasado, e hizo que Ren pasase el teléfono a Mizuki otra vez.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – la voz de Mizuki era una cascada de preocupación -. ¿Deberíamos volver a casa?

\- ¡No! Quedaos allí. Y no vayáis a ningún lado. Si alguien te dice que dejes la casa, incluso si soy yo, no lo hagáis ¿de acuerdo? No confíes en nadie.

Colgó antes de que Mizuki pudiese protestar. Entonces salió disparado por la puerta, corriendo hacia el lugar de reunión que Haizaki le había dicho.

No los tiene, pensaba Kasamatsu frenéticamente. Pero había sido el mensaje de todas formas, _podía_ cogerlos, en cualquier momento. En cualquier lado. Mientras Haizaki siguiera vivo, Mizuki y Ren nunca estarían a salvo.

Entendía a Kise un poco mejor ahora.

*

Llegó o justo a tiempo o demasiado tarde, dependiendo de tu opinión sobre el asunto.

Irrumpió a través de las puertas del almacén abandonado justo a tiempo para verse a sí mismo apuñalar a Haizaki en el estómago.

\- ¡Kise! – gritó. Nunca había visto a Kise como él antes. Era más extraño de lo que pensaba.

Haizaki (o al menos la persona que Kasamatsu suponía que era Haizaki, nunca lo había visto en persona antes) empujó al Kise-Kasamatsu y salió disparado. Corría mucho más rápido de lo que una persona que acababa de ser apuñalada debía. Kise se giró para correr detrás de él, pero Kasamatsu lo tiró hacia el suelo.

\- Senpai ¡se está escapando! – rugió Kise.

\- ¡Bien! – gritó Kasamatsu -. No puedo dejar que le mates, Kise. No te dejaré ser un asesino.

\- Kasamatsu – Kise se rio duramente -. _Soy_ un asesino. Un criminal, he matado a docenas de personas…

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – gritó Kasamatsu -. ¿Piensas que soy un idiota? ¡Creo que ya hemos pasado sobre eso durante estos últimos dos días! Pero sabía que Teiko estaba creando asesinos y soldados desde hace meses. ¡Mi padre me lo dijo antes de que te mudaras!

\- ¿Lo hizo? – Kise brilló en amarillo, y volvió a ser Kise, lo que fue un alivio -. ¿Lo _sabías_? Entonces ¿por qué me estás deteniendo?

Kasamatsu apretó los dientes, apretó los puños, y le pegó un puñetazo a Kise en la cara, más fuerte de lo que nunca había pegado a nadie antes.

Entonces agarró a Kise por el cuello, le acercó y le besó en la boca.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron y tiró hacia atrás. Miraba a Kasamatsu con recelo, como si estuviese intentando ver si era alguna clase de truco. Lo que fuera que viese le puso triste.

\- No hagas esto, Senpai. No por el bien de Haizaki.

\- No estoy haciendo esto por _Haizaki_ – Kasamatsu le sacudió -, estoy haciendo esto por _ti_. ¿Qué demonios, Kise? ¿Crees que me estoy prostituyendo a mí mismo por la justicia? – Kise dudó, lo que llevó a Kasamatsu a pensar que eso _era_ lo que estaba pensando. Kasamatsu le golpeó en la cabeza, pero flojo -. Estoy haciendo esto por _ti_ – dijo otra vez, más suave esta vez -. Kise, nada de lo que hiciste en Teiko importa… eras una víctima. Pero si matas a Haizaki ahora, entonces matar siempre va a ser tu solución, y nunca serás nada más que lo que Teiko te hizo ser. Siempre serás GM–Y626 y no Kise Ryouta. Y por favor… por favor. Necesito que seas Kise Ryouta.

Estaba temblando y llorando. Estaba sentando sobre Kise y sujetando su cuello, así que se desplomó sobre él, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Kise.

Sintió a Kise temblar bajo él. El cuerpo de Kise estaba increíblemente tenso, y no estaba tocando la espalda de Kasamatsu.

\- Alguien te lo ha dicho – dijo con calma.

\- El mundo entero me lo ha dicho – dijo Kasamatsu, amortiguado en el hombro de Kise.

\- Senpai… no sabes lo que quiero de ti – su cuerpo entero estaba rechazando el toque de Kasamatsu; Kasamatsu esperaba que le empujase en cualquier momento, pero las manos de Kise seguían en el suelo, cerradas con fuerza, como si estuviese refrenándose a sí mismo.

Kasamatsu se sentía horrible y avergonzado porque no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo rechazado o no. No soltó a Kise aun así. Sentía con toda certeza que si dejaba a Kise irse ahora lo perdería para siempre.

\- Yo no… nunca te dije como me sentía por una _razón_. Estaba seguro de que me rechazarías, pero más que eso… Senpai, si _no_ lo hacías, lo tomaría todo de ti. Todo. Te consumiría, Senpai. Tomaría más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar así que no… no me tientes. No seré capaz de detenerme a mí mismo…

\- No me subestimes, niñato – Kasamatsu le besó otra vez.

Algo en Kise chasqueó. Se abalanzó hacia adelante y agarró a Kasamatsu, empujándole con fuerza hacia él. Le besó como si hubiese estado hambriento toda su vida.

El gran total de besos en la vida de Kasamatsu antes de aquellos cinco minutos era cero. Así que nada le preparó para la ferocidad y la pasión de Kise, o el hecho de que claramente era un beso profesional porque todo lo que hacía prendía fuego a Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu sentía como si estuviese siento arrastrado en un tifón; ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se arqueaba contra el toque de Kise y estaba haciendo un montón de vergonzosos sonidos apasionados y Kise le abrazaba y le besaba como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabar. Kasamatsu sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

La mano de Kise vagó bajo su camiseta y Kasamatsu recobró la consciencia de sí mismo. Agarró las muñecas de Kise y le echó hacia atrás, sonrojándose furiosamente.

 _\- No_ en un almacén abandonado.

Kise parpadeó, como si estuviese despertando de un aturdimiento.

\- Pero… ¿en otro lado?

Kasamatsu se sonrojó todavía más, lo que no pensaba que fuese posible.

\- Sí. En otro lado. Cuando… cuando la amenaza acabe. Necesitamos ir a por Mizuki y Ren. Y se nos ocurra un plan que no involucre el asesinato.

Kise parecía querer protestar. Pero entonces asintió y se alejó.

\- De acuerdo, Senpai. Te tomo la palabra.

Un móvil sonó, y Kise sacó su teléfono, recordándole a Kasamatsu que Kise todavía tenía _su_ teléfono.

Estaba a punto de pedírselo de vuelta, pero Kise tenía una expresión muy extraña en su cara.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijo Kasamatsu, con un miedo desasosegado. Si _algo_ le ocurriese a sus hermanos…

\- Es Momoicchi – dijo Kise. Entonces sonrió con felicidad -. ¡Podemos relajarnos un poco, Senpai! Dice Aominecchi ha cogido a Haizaki. No va a ir a ningún lado.

\- ¿Así que Mizuki y Ren están a salvo? – soltó Kasamatsu.

\- Por ahora – dijo Kise, guardando su teléfono -. Deberíamos comprobarlo por si acaso de todas maneras.

Había algo más ahí. Kasamatsu estaba seguro que sabía el qué. Pero, como un cobarde, decidió no insistir en el tema.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y entonces, cuando estén a salvo ¡podemos ir a un hotel del amor! Sé de uno que está… ¡Ay! ¡Senpai! Se bueno conmigo ¡soy un chico joven!


	9. Interludio

Cuando Aomine encontró a Haizaki este ya estaba sangrando. Cosa de Kise, sin ninguna duda. Pero hacía falta algo más que eso para matar a un Milagro, y Aomine se preguntó brevemente porque Kise no había terminado el trabajo.

\- Blue – dijo Haizaki, sonando disgustado -. No tengo asuntos contigo.

\- No seas estúpido, Gray – y Aomine estaba cansado, tan cansado de toda esta mierda -. Podrían simplemente haberlo dejado ¿sabes? Haber tomado tu trozo de libertad y…

\- ¿Y qué? - dijo Haizaki con desprecio -. ¿Ir al instituto? ¿Conseguirme mi familia humana y tener un amante humano y fingir que soy normal? Venga ya. ¿Siempre has sido un beato?

\- No me jodas – gruñó Aomine -. ¿Tienes de idea de lo que han tenido que pasar por esta oportunidad? ¿Lo duro que Kise y Tetsu y el resto de ellos han trabajado para poder ser felices? No voy a dejar que vengas aquí y lo estropees solo porque no puedes dejar a Teiko ir.

\- No voy a parar – dijo Haizaki -. Nunca. Voy a tener mi venganza contra Yellow y contra Red y contra todos vosotros que alguna vez pensasteis que erais mejor que yo. Así que si no quieres que eso pase mejor que me pares tú mismo.

Aomine brilló en azul.

\- Entonces hagamos solo eso.

*

\- Kasa-senpai está preocupado por Kichan – había dicho Momoi. Apenas había mirado más allá de su ordenador desde que habían salido de Dennis, así que si estaba yendo a por él debía de ser algo importante -. No quiere que Kichan mate a Gray.

Aomine nunca había sabido muy bien que pensar sobre Kasamatsu Yukio. Fue el primer humano que se quedó junto a los Milagros lo suficiente como para intentar entenderlos. Era débil, en la forma humana, y era la obsesión de Kise que había sido la fuente de irritación infinita en sus años jóvenes. Pero, sobre todo, el capitán del Kaijo era un humano que Aomine respetaba.

Y, en este asunto, coincidía con Kasamatsu, pero quizás por una razón diferente. Kise podía matar a Gray y todavía volver de ello, teniendo todavía la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.

Pero no si Kasamatsu se rendía con él. Si Kise perdía el respeto de Kasamatsu, entonces no habría manera de salvarle.

Aomine había peleado contra cada cambio con toda su fuerza. Había discutido contra escapar de Teiko, había discutido contra quedarse en la base de las FAJ, había discutido contra ir a un instituto normal, había discutido contra unirse al equipo de baloncesto. Una y otra vez, había perdido la batalla.

Pero los otros; Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, e incluso Murasakibara; contra todo pronóstico, finalmente estaban encontrando un puerto seguro. Finalmente estaban dejando Teiko atrás.

Y Aomine iba a hacer todo lo podía para asegurarse de que se quedaba de esa manera.

*

Momoi le ayudó a deshacerse del cuerpo con una mirada dura, probando que quizás no había experimentado los horrores más oscuros de Teiko pero era una soldado, como ellos, al igual que ellos.

\- Sabes, Satsuki… ¿Cuándo preguntaste si creíamos o no que podíamos amar? Nunca dije nada.

\- Lo sé – dijo Momoi.

Había tan solo un rayo de luna en ese momento, pero los Milagros podían ver en la oscuridad. Aomine miró a Momoi y pensó como era mucho más fuerte de lo que nadie le daba crédito. En su propia manera, era tan fuerte como Kuroko. Ambos vieron los horrores y rechazaron aceptar eso como la única forma de vivir.

\- Nunca he dudado que podíamos amar – confesó Aomine -. Porque siempre te he querido. A todos vosotros.

Sabía que no era propio de su personalidad que él hablase así. Quizás matar a Gray le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Nunca le había gustado Gray, pero fueron camaradas, una vez.

Pero Momoi tan solo sonrió, salvándolo.

\- Lo sé, Dai-chan. Siempre lo he sabido. ¿No recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Tetsu-kun? ¿Antes de que dejáramos Teiko?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Aomine.

\- No importa – Momoi rio -. Tetsu-kun es más poderoso de lo que creemos.

\- Ya lo _sé_ – resopló Aomine.

*

Momoi le mintió a Kasamatsu, pero solo Kuroko sabía que era una mentira. Nunca le rogó a Kuroko que salvase a los otros. Tan solo le rogó salvar a Aomine.

*

Cuando era solo GM–P256 sabía que tenía que jugar a un juego delicado. Las Pink Twos eran afortunadas, proveían apoyo inteligente pero nunca tenían que ensuciarse las manos, no tenían que arriesgar sus vidas. Había estado en la Habitación 101 solo una vez, como una herramienta de condicionamiento temprana, pero nunca había dado a los científicos una razón para mandarla de vuelta.

Hasta el día en el que hackeó los archivos de Teiko, nunca había pensado seriamente sobre marcharse. Se había reído ante los intentos de Black de proponer un escape, al igual que el resto de ellos. La vida de Teiko no era fácil, pero ella lo sabía, era más seguro que el desconocido mundo de los humanos.

Pero leyó los archivos que decían que ella sería la primera en crear Proyecto nacidos naturalmente. Sabía que había sido hecha para emparejarse con Blue, lo había sabido toda su vida. Pero en el archivo también ponía que también se emparejaría con Red y Green y Yellow y Purple y era demasiado horrible para pensarlo siquiera.

Era un ser superior, con inteligencia superior. Pero Teiko había hecho el escape _imposible_. Había incorporado dispositivos de localización en alguna parte de sus cuerpos, y un chip en su cuello diseñado para explotar si los científicos de Teiko decidían detonarlo. Había cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, y por encima de eso estaban los Rainbows que podían negar sus poderes y los Golds que podían leer la mente. Cualquier intento de huida sería detenido antes de empezar. No importaba cuando planes pensase, la única cosa que podía pensar que la sacase de allí de manera factible era hablar con Black.

Se acercó a él un día fuera de horario. Había hackeado el sistema de vigilancia, así que las cámaras no la verían deslizarse en la habitación de Black.

Se había sorprendido por su aparición. Fue directamente al asunto.

\- Sabes que te van a desechar ¿verdad?

Black tan solo la había mirado en su forma tranquila. Todavía llevaba los grilletes que le impedían reaccionar, pero habían pasado años desde que había sido necesario mandarle descargas por tener una respuesta emocional. Era injusto tratar de hacerle enfadar…si _hubiese_ reaccionado, apenas sería compasivo con ella por causarle dolor físico.

\- Sí – había dicho Black -. Estoy al tanto.

Estaba justo ahí en el archivo de Black, “marcado para el Desecho”. Después de la insubordinación de Black en Shanghái, había muy pocas razones por las que Teiko quisiese mantenerle con vida.

\- Tienen elegido el día y todo – presionó Pink -. Tiene menos de tres meses de vida.

Black empezó a brillar.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu punto, Pink?

A Pink le cogió por sorpresa. Tan solo había visto los poderes de Black usados en otra persona, si estaba brillando, entonces la otra persona no podría verle. Pero ella podía verle ahora.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tu redirección no está funcionando – dijo ella enfadada.

\- No estoy direccionando tu mirada. Estoy asegurándome de que no recordarás esta conversación – dijo Black con calma.

\- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso – titubeó Pink -. ¿Verdad?

\- Estás malgastando mí tiempo, Pink. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Pink hizo una pausa. Sabía de lo que Black era capaz, había leído su archivo. Podía hacer que la gente olvidase momentáneamente su presencia, pero era inefectivo. Dejaba de tener efecto cuanto más le conocía la gente, cuanto más llamaba la atención hacia sí mismo. Eso era por lo que era un fracaso, marcado para ser desechado. Su peculiaridad de introducir amnesia en vez de invisibilidad había interesado a Teiko, eso era por qué le habían dejado vivir tanto. Habían intentado aumentar su habilidad lo mejor que habían podido. Si Black hubiese sido capaz de inducir otro tipo de amnesia, quizás hubiese conseguido más tiempo.

Pero si Black tenía más habilidades que Pink no sabía, entonces eso significa que tenía habilidades que _Teiko_ no sabía.

\- Quiero escapar – soltó Pink -. Siempre has dicho que deberíamos. ¿Crees que es posible?

\- Sí – dijo Black inmediatamente -. Tengo un plan para escapar. Y lo haré.

Y la forma en la que lo dijo, sin ninguna expresión y brillando en negro, le hizo creerle en ese momento.

\- ¿Podrías… podrías incluirme?

Black pensó sobre esto. Ella mantuvo el aliento. Si le hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que era la más cercana a Black, justo después de Blue. White había sido la única Proyecto femenino aparte de ella en su Generación. Había sido amiga de White, había querido a White. Pero White era una Sanadora, y cuando más curaba a otros, más fallaban sus propios órganos. Teiko todavía no había arreglado eso en las White Tens. Había visto a White morir lentamente, y había llorado. Los otros no habían entendido su dolor, llorar a los muertos había sido un concepto extraño en Teiko. Solo Black la había entendido, porque había perdido a Orange. Solo Black había sido amable.

Así que le gustaba Black, pero sabía mejor que nadie no esperar que la salvase. El altruismo no duraba mucho en Teiko.

\- Sí. Tu habilidad para hackear ordenadores y cámaras será de ayuda.

Pink sintió el alivio subir con el miedo, la idea de escapar era tan terrorífica como el pensamiento de quedarse.

Escapar tenía muchos peligros. El fracaso, por supuesto. Que muriesen, o peor, que fuesen capturados y torturados y que la vida en Teiko fuese más terrible de lo que era ahora. Pero incluso el éxito daba miedo, y ese era el miedo en el que se fijó Pink. Si escapan, estarían solos.

\- ¿Podemos traer a los otros? – preguntó.

\- Atraerían demasiado la atención – Black negó con la cabeza -. Teiko podría estar dispuesto de dejarnos a ti y a mí, pero nunca dejaría de cazar a los otros.

\- Pero… - Pink aceptó esto como verdad - ¿Blue? ¿No podríamos salvar a Blue? – No podía recordar una vida sin él… no quería una vida sin él.

Black dudó. Pink pudo seguir sus pensamientos. Blue había sido el primero en abandonar a Black, pero también había sido la primera persona en discutir sobre la necesidad de Black. Teiko podría haber desechado a Black antes, si Blue no hubiese discutido por su utilidad.

\- Podría preguntarle. Pero no creo que esté de acuerdo – dijo Black finalmente.

*

Pink no recordó la conversación hasta que Black le tocó en la muñeca. Entonces todo volvió a ella. Le tomó unos pocos minutos ajustarse a los recuerdos que habían vuelto. Y unos pocos segundos para reajustar su opinión de Black. Su habilidad era _mucho_ más poderosa que lo que nadie pensaba.

\- Por favor no hables mucho durante esta entrevista – dijo Black -. Hará más difícil borra la memoria.

Ella asintió, pero ella estaba todavía tambaleándose por el conocimiento de que él podía hacer todo eso.

Se acercaron a GM–B599 juntos, y tal como pidió, Pink no dijo nada. Black brilló durante todo el tiempo.

\- Pink y yo estamos planeando escapar – dijo Black, yendo directamente al grano.

Blue miró a Pink para una confirmación, y Pink asintió, rogándole con los ojos. _Ven conmigo, por favor. Te necesito._

\- No tendréis éxito – dijo Blue enfadado -. Solo vais a hacer que os maten. Y quizás eso no haga una diferencia para _ti_ , pero Pink… tú estás bien aquí.

Pink podía sentir las lágrimas formándose, pero prometió que no diría nada.

\- Tengo confianza en nuestras probabilidades de éxito – dijo Black. Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Ni siquiera Pink estaba segura de cuál era el plan, pero cuando Black hablaba, sentía que podía confiar en él.

\- De verdad lo crees – dijo Blue, el enfado desapareciendo de su voz. Miró largo y tendido a Black, y entonces miró a Pink, luego otra vez a Black.

\- No hay una vida para mí fuera de Teiko – dijo Blue finalmente -. Es demasiado tarde para mí.

Pink soltó un ruido de protesta, pero puso una mano sobre su boca. Estaba llorando abiertamente ahora, pero aun así se mantuvo callada.

\- Salva a los otros – dijo Blue, como si fuese una orden.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Black ladeó su cabeza.

\- Yellow, Green y Purple. Red si puedes convencerle. _Diles_ tu plan de escape; haz que se vayan contigo.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? – Black no dejó que su respuesta se mostrase.

Blue fue el primero de ellos en ser marcado como Éxito. El primero que no necesitó a otros para sobrevivir, el primero en dejar a Black atrás para morir. Incluso Pink no esperaba que dijese algo así.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – dijo Blue, una pizca de amargura en su voz.

\- Me niego – dijo Black con calma -. Teiko nunca dejará a los demás escapar. Y atraería mucho la atención, incluso si saliésemos exitosos. Tendría que reestructurar mi plan entero.

\- Pero podrías salvarlos, si quisieras – retó Blue.

Black no dijo nada.

\- Si tienes éxito ¿comprendes lo que nos pasará al resto de nosotros? – dijo Blue por lo bajo -. Todos nosotros que nos quedemos atrás estaríamos en peligro. Puedo sobrevivir otro viaje a la Habitación 101, tantos como haga falta. Los otros no pueden. Eso _si_ Teiko decide que vale la pena mantener nuestra Generación después de tu traición. Si te vas, nos condenas al resto de nosotros a morir. Si puedes vivir sabiendo eso, entonces está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Pero si no puedes, entonces salva a los otros.

Black no dijo nada, pero Pink estaba bastante segura de que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Podía ver la respuesta de Black: “Me dejaste para morir. _Todos_ me dejasteis para morir. ¿Por qué no debería hacer lo mismo?”. No lo dijo, pero las palabras estaban en la habitación igualmente.

E incluso _ella_ pensaba que Blue estaba pidiendo mucho de Black.

\- Está bien – dijo Black -. Me pensaré tu petición – tocó la muñeca de Pink y se la llevó.

*

Momoi todavía no estaba segura de que hizo cambiar la mente de Kuroko. Pero había contactado con todos ellos antes y todos acordaron escapar, excepto Aomine. Le había matado, pero tenía que dejarle atrás.

Sin embargo, Teiko le había mandado a por ellos. Y entonces había cambiado de opinión y se había marchado con ellos.

\- ¿Crees en el destino? – preguntó Aomine, después de librarse del cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Momoi, porque había estado diciendo muchas cosas que no eran propias de él. Y quizás matar a Gray le había afectado más de lo que dejaba ver.

\- Es solo algo que he estado pensado hace mucho tiempo – Aomine se encogió de hombros -. Algunas veces me pregunto si seremos algo más que lo que Teiko nos hizo ser. Soy un asesino, Satsuki. Lo sabía entonces, lo sé ahora. Eso es todo lo que seré. Nunca tuve otra elección.

\- Creo – Momoi consideró esto – que hay una diferencia. Creo que _sí_ tenemos elección. Teiko nos diseñó para ser una pareja, pero yo te _quiero,_ Dai-chan. Eso es algo que _yo_ elegí, y eso no cambiará no importa como fuese diseñada. Y Teiko te hizo un asesino… pero tú has elegido matar por el bien de Kichan. Eso es diferente de cuando Teiko escogía las misiones por ti. Quizás algunas cosas sean predeterminadas, pero las elecciones que hacemos son lo que de verdad importa.

Aomine no cruzó su mirada con la suya, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Eres demasiado lista algunas veces, Satsuki.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy, soy el súper ser más inteligente que hay. No lo olvides.

\- Nunca.

*

Aomine le mintió a Momoi, pero solo Kuroko sabía que era una mentira. Lo cierto era que, sabía exactamente de qué conversación estaba hablando, era solo que era demasiado vergonzoso admitirlo.

*

Cuando los otros escaparon, las alarmas de Teiko casi le dejaron sordo. Todos tenían oído mejorado así que las alarmas eran castigos tanto como eran alertas.

Uno de los científicos jefe fue hacia él.

\- Todavía estás aquí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy! ¿Dónde más estaría? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó Blue.

\- Tu Generación ha escapado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Creía que eso era imposible!

\- Debería serlo – dijo el científico -. ¿De verdad que no lo sabes?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Blue. El científico tenía a un Gold niño con él… alguien que podía leer sus pensamientos -. ¿ _Todos_ se han marchado? ¿Incluso Pink?

\- Incluso Pink. _Te_ han dejado atrás.

La enormidad de la traición le dejó tambaleándose. ¿Le habían _dejado_? ¿ _Pink_ le había dejado?

\- Vamos a cogerlos – dijo el científico -. No hay forma de que no lo hagamos. Pero los conoces mejor que nadie. Si les recuperas, su castigo será menos severo.

Así que Blue fue detrás de ellos. Se sentía traicionado y quería hacerles daño. Pero todavía quería que fuesen perdonados. Si iban a ser traídos de vuelta, quería ser él quien lo hiciera.

Golpeó a Purple primero, al ser el más probable que diese problemas. Tiró al Proyecto más alto al suelo e inmediatamente golpeó a Red el siguiente. Estaba a punto de ir a por Green cuando un destello negro captó sus ojos.

Entonces lo recordó todo.

“No hay una vida para mí fuera de Teiko… Salva a los otros.”

Paró de correr y miró a Black. Black cruzó su mirada con la suya como si fuese un reto, como si estuviese diciendo, “¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?”

\- De acuerdo – dijo, mientras Purple y Red se levantaban, preparados para pelear -. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Iré con vosotros.

\- Decide eso antes de pegarnos – dijo Red enojado -. Green, quítale su rastreador. Pink, ayúdale a desactivar el detonador. Purple, Yellow, Black, cubridnos.

Daba órdenes como si estuviese al mando, pero mientras Green hacía un corte en su cuello y espalda, Blue observó a Black, sabiendo que el que había planeado todo aquello.

Y cuando las FAJ vinieron, Blue también sabía que era parte del plan de Black. Como eligió reestructurar las cosas después de que el plan para incluir a todos cambiase las cosas.

Red envió a Yellow para encontrarse con los soldados porque era el que tenía más encanto.

\- Mátale si tienes que hacerlo – le susurró Red bajo su aliento, dando una Orden Absoluta.

Yellow asintió y caminó hacia adelante, conociendo a Kasamatsu Youji por primera vez.

Blue no le veía el sentido. Marcharse de Teiko por la base militar. Pero en ese punto, no tenía otra elección que confiar en el plan de Black.

*

Casi cuatro años más tarde, y todavía no tenía otra elección que confiar ciegamente en su plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de la Gran Discusión en Dennis, Himuro llamó a uno de sus antiguos amigos de América.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tatsuya? ¿Necesitas más aperitivos? – dijo su amigo cuando lo cogió. Había proporcionado muchos regalos para Murasakibara durante los últimos meses.

\- Siempre necesito más aperitivos, pero de hecho eso no es por lo que estoy llamando – dijo Himuro -. Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Pensé que debería ponerte al día con mi vida. Estoy saliendo con uno de los Milagros ahora.

\- Estás de broma – dijo su amigo, impresionado -. Eso es como cumplir una meta en tu vida. ¿Con cuál?

\- P989 – arriesgó Himuro.

\- Bueno, eso tiene sentido – escuchó a su amigo resoplar por el teléfono -. Siempre te gustaron grandes.

Y Himuro sonrió, porque las designaciones nunca se habían hecho públicas.

\- Ey, Shuu… tengo una pregunta extraña que hacerte…

*

Murasakibara y Himuro decidieron quedarse en Tokio hasta que el peligro pasase. La entrenadora les gritó a los dos por perderse tantos días de instituto, pero Himuro ya había decidido que si esto le llevaba a repetir un año, entonces eso era otro año que tenía para pasar con su novio, y valdría completamente la pena.

Además, no se sentía bien irse cuando los demás estaban tan angustiados.

Se quedaron en casa de Kagami, ninguno de los dos teniendo fondos suficientes como para quedarse en un hotel.

\- Podéis quedaros los dos – dijo Kagami de mala gana -. Pero tienes que prometerme que jamás os pillaré a los dos haciéndolo.

\- Oh, Taiga. Sabes que no puedo prometer eso – dijo Himuro alegremente. Kagami se volvió rojo puro pero les dejó quedarse de todas maneras. Eso era la familia, al fin y al cabo.

*

Había una pequeña parte de él que todavía no creía del todo que estaban en peligro físico. Incluso aunque Gray le hubiese atacado una vez, Himuro todavía no creía que _él_ estuviese en peligro. Kise creía que Kasamatsu lo estaba, eso estaba claro. Y Midorima creía que Takao lo estaba. Murasakibara parecía preparado para aplastar a cualquiera que mirase mal a Himuro. (Pero siempre parecía así, por lo que Himuro no creía que su respuesta fuera un reflejo adecuado de su presente estado de peligro.)

Así que en vez preguntó a Kuroko, porque Kuroko venía a casa de Kagami después del instituto casi todos los días. Himuro no conocía a Kuroko muy bien, pero ahora que sabía que Murasakibara no estaba enamorado de él, Himuro decidió que el chico no podía ser tan malo. Esperaba que Kuroko fuese el más racional de los Milagros.

\- ¿Crees que estamos en mucho peligro?

Kuroko pensó sobre esta pregunta mientras salía de la cocina de Kagami como si viviese allí (algunas veces Himuro lo notaba con profunda fascinación).

\- Gray y 7284 son asesinos con resentimientos contra los Proyectos Exitosos. Es muy probable que sean una amenaza para los Milagros y todos los que están conectados a ellos.

Himuro reflexionó sobre esto. Murasakibara y Kagami estaban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión. Esta era probablemente la única vez que Himuro iba a ser capaz de hablar con Kuroko así.

\- ¿Incluso Taiga?

\- No soy un Proyecto Exitoso – dudo Kuroko -. Y he conseguido mantenerme fuera del foco de atención pública. Es mi esperanza egoísta que esto mantendrá a aquello de mí alrededor a salvo.

Himuro asintió. Había hecho una búsqueda intensiva sobre los Milagros antes de mudarse a Japón. Todos sabían que eran siete Milagros, pero había muy poco para probar la existencia de Kuroko excepto por vagos rumores.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Gold y Silver? ¿Son tan peligrosos como todos dicen?

\- Bastante – dijo Kuroko -. Pero no de la misma forma. No creo que intenten matar a nadie abiertamente, como los otros dos harían. Sospecho que tienen un plan mucho más siniestro.

Kuroko parecía tan calmado cuando dijo esto que era difícil tomar sus palabras seriamente. Pero Himuro había conseguido interrogar a Murasakibara un poco más sobre Kuroko, y sabía que era mejor no tomárselo a la ligera. Sabía que la conducta inexpresiva de Kuroko venía a costa de tortura física y que él fue el cerebro detrás de la escapada de Teiko. Sabía que Kagami estaba enamorado de él, pero no tenía forma de saber si Kuroko era siquiera capaz de reciprocar esos sentimientos. Era su sospecha personal que Kasamatsu tenía razón, Kuroko _era_ el Milagro más agradable, pero probablemente con Kuroko era más difícil trabar amistad. Había un distanciamiento en Kuroko que no tenía nada que ver con su naturaleza inexpresiva. Era como si mantuviese a todo el mundo a distancia.

\- Kuroko ¿te importaría responder a un par de preguntas que me he estado preguntando por un tiempo? – le preguntó Himuro con educación.

Kuroko parpadeó lentamente. Himuro siempre dirá esto del Milagro; pensaba mucho todo lo que decía.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos sabían que Kuroko había aceptado una promesa de honestidad que Himuro no había dicho en alto.

\- He conseguido por Atsushi que la escapada de Teiko fue tu idea. También he averiguado, aunque no estoy seguro de cuanto Atsushi es conocedor, que era tu intención todo el tiempo involucrar al ejército japonés. ¿Es eso cierto?

Aunque la expresión de Kuroko no cambió, Himuro creyó que estaba impresionado.

\- Eso es correcto.

\- ¿Y los otros Milagros no sabían que este era tu plan? – especuló Himuro.

\- Creo que por ahora la mayoría habrá supuesto que era mi plan todo el tiempo. Pero no lo sabían cuando escapamos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomar ese riesgo? No tenías forma de saber si el gobierno no os eliminaría allí y entonces.

 _\- Era_ un riesgo – Kuroko asintió -. Sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que los militares nos vieran como una amenaza. Por ponerlo de forma simple, no tenía otra opción que tomar ese riesgo. Mi intención original era escapar de Teiko yo solo y vivir mi vida como un humano normal. Tan pronto como los otros se involucraron en el plan, tomé la decisión de involucrar a los militares. Una vida norma hubiese sido imposible. Teiko jamás se hubiese detenido de cazar a los otros; tendríamos que escondernos durante toda nuestra vida. Nunca podríamos estar juntos, y tendríamos que vivir con un miedo constante a exponernos. Lo único que podía impedir que Teiko nos encontrase era si el mundo entero sabía lo que Teiko había hecho. Si podíamos convencer a las FAJ de que solo éramos niños, entonces había una oportunidad de que finalmente tuviésemos nuestra libertad. Aposté por las FAJ. En este escenario, el desconocido demonio de los militares era preferible al ya conocido demonio de Teiko.

Kuroko tan solo estaba confirmando lo que Himuro ya sabía. El esplendor de todo; los niños viviendo en la base militar, los intentos de socializar con ellos, las páginas web de fans, incluso la carrera de Kise como modelo; todo encajaba con la narrativa de los Milagros intentando muy duro parecer no-amenazantes a los ojos del público. Himuro había asumido naturalmente que era el plan de las FAJ hasta que se le ocurrió que ningún militar en el mundo pondría tanto esfuerzo en rehabilitar a niños súper-poderosos que estaban entrenados como asesinos y soldados. Sería mucho más natural o usarlos o eliminarlos.

Tenía que haber otra mente maestra. Y Himuro la estaba mirando ahora mismo.

Era incluso más impresionante si se consideraba que Kuroko tenía que haber ideado ese plan cuando tenía trece años.

\- Imagino que fue Akashi quien hizo la mayoría del trabajo – dijo Himuro reflexionando -. ¿Qué dijo? ¿‘Orden Absoluta es un bisturí’? Imagino que persuadió a las FAJ para veros a todos como niños inocentes que debían ser salvados.

\- Momoi-san y Kise-kun fueron esenciales también – dijo Kuroko -. Ambos fueron diseñados para ser atractivos y encantadores. Las Órdenes de Akashi no hubiesen funcionado bien si esos dos no hubiesen sido capaces de parecer inocentes.

Se le ocurrió a Himuro que era extraño que Kuroko le estuviese contando todo esto. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que ni siquiera Kagami sabía la extensión de las maquinaciones de Kuroko. No era que Kuroko _no_ se lo contase a Kagami, pero Himuro supuso que a Kagami jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar. Y definitivamente Kuroko parecía la clase de persona que nunca daría información voluntariamente.

\- Así que entonces el verdadero peligro es Nash Gold – remarcó Himuro cuidadosamente. Kuroko les había mostrado anoche todas las entrevistas de Gold -. Y su plan es volver al mundo en contra de los Milagros.

Esa simple pregunta peligrosa, ¿por qué les creo Teiko?, era suficiente para plantar las semillas de la duda. Había rumores sobre antiguos asesinatos y ataques terroristas que se estaban cuestionando ahora y Himuro sabía demasiado bien a donde podrían llegar esas especulaciones.

\- No entiendo su plan – dijo Himuro, cuando estuvo claro que Kuroko había acabado de ofrecer información -. Él también es un ‘Proyecto’ ¿verdad? Incluso si vuelve al mundo contra vosotros, todo lo que tenéis que hacer es desenmascararle y cualquier castigo que caiga sobre vosotros caerá sobre él.

Himuro había leído demasiados comics como para no tener algún tipo de idea sobre cómo serían las repercusiones. La gente se asustaba fácilmente, y los Milagros _daban_ miedo. Si el público empezaba a ver a los Milagros como un peligro para la sociedad, podrían ser encerrados para el resto de su vida.

La intensa ola de miedo que le inducía nauseas le cogió por sorpresa. Himuro había tenido muchos novios antes, pero nunca había estado realmente enamorado. El pensamiento de perder a Murasakibara le asustaba; pero igualmente terrorífica era su propia certeza de que si Murasakibara tenía que huir del país y esconderse por el resto de su vida, Himuro iría con él.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil desacreditar a Gold como lo es desacreditarnos a nosotros – dijo Kuroko -. De todas maneras, Himuro-san, no hay ninguna necesidad de que te preocupes de lo que Gold diga sobre nosotros.

Himuro dio un respingo, como si le hubiesen picado. Era como si Kuroko estuviese diciendo, ‘Esto no te incumbe’, y ¿cómo podía pensar eso?

\- Irán a por él primero – dijo Himuro por lo bajo, enfadado. Apretó los puños debajo de la mensa pero se controló a sí mismo para no pegar al flechazo de Kagami -. ¿No lo entiendes? Todos se volverán primero contra él. No contra _ti_ , o Kise, o Momoi. _Contra él_. No me digas que no debería preocuparme.

La expresión de Kuroko nunca cambió.

\- Tienes razón, Himuro-san. Eso fue desconsiderado de mi parte. Me disculpo.

Himuro asintió, aceptando la disculpa. Pero la mezcla oscilante entre el miedo, la preocupación y la inutilidad no se marchó.

Murasakibara siempre ha sido el Milagro que da más miedo. Era alto y musculoso y podía aplastar esqueletos sin apenar ponerse a sudar. Lo que era peor, jamás había dominado el arte de no parecer amenazante. Si el público decidía movilizarse con tridentes y antorchas, Murasakibara sería el primer monstruo que cazarían.

*

Por la noche, Murasakibara le envolvía. Murasakibara le rodeaba con sus brazos, le abrazaba fuerte, y metía su cabeza debajo de su cuello. Murasakibara se aseguraba que la espalda de Himuro miraba hacia la pared y que Murasakibara estaba entre Himuro y el resto del mundo. Lo hiciese o no conscientemente, Murasakibara se estaba asegurando que si hubiese un atacante nocturno, tendría que pasar por él antes de llegar a Himuro.

\- Voy a protegerte, Murochin – le susurró Murasakibara en la oscuridad.

Himuro se desesperó.

_¿Pero cómo voy a protegerte yo?_

*

Cuando paseaban a la luz del día, la gente se quedaba mirando.

Solía pasar mucho en Yosen. Las miradas, los susurros, los ojos dirigidos hacia otra parte y las cabezas escondidas. Murasakibara siempre fingía que no se daba cuenta y Himuro nunca paraba de sonreír. Después de los partidos de baloncesto y la exposición prolongada, sus compañeros de clase de Yosen dejaron de mirar a Murasakibara como si estuviese a punto de atacarles e incluso empezaron a acercarse a él cuando Himuro no estaba cerca.

Las miradas cautelosas de sus compañeros ya solo divertían vagamente a Himuro. Las mismas miradas en los paseantes adultos del centro de Tokio le asustaban. No podía evitar pero notar con cierto resentimiento el hecho de que Kagami también estaba atrayendo miradas asustadas, mientras que Kuroko no. Suponía que si todo lo que sabías de los Milagros era que tenían cuerpos de dioses y un color de pelo extraño, Kagami encajaba en la descripción. Pero no podía evitar pensar lo _sencillo_ que sería para Kuroko desaparecer y vivir una vida normal.

(Se sentía avergonzado de su propio resentimiento. El hecho de que Kuroko _no_ dejara a los Milagros para salvarse a sí mismo decía mucho de su carácter. Himuro no estaba seguro de si él haría la misma elección, si sus posiciones se invirtiesen. Quizás por eso tenía ese resentimiento.)

Puso un brazo alrededor de Murasakibara (cuyas manos estaban llenas de aperitivos). Una muestra de afecto tan abierta sería inusual de ver en Japón incluso para una pareja heterosexual, pero Himuro quería dejar claro que había unido su destino con los Milagros.

*

Fue idea de Kise quedar en un Karaoke. Alquilar una habitación les daba suficiente espacio y privacidad para hablar con escasas probabilidades de que les escucharan. Himuro no estaba del todo seguro de porque no habían quedado en casa de Kagami, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Kagami no quería que todos supieran donde vivía. (Considerando que Akashi una vez le atacó con tijeras, Himuro suponía que no era preocupación injustificada.)

\- ¡Senpai y yo estamos saliendo! – anunció Kise tan pronto cuando todos llegaron. Había estado sobre Kasamatsu desde que entraron, y Kasamatsu no le había apartado, así que no fue del todo una completa sorpresa.

\- ¡No necesitas anunciarlo cada vez que nos vemos con alguien! – gritó Kasamatsu toscamente al mismo tiempo que Midorima dijo enfadado:

\- Hemos recibido tus mensajes de actualización, idiota. _Todos_

\- ¿Les has _mandado mensajes_ a todos? – balbuceó Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Solo a las personas que me dijeron que jamás pasaría! – se defendió Kise -. ¡Necesitaba restregarles por la cara lo equivocados que estaban!

\- Kise va estar insoportable. Espero que estés contento, Kasamatsu – dijo Aomine.

\- Oh Dios – dijo Kasamatsu, hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

\- ¡Demasiado tarde para lamentos ahora! – dijo Kise, rápidamente.

\- Encuentro extraño que a tantos de vosotros os gusten los hombres – observó Himuro cuidadosamente. Esto hacía dos confirmados (y todavía tenía sus sospechas sobre Kuroko y Midorima). Dos de siete era estadísticamente improbable, _cuatro_ de siete era imposible. Cuando todos le miraron simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo –. Cuando piensas en las estadísticas, parece bastante coincidencia.

Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta lo _avergonzados_ que parecían todos los Milagros, incluso Momoi y Aomine parecían incómodos.

Kuroko, el único que parecía normal, contestó en un tono suave.

\- No es una coincidencia. Excepto por Momoi-san y Aomine-kun, todos nos sentimos atraídos por el mismo sexo. Los científicos nos diseñaron de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué? – se quejó Takao.

\- Cállate, Kuroko – dijo Midorima, el Milagro más sonrojado y horrorizado de la habitación.

\- No veo qué sentido tiene ocultarlo, Midorima-kun – dijo Kuroko -. Los científicos nos diseñaron sabiendo que en algún momento interactuaríamos con humanos normales, y no querían arriesgarse con la posibilidad de un hijo de humano y Proyecto. También querían asegurarse de que no había hijos indeseados entre Proyectos.

\- ¿Pero cómo podían diseñar eso? – preguntó Takao.

\- Esa gente diseñó humanos súper poderosos – dijo Kise con sequedad -. No era tan difícil asegurarse que solo se excitarían sexualmente por miembros del mismo sexo.

\- Tú te has acostado con mujeres – le acusó Kasamatsu.

\- También he _sido_ una mujer – dijo Kise, poniendo sus ojos en blanco -. No importa como fuese diseñado originalmente, la sexualidad se convierte en un tema un tanto fluido para un metamorfo.

\- No hubiese sido más sencillo, no sé ¿haceros estériles o algo? – preguntó Takao.

\- No – dijo Aomine -. No nos querían estériles. Solo querían asegurarse que controlaban la reproducción, para cuando fuese tiempo para ello.

El silencio incómodo volvió y era como si todos estuviesen evitando mirar a Momoi a propósito. Himuro se estremeció ante las implicaciones de esto. Se vio inundado momentáneamente por una furia renovada contra los científicos de Teiko, quienes intentaban controlar demasiado, controlarlo todo. Sus manos se unieron de forma instintiva con las de Murasakibara mientras miraba por la habitación. Los Milagros encontraron su camino hacia la libertad de todas maneras. Himuro haría todo lo que pudiese para asegurarse de que pudiesen mantenerla. Teiko marcó a los Milagros como si fuesen ganado, planeó reproducirlos como animales, y todo mientras les decían que no se merecían el amor…

\- Guau – dijo Takao -. Teiko era jodido.

La afirmación del siglo rompió algo de la tensión mientras que los Milagros no podían evitar bufar o reírse.

\- Ahora que hemos aclarado eso, quizás deberíamos volver al tema en cuestión – dijo Akashi fríamente.

Era el único Milagro (además de Momoi y Aomine) que no había traído un humano como acompañante. Himuro todavía se sentía inquieto alrededor de él. Akashi continuó.

\- Aomine nos ha informado de que Gray ya no es una preocupación para nosotros.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? – dijo Kagami.

Himuro le pateó. Compartió una conversación silenciosa con Kuroko con miradas y elevaciones de cejas.

_¿Vas a explicárselo al idiota?_

_No. Es un idiota._

_Lo averiguará tarde o temprano._

_Lo dudo._

_Cierto._

Fue un completo intercambio silencioso que tomó lugar en apenas unos segundos. Himuro de repente se sintió más cercano a Kuroko y decidió que le aceptaría como su futuro cuñado.

\- Los detalles no son importantes ahora – le dijo Himuro a Kagami con dulzura -. Deberíamos concentrarnos en los problemas que tenemos a mano ahora. He visto hoy en Internet que se están empezando a hacer protestas por toda América sobre los Milagros. No muchas, pero suficientes para preocuparnos.

\- En Tokio también – dijo Takao tímidamente -. Vi una el otro día cerca de una de las iglesias.

\- 7284 está todavía ahí fuera – insistió Midorima -. Deberíamos centrarnos en encontrarle.

\- 7284 es _una_ amenaza – Akashi negó con la cabeza -, pero Gold es el mayor peligro. ¿Ha visto alguien a Silver?

\- Yo sí – dijo Momoi, sonando disgustada -. Le encontré en una de las entrevistas americanas. Ahora se llama a sí mismo “Jason Silver”, y definitivamente está en Japón.

\- Es la poca originalidad de los nombres lo que me molesta – remarcó Himuro -. ‘Silver’ apenas es un apellido normal en América. Silverberg, Silverman, hay un montón de cosas que podría haber hecho con eso.

Akashi le echó una mirada como si se estuviese preguntando porque Murasakibara tenía que traer a su mono mascota.

\- Si sabemos que están en Japón ¿significa eso que has sido capaz de rastrearlos, Momoi?

\- Algo así. Sé dónde se están quedando y donde pasan el tiempo. Sobre todo están en Roppongi cuando no están dando entrevistas – arrugó su nariz con aversión.

\- ¡Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber! – exclamó Aomine -. Tan solo tenemos que encontrarles, acabar con ellos, y bam, no más problemas.

\- Aomine-kun está obviando el problema más obvio – dijo Kuroko.

\- Aomine, eres un idiota – dijo Midorima.

\- Algunas veces es muy deprimente pensar que fuimos creados por los mismos genios – remarcó Akashi.

\- Los Blue Fives nunca fueron destinados para la estrategia – dijo Momoi.

\- Cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Akashi.

\- Oye ¿estás intentando buscar una pelea? – preguntó Aomine.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el plan de Aomine? – preguntó Kagami.

Kuroko le miró con una mirada de lástima.

\- Siempre están en público – dijo Himuro.

\- Exacto – dijo Akashi, sonaba como si estuviese revaluando el estatus de mono mascota de Himuro -. Y si yo fuese ellos, me aseguraría que siempre _estuviese_ en público, rodeado de un montón de testigos humanos.

\- Ehhh – dijo Murasakibara -. Que pesadez. ¿Quieres decir que no hay nada que podamos hacer?

\- No necesariamente – dijo Akashi -. Momoi ¿podrías contactar con ellos?

\- Sí – Momoi se mordió el labio y asintió -, creo que sí. Pero concretar una reunión…

\- Es un riesgo – dijo Akashi -. Pero uno que debemos tomar.

\- ¿Vas a intentar _hablar_ con ellos? – exclamó Kise. No estaba solo en su mirada de incredulidad.

\- La diplomacia algunas veces es la mejor táctica de introducción – dijo Akashi, mirando a Kuroko -. Y en todo caso, tendremos más información que la que tenemos ahora sobre sus intenciones si deciden reunirse conmigo.

\- Te refieres a _nosotros_ – corrigió Midorima.

\- No – Akashi enarcó una ceja -. No lo hago.

\- No puedes encontrarte con Gold _solo_ – exclamó Aomine -. Podría matarte. Probablemente va a matarte. O peor, Hipnotizarte para matarnos a _nosotros_.

\- Soy el único de vosotros que tiene inmunidad a los poderes de Gold.

\- Inmunidad _leve_ – enfatizó Midorima -. Un Gold completo podría sobrepasarte. E incluso si no pudiese Hipnotizarte, todavía podría leer tu mente. Reunirse con él sería estúpido. Sabes donde vivimos todos, quien nos importa. Si Gold está contigo solo en una habitación podrías más bien enviarle un email con una lista de todas nuestras debilidades.

Akashi suspiró, como si estuviese harto de estar rodeado de idiotas.

\- Eso es por lo que no voy a saber nada importante. Tampoco he dicho que vaya a ir solo.

\- ¿De qué estás…? Oh – se detuvo Midorima -. Bueno. Supongo que podría funcionar.

\- ¿ _Podría_ funcionar eso? – se preguntó Kise.

\- Si – dijo Aomine bufando -. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que podría.

Himuro no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, y no estaba solo. Los otros humanos de la habitación estaban igual de confundidos, pero era un poco cansado preguntar siempre por una aclaración. A Himuro no le gustaban esas reuniones de Milagro tanto como imaginaba. Cuando estaban juntos era un recordatorio de que Murasakibara pertenecía a un mundo al que Himuro jamás podría entrar.

\- No – dijo Kagami en una voz plana, sacando a Himuro de sus pensamientos -. Es demasiado arriesgado.

Himuro miró a su hermano, asombrado del hecho de que parecía haber pillado algo que los demás no habían captado.

\- No eres tú quien debe decidir – dijo Akashi con frialdad. La forma en la que miraba a Kagami era como si dijese, “Puedo no ser mi mitad loca ahora mismo pero todavía puedo apuñalarte con unas tijeras si me enfadas”.

\- Tampoco eres _tú_ quien debe decidir – Kagami apretó su silla.

\- ¿Kuroko?

\- Akashi-kun tiene razón. La diplomacia es el mejor camino. Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo que dices.

\- Sabes – dijo Akashi casualmente -. No estoy seguro de que te crea.

\- Créeme o no, Akashi-kun. Pero no cambiará lo que puedo hacer. Eso es por lo que debo ser yo quien hable con Gold.

Kagami soltó una exclamación y se levantó. Akashi lo apaciguó con una mirada antes de volver su atención hacia Kuroko.

\- Esa no era mi intención.

\- Es la opción más lógica – dijo Kuroko con calma.

Himuro pensó que entendía lo que sucedía ahora, por lo menos hasta un punto. Lo único que sabía sobre la habilidad de Kuroko era lo que Murasakibara le dijo hace mucho tiempo, “es olvidable”, pero por lo que podía deducir sobre la discusión eso significaba que Kuroko podía alterar las memorias de alguien. Podía ver porque eso podría ser útil cuando se enfrentaba a un lector de mentes, pero no estaba muy seguro de porque tenía que ser Kuroko.

\- ¿Momoi-san? – pidió Kuroko.

\- Puedo arreglar una reunión – dijo. Y estaba claro incluso para Himuro para quien iba establecer la reunión.

Probablemente no era la primera vez que Kuroko se salía con la suya en vez de Akashi. De hecho, Himuro estaba dispuesto a apostar que Kuroko se salía con la suya en la mayoría de las veces.

Pero era realmente fácil subestimar a alguien que no podías recordar.

*

La reunión empezó a disolverse una vez que todos empezaron a separarse. Momoi y Kuroko tenían sus cabezas inclinadas juntas en su propio congreso silencioso. Akashi le estaba diciendo algo a Midorima, cuyos labios estaban apretados con desdén por lo que fuese que estaba escuchando. Murasakibara desapareció cuando su teléfono sonó. (Himuro podía escuchar la voz de la entrenadora gritando desde la otra línea. Himuro olvidaba algunas veces que ella era la tutora legal de Murasakibara, y como tal, algo como una autoridad sobre el chico de primer año. Aun así, Himuro suponía que tenía sobre cinco minutos de gritos, como máximo, antes de que Murasakibara simplemente colgara el teléfono.)

Kise parecía estar acosando a Aomine con actualizaciones de su vida amorosa, con Kasamatsu intentando sin éxito que se callara y Takao tomaba turnos para burlarse de todos ellos.

Himuro se encontró con la mirada de Kagami e hizo un gesto con su mano para indicar la puerta, y Kagami asintió. Ambos salieron afuera del club del Karaoke. Himuro respiró aire fresco y soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Estos consejos de guerra están empezando a desgastarme – dijo de forma conversacional -. Es difícil pensar que de verdad estamos en peligro. No puedo evitar pensar que quizás están saliendo de toda proporción, pero…

\- Tú _fuiste_ atacado por Haizaki – apuntó Kagami.

Himuro se encogió de hombros. Todavía no iba a ser el que iluminase a Kagami sobre el hecho de que Haizaki probablemente ya estaba muerto. Ese podía ser el trabajo de Kuroko.

\- Quizás por eso estoy teniendo esa dificultad. Que te den una paliza, considerándolo todo, es bastante normal. Cuando los Milagros se juntan actúan como si Ultron se hubiese asociado con Galactus y Sauron todos en uno y estuviésemos a tres días del apocalipsis.

\- Eres tan friki – dijo Kagami.

\- Pero tiene sentido ¿verdad?

\- Sí, supongo – Kagami asintió con la cabeza -. Están preocupados, y es difícil estar tan preocupado, ya que no estamos seguros a que nos enfrentamos.

\- Exactamente – dijo Himuro -. El mayor problema es el hecho de que Gold _está_ creando un montón de sentimiento anti-Milagro. Eso es innegable. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar una manera de que los Milagros parezcan buenos a los ojos del público. Combatir a Gold con relaciones públicas positivas.

\- Buena suerte con eso – dijo Takao, apareciendo detrás de ellos -. Esos tipos tienen un montón de dones, pero ‘carisma’ no es exactamente uno de ellos.

\- Sí – suspiró Himuro -. Eso _es_ un problema.

Kasamatsu salió el siguiente, chasqueando su lengua y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

\- Enhorabuena por tu relación – dijo Himuro, sonriendo gratamente.

Kasamatsu parecía incluso más avergonzado.

\- Estoy muy impresionado – dijo Takao con alegría -. ¡Te has tirado a un modelo con superpoderes!

\- Es Kise – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Pero eso es precisamente! Es Kise ¡pero también podría ser quien quiera ser! Imagina las posibilidades – dijo Takao.

\- Mmm – Himuro hizo un sonido intrigado mientras hacía precisamente eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño.

El chico tenía dieciocho años. No había forma de que fuese tan inocente.

\- Bueno, juego de roles llevado a un nivel completamente distinto – explicó Takao.

\- Hay muchas ventajas en tener un amante que puede parecerse a cualquier persona – dijo Himuro amablemente.

\- ¿Qué? – balbuceó Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Oh, Senpai! – Kise salió del club de Karaoke riéndose -. Si eso es algo que te interesa, tendría que haberlo dicho. Puedo…

\- Absolutamente no. Nunca. Simplemente… no – dijo Kasamatsu, sonrojándose -. ¿Por qué querría algo así?

Kise tenía una forma de sonreírle a Kasamatsu como si fuese lo único que existiese. Era hermoso y Himuro deseo que el público pudiese ver este lado de los Milagros de alguna forma.

\- Y eso es lo que te hace tan genial, Senpai.

\- Siempre sé que eres tú de todas formas – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Sí, claro que sí. ¡Pero podría ser divertido fingir! ¿Nunca has tenido ninguna fantasía? Podría ser Johnny Depp o Channing Tatum, o cualquier jugador de la NBA de tu elección…

\- Por el amor de Dios, para – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Kise-kun es un idiota – dijo Kuroko, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Himuro no se había dado cuenta de que había salido -. Y no puedes ser yo.

\- ¡Qué cruel! – Kise puso morritos -. Senpai no quiere acostarse contigo de todas formas ¿verdad Senpai?

\- Ahora mismo, no estoy del todo seguro de si quiero acostarme _contigo_.

\- Senpaiiiii – se quejó Kise.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes Copiar a Kuroko? – preguntó Himuro con curiosidad -. Lo había escuchado antes, pero nadie me lo ha explicado.

\- No es que no pueda parecerme a él – dijo Kise -. Probablemente es más sencillo si lo demuestro.

Brilló en amarillo y entonces un segundo Kuroko apareció justo al lado del original, haciendo el símbolo de la paz.

 _\- Huh_ – dijo Himuro.

Porque como el resto de Copias de Kise, era idéntico a Kuroko en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, y era difícil de explicar, no había duda de cuál era Kise, porque Kise estaba de alguna forma más _enfocado_. La mirada de Himuro pasaba de largo al Kuroko original mientras que no tenía ninguna dificultad en ver a Kise-Kuroko.

\- No veo la diferencia – dijo Takao, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es difícil mirar a Kuroko en circunstancias normales – explicó Himuro.

\- Es por mi Desbordamiento Latente – añadió Kuroko.

\- Pero tú puedes _ver_ a Kise. Puede que engañe a alguna gente, pero cualquiera que conociese a Kuroko sospecharía…

\- ¿Verdad? – se quejó Kise -. ¡Y también es _muy_ difícil no mostrar emociones! Puedo copiar cualquier manierismo, ¿pero sabes lo difícil que es _no_ hacer nada? – Kise puso morritos.

\- Por favor no hagas eso con mi cara, Kise-kun – dijo Kuroko.

Kise brilló en amarillo y volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿Arara? ¿Se ha acabado la reunión? – dijo Murasakibara, volviendo y poniéndose al lado de Himuro -. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso de todas formas?

Himuro tocó su mano. Entonces se acercó y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Murasakibara e inhalo su aroma.

\- Vayamos a casa, Atsushi.

\- ¿Akita? ¿O la de Kagachin?

A cualquier lado, quería decir Himuro. Mientras tú estés allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quería decir que siento un montón de aprensión por ese aspecto de mi historia sobre los científicos diseñando a los Proyectos para que se vieran atraidos por el mismo sexo. Solo quería enfatizar que bajo ningún concepto intento trivializar el asunto de la sexualidad o simplificarlo con el asunto del diseño genético. Es mi esperanza más sincera que no haya ofendido a nadie con esa parte de mi historia, y si es así, me disculpo. He ido un poco más allá sobre como los Milagros se sienten respecto a esto en el Capítulo 12, así que por favor soportadme en esto. ¡Adoro a mis lectores y jamás querría ofenderles, jamás!  
> También, mientras estoy dejando esta nota en el capítulo, tan solo me gustaría tomarme un tiempo para ¡agradeceros a todos por leer mi historia! Gracias a todos por comentar, gracias a todos los que dejasteis kudos, y gracias a todos los que se conforman con solo leer. Cada uno de vosotros es increíble.


	11. Interludio

Gold y Silver estaban rodeado de humanos deliberadamente todo el tiempo. Esto no le importaba a Kuroko, porque genuinamente solo quería hablar con ellos.

Se escabulló mientras nadie prestaba atención. Sabía que Akashi quería enfrentarse a Gold por sí mismo, pero Akashi no iba a priorizar proteger a los humanos de sus vidas. Si se le planteaba la opción, elegiría a Kise sobre Kasamatsu, a Murasakibara sobre Himuro, a Midorima sobre Takao, todas las veces. Salvaría a Kuroko, pero dejaría que Kagami muriera.

Y Kuroko no podía dejar que eso pasase.

Esto no era por lo que los había sacado de Teiko, esto no era por lo que había peleado, esto no era por lo que había sufrido.

Encontró a Gold y Silver rodeados de mujeres asustadas en Roppongi. Apretó sus puños, y decidió que esta era una de las razones por las que deberían ser detenidos.

\- No esperaba que fueses tú – dijo ‘Nash’, sus ojos mirando y desestimando a Kuroko con una pasada -. Tan solo eres un Black fallido.

\- Sí – dijo Kuroko con educación -. Eso es todo lo que soy.

Las mujeres tomaron la interrupción de Kuroko como una oportunidad de escapar de la atención de Gold y Silver. Ahora solo estaban él y dos hombres que eran superiores a él en todas las maneras. Kuroko vio su propia muerte en sus ojos, pero esto no le sorprendió. Había visto lo mismo todos los días en los ojos de los científicos de Teiko.

\- Solo eres un puto crio – dijo Jason Silver -. Si uno de nuestros oponentes iba a enfrentarse a nosotros, al menos debería ser uno de los Éxitos.

\- No estoy aquí para pelear con vosotros. Solo quería preguntaros una pregunta. ¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto? No tenemos que ser enemigos.

\- ¿Para _eso_ – rio Nash – es para lo que has venido aquí? ¿No debería ser obvio? Este mundo no es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros. Se acerca una nueva era y ahora mismo, hay demasiados dioses.

Esto confirmaba las peores sospechas de Kuroko. Nash no quería vivir entre los humanos, quería gobernar sobre ellos. Con sus poderes, el suyo y el de Silver, ninguna autoridad humana podría detenerles de la dominación mundial sistemática. (O al menos, algo parecido a la dominación mundial.) Así que estaba eliminando lo que veía como sus únicas amenazas antes de hacer su movimiento.

Era un plan maestro. Pero también uno muy estúpido. Kuroko miró a los hombres superiores y no sintió nada más que desprecio.

\- No tendréis éxito – anunció Kuroko.

\- ¿Y quién va a detenernos? ¿ _Tú_?

\- Quizás – dijo Kuroko -. Pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Subestimáis a los humanos.

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó Nash. Su postura relajada desapareció, sustituida por furia letal.

\- Tú – Kuroko le miró con resolución – crees que los humanos serán fáciles de conquistar. No lo serán.

\- Dejemos algo claro – dijo Nash -. _Tú_ no eres nuestro igual. Esos monos llamados ‘Éxitos’ no son nuestros iguales. Los Golds y los Silvers eran superiores a cualquier otro Proyecto. Vuestras habilidades pueden parecer impresionantes, pero son solo impresionantes dentro de lo que un mono puede hacer. Y los _humanos_ son menos que monos, son escoria. Se arrodillaran antes mí y sabrán lo que es el terror. Solo hay un poder en este mundo, mono, y ese es el miedo.

Una y otra vez, aquellos que estaban en el poder cometían el mismo error.

\- No habéis aprendido nada de Teiko – dijo Kuroko, sabiendo que estaba malgastado su aliento -. El miedo no es el poder definitivo. Al final, la amabilidad ganará todas las veces.

Nash se quedó mirando a Kuroko durante un incrédulo minuto antes de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, mandándole a volar hasta la mesa siguiente.

*

Cuando tan solo era GM–B452 solo había una persona a la que quería, y esa era GM–O394.

En Teiko, nacías en un mundo lleno de miedo, y el miedo era tu dios. Temías por tu vida, temías a los científicos, temías tus propios fallos.

Black había nacido en ese mundo de miedo y todo lo que conocía era el dolor y lo odiaba todo. Odiaba los brazaletes de sus muñecas que le enviaban descargas a su cuerpo cada vez respondía; odiaba a los científicos que le animaban a quedarse inexpresivo incluso mientras electrocutaban sus sienes, intentado descubrir donde se habían equivocado. Habían intentado invisibilidad y en vez de eso habían obtenido aquella criatura que inducía amnesia. Black odiaba a los otros Proyectos, que podían reír y llorar y gritar tan fácilmente y al mismo tiempo no recordar nunca que él estaba cerca.

\- ¡Black! Black ¡te he traído la cena!

La única cosa que no odiaba era al Proyecto llamado Orange, que le recordaba y siempre le incluía cuando podía. Orange sonrió triunfante mientras extendían sus ofrendas hacia Black.

Black extendió sus manos y Orange echó dos rollos y un onigiri.

Black había sido castigado por gritar cuando los científicos le pegaron.

\- Debes aprender a controlar tus reacciones – dijeron duramente -. Incluso ante el dolor. De lo contrario no eres bueno para nosotros.

Las descargas que daban los brazaletes le dejaban débil y le habían negado la cena debido a su fracaso. Miró fijamente a su comida, sin creer realmente si era real.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido esto?

\- Le pedí a la mujer de la cantina por comida extra– dijo Orange con orgullo -. ¡Le gusto! Dice que debería comer más ya que soy tan pequeño.

_Comida extra._ Orange había conseguido que alguien le diese comida extra. Era impensable. Black mordió su comida con cuidado, entonces la devoró ferozmente antes de que alguien pudiese quitársela.

Orange era el único que podía hacer que los científicos se rieran alguna vez. Sabía más sobre ellos que cualquier otro Proyecto. Decía casualmente, “Ella tiene dos hijos de nuestra edad” y “Acaba de casarse” como si no fuese nada importante. Los científicos se mantenían alejados de los Proyectos, pero de alguna forma siempre bajaban la guardia alrededor de Orange y contestaban a sus preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo haces para gustarles? – preguntó Black, una vez que la comida había desaparecido. Todavía se sentía exhausto y débil. Había pasado la gran mayoría de su vida deseando ser un Proyecto más exitoso como Blue o Purple. Había deseado tener el poder para enfrentarse a los científicos, o por lo menos agradarles. Ahora, tan solo deseaba _gustarles,_ como hacían con Orange.

\- No lo sé – Orange se encogió de hombros - , tan solo hablo con ellos ¿supongo?

Pero Orange era una anomalía. Sonreía y reía y corría por ahí con una energía increíble. Era difícil que no te gustase Orange. Black jamás podría ser como él.

\- Y a mí me gustan – dijo Orange, asintiendo con su cabeza de acuerdo con su propia afirmación -. Creo que son agradables.

\- No te entiendo, Orange – Black negó con su cabeza.

Orange se apoyó en la punta de sus pies.

\- Tienes la perspectiva equivocada, Black. Cuando estoy afuera y salto muy, muy alto… ¡Es como si pudiera verlo todo! ¡Hay un mundo entero fuera de Teiko! Todo lo que ves son muros, pero hay mucho más ahí fuera. Y algún día ¡voy a ir a verlo todo!... Pero sí, la gente de Teiko…son algo crueles y terribles. Pero creo que eso es porque están encerrados también. Tendrías más esperanza, si pudieses saltar lo suficientemente alto. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

\- Absolutamente no – respondió Black.

\- Sí – Orange se rio -, no creo que esté siendo muy claro.

\- Van a desecharnos, Orange.

\- Quizás – Orange se encogió de hombros otra vez -. Aunque quizás no. Creo… creo que la gente es más amable de lo que sabes. Y creo que la amabilidad es más fuerte a la larga.

Black no entendía lo que quería decir. “Amabilidad” era un concepto extraño… solo Orange era amable. Y la gente era amable con él a cambio. Pero no entendía que valor tenía la amabilidad en ese sitio, o en ningún sitio.

*

Cuando desecharon a Orange, Black vio su cuerpo una vez más antes de que se lo llevaran para diseccionarlo. Pequeño y quieto y nada.

Gritó y gritó y gritó. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas descarga tras descarga pero aun así seguía gritando.

Hasta que Red se acercó a él brillando y le Ordenó.

\- Para de gritar. No sentirás nada, no mostrarás nada. No tienes emociones.

Y Black dejó de gritar. Paró de sentir.

Y empezó a planear.

*

Dejar a Teiko atrás, se decía a sí mismo, una y otra vez.

Alejarse del miedo. Ser amable. Aprendió a hacer amigos. Aprendió a hablar con humanos.

Incluso si los otros no entendían la amabilidad, Kuroko lo hacía. Entendía que en su propia manera, habían intentado salvarle. Aunque finalmente le dejaron atrás, Kuroko recordaba su amabilidad inicial y eligió incluirlos en su plan de escape.

Había amabilidad allí. Y porque creía que había amabilidad en los otros Milagros (en el fondo, muy fondo; destruida por Teiko; pero todavía ahí) Kuroko eligió quedarse con ellos. Creía en el día en el que encontrarían la amabilidad de nuevo en sus vidas.

Incluso cuando los otros ahuyentaron a Ogiwara, Kuroko todavía se quedó con ellos.

\- Los humanos siempre te dejarán – había dicho Akashi, después de hubiese alejado a Ogiwara -. No puedes confiar en ellos. No puedes amarles.

Akashi y los otros no lo entendían. Kuroko no quería amar algo que solo iba a perder. Solo quería ser amable y confiar que Orange tenía razón.

Intentó explicárselo una vez, a Aomine, mientras los otros escuchaban. Pensó que quizás Aomine lo entendería.

\- A Orange le gustaban los humanos. Si Orange estuviese vivo, querría vivir entre ellos.

\- Orange está muerto – dijo Aomine brutalmente -. Porque era débil. Su amabilidad consiguió que le mataran.

Kuroko se controló a sí mismo para no reaccionar.

\- Su amabilidad no era una debilidad.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Aomine, como si no estuviese escuchando realmente.

\- La amabilidad de Orange no era una debilidad – dijo otra vez, más alto -. Su forma de vivir era mejor que la nuestra. Los humanos nos temerán o nos querrán. Es mucho mejor para ellos que nos quieran.

Orange había leído _El Príncipe_ , incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con él. Aomine no lo había leído, pero estaba claro lo que hubiese pensado.

\- Nunca van a querernos – dijo Aomine -. Así que es mejor que nos tengan miedo.

\- No aceptaré eso – era difícil mantenerse firme en sus convicciones cuando Ogiwara se había marchado sin mirar siquiera atrás -. Creo en los humanos. Son más amables de lo que creéis.

Porque Orange hubiese creído en ellos. Así que Kuroko lo haría. Creyó en su amabilidad, en su amor. Y espero que algún día conociese a alguien que no cediese ante los Milagros. Alguien que no tuviera miedo. Algún día conocería a alguien que pelearía a su lado.

*

Voló hacia la mesa y Nash le pateó cuando estaba en el suelo.

\- Tú – Nash le elevó – eres demasiado estúpido para vivir.

Kuroko se preparó a sí mismo para más dolor, pero en de eso Nash le dejó caer y retrocedió, esquivando el puño de Kagami.

\- Kagami-kun – dijo Kuroko.

_Tú. Estaba esperando por ti._

Pero no podía pasar mucho tiempo maravillándose ante la repentina aparición de Kagami en ese momento. En vez de eso, cogió la mano de Kagami y le alejó de allí.

Tan pronto estuvieron en la siguiente habitación, brilló en negro. Se presionó contra Kagami, empujándole contra la pared y cubrió su boca cuando Kagami empezó a decir.

\- Ku…

Nash irrumpió en la habitación, seguido de Jason Silver. Miraron alrededor frenéticamente, pasaron justo al lado de Kuroko y Kagami, y entonces ambos fruncieron el ceño con confusión. Kuroko pudo ver el momento cuando olvidaron que estaban buscando. Pidieron más bebidas y volvieron a la habitación.

Kuroko empujó a Kagami, con el recuerdo de la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

*

\- Eres tan idiota ¿en qué estabas pensando? – la mano de Kagami paso sobre su cabeza, y miró intencionadamente a Kuroko, comprobando sus heridas.

\- Solo quería hablar con ellos – dijo Kuroko. El hecho de que Kagami no le estuviese tocando le afectaba casi tanto como si lo estuviese.

\- ¿Y? ¿Has encontrado lo que necesitabas saber?

\- Desean gobernar este mundo – dijo Kuroko -. O destruirlo mientras lo intentan.

\- Así – Kagami bufó – que es material de comic. Que locura.

\- Kagami-kun no suena muy preocupado.

\- Bueno, vamos a detenerles ¿no es así? – dijo Kagami con esa facilidad, con tanta seguridad como cuando declaró que iban a ganar la Winter Cup. Fuese jugar al baloncesto o salvar el mundo, era lo mismo para Kagami.

\- Sí. Lo haremos – dijo Kuroko.

Jugar al baloncesto, salvar el mundo. Era lo mismo para Kuroko también, mientras Kagami estuviese a su lado.

_Desearía haber podido mostrarte este mundo, Orange,_ pensó. _Es amable, tal como dijiste._


	12. Chapter 12

Después de llevar a Mizuki y Ren a casa y asegurarse de que estuviesen bien, Kasamatsu se dio cuenta de que su vida se había hecho infinitamente más difícil. Se sentía ridículo, considerando todo lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Pero de alguna forma, a pesar de que un asesino en serie amenazase a sus hermanos, de detener a Kise de que asesinase a alguien y saber que Aomine probablemente había asesinado a alguien, la cosa más rara y relevante que le había pasado a Kasamatsu ese día era el hecho de que ahora tenía novio.

Con el que vivía.

\- No podemos vivir juntos – soltó Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Kise -. ¿Por qué?

\- Ahora estamos saliendo – dijo Kasamatsu, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y?

\- Estamos saliendo, y vivimos juntos. En la misma casa, en la misma habitación. Tu cama está al lado de la mía. Estamos el uno con el otro todo el tiempo.

\- Estás enumerando todas lo bueno de nuestra situación, Senpai. No estoy seguro de porque estás enfadado.

\- Porque sí – dijo Kasamatsu. Y eso era todo lo que tenía así que dejó de hablar.

Kise se sentó en su cama y le miró con ojos llenos de intención. Kise le miraba como si fuese la única cosa importante del mundo y Kasamatsu no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello antes.

\- Te he querido durante tanto tiempo, Senpai. Y ni una sola vez he cruzado la línea, lo prometo. No te he molestado mientras duermes antes y no voy a empezar ahora…

\- ¡Ese no es el por qué! – dijo Kasamatsu, escandalizado -. Nunca he estado en una relación antes ¡idiota! Ni siquiera sé cómo _salir_ con alguien, y ahora estamos viviendo juntos. Es solo… _complicado_ ¿vale? No sé cómo hacer esto.

\- Yo tampoco sé cómo hacer esto – dijo Kise. Extendió sus manos y tomó las manos de Kasamatsu en las suyas, empujándolo hacia adelante -. Pero quiero esto. Por favor ¿Senpai? Sé que estás enviando solicitudes para las universidades de Tokio. Tan solo… tengamos esto. Mientras podemos.

Había escuchado a Kise quejarse y rogar y llorar, todo con los falsos matices que chirriaban en su oreja y le hacían querer patear al de primer año. Pero Kise ahora sonaba serio y suplicante y Kasamatsu tenía el terrorífico pensamiento de que estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que Kise le pidiera cuando sonaba así.

Kise le miraba como si esperase que Kasamatsu le dijese que “no”. Así era como le seguía mirando, desde que dejaron el almacén. Esperaba se lo negara, que le rechazase. Todavía no se creía que Kasamatsu le quisiera. (No creía que _Kasamatsu_ le quisiera a _él_.)

Kasamatsu apretó la mano de Kise.

\- Me gustas. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Kise dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviese asustado de encontrarse con la mirada de Kasamatsu. Aun así no soltó su mano.

\- Te he querido durante tanto tiempo. Lo habría visto, si hubieses sentido lo mismo – susurró Kise, confirmando la corazonada de Kasamatsu.

Quería pegar a Kise en la cabeza, pero eso significaría soltarle, y no quería hacer eso. (Quizás debería pegar menos a Kise ahora, de todas formas. Ahora que están saliendo.)

\- Algunas veces, es difícil ver lo obvio. No sabía que yo _te_ gustaba.

\- Eso es diferente – dijo Kise.

\- ¿ _Cómo_?

Kise se quedó en silencio, y Kasamatsu pensó en toda la gente que había dicho, “No hubieses sido tan ignorante si sintieses lo mismo” y era una hipótesis estúpida, pero recordó lo que Takao le había dicho así que se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

\- No es que no me gustases. Simplemente nunca me di cuenta de que te gustaba porque no pensaba que fuese posible.

Si acaso, esta afirmación empeoró la situación, ya que Kise flaqueó y miró hacia Kasamatsu como si acabase de ser destripado.

\- Pero tú fuiste el primero que lo dijo, Senpai. Dijiste que podíamos amar.

Le tomó a Kasamatsu un par de segundos para averiguar qué demonios quería decir Kise y entonces cuando lo hizo le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Quiero decir que no creía que fuese posible que tú me quisieses a _mí_! Por Dios, Kise. ¡Mírame!

Kise sonrió y tomó la invitación de Kasamatsu con una lenta mirada de soslayo y unos ojos que hablaban de indecentes secretos escondidos.

 _\- Estoy_ mirándote.

\- Vale, deja de mirarme así – dijo Kasamatsu, sonrojándose vertiginosamente. Nunca había entendido la expresión “me desnudó con los ojos” hasta ese momento -. Solo estoy diciendo, que no soy la clase de tipo de la que _alguien_ se enamore. No soy precisamente atractivo.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – Kise le miró boquiabierto.

\- ¡No es como si tuviese gente haciendo cola para confesarse! – dijo Kasamatsu a la defensiva -. Tengo dieciocho años, por amor de Dios, y nunca nadie ha estado interesado en mí. Si lo miras de esa forma, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a pensar que _tú_ estarías siquiera interesado?

\- Oh, Dios – Kise continuó mirándole boquiabierto -. Senpai, lo siento, aparentemente hice un trabajo demasiado exhaustivo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dieciséis personas, Senpai. ¡ _Dieciséis_ personas solo este año! Tuve que ahuyentar once chicas y cinco chicos que intentaron confesarte sus sentimientos. Y eso sin incluir las cartas de amor que fallé en entregar, o la gente que asusté con mi mirada asesina. Por Dios, Senpai. Ha sido un trabajo a tiempo completo mantener a la gente alejada de ti.

Ahora era el turno de Kasamatsu de mirar boquiabierto.

Debería estar enfadado. Probablemente lo estaría, más tarde. Ahora mismo, Kise le estaba sonriendo y arrastrando una mano alrededor de su cintura y entonces se estaban besando en una forma que le dejaba sin respiración y ligeramente aterrorizado.

\- Espera, necesitamos reglas – dijo Kasamatsu, alejándose -. Si vamos a continuar viviendo juntos y saliendo, ¡necesitamos límites!

\- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? – se quejó Kise.

\- Sí – dijo Kasamatsu con firmeza -. Nada de sexo en casa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – aulló Kise.

 _\- Especialmente_ cuando Ren o Mizuki o mi padre estén en casa. O cuando podrían venir a casa. O simplemente… nunca en esta casa.

\- Pero… ¿enrollarse? – gimoteó Kise -. Podemos enrollarnos ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo la puerta está cerrada con llave?

Kasamatsu consideró esto en lo que duraba medio latido.

\- Sí, enrollarse está bien.

*

Cuando emergieron de su dormitorio, el padre de Kasamatsu estaba en casa. Youji les miró y dijo.

\- Tienes que estar de broma… ¿por fin estáis saliendo juntos?

\- ¿Cómo sabías eso? – Kasamatsu se sonrojó y balbuceó.

\- Tienes un chupetón. ¡Buen trabajo, Ryouta! ¡Así se juega un partido largo!

Youji chocó los puños con Kise y Kasamatsu se golpeó con una mano en el cuello.

\- ¿Acabas de chocar los puños con mi novio por…? Dios mío – jamás había estado tan mortificado.

\- ¡Yukio, no puedes culparme por estar feliz por Ryouta! Ha querido zumbarse eso durante mucho tiempo.

 _\- Todavía no se ha zumbado nada_ – rugió Kasamatsu.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Youji.

\- Senpai piensa que deberíamos esperar – dijo Kise, desolado.

\- Ah – dijo Youji sabiamente -. Eso le viene de su madre. Hinami era igual.

No. Corrección. _Ahora_ era cuando nunca había estado más mortificado.

\- No deberías animar a adolescentes menores de edad – siseó Kasamatsu.

\- Yukio, yo también fui joven una vez – le reprendió Youji.

\- Algunas veces te odio tanto – dijo Kasamatsu.

*

La cena fue insoportable, por muchas razones. Su padre seguía haciendo insinuaciones inapropiadas que Kise continuaba, e incluso Mizuki y Ren se unían. Kasamatsu decidió que la única cosa que podía hacer en esa situación era ignorar a todo el mundo.

Sus hermanos pequeños se fueron pronto a la cama. Kise parecía estar esperando a que Kasamatsu se fuese con él a su habitación, pero seguía quedándose dormido y finalmente Kasamatsu le convenció de irse a dormir sin él.

Había sido el responsable de la familia durante mucho tiempo, y sabía cuándo su padre quería hablar con él. Terminó de limpiar la cocina mientras su padre echaba un vistazo a los canales de televisión.

Cuando Kasamatsu se unió a su padre en la sala de estar, Youji apagó la televisión.

\- Así que tú y Ryouta ¿eh?

\- No actúes tan sorprendido – Kasamatsu puso sus ojos en blanco -. Aparentemente el mundo entero sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

\- Los suyos y los tuyos – dijo Youji con ánimo -. Los dos habéis estado dando vueltas el uno sobre el otro desde que tenías dieciséis años.

\- ¡De eso nada! – dijo Kasamatsu acaloradamente.

\- Claro, claro. Estoy feliz por ti.

Kasamatsu sabía que no importaba que, su padre estaría a su lado. Pensó que era muy afortunado que su padre fuese tan comprensivo. La situación incómoda hubiese sido mucho peor sin el apoyo sencillo e incondicional de su familia.

Aun así Kasamatsu se sentía tenso e inquieto sentado al lado de su padre.

\- Esto no era de lo que quería hablar – aventuró.

\- Yukio – su padre soltó un largo suspiro -, sé que no te digo esto lo suficiente, pero siento que siempre tengas que ser tan responsable. Algunas veces pienso que te he presionado mucho, desearía que pudiese liberarte de esto.

Esto era más incómodo que cuando su familia se estaba burlando de él sobre su vida amorosa.

\- Nunca lo he resentido – dijo Kasamatsu bruscamente.

\- Sé que soy el padre más afortunado – Youji le dirigió una sonrisa débil.

\- ¿Así que qué es?

Su padre suspiró otra vez. Parecía tan viejo.

\- Los medios de comunicación has estado retransmitiendo un montón de sentimiento anti-Milagro últimamente. Se han estado lanzando muchas acusaciones sobre cómo las FAJ llevó la situación. Hay una alta probabilidad de que haya un Régimen especial, y tendré que defender ante el mundo porque las FAJ dio refugio a niños asesinos y les dejó ir a institutos.

Por una vez, Kasamatsu no comenzó a gritar inmediatamente. Esto era, de hecho, algo que había estado temiendo durante hacía algún tiempo. Incluso antes de que Gold empezara su campaña anti-Milagros. Básicamente desde que su padre le sentó en esa misma habitación y le explicó lo que Teiko estaba haciendo.

\- No has hecho nada malo – dijo Kasamatsu con fiereza -. Y te apoyaré, al cien por cien durante el camino. Si el mundo se vuelve contra ti, pues vale.

Youji le miró como si quisiera abrazar a su hijo pero no supiera como. En vez de eso, tan solo dijo con una voz espesa.

\- Sí que soy un padre afortunado. Pero Yukio, no es solo a mí a quien van a atacar. Podrían cuestionar hasta a los Milagros, ponerlos en el punto de mira. Necesitas asegurarte de que Kise está preparado para ese tipo de escrutinio. Y podría surgir el hecho de que estáis saliendo… solo quiero que estés preparado para esa posibilidad.

\- Estoy preparado – dijo Kasamatsu uniformemente -. Estoy dispuesto a pelear por mi familia. No importa cómo.

Youji asintió, como si esperase eso.

Había probablemente un millón de cosas que podían decirse, que necesitaban decirse, pero se sentaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

*

Después de la reunión en el Karaoke, Takao siguió mirando a Midorima, y Midorima seguía evitando su mirada.

Harto con el elefante en la habitación, Takao finalmente dijo.

\- Ha estado mal por parte de Kuroko destaparte así. Le pegaría un puñetazo, si no pensase que sería asesinado inmediatamente por un ataque combinado de Kagami, Aomine y Momoi.

\- Tenía razón – Midorima ajustó sus gafas y _todavía no miró a Takao_ -; no tiene sentido que intente ocultarlo. Y no lo estaba escondiendo.

 _¡Y una porra!_ quería gritar Takao. Porque Midorima nunca había dado _ni una sola vez_ ninguna indicación sobre sus preferencias sexuales y estaba claramente incómodo en ese momento. Takao le había dado sin duda varias oportunidades para mencionar sus preferencias para salir con alguien. Y sí, había bromeado sobre que Midorima estaba enamorado de Kuroko, incluso había estado seguro de que era cierto por un tiempo, pero ante la indignación de Midorima ante la sugerencia, Takao había asumido que por lo menos parte de ello había sido porque su dignidad heterosexual había sido ofendida.

E incluso ahora, defendía a Kuroko. Hacía que Takao quisiese gritar.

\- Mira, él no tenía ningún asunto compartiendo información sobre ti con todos de esa manera. Tan solo es asunto tuyo donde quedan tus preferencias sexuales…

\- Esa es la clave precisamente, que _no_ es solo mi asunto, no es para nada personal – dijo Midorima enfadado. Finalmente miró a Takao -. ¿No lo entiendes? No estoy avergonzado sobre mis preferencias, estoy _abochornado_. No tienes ni idea de cómo es. Teníamos trece años cuando Momoi nos mostró los archivos de Teiko que había recuperado. Tenía trece años y ni siquiera había empezado a pensar en el sexo de verdad cuando y aun así había un archivo diciéndome que estaba diseñado para que me atrajesen sexualmente los hombres. Esos archivos lo tenían todo: cuando mediríamos, nuestro peso adulto esperado, nuestros límites físicos. Tenían los planes de reproducción propuestos que iban a implementar al igual que las notas sobre qué proyectos eran más probables de encontrar satisfacción sexual con los programas de reproducción. Esos fueron días incómodos, en la base de las FAJ.

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras – dijo Takao, ligeramente colgado en el hecho de que Midorima no había estado pensando en sexo cuando tenía trece años. Takao estaba bastante seguro de que era en todo lo que pensaba a esa edad.

\- Era… increíblemente difícil enfrentarse a nuestros propios diseños. Es por eso que no me gusta hablar de ello. No… no es la atracción al mismo sexo lo que es un problema – Midorima trastabilló con las palabras -, de muchas maneas, fue mucho peor para Aomine y Momoi, quienes supieron que habían sido diseñados específicamente para encontrarse atractivos _el uno al otro_. Es solo que… cada vez que pienso en salir con un hombre, me recuerda que no soy nada más que mi diseño.

\- Shin-chan – Takao intentó imaginar cómo debía sentirse Midorima -, no creo que nadie escoja su sexualidad. Solo porque no hubiese científicos decidiendo que sería gay cuando nací no me hace menos gay.

Midorima no parecía convencido. Takao se dio cuenta de que este no era para nada el problema; estaba diciendo todo el rato las cosas equivocadas. Porque quizás nadie tenía elección, pero alguien había elegido _por_ Midorima. Y ese era el problema. Midorima venía con un diseño, con un boceto; algo que había visto como un adolescente y sentido solo inevitabilidad. Hacía que su obsesión con el “destino” pareciese casi triste.

\- Y además – presionó Takao -, solo porque hayan escogido el género del que te enamorarías, no es como si hubiesen determinado _quien_ te gustaría. Quiero decir, me gustan los chicos ¿verdad? Pero no es como si me gustasen _todos_ los chicos. Tengo un tipo muy específico, sabes. Será lo mismo para ti, estoy seguro.

\- Sí – Midorima consideró esto -. Supongo que tienes razón – reconoció -. Mi ‘tipo’ parece ser también muy específico. Dudo que Teiko se hubiese esforzado en diseñar eso.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo Takao, decidiendo generosamente que se centraría en hacer que Midorima se sintiese mejor y no ceder ante sus propios deseos de importunar a Midorima sin descanso sobre cuál era ese tipo específico. Siempre podía satisfacer su curiosidad después.

\- Gracias – dijo Midorima, mirando hacia otro lado otra vez. Todavía parecía avergonzado -. Pero eso no era lo único que me estaba molestando.

\- ¿Oh?

\- No me gusta el hecho de que todos estén ignorando la amenaza que supone 7284. _Entiendo_ que el plan de Nash podría herirnos más a la larga, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no importa _lo que_ Nash haga a nuestra reputación si 7284 mata a nuestros seres queridos.

Takao, como el único que había conocido de verdad a 7284, estaba inclinado a estar de acuerdo con Midorima. 7284 era un hijo de puta espeluznante y Takao dormiría mucho mejor si supiera que no estaba por ahí.

Sabía que los Milagros se enfrentaban a una amenaza más grande. Y Takao no estaba ignorando la perspectiva más amplia. Si el mundo se volvía contra los Milagros, no sería solo Midorima el que se viera atrapado en el fuego. Todo Shutoku lo haría, el equipo de baloncesto lo haría, la _madre_ de Takao lo haría. Nobuko Takao era una enfermera que trabajaba para las FAJ, no había forma de que no la atraparan en el fuego cruzado.

Pero Takao tenía moratones que estaban desapareciendo en su brazo que hablaban de otros peligros.

\- He estado pensado sobre eso – aventuró Takao -. Y tengo una idea, aunque probablemente no va a gustarte.

\- Absolutamente no – dijo Midorima inmediatamente.

\- ¡Todavía ni siquiera te he dicho mi plan!

\- Ibas a sugerir hacerte pasar por el cebo – dijo Midorima.

\- Bueno… sí. De acuerdo. Al menos escúchame ¿vale? Tú trabajas mejor desde la distancia ¿verdad? Así que si hago parecer como que estoy solo, se podría acercar a mí como la otra vez. ¿No tiene eso sentido? ¿En vez de estar esperando por ahí por él, hacer un movimiento?

En una pequeña esquina de la mente de Takao había una pequeña voz que decía, “Estás planeando asesinar a alguien. Te has sentado por ahí y has pensado sobre _cómo ayudar a asesinar_ a alguien. Esta es tu vida, Kazunari, mira las elecciones que has hecho. ¿Hasta cuando estás dispuesto a llegar para ayudar a Midorima? ¿Le vas a ayudar también a deshacerse del cadáver con tu carro?”

Pero Takao le dijo a esa pequeña voz que se callase de una maldita vez. Era muy tarde ahora para estar dudando de sus elecciones.

\- Inaceptable – dijo Midorima después de haber escuchado con dudas a Takao.

\- ¿Tienes un plan mejor? – exclamó Takao.

\- Es no importa – insistió Takao. Y entonces su voz se suavizó -. Takao… gracias. Esto… significa mucho, que estés a mi lado. Pero… es demasiado arriesgado. No puedo arriesgar… - Midorima se interrumpió y miró hacia otro lado -. Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir más. Pensaremos en otra cosa.

Takao quería discutir más porque maldita sea, era el _único_ plan que tenía sentido.

Pero Midorima había dicho “pensaremos” como en “nosotros” y eso le hacía sentir mejor.

*

\- Necesito dormir en mi propia cama – dijo Takao -. No puedo vivir con contigo para toda la vida.

\- Entonces me quedaré en tu casa – dijo Midorima con cabezonería.

\- No puedes seguirme a todos lados – dijo Takao, muy cerca de la exasperación. La preocupación de Midorima _era_ Pero también un poco condescendiente y agobiante.

Se estaban acercando a la casa de Midorima para que Takao pudiese recuperar algunas cosas que se había dejado. Tenía una ligera sospecha de que Midorima iba a intentar mantenerle allí. Estaba _bastante seguro_ de que el Dr. Kishitani y Naoko detendrían a Midorima antes de que le encerrara de verdad, pero no iba a dejar que Midorima lo intentase de todas maneras.

\- Takao, no estas siendo…

La voz de Midorima murió mientras que su casa saltó a la vista. Había una docena de coches de policía en frente de esta, y a Midorima parecía como si le arrancasen el corazón.

Empezó a correr, Takao tan solo a unos centímetros detrás de él.

Pero cuando los policías vieron a Midorima sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron con ellas.

\- ¿Midorima Shintarou? – dijo un policía.

Midorima se detuvo, sus dedos se crisparon. El corazón de Takao latía frenéticamente mientras miraba de pistola en pistola.

\- Estas arrestado por los asesinatos de “el Acuchillador”.

Midorima se quedó parado. Les midió, como si no hubiese decidido si debería mandarles a volar o no.

\- Ya os he dicho que Shintarou-kun no tiene nada que ver con esas muertes – dijo Dr. Kishitani, emergiendo de su casa, una Naoko asustada a su lado.

Takao vio como Midorima se relajaba. Takao sabía que Midorima estaba aliviado, maldita sea, _él_ estaba aliviado. Su primer pensamiento había sido que algo les había ocurrido al Dr. Kishitani o Naoko cuando vio todos esos coches de policía.

Pero ahora no era el momento de relajarse.

\- Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros – dijo el policía, ignorando al Dr. Kishitani y centrando su mirada en Midorima. Nadie había bajado su arma.

\- ¡Él no es el asesino! – Takao se puso frente a Midorima -. Ha estado conmigo _todo_ el tiempo, soy su coartada en al menos la mitad de esos asesinatos, yo puedo…

\- Takao – le silenció Midorima poniendo su mano sobre su hombro -. Está bien. Iré con vosotros. Estoy seguro de que puedo probar mi inocencia.

\- No os lo vais a llevar sin mí. Soy su tutor legal – dijo el Dr. Kishitani -. Kazunari-kun ¿podrías quedarte con Naoko? Llamaré a tu madre después.

\- Claro, por supuesto – balbuceó Takao, cuando realmente lo que quería era gritar lo mismo que el Dr. Kishitani: _No os lo vais a llevar sin mí_.

Pero en vez de eso vio a Midorima subir obedientemente a la parte de atrás del coche de policía, y el Dr. Kishitani se subió a otro. Uno por uno los coches se marcharon, llevándose a Midorima más y más lejos de Takao.

Miró hacia abajo cuando una mano fría cogió la suya. Naoko le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Decían que tienen un video de Onii-sama matando a alguien. Pero Onii-sama no mataría a nadie ¡sé que no lo haría!

\- Por supuesto que no – Takao mintió con una alegría forzada. Por supuesto que Midorima podía matar a alguien; habían estado planeando juntos un asesinato hace unos pocos minutos. Pero esa no era la cuestión -. Esto es todo solo un malentendido. Tu hermano estará en casa antes de que te des cuenta. Vamos adentro, voy a llamar a mi madre. Ella y Ayumi pueden venir aquí ¿no sería eso divertido?

Naoko asintió con la cabeza de forma valiente y se restregó los ojos. Takao apretó su mano y deseó que alguien pudiese decirle _a él_ que todo iba a estar bien.

*

Su madre llegó inmediatamente, y las dos niñas jugaron en la habitación de Naoko mientras ella hacía la cena.

Takao se sentó en la habitación de Midorima, y deseó que los segundos no pasasen tan lentos.

Se sentó en la cama de Midorima, y en su regazo había una vieja caja. Quería llevársela a Midorima, pensando que quizás haría que Midorima se sintiese mejor. ¿Qué pasaba si le encerraban? Nunca podría tener un objeto de la suerte otra vez. Se volvería loco.

Takao abrió la caja, solo para asegurarse a sí mismo que los preciados objetos de Midorima estaban todavía ahí.

Y entonces se quedó mirando.

Se quedó mirando durante un largo tiempo.

*

Encontró la caja una vez que se quedó a dormir. Estaba metida bajo la cama de Midorima, y la sacó sin pensar.

\- ¿Oh vaya? ¿Qué es esto, Shin-chan? ¿Tu colección de porno? ¿Juguetes sexuales depravados?

La caja se fue volando de las manos de Takao hasta las manos de Midorima. Midorima agarró la caja, con una mirada avergonzada, y Takao se preguntó si quizás sí _había_ encontrado el escondite de porno secreto de Midorima.

\- Esto es personal – dijo Midorima.

\- Me lo apuesto. ¡Tío, no necesitas ser tan tímido! Todos los chicos tienen uno. Sin embargo, no deberías esconderlo debajo de la cama, eso es un error de principiante. Es el primer sitio donde mira todo el mundo. Todo mi porno está en mi ordenador, así que…

\- ¡No es eso! – dijo Midorima acaloradamente. Entonces resopló y abrió la caja. La mantuvo torcida en un ángulo lejos de Takao, así que todavía no podía ver lo que había dentro.

\- Son antiguos objetos de la suerte – dijo Midorima de forma rígida.

Takao ladeó la cabeza porque toda la habitación de Midorima estaba llena de antiguos objetos de la suerte.

\- ¿Qué les hace tan especiales?

\- Son objetos de la suerte que llevé en días cuando… algo particularmente bueno me pasó. Días importantes – sostuvo una grapadora naranja, del tipo que cabía fácilmente en un bolsillo -. Este fue mi primer objeto de la suerte – Midorima bajó sus ojos -. Te dije que los Green Sevens tenían o poder o precisión ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Tú tenías poder y después desarrollaste la precisión – recitó Takao, tan solo para probar que prestaba atención.

\- Al principio no podía controlarlo – asintió Midorima -, no podía apuntar… Podía elevar un tanque pero no podía moverlo a dónde yo quería que fuera. 7282 ya había probado que era prometedor, y 7284 estaba trabajando en desarrollar más poder. Pensaba que iba a ser desechado. Entonces uno de los científicos… No sabía su nombre, nunca sabíamos sus nombres… me dijo que yo era Cáncer, y que ese día era el día de la suerte de los Cáncer. Me dio esta grapadora y me dijo que sería capaz de apuntar si tenía mi objeto de la suerte. Y funcionó. Sé que es estúpido. Sé que la gente me llama supersticioso. Pero, no puedo evitar pero sentir como _sí_ Tan pronto como tuve mi objeto de la suerte, pude controlar mi poder. Y no sería desechado.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron ante la confesión. Midorima parecía tan vulnerable, como el día que se escondió bajo el escritorio. Y madre mía, no en balde. Todavía estaba convencido de que le matarían si no demostraba ser un Proyecto Exitoso.

\- Era la única cosa que tengo de Teiko. Era la única cosa que quería llevar conmigo – dijo Midorima. Sostuvo un silbato de metal en un cordel -. Y esto. Este fue mi objeto de la suerte el día que escapamos. Lo llevaba mientras corríamos, y lo llevé incluso cuando el día había pasado.

Cogió una pequeña pinza del pelo de plástico con un lacito rosa.

\- Esto fue mi objeto de la suerte el día que me mudé para vivir con los Kishitanis. Naoko-chan me lo dio.

Volvió a meter los objetos en la caja y cerró la tapa, sujetándola contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento – dijo Takao, consciente de que había abusado de algo sagrado.

\- No me importa decirlo – Midorima negó con la cabeza -. Tú… nunca te has reído de mis objetos de la suerte. Quería que lo supieras.

Takao tuvo el ridículo impulso de envolver con sus brazos a Midorima y besarle. En vez de eso envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y cambió de tema.

*

La caja contenía todos los objetos que le había dicho Midorima. La grapadora naranja, el silbato, la pinza del pelo rosa.

Pero también tenía dentro una pequeña bola de nieve de Tokio.

Takao cogió la bola de nieve.

_Son objetos de la suerte que llevé en días cuando algo particularmente bueno me pasó._

Pero ese había sido un día horrible para Midorima. Su primera bola de nieve le había sido arrebatada, el club de Judo se había metido con él. Le habían dejado como un desastre lloroso en la clase.

Había conocido a Takao.

Takao tragó saliva, y entonces se limpió los ojos. Puso la bola de nieve de nuevo en la caja y cerró la tapa.

 _¡Estúpido Shin-chan!_ , pensó. _¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!_

*

El Dr. Kishitani vino tarde a casa. Ayumi y Naoko estaban dormidas y Takao estaba tumbado en la oscuridad en el cuarto de Midorima, y fingió. El Dr. Kishitani y su madre hablaban en la cocina, sin saber que Takao podía escucharles.

\- Ryohei-san, esta todo…

\- Tiene un video de “el Acuchillador” – suspiró el Dr. Kishitani -. Se parece mucho a Shintarou. Shintarou ha explicado que había otros Proyectos que se parecían a él y que las FAJ ha sido capaz de apoyar esa afirmación con algunos de los archivos que recuperaron de Teiko, pero quieren que Shintarou permanezca una noche más por si acaso.

\- No… - la madre de Takao soltó un grito ahogado -. Pobre Shintarou-kun.

\- ¡Esos idiotas! – la mano del Dr. Kishitani golpeó la mesa -. ¿No se dan cuenta de que no hay celda que pueda retener a Shintarou a no ser que él lo _permita_? Van a destrozar a ese chico, ¡y ha trabajado tan duro!…

\- Lo medios de comunicación se están volviendo locos últimamente – dijo Nobuko con tristeza -. Sé que quizás era inevitable, sabiendo que… tan solo quiero que tengan una oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.

Su madre lo sabía, se dio cuenta Takao con un tipo de asombro y horror. Sabía durante todo este tiempo para qué habían sido diseñados los Milagros.

\- ¡Tiene una mente tan despierta! Y con sus habilidades… ¡podría ser el mejor maldito cirujano que el mundo ha conocido! Podría revolucionar el campo médico… me vuelve loco algunas veces, cuando pensó lo que esos idiotas de Teiko hicieron. Las mejores mentes de nuestra generación… ¡las cosas que podrían haber hecho! Podrían haber mejorado la humanidad, y todo lo que podían centrarse era en cómo hacer el mejor asesino.

\- Ryohei-san…

\- Perdóname, Nobuko-san. Tan solo estoy cansado y preocupado. Yo… yo le di su nombre ¿sabes? “Shintarou” era como Mina y yo íbamos a llamar a nuestro niño, si alguna vez teníamos un hijo varón…

Takao escuchó los sonidos amortiguados de un hombre adulto llorando. Echó un vistazo por la puerta y vio a su madre abrazando al Dr. Kishitani y acariciando su pelo. Takao arqueó las cejas, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Midorima si se convirtiesen en hermanastros. Sin duda haría a Ayumi y Naoko muy felices.

Se acurrucó en su posición para dormir. Se tumbó en la oscuridad y tomó una decisión.

*

Salió por la ventana y volvió a su casa. Allí, hizo las preparaciones. Hizo una llamada de teléfono.

\- Estoy a punto de hacer algo estúpido e irresponsable – dijo como forma de saludo -. Me gustaría tenerte de respaldo. Si no vienes, voy a hacerlo igualmente.

*

Se remodeló como si fuese el prostituto más clásico del mundo. Era un poco vergonzoso decir que ya tenía gran parte del vestuario (era un disfraz de Halloween que su madre nunca le dejaba llevar.)

Llevaba medias negras de rejilla y botas hasta las rodillas y pantalones cortos que ya hubiesen sido muy pequeños para él cuando estaba en primaria. Se puso una camiseta verde ajustada que _era_ algo que vestía cuando estaba en primaria, y que ahora terminaba sobre su ombligo con tela tan fina que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Llevaba sombra de ojos verde clara y pintalabios rosa perla que había robado a su madre.

Entonces volvió al bar donde conoció a 7284 y pidió una bebida. Tenía que parecer terriblemente seguro de sí mismo, porque nadie le pidió el carné, y tragó el coctel como si estuviese bebiendo gaseosa.

No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba esto. Ni siquiera si 7284 estaría por ahí ese día. Pero no importaba, estaba desesperado, tan desesperado, y si no hacía nada se volvería loco.

Si nada pasaba esa noche, tan solo volvería al día siguiente. Otra vez y otra vez, si hacía falta.

La gente le tiraba los tejos _un montón_. Era casi halagador, cuantos tipos de mediana edad quería ser su sugar daddy. Takao archivó esta información como “Es bueno saber que tengo un plan de repuesto si alguna vez toco fondo”.

Se rio y ligó y bromeó con una gracia sencilla que le sorprendió incluso a él. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que llevaba años deambulando por bares. Ni siquiera pensó en todos los otros peligros que su increíblemente estúpido plan tenía hasta que un hombre empezó a ponerse verdaderamente agresivo con su petición de llevar a Takao a casa con él. El hombre estaba tirando del brazo de Takao y acercándose cada vez más.

Entonces de repente alguien echó a Takao hacia atrás, un brazo apareció en su cintura con un agarre posesivo.

\- Me ha estado esperando a mí – dijo su rescatador -. ¿No es así?

Takao se estremeció bajo su brazo, y sonrió hacia la familiar cara desconocida de Green 7284.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. Estaba esperándote a ti.

Incluso el ejecutivo borracho con las manos largas se alejó ante la mirada de 7284. El gemelo de Midorima era un predador que incluso otras bestias no se atrevían a cruzar.

7284 llevó a Takao a un cubículo aislado. Era del tipo en el que los hombres y sus acompañantes se sentaban durante la noche cuando querían estar solos. 7284 posicionó a Takao junto a la pared y se deslizó a su lado, atrapándolo en el lugar.

\- ¿Es esto para mi beneficio? – dijo, arrastrando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Takao. Su mirada se mantuvo, y Takao se sintió muy desnudo -. Apenas era necesario, aunque lo aprecio. Me gustas ya bastante con su ropa normal.

\- Quería estar seguro de que captaba tu atención – dijo Takao.

\- Y lo has hecho. Al igual que todo el mundo en la sala. No me gusta eso, Kazunari. No comparto lo que es mío. La próxima vez que te vistas así, será solo para mí.

Joder, pensó Takao. Era muy superior y lo sabía. Takao jamás había escuchado un “la próxima vez” tan ominoso.

Se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse calmado. Arqueó una ceja y dijo.

\- Pero no soy tuyo.

7284 le sonrió lentamente.

\- ¿No?

\- Sabes que no – Takao alzó la barbilla.

\- Porque perteneces a 7283 – rio 7284 -, ¿no es así? – acarició la mejilla de Takao -. ¿Es por eso por lo que estás aquí conmigo? ¿Por su bien?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Takao vio a un camarero. Sonrió en lo que esperaba que fuese una manera seductora y dijo.

\- Tan solo quería hablar contigo otra vez. ¿No me vas a comprar una bebida esta vez?

7284 tenía la misma expresión que una serpiente llevaría mientras observaba un ratón. Como si no estuviese lo suficientemente hambriento como para atacar todavía, pero con la seguridad de que será capaz de darse un banquete cuando le apeteciese. Pidió dos cocteles.

\- Así que ¿cómo debería llamarte de todas formas? – preguntó Takao -. Nunca me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Los nombres son para aquellos que juegan a ser humanos – dijo 7284 -. Pero puede llamarme ‘Midorima’ si eso te hace feliz. Midorima Kotarou.

\- Así que… Kota-chan ¿no? – aventuró Takao.

Kotarou sonrió.

\- Si así te gusta – sonaba satisfecho.

Las bebidas llegaron y Takao se bebió la mitad de la suya justo entonces. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco contento. Kotarou se bebió la suya en un pausado trago y no apartó sus ojos de Takao.

\- ¿Y? – requirió -. ¿Qué te trae a verme, Kazunari? Con un aspecto tan delicioso. ¿Vas a ofrecerte a mí? ¿A cambio de dejarle a _él_ tranquilo?

\- ¿Funcionaría eso? – preguntó Takao con curiosidad.

\- Voy a tomarte de todas maneras. Y voy a destruirle. Esas dos cosas pasarán sin importar cómo – parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Takao deseo saber si Kotarou se refería a follarle o a matarle.

\- Así que realmente no te gusto – dijo Takao, fingiendo decepción -. Tan solo me quieres porque soy el amigo de Shin-chan.

Kotarou se rio, un sonido que sorprendió a Takao porque nunca había escuchado a Midorima reírse, ni una sola vez. La mano de Kotarou estaba en el regazo de Takao, acariciando su muslo. Le distraía mucho.

\- ¿Amigo? No te vendas tan bajo. Aniki te quiere, mucho. Y hubiese destrozado cualquier cosa que Aniki quisiese. Pero, desafortunadamente, mi hermano mayor y yo tenemos gustos muy similares. El plan original era matarte y dejar tu cuerpo en su cama para que él lo encontrase. Pero me gustas de verdad, Kazunari. En vez de eso te haré mío.

El hecho de que estuviese un poco excitado en ese momento decía algo bastante preocupante sobre el psique de Takao. La mano en su muslo, acariciándole hábilmente, el peso de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a él, su voz. Excepto por la mirada completamente loca en sus ojos, sería difícil no ver a Midorima en esta situación.

Es como si Kotarou pudiese seguir sus pensamientos.

\- Nunca te tocara, sabes.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Takao aturdido.

\- Él no te tocará, nunca. ¿Te ha dicho alguna vez como criaban a los Green Sevens?

Takao negó con la cabeza, fascinado a pesar de sí mismo.

\- Cinco Green Sevens eran fabricados en lotes. Y desde el nacimiento nos mantenían completamente aislados del contacto humano. Cuando éramos lo suficientemente mayores como para pensar por nosotros mismo, nos esposaron, agarrados a una silla. Si queríamos comer, debíamos mover la cubertería con la mente. 7285 y 7281 no lo lograron, les vimos morir de hambre poco a poco delante de nosotros porque no podían maniobrar los tenedores lo suficientemente bien. Y desde entonces todo lo que hacíamos, debíamos hacerlo con nuestras mentes. Comer, vestirnos, limpiarnos los dientes. Nadie tenía permitido tocarnos durante los primeros siete años de nuestra vida. No teníamos permitido tocar a nadie, o a nada.

\- Que cruel… - susurró Takao.

“ _¡No me toques!_ ” había gritado el niño Midorima, empujando a Takao. Había sido un momento terrorífico para el joven Takao. Ya había sido una cicatriz para el joven Midorima.

\- Así que él nunca te dará lo que necesitas. Incluso si quiere, nunca será capaz de satisfacerte.

\- ¿Pero tú puedes? – retó Takao -. ¿Por qué _tú_ eres tan diferente?

\- Porque decidí que me gustaba estar cerca. Me gusta tocar, el tacto de alguien debajo de ti. Es algo que uno se pierde, cuando solo trabajas desde la distancia – Takao tenía la sensación de que ya no estaban hablando de sexo -. Así que deberías elegirme, Kazunari. Cuidaré bien de ti, te haré cosas que Aniki ni siquiera puede imaginar. Nos lo pasaremos tan bien, tú y yo.

\- Lo siento – Takao tembló -. Siempre ha sido Shin-chan para mí. Siempre lo será.

Midorima fue la primera persona por la que de verdad se sintió atraído sexualmente, la primera persona de la que se enamoró, la primera persona que Takao quería que se quedase a su lado.

No creía del todo en Oha Asa, pero su destino estaba entrelazado con el de Midorima. Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida.

La cara de Kotarou se convirtió en algo feo, y agarró el muslo de Takao dolorosamente.

\- Me elegirás, no tendrás elección, tú… - paró. El agarre empezó a aflojarse -. Tú… ¿qué has hecho?

Takao se agachó debajo de la mesa mientras Kotarou arremetía con poca elegancia hacia él. Gateó por el suelo sucio y salió por el otro lado.

Kotarou se encorvó. Todo en la mesa empezó a temblar, pero los objetos solo volcaron y se cayeron. Kotarou miró a Takao con venganza en sus ojos y entonces se desmayó.

\- Por Dios, Kuroko. ¡Eso ha tardado demasiado tiempo! – se quejó Takao.

\- Mis disculpas – dijo Kuroko detrás de él, llevando un uniforme de camarero -. Si Takao-kun quería un asesino más rápido, deberías haber llamado a Aomine-kun.

\- ¿Está muerto? – aulló Takao.

\- No seas ridículo. Está dormido. La droga le aturdirá durante horas.

\- ¿Cómo tienes siquiera una droga como esa? ¿Y de dónde has sacado un uniforme de camarero?

Kuroko le dirigió una mirada nefasta.

\- Eso es lo que fui entrenado para hacer, Takao-kun. Nunca fui un asesino particularmente mortal, pero proporcionaba bastante apoyo.

Takao tembló. En general, no tenía ninguna duda de que Kuroko sería un asesino terriblemente bueno, si se empleaba en ello.

Kagami emergió de la esquina de la habitación. Estaba sonrojado y miraba a todos lados menos a Takao.

\- He llamado a la policía con una denuncia anónima. Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento. Tú, uh, probablemente ¿deberías irte? O, uh, ¿cambiarte?

\- ¡Oh, tío – Takao estalló en carcajadas -, Kagami! ¡Eres adorable!

\- Takao-kun es muy bueno con la trampa del jarro de miel – dijo Kuroko con educación -. Estoy impresionado por esta habilidad inesperada.

\- Que no se te olvide – dijo Takao -. No puedo creer que llamases a Kagami como refuerzo.

\- Estaba en su casa cuando llamaste.

\- Oh ¿lo _estabas_? – Takao movió las cejas.

\- Murasakibara-kun y Himuro-kun también están aquí, en el bar de al lado. Iban a proveer ayuda en el caso de que 7284 intentara huir – dijo Kuroko, ignorando las insinuaciones de Takao -. Pero Kagami-kun tiene razón. Es mejor si tú y yo nos marchamos por el momento, Takao-kun.

\- Yo y Tatsuya vigilaremos a este tipo hasta que la policía aparezca – dijo Kagami.

Takao le echó un último vistazo al gemelo de Midorima y asintió. Siguió a Kuroko a la puerta.

*

Al día siguiente no había instituto, y Takao pasó el día jugando a videojuegos con Ayumi y Naoko. Evitó las noticias, internet, y su móvil.

Su madre vino a casa con una cara de preocupación, pero no dijo nada. A las siete, el Dr. Kishitani pasó a recoger a Naoko, con Midorima al lado.

Takao les saludó con ánimo y alivio enmascarados. Midorima _miró_ a Takao con una mirada tan cargada que Takao sintió que le estaban apuntando con el arma de un francotirador. Naoko estaba ocupada teniendo un intenso ataque sobre la vuelta de su “Onii-sama”, así que estaba proporcionando una amplia distracción.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo de té? – ofreció Nobuko.

\- No, gracias. Deberíamos ir a casa – dijo el Dr. Kishitani, sonando cansado.

Midorima le lanzó una última mirada de “tenemos que hablar” antes de salir por la puerta.

*

\- Me alegra que ahora seáis amigos – dijo Nobuko de forma inocente.

Takao puso sus ojos en blanco, porque esta no era la primera vez que su madre había sido petulante de forma pasivo agresiva sobre su amistad con Midorima.

\- Sí, sí, eres brillante y deberías escucharte en todas las cosas.

\- Sí. Sí que deberías – dijo.

\- Me alegra que le hayan dejado ir – dijo Takao disimuladamente, porque sería raro si no lo mencionase.

\- Sí – dijo Nobuko, con aspecto preocupado -. ¿Has visto las noticias?

\- ¡Nop! – dijo Takao, con alegre honestidad -. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Nobuko miró a su hijo como si supiera que estaba mintiendo sobre algo, pero por su vida, no podía averiguar el qué.

\- Han cogido al verdadero “Acuchillador”. Parece ser que era otro Milagro que era exactamente igual que Shintarou-kun. Es todo muy inquietante…

Y la inquietud descendió.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con _era_?

\- Hubo un incidente frente a la estación de policía, cuando le estaban llevando dentro… uno de los oficiales entró en pánico y le disparó.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclamó Takao, y su primer pensamiento fue, _Shin-chan ¿qué has hecho?_ Pero no podía ser, Midorima todavía tenía que estar encerrado en ese momento.

\- ¿Crees que él y Shintarou-kun eran cercanos? Debe de ser como perder un hermano…

\- No – dijo Takao rotundamente -. No creo que fuesen cercanos.

Era demasiada coincidencia, pero no podía haber sido Midorima.

¿Entonces quién?

*

No recogió a Midorima de camino al instituto a la mañana siguiente. No era que estuviese _evitando_ al Milagro, era solo que iba a haber una confrontación, lo sabía, y prefería prolongar la experiencia.

Pero cuando llegó al instituto la gente miraba a Midorima con evasión y le molestaba tanto a Takao que miró a todos y habló muy alto cuando le dio una palmada en la espalda a Midorima y dijo.

\- Bueno ¿cómo está nuestro preso? ¿Cómo se está en la trena? ¿Has tenido que rajar a alguien?

\- No seas absurdo, Takao – dijo Midorima.

Takao tan solo se rio con fuerza. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la gente empezaba a relajarse, y llamó a un compañero de clase, para asegurarse de que no excluían a Midorima.

*

El equipo de baloncesto se reagrupó alrededor de Midorima y el día pasó de una forma casi normal.

\- No tenéis… no tenéis que hacer esto – dijo Midorima, cuando los de tercer año le rodearon a la hora de la comida.

\- Shutoku cuida de los suyos – dijo Otsubo.

\- No puedo creer que la gente pensase que eras un asesino en serie. _Tú_ – dijo Miyaji.

\- ¿Sabías que tenías un gemelo?

Midorima se ajustó las gafas. Takao les corto con otro tema.

\- Miyaji-senpai, ¿viste el otro día el último episodio de _Love Live_?

Esto distrajo exitosamente a todos durante una hora.

*

Después del entrenamiento tan solo quedaban él, Midorima y la inminente inevitabilidad.

\- Kuroko – empezó Midorima de la nada. Se detuvo y entonces suspiró -. Kuroko una vez dijo que los humanos eran más amables de lo que pensábamos. Es exasperante algunas veces, como siempre tiene razón.

Takao pensó que era la forma indirecta de Midorima de decir “gracias”. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie que pudiese escucharle pero bajó su voz de todas maneras, suponiendo que era el momento de que hablasen de eso.

\- ¿Mataste a 7284?

\- Sospecho que fue Gold.

\- ¿Gold? ¡Pensaba que eran aliados!

\- Los Gold Ones no tenían aliados. Tampoco los tenían los Green Sevens.

\- Tú eres un Green Seven – apuntó Takao.

\- Siempre fui una anomalía – Midorima apretó los puños y se giró hacia Takao de forma abrupta -. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Takao dio un paso hacia atrás, atónito por el arrebato de Midorima. Raramente escuchaba maldecir a Midorima.

\- ¿Shin-chan? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- No soy un idiota, Takao. Es demasiada coincidencia que atraparan a 7284. Lo hubiese adivinado incluso si Murasakibara y Kuroko no me lo _hubiesen_

\- ¡Esos chivatos! – dijo Takao indignado. Iba a tener unas _palabras_ con Kuroko ¡Takao había pensado que se estaban haciendo hermanos!

\- Les pedí respuestas después de encontrar _esto_ en mi móvil – Midorima puso su móvil en la cara de Takao.

Era una foto de Takao en su vestimenta de prostituto. Takao estaba riéndose y estaba rodeado de hombres viejos. Había un texto escalofriante que decía: _Parece solitario. Creo que le acompañaré._

\- ¿Kotarou tenía tu número? – fue la brillante respuesta de Takao.

\- ¿ _Kotarou_? – balbuceó Midorima.

Debió de sacar la foto un poco antes de acercarse a Takao.

\- ¿Quizás podrías, uh, borrar eso? – dijo Takao, sonrojado. Sin duda una cosa era vestirse como un zorrón por el bien de la libertad de Midorima, pero de verdad, _de verdad_ , que no esperaba que Midorima le _viese_ jamás así.

Midorima agarró su móvil con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Takao pensó que el móvil podría llegar a romperse.

\- Estaba preso en una celda. La policía confiscó mi móvil. No lo tuve hasta que me liberaron. ¿No lo entiendes? No hubiese llegado a tiempo, habría… _Dios_ , Takao. Habría sido muy tarde.

Midorima estaba temblando, con aspecto pálido y enfermo. Takao quería agarrarle, abrazarle, tranquilizarle. Pero eso probablemente no sería relajante para Midorima.

\- Tenía refuerzos – se defendió Takao.

\- ¡Kuroko! – gritó Midorima -. De todas las personas que podrías haber llamado, ¡llamaste a _Kuroko_! El más débil, el más inútil…

\- Hizo el trabajo – Takao arqueó una ceja -. ¿No eres _tú_ el que me está diciendo siempre que no le subestime?

\- No deberías haber hecho eso – Midorima se tranquilizó -. No puedo imaginar… si algo te hubiese pasado, yo no podría… - Midorima se interrumpió con un sonido ahogado.

Takao tragó. El silencio entre los dos parecía un barril de pólvora, una chispa podría hacer que todo explotase.

 _Arriésgate, Kazunari_ , se animó Takao.

\- Sabes, Shin-chan – dijo suavemente -, fuiste el primer tipo por el que me sentí atraído.

\- No… - Midorima parecía nervioso – No tienes que mentir.

\- No estoy mintiendo.

\- Me dijiste que tuviste un novio en la escuela primaria – le recordó Midorima.

\- Sí, lo tuve – Takao hizo una mueca pero continuó -. Te conocí antes de eso, de hecho. Tú no te acuerdas, pero nos conocimos en la base de las FAJ. Fui uno de los niños de tu grupo.

\- Tú… - dijo Midorima, sonando incierto.

\- Sugerí que jugásemos al escondite – sonrió Takao -. Me caí sobre ti…

\- ¿Ese eras _tú_? – balbuceó Midorima.

\- Sí – rio Takao.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tan solo me ha gustado una persona en mi vida? – rugió Midorima.

Takao tomó aire rápidamente. Seguramente eso no significaba lo que parecía.

\- ¿Shin-chan?

\- Yo… - Midorima se sonrojó –. Tú… tú no volviste. Lo siento. Me… me gustabas.

\- Estas de broma – dijo Takao -. Ni siquiera me reconociste.

\- Pensaba que te parecías. Yo no… fuimos creados en laboratorios, por amor de Dios. Nos tomó mucho tiempo entender que las similitudes físicas significaban relaciones de sangre. Yo… tan solo asumí que tenía un tipo muy específico.

\- Shin-chan – dijo Takao, sin encontrar las palabras.

Midorima se alejó, con apariencia infeliz y descontenta, como un gato mojado.

\- Ahora debes haberlo adivinado, y no puedes decirme que 7284 no dijo nada. No espero que respondas mis sentimientos, pero por favor no te burles de mí, yo…

\- Shin-chan, eres un idiota – dijo Takao, justo antes de coger su cara y empujarle hacia abajo para besarle.

Midorima se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa casi instantáneamente, y Takao se maldijo a sí mismo.

\- Lo siento, se me olvidó, 7284… me dijo que no te gusta que te toquen ¿verdad?

Midorima frunció el ceño. Entonces su expresión se suavizó y se acercó. Colocó su mano al lado de la cara de Takao y entonces se detuvo.

\- No normalmente. Pero tú… siempre has sido una excepción. Eres excepcional.

Takao ladeó su cabeza, porque no se fiaba de la expresión de su cara en ese momento.

Midorima tomó su mano, como si estuviese probando al mundo que podía.

\- No lo has dicho.

Takao resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Iba a ayudarle a matar a alguien por amor de Dios, se había vestido como un prostituto para conseguir que saliera de la cárcel. Le llevaba por ahí en un carro todos los días, y le compraba sus objetos de la suerte. Había estado diciéndolo prácticamente todos los días desde que le conoció, no era su culpa que Midorima fuese tan espeso como para oírlo.

\- Me gustas, Shin-chan. Un montón. Lo hacía entonces, lo hago ahora, y probablemente lo haré dentro de un montón de años. Los Cancer y los Escorpios son increíblemente compatibles ¿sabes?

\- Sí. Lo sé – Midorima tenía una mirada arrogante.

*

Himuro creció leyendo comics, admirando a los superhéroes, y odiando su propia mediocridad. Era, quizás, la razón por la que era tan fácil tener resentimientos por Kagami, por lo que intentó cortar todos los lazos con la única persona que siempre le había querido incondicionalmente. Kagami no tenía superpoderes, pero claramente tampoco era un humano normal. Era uno de esos extraños prodigios que estaba destinado a sobresalir en el deporte que Himuro adoraba.

Se mudó de nuevo a Japón, conoció a Murasakibara, vio a los Milagros jugar baloncesto, se enamoró de Murasakibara, su auto-desprecio a sí mismo empezó a disolverse. Porque quizás tan solo _fuese_ un ser humano normal, quizás eso era todo lo que iba a ser, pero si alguien como Murasakibara podía quererle, entonces su vida era bastante excepcional.

Cada día su admiración por los Milagros crecía. Porque no eran simplemente personas con superpoderes, eran personas que habrían sufrido y peleado por el derecho de vivir y ser libres. Incluso Kuroko, a quien había estado preparado para odiar, demostró ser el más increíble de todos. Admirar a los Milagros parecía natural.

Es por eso que cuando vio a Takao pelear tan duro para salvar a Midorima, Himuro estaba completamente atónito. Cuando Kuroko les despertó a todos en mitad de la noche y les explicó el plan, Himuro no supo que pensar.

Para un estudiante de secundaria, Takao una serie de habilidades de seducción bastante impresionantes. Su vestimenta estaba por encima de la media, (Himuro no podía evitar reírse del disfraz. Parecía como un niño jugando a los disfraces y no podía evitar pensar que así era cómo el de primer año pensaba que se veían los “zorrones”. Era adorable, en serio) pero Takao se reía y sonreía de una forma encantadoramente natural que era muy atrayente.

Himuro tan solo consiguió verle por un momento antes de que Murasakibara le arrastrase al bar de al lado. Como se suponía que iban a ser unos buenos refuerzos si ni siquiera estaban en el mismo bar estaba por encima de él, pero Murasakibara y Kuroko se movían como en una misión y no quería discutir con ellos.

Kuroko había sido el que redujo a 7284, pero fue Takao quien hizo que el plan fuese posible. Takao quien se puso en peligro, quien hizo el plan, quien lo puso en vigor. Cuando Himuro vio a Takao después de que todo acabase, el chico de primer año de Shutoku todavía estaba riéndose, pero estaba temblando ligeramente, como si supiera lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.

Era, quizás, la cosa más impresionante que Himuro había visto. Takao es solo un humano normal, y había peleado de la forma en la que un humano normal lo haría.

Era terriblemente admirable, y le daba que pensar a Himuro.

*

Fue el único que fue a la comisaría cuando trajeron a 7284. Quería verlo desde la distancia, solo para ver qué tal iba todo.

Fue el único que vio cuando 7284 se despertó. Todas las armas salieron volando por el aire, apuntando a la policía. Los ojos de Himuro se ensancharon y exclamó con fuerza…

Pero dispararon una única bala, atravesando a 7284 en el corazón.

Himuro fue el único que vio los confundidos ojos del tirador con un destello dorado.

Himuro fue el único que vio a Nash Gold Jr. de pie en una esquina, con una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara.

Se volvió real para él entonces. El peligro en el que todos estaban.

Había leído demasiados comics para no tener alguna idea de cómo iba a acabar todo esto.

Pero quizás, solo quizás, la solución no se podía encontrar en comics.

*

Cuando Takao entró por la puerta del café, seguido de cerca por Kasamatsu, Kagami lanzó a Himuro una mirada irritada.

\- No querías ponerte al día con nuestros amigos de Los Ángeles para nada.

\- Bueno, no – admitió Himuro.

\- Podría haber dicho simplemente que iba a ser una de _esas_ reuniones – se quejó Kagami.

\- No quería que viniera Kuroko.

\- Solo nosotros los humanos ¿eh? – dijo Takao mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿No mascotas humanas? – bromeó Himuro.

\- He sido oficialmente mejorado al estado de novio humano – anunció Takao contento.

\- Felicidades – dijo Himuro.

\- Ahora somos todos nosotros. ¡Deberíamos formar un club! – bromeó Takao.

\- Yo no… - empezó Kagami, y entonces frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No lo eres? ¡Imposible! Vosotros dos estáis jodidamente casados – dijo Takao.

Himuro, quien había visto a Kuroko y Kagami en su felicidad doméstica, estaba de acuerdo con todo su corazón.

\- Somos amigos – dijo Kagami a la defensiva.

Himuro tuvo pena de su hermano y cambió el tema.

\- Me alegra que todos hayáis podido venir, perdón por el corto aviso.

\- ¿De qué va esto de todas formas? – preguntó Kasamatsu -. ¿Y por qué no podía venir Kise?

Himuro tomó un sorbo de su té. Había escogido deliberadamente el mismo café donde los cuatro se habían conocido por primera vez. Pensó que sería poético.

\- Tengo un plan para acabar con Gold y Silver – dijo, yendo directamente al grano.

\- Y no le estamos diciendo este plan a los Milagros ¿por qué exactamente? – dijo Kasamatsu con sospecha.

\- Porque somos los únicos que podemos hacer que funcione – dijo Himuro -. Y no creo que vaya a gustarles.

\- Me apunto – dijo Takao inmediatamente.

\- Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el plan – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- No importa. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Shin-chan, entonces quiero hacerlo.

\- No voy a asesinar a nadie – dijo Kasamatsu directamente.

\- No hay asesinato en mi plan – dijo Himuro. Aunque lo haría. Por Murasakibara, haría cualquier cosa -. Mira, lo han dicho ellos mismos… si detienen a Gold y Silver, tan solo saldrá como Gold y Silver quieren. Parecerá que los Milagros están atacando humanos, y tan solo aumentará el sentimiento anti-Milagro que hay últimamente en el público… Pero si _nosotros_ acabamos con ellos, entonces tan solo es una riña entre humanos ¿verdad?

\- Lo haces sonar como si fuese fácil – dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Tengo un as en la manga – dijo Himuro triunfante.

Tenía su atención, así que les contó su plan.

*

\- Es un buen plan, Himuro-san.

\- ¿Kuroko? – Himuro escupió su té -. ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí?

\- He estado sentado detrás de ti todo el tiempo – confesó Kuroko mientras empujaba una silla al lado de su mesa.

\- Oh, sí. Pensaba que eso era raro – dijo Takao.

Himuro le lanzó una mirada acusativa a Kagami.

\- Mira, Kuroko va a dónde quiere ir, me he rendido en intentar detenerle hace mucho tiempo – dijo Kagami.

\- No es muy educado escuchar a escondidas, Kuroko-kun – le reprendió Himuro -. O venir sin invitación.

\- Me disculpo. No iba a interferir a no ser que fuese necesario. Pero apruebo tu plan, Himuro-san. Y si puedo ser más directo, creo que mi presencia es necesaria para que puedas llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Gold es un lector de mentes.

Himuro meditó esto en su cabeza. En su cabeza tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo funcionaba el poder de Kuroko, y considerándolo todo, iban a tener que involucrar a Kuroko tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Podrías hacer de señuelo para Gold y Silver entonces?

\- Podría – Kuroko dudó -. Pero creo que alguien más es necesario para que tu plan funcione adecuadamente.

\- ¿Quién? – dijo Himuro con sospecha.

\- Akashi-kun.

Varias exclamaciones de “ni de coña” vinieron de los humanos de la mesa.

\- No sabrá todos los detalles de tu plan, me aseguraré de ello – dijo Kuroko.

\- Es un poco desmoralizante como alteras los recuerdos de tus amigos de forma tan arrogante – dijo Himuro.

\- No cambiaré lo que soy – dijo Kuroko planamente.

No por primera vez, Himuro se cuestionó los gustos de Kagami respecto a los hombres.

\- Es un buen plan – dijo Kasamatsu a regañadientes.

\- Estoy un poco confundido sobre que se supone que pasará después de que les derrotemos – dijo Takao -. Quiero decir, si no vamos a matarles.

Si decía la verdad, Himuro todavía no tenía claro ese aspecto. Pero intentó sonar seguro de sí mismo cuando dijo crípticamente.

\- Será resuelto.

Kagami fue el único que se dio cuenta de que Himuro tampoco tenía ni idea, pero no le iba a delatar por su idiotez, lo que era muy amable por su parte, considerando que todavía le guardaba rencor a Himuro por lo que Murasakibara y él le había hecho a su sofá.

*

\- Murochin está planeando algo – dijo Murasakibara. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y cargados de sospecha.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando, Atsushi – dijo Himuro con una sonrisa.

\- No intentes protegerme, Murochin. Murochin tan solo es un humano normal y débil.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Himuro con agrado -. Sé mejor que nadie lo normal que soy.

Algunas batallas solo podían ser libradas por gente normal. Himuro estaba aprendiendo esto poco a poco.

*

Para que su plan funcionase adecuadamente, los Milagros no podían estar cerca cuando todo pasase. Tarea bastante difícil de lograr, ya que tres Milagros había evolucionado de “amigo sobreprotector” a “novio demencial sobreprotector, ligeramente acosador, increíblemente posesivo.”

(Cuatro, si contabas a Kuroko. Himuro ahora sospechaba que Kagami era el único que de verdad no se daba cuenta de que estaban saliendo.)

 Terminó emparejándose con Kasamatsu, porque Takao todavía parecía creer que Kise iba a asfixiarle mientras dormía una noche si estaba solo con Kasamatsu demasiado tiempo.

\- Acabar con Gold y Silver no va detener lo que se ha dicho – le dijo Kasamatsu.

\- Pero impedirá que crezca – le respondió Himuro.

\- Espero que tengas razón – dijo Kasamatsu.

Y entonces Gold y Silver aparecieron, confrontando a Akashi.

Akashi les había Ordenado venir solos, Himuro sabía hasta ahí. Y en algún momento durante todo eso, ahora Akashi tenía un ojo dorado, señalando que había hecho la transición al “otro” Akashi. Himuro no estaba seguro lo que Kuroko le había dicho al otro Milagro, pero Himuro vio asesinato y sacrificio en la cara de Akashi. El Milagro Red intentaba detener del todo a Gold y Silver, él solo, y estaba dispuesto a morir intentándolo.

En su propia manera, Akashi Seijuurou estaba protegiendo la libertad que sus amigos habían encontrado. Podría no entender porque escogieron amantes humanos, pero estaba dispuesto a defenderles igualmente.

Himuro respetó a Akashi por un segundo.

Y entonces olvidó porque estaba ahí de pie.

*

\- Íbamos a dejar que los humanos os hiciesen pedazos – rugió Gold -. ¿Pero te atreves a _darnos_ Ordenes, escoria?

\- Voy a rasgarte la garganta ahí mismo – gritó Silver.

Había demasiados testigos, demasiada gente a su alrededor. Si Akashi peleaba con Jason Silver, la gente verá a los monstruos destrozando la ciudad.

Himuro no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando.

Pero entonces vio a Murasakibara y pensó, _No, no, se suponía que tú no ibas a estar aquí._

*

Uno por uno los Milagros aparecieron. Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise y Midorima. Respaldaban a Akashi como si fuesen a su última batalla.

Himuro se sintió inútil. No había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar que esto pasase.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto aquí? – dijo Nash con burla -. Jason puede acabar con todos vosotros, y entonces estaréis acabados. No hay vuelta de esto.

Demasiada gente, pensó Himuro. Había demasiada gente, y así era como iba a acabar, como iba a acabar todo. La vida que todos habían intentado construir terminaría en ese momento, de una forma o de otra, y todo lo que podía hacer Himuro era mirar.

*

\- No nos infravaloréis, gilipoyas – dijo Aomine.

\- Hay algunas cosas que valen más que nuestra reputación – dijo Midorima.

\- No importa cuántas personas nos odien – dijo Kise -. Tan solo necesito que una persona me quiera.

\- Que patético – Nash hizo una mueca -. Si todos estáis tan dispuestos a morir hoy, me alegra poder satisfaceros.

\- Hay cosas peores que la muerte – dijo Murasakibara con pereza.

\- Y os vamos a llevar con nosotros – dijo Akashi. Todos empezaron a brillar.

 _No_ , pensó Himuro. _No._

*

Recibió un mensaje.

_Tienes diez minutos para acabar esto. Más que eso, y no podré mantenerlo escondido._

Himuro no tenía ni idea de que significaba. No reconocía el nombre en su lista de contactos, nunca había visto ese número antes.

*

Entonces, uno a uno, los Milagros dejaron de brillar, y cayeron al suelo, como si hubiesen sido abofeteados por un dios vengativo. Gold y Silver se cayeron. Intentaron mantenerse erguidos pero trastabillaron, como si un peso invisible les presionase hacia abajo.

Entonces, Himuro recordó.

\- ¡Ahora! – gritó.

*

Kagami y Takao alcanzaron a Jason Silver primero, y Kagami parecía tremendamente satisfecho cuando golpeó con un puñetazo a Silver en la cara.

Eso dejaba a Gold para Himuro y Kasamatsu. Había, quizás, poco o ningún honor en reducir a un oponente debilitado, pero Himuro no tenía problemas con jugar sucio.

Hubo un forcejeo. Gold y Silver estaban debilitados, probablemente no eran tan fuertes como un atleta de instituto promedio, y eran dos contra uno.

Se rindieron en menos de siete minutos.

*

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? – dijo Aomine sin creerlo, mientras Takao y Kasamatsu trabajaban atando a Silver y a Gold.

\- Un Rainbow… - dijo Akashi, mirando a los humanos con recelo.

\- Ese sería yo – dijo alguien, saliendo de la multitud -. Hola a todos, hacía tiempo. Hola, Tatsuya, siento que haya tomado tanto tiempo coger un vuelo a Japón.

\- Sin excusas Shuu, deberías haber estado aquí hace semanas – le reprendió Himuro.

\- Murochin ¿conoces al Rey Rainbow? – preguntó Murasakibara.

\- ¿ _El Rey Rainbow_? – dijo Himuro con alegría.

Nijimura hundió su cara en sus manos.

\- Por favor no me llames así. Nunca. Chicos, ahora es Nijimura Shuuzo.

\- No, no, no podemos dejar pasar lo de ‘Rey Rainbow’ – dijo Himuro.

\- Es GR–1365 ¿vale? Generación de los ‘Reyes’ de los Rainbow Thirteens. Dios Tatsuya, no hagas que se convierta en algo.

\- Absolutamente voy a hacer que se convierta en algo.

\- Y esto es por lo que nunca te dije que tenía superpoderes.

\- Espera, espera ¿así que ha acabado? ¿Así tal cual? – preguntó Aomine -. ¡Ni siquiera hemos _hecho_ nada! No uh, de eso nada. ¡No voy a ser salvado por _Kagami_!

\- ¡No lo he hecho por ti! – gritó Kagami automáticamente.

\- Si querías hacer vuestra última batalla, no me importa volver a América – dijo Nijimura.

\- Apreciamos la ayuda, Nijimura-san – dijo alguien con educación detrás de ellos -. ¿Pero podrías marcharse por unos minutos por favor? No seré capaz de usar mis habilidades si estás aquí.

Nijimura cogió a Gold y a Silver del suelo. Himuro era profundamente consciente de que cada persona en un radio de tres metros les estaba mirando y susurrando.

\- Un poco de ayuda ¿989? ¿599? – dijo Nijimura.

\- Eeeh, que pesadez – protestó Murasakibara. Pero él y Aomine le ayudaron a arrastrar a los dos hombres inconscientes.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de rango, el resto de los Milagros tomaron un gran respiro de alivio, mientras el color volvía a sus caras y se levantaban de nuevo.

Entonces todos los testigos se dieron la vuelta, primero confundidos, y después ignorantes. Siguieron con su día como si nunca hubiesen visto nada extraño.

Solos los Milagros y la gente que los amaba miraron a una figura, de pie y brillando en negro, redirigiendo la atención de la gente hacia otra cosa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la necesidad de repetir que todo mi conocimiento sobre las FAJ vienen de ver GATE, y este capítulo en partícular fue inspirado en gran parte por el episodio 8, así que me disculpo por cualquier inexactitud. Ha sido muy divertido, a pesar de todo.

Kagami cogió a Kuroko justo cuando se balanceó y se desmayó, un desastre pálido y enfermo. Tuvo el ridículo impulso de coger y llevarle en estilo princesa (podría hacerlo, fácilmente, Kuroko pesaba menos que nada. Pero Kuroko probablemente le pegaría un puñetazo en el estómago si lo intentase y para un chico con casi ningún músculo, sus puñetazos _dolían_.) Se resistió, y se decidió en sostener a Kuroko, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, como hizo después del partido contra Touou.

Akashi miró a Kuroko y solo a Kuroko y dijo.

\- Acabas de borrar la memoria de todos los que estaban cerca.

\- Sí, Akashi-kun – dijo Kuroko cansado, su voz apenas más que un susurro.

Kagami lanzó una mirada asesina a Akashi. Sabía que esto no perturbaba a Akashi ni lo más mínimo, pero no le importaba, si le causaba dificultades a Kuroko ahora…

\- Has estado escondiendo la extensión de tus habilidades durante años – dijo Akashi, y sonaba curioso, quizás impresionado -. Dejaste deliberadamente que Teiko te infravalorase. ¿Desde cuándo estuviste planeando tu escapada?

\- Desde que Orange murió – Kuroko elevó la barbilla.

\- Pero… - Akashi arrugó las cejas -. Eso fue hace seis años.

\- Sí, Akashi-kun.

Akashi no parecía saber que decir respecto a eso. En vez de eso, centró su atención en Himuro.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo has estado _tú_ planeando esto?

\- Desde Denis. Todo ha ido mucho más suave de lo que había esperado – dijo Himuro con alegría -. ¿Quién sabía que mi antiguo amigo de Los Ángeles era de Teiko? El mundo es un pañuelo.

*

Cuando el amigo de Himuro volvió fue tan solo para dar algo de tranquilidad y algunas explicaciones.

\- Fui enviado a América para ayudar a controlar los otros Proyectos, pero escapé en el traslado. Era oportuno que ayudase ahora; nunca habrían sido capaces de escapar si hubiese estado por ahí.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando hacer con ellos? – preguntó Akashi con frialdad.

\- Llevarles de vuelta a América. Hay un lugar donde puedo meterlos donde nos molestarán a nadie.

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó Akashi.

\- Sé algunas personas que se ocupan de manejar asuntos como este de forma silenciosa – dijo Nijimura -. Teiko no era el único sitio que podía hacer Proyectos. Solo era de lejos el más despiadado.

\- Tendrás que decirme lo que sabes de esos lugares – dijo Akashi, todavía en esa voz placentera que mantenía un montón de amenazas sin decir.

Kagami sabía que no era la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero incluso él podría decir que había _algo_ entre esos dos. Una historia. Kagami se preguntó porque todos los Milagros respondían al Rainbow de esta forma. Habían dicho que las distintas Generaciones no tenían mucho que ver la una con la otra, así que ¿cuál era exactamente su historia? ¿Era el Rainbow un amigo o un enemigo?

\- Algún día, lo haré – dijo Nijimura levemente -. Tatsuya, nos pondremos al día más tarde.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Himuro.

Y eso dejo solo a los Milagros, sus novios, y un montón de acusaciones silenciosas.

\- Eso ha ido bien – dijo Himuro, juntando sus manos -. ¿Quién quiere tarta? Creo que deberíamos tener una tarta para celebrarlo.

\- Takao, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación sobre arriesgar tu vida y no decírmelo.

\- ¡Senpai, has estado tan impresionante! ¿Pero cómo has podido? ¡Podrían haberte matado!

\- Oh, _no te mereces_ apuntar a nadie con el dedo. ¿Qué demonios estabais planeando vosotros?

\- Murochin, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías al Rey Rainbow?

Iban a haber un montón de relaciones en ciernes en la caseta del perro.

Kagami cogió a Kuroko e hizo una salida discreta.

*

Era difícil creer que había acabado. Kagami llevó a Kuroko de nuevo a su casa, lo puso en su cama, y pensó en lo mucho que quería mantener a Kuroko allí para siempre.

Puso un vaso de agua y un sándwich al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estaré bien, Kagami-kun, gracias. Tan solo me he sobre esforzado. Estaré bien después de un poco de descanso.

Kuroko se quedó callado, y Kagami se dio cuenta lentamente que se había quedado dormido. Kagami le observó durante unos minutos, pensando con admiración en lo increíble que era su amigo.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse como un pervertido, observando a Kuroko dormir así, así que se fue a su sala de estar y llamó a Himuro.

*

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte más? – preguntó Himuro.

\- Tengo que transportarles de nuevo a América – Nijimura negó con su cabeza.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que seas parte de una organización secreta de espías con superpoderes y nunca me lo dijeras.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, eso no es lo que… oh, da igual.

\- Ven a visitarnos ¿vale?

\- La verdad – Nijimura dudó – es que es mejor si no estoy cerca de ellos. Incluso cuando no estoy reprimiendo sus poderes de forma activa es incómodo, para todos nosotros, estar cerca los unos de los otros. Nunca me acerqué a ellos precisamente por esa razón. Lo más amable que podía hacer por esos chicos era mantenerme fuera de sus vidas.

Himuro se despidió a su amigo. Kagami se había quedado un poco atrás para dejarles despedirse en privado, pero no pudo evitar escuchar algo. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero quizás no necesitase saber las respuestas.

\- Así que ¿eso es todo? – dijo Kagami -. ¿Ha acabado, verdad? ¿Podemos volver a casa, volver a nuestras vidas normales?

\- Eso espero. Me he perdido un montón de instituto.

*

Esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Echaba de menos los días en los que la única cosa en la que pensaba era en el baloncesto.

Cuando Himuro y Murasakibara volvieron a Akita, Kagami esperaba soltar un gran suspiro de alivio por tener su apartamento de vuelta finalmente. En vez de eso, tan solo parecía vacío, y silencioso. Kuroko no venía más, lo que probablemente era bueno, porque Kagami necesitaba de verdad averiguar lo que era _eso_ que tenía con el otro chico.

Cuando volvió al instituto, no esperaba ser bombardeado por reporteros.

\- ¡Tú! Estás en el club de baloncesto ¿verdad? ¿Jugaste con los Milagros? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Temiste alguna vez por tu vida?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kagami aturdido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes sobre ir al instituto con un asesino?

\- ¿Qué? – rugió Kagami, enfadándose entonces.

\- ¿Crees que es justo tener un monstruo en tu equipo?

\- ¡ _Kuroko no es un monstruo_! – gritó Kagami. Y ni siquiera pensó, alzó el puño para pegar al tipo (la cámara en su cara era muy molesta.)

\- Bueno, bueno – dijo Izuki, apareciendo de la nada. Mitobe agarró el brazo de Kagami.

\- Hyuuga, Mitobe ¡contened y traer al Bakagami! – ordenó la entrenadora -. Izuki, Koganei ¡formad interferencias!

\- ¡Capitán, sí, mi capitán! – dijo Koganei.

\- Adorado público, os lo suplico - dijo Izuki a las cámaras -. ¿Os gustaría escuchar un chiste gracioso?

\- ¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo, idiota? – rugió Hyuuga en la oreja de Kagami mientras le arrastraba.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó Kagami, aunque su estómago estaba hecho un nudo y pensó que probablemente sabía lo que estaba pasando, tan solo no quería creerlo.

\- Ha estado por todo internet la otra noche – dijo Hyuuga con incredulidad -. ¿Cómo se ha podido pasar?

\- No me meto mucho – murmuró Kagami.

\- Necesitamos encontrar a Kuroko _ahora_ – Hyuuga no estaba realmente escuchando.

*

Encontrar a Kuroko, por una vez, no fue de hecho tan difícil. Estaba en la clase de Kagami, después de todo. Hyuuga y los otros de segundo año les dejaron a los dos con graves amenazas sobre lo que les pasaría si no venían al entrenamiento hoy equipados con explicaciones.

Kagami se sentó frente a Kuroko y la primera cosa que notó fue lo increíblemente pálido que parecía. Mucho más de lo normal; Kuroko parecía estar desvaneciéndose. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue el hecho de que sus compañeros de clase estaban dándose cuenta de Kuroko. Estaban lanzándole miradas de reojo y susurrando.

El Desbordamiento Latente de Kuroko se estaba desvaneciendo de alguna forma desde la Winter Cup, pero esto todavía era desconcertante.

\- Oye, Kuroko. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué pueden verte?

\- Todavía estoy exhausto por nuestra batalla contra Gold – dijo Kuroko con calma -. Parece que he subestimado deliberadamente mis propias habilidades, pero todavía soy el más débil de todos los Milagros. Bajo circunstancias normales, podría haberme recuperado más, pero…

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Kagami, pero es inmediatamente silenciado por el profesor.

*

Recuperaron la conversación en la hora del almuerzo.

\- Momoi-san nos llamó la otra noche para alertarnos. Aparentemente, Gold tenía un plan de contingencia preparado, solo en caso de que desapareciera de repente. Ha liberado algunos de los archivos confidenciales de Teiko sobre nuestras antiguas misiones en internet. Momoi-san ha cogido la mayoría de ellos. Ha cerrado lo que ha podido, y lo que no ha podido lo ha modificado para que parezca falso, pero aun así ha captado un montón de atención, y ha levantado un montón de preguntas.

Kuroko se calló después de la explicación, como si estuviese recuperando el aliento. Parecía enfermo, demasiado enfermo, y no estaba comiendo lo suficiente. Kagami seguía pasándole comida a sus manos pero Kuroko solo la mordisqueaba.

\- ¿Así que todo esto ha sido para nada? – dijo Kagami, consternado.

\- No del todo – Kuroko negó con la cabeza -. Esta ha sido una explosión final por parte de Gold. Con él fuera de la imagen, no puede aumentar el problema. Si podemos pasar por esto, estaremos bien.

Si. ¿Y qué había detrás de ese “si”? ¿Qué les _pasaría_ a los Milagros si el público decidía que eran demasiado peligrosos?

Kagami le dio a Kuroko otro pan de melón que el otro chico no se iba a comer, y se sintió impotente.

*

Como prometieron, fueron al club de baloncesto preparados con explicaciones. Kuroko hizo la mayoría de la charla mientras daba un pequeño repaso sobre Gold y sus intenciones. Se dejó _un montón_ , Gray y Green 7284, por ejemplo; como detuvieron finalmente a Gold; el hecho de los “rumores” sobre los Proyectos asesinos de Teiko eran verdad. Cuando todo esto se quitaba, la historia era bastante escasa, e incluso Kagami podía decir que los de segundo años no se la estaban tragando.

\- ¡Deberíais habérnoslo dicho antes, idiotas! – les gritó Hyuuga. Era como si todo el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin hubiesen decidido universalmente no presionar a Kuroko sobre más detalles -. Somos compañeros ¿no es así? ¡Estamos de vuestro lado!

\- Gracias – Kuroko ladeó la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, a partir de ahora, nadie hablará con los reporteros ¿de acuerdo? – ordenó Riko -. Y definitivamente no vamos a _gritarles_ ¿verdad? – miró a Kagami.

\- Vamos a manejar esto _juntos_ – enfatizó Hyuuga.

\- Gracias – dijo Kuroko otra vez, esta vez en un susurro que solo Kagami estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír.

*

\- Ven a casa conmigo – ordenó Kagami.

\- Kagami-kun es tan directo – murmuró Kuroko.

\- ¡Idiota! – dijo Kagami, sonrojándose -. Es solo que no deberías estar solo ahora mismo.

Kuroko no protestó. Kagami le hizo la cena y se aseguró de que comiera. Un poco de color finalmente volvió a la cara de Kuroko.

Le dejó a Kuroko su cama, y preparó el colchón de invitados para él. Después metió a Kuroko en la cama y se volvió para marcharse pero Kuroko le cogió de la muñeca.

\- Quédate, por favor.

Kagami se congeló. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo Kuroko, o qué le estaba ofreciendo.

\- ¿Kuroko?

\- La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos – dijo Kuroko, lo que no le dio ninguna pista a Kagami sobre sus intenciones.

Kagami subió a la cama, su corazón latiendo bajo su pecho. Se sentía febril, y pensó que debería estar tan rojo como su pelo. Había compartido cama con una Alexandra García desnuda (aunque tenía que admitir, inconsciente de que estaba haciéndolo en ese momento) pero eso no le preparó para nada a como se sentía al tener a un Kuroko completamente vestido acurrucado a su lado. Kuroko se metió al lado del costado de Kagami, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Kagami, y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Kuroko se quedó dormido en apenas unos segundos.

Era la cosa más natural del mundo envolver a Kuroko con sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Su corazón todavía se sentía como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar y pensó que no había forma de que pudiese dormir así.

Pero el sonido de la respiración de Kuroko, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma a vainilla, le adormeció lentamente hasta que cerró sus ojos y tuvo la mejor noche de sueño de su vida.

*

Se despertó por la pérdida de calor corporal. Kuroko se sentó, apartándose de los brazos de Kagami, y solo entonces escuchó Kagami el móvil de Kuroko sonando.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Kise-kun?... Ya veo. Sí, entiendo, encenderé el ordenador ahora mismo… No, eso no es necesario, está aquí conmigo… voy a colgar ahora, Kise-kun.

Lo que Kuroko hizo.

\- ¿Qué quería Kise? – preguntó Kagami todavía con legañas. Eran las seis de la mañana, y nadie debería ser despertado a esa hora impía.

\- Quería organizar una video llamada para todos nosotros. De hecho, creo que es Kasamatsu-san quien tiene algo que decirnos.

\- ¿Kasamatsu? – Kagami confiaba que el chico de tercer año de Kaijo no pediría reuniones innecesarias, así que bostezó y fue a encender su ordenador.

Instalar una video llamada para siete partes le tomó algunas maniobras, pero lo consiguió.

\- ¡No puede ser, Kurokocchi! ¿Estás de verdad en casa de Kagamicchi? ¡Que escandalo! ¿Kagamicchi, has estado corrompiendo a nuestro inocente Kurokocchi?

\- ¡Cállate, no lo he hecho! – gritó Kagami. Aunque considerando el épico pelo de recién levantado de Kuroko y el hecho de que llevaba una de las camisetas de Kagami como pijama, Kagami tenía que admitir que las pruebas eran bastante condenatorias.

\- ¿Soy el único que durmió solo la otra noche? ¡No es justo! Shin-chan ¿por qué no nos estamos divirtiendo?

\- Estate quieto, Takao.

Takao era el único humano que hacía la conferencia desde su propia habitación. Kasamatsu y Kise compartían una pantalla juntos, al igual que Himuro y Murasakibara. (Todos estaban deliberadamente evitando comentar el hecho de que ni Himuro ni Murasakibara llevaban camiseta.) Aomine, Momoi y Akashi usaban sus propios ordenadores.

\- ¿Podríamos por favor ir al grano, Ryouta? – dijo Akashi -. Tengo que prepárame pronto para el instituto.

Kagami pensó que era de mal agüero que Akashi no hubiese vuelto a su mitad sana.

Fue Kasamatsu quien contestó.

\- Las FAJ va a tener un Régimen Especial. Mi padre y algunos de los soldados serán interrogados respecto a sus acciones con los Milagros en la televisión nacional. Todos vosotros vais a ser testigos también.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Akashi bruscamente.

\- Significan que van a preguntaros en frente de millones de cámaras sobre si sois o no una amenaza para la sociedad – dijo Kasamatsu directamente -. Bajo el pretexto de reprender a los soldados de las FAJ implicados, van a tomar esta oportunidad para poneros en el punto de mira y hacer que quedéis mal.

Todos consideraron esto.

\- Pero esto es una buena oportunidad ¿verdad? – dijo Takao -. También os da a vosotros la oportunidad de hablar por vosotros mismos. Probar que _no_ sois una amenaza. Si el Régimen va bien, podríamos acallar todo esto de una vez.

\- Oh – bufó Aomine -, ¿es _eso_ todo lo que tenemos que hacer? Genial – todos los Milagros parecían avergonzados.

\- Ehhh – dijo Murasakibara.

\- Estamos acabados – dijo Kise con desanimo.

\- No sé porque sois todos tan pesimistas con esto – dijo Himuro -. Takao-kun tiene razón, si os ponen en el tribunal, tenéis la oportunidad de persuadir a la gente que Gold estaba equivocado poniéndoos de forma tan negativa.

\- Himuro-san – dijo Kuroko, e incluso _él_ sonaba deprimido -. Hay una razón por la que ninguno de nosotros aparte de Kise-kun nunca ha aparecido mucho en público.

\- Cuando estamos en cámara, tenemos la tendencia de actuar un poco, hm, ¿cómo es la palabra? – dijo Aomine.

\- ¿Amenazantes? – sugirió Momoi.

\- Iba a decir “como gilipoyas”, pero “amenazantes” funciona – dijo Aomine.

\- Siempre dejábamos a Kise y a Momoi hacer las entrevistas – dijo Midorima, ajustándose las gafas -. El resto de nosotros no somos muy… afables.

\- Kuroko es normal – defendió Kagami, mirando a Kuroko.

\- Gracias, Kagami-kun. Aunque no parezco _amenazante_ , tampoco actúo de manera particularmente cordial – Y Kagami pensó en la conducta impasible e inexpresiva de Kuroko y reconoció que quizás tenía razón.

\- Y yo no soy tan atractiva como hace tres años – dijo Momoi con tristeza -. Las mujeres suelen odiarme cuando hablo. Aunque quizás pueda influenciar al público masculino.

Todos fingieron una tos y se revolvieron hacia los lados y entonces gentilmente decidieron pasar del tema de “porque las mujeres resentirían a Momoi.”

\- Entonces dejad haga toda la charla – dijo Takao.

\- ¡Definitivamente podría intentarlo! – Kise negó con la cabeza -. ¡Soy muy agradable! Pero desafortunadamente, muchos de los archivos de Gold iban dirigidos hacia mí. Muchas personas se están centrando ahora en el hecho de que podría ser cualquiera y como esa habilidad _podría_ ser de utilidad en un intento de asesinato.

Todos se callaron mientras consideraban que el problema respecto a cómo aparentaban ser amenazantes no sería tan malo si no fuesen, de hecho, gente bastante amenazante que había sido entrenada como asesinos.

\- Odio mencionar el problema obvio, pero ¿exactamente qué se supone que vamos a decir si nos _preguntan_ si fuimos o no entrenados para ser asesinos? – dijo Midorima.

\- ¿Mentir? – sugirió Takao.

\- Mentir funcionaría – afirmó Himuro.

\- Mentir no nos vendrá muy bien si las FAJ tienen que responder la misma pregunta – dijo Akashi.

\- Mi padre no va a lanzaros a todos bajo el autobús – rugió Kasamatsu -. _Ninguno_ de ellos lo hará. Y además, tienen casi tanto que perder si la verdad sale a la luz como vosotros.

\- No importa. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es coordinar a todos para mentir sobre la misma cosa? Sin mencionar el problema de mentir de forma _convincente_. Atsushi, ¿eres un asesino en serie?

\- ¿Qué? Akashicchi sabe que yo… oh. Se supone que debo mentir. Noooo. No. Por supuesto que no. Soy inofensivo.

Las palabras monótonas de Murasakibara se encontraron con el terrible silencio mientras todos contemplaban sus oportunidades.

\- Estamos acabados – dijo Kise otra vez.

\- ¡No os rindáis tan pronto, idiotas! – dijo Kasamatsu, golpeando a Kise en la cabeza -. Todos vosotros, ¡no os rindáis fácilmente! El Régimen es en tres días, ¡todos vosotros necesitáis usar todo este tiempo para practicar ser un ser humano agradable que no harían daño a una mosca!

\- Eso es una pesadez. Tres días no es mucho tiempo – se quejó Murasakibara -. ¿No sería más sencillo huir del país?

\- Trabajaré en hacerle presentable – prometió Himuro.

*

Kagami hizo el desayuno, y a pesar de todo, pensó en lo agradable que sería si todas las mañanas empezasen de esa forma (la video conferencia de la perdición sin incluir). Despertarse con Kuroko, hacerle el desayuno, comer con él, caminar hacia el instituto con él.

El bombardeo inmediato de reporteros una vez que llegaron al terreno del instituto rompió el sentimiento de felicidad doméstica de Kagami. Hizo lo que pudo para escoltar a Kuroko, en ser su luz, para que Kuroko pudiese escabullirse sin ser visto.

\- ¿Te sientes seguro con un Milagro en el instituto?

\- ¿Qué opinas de sus verdaderos motivos para estar en tu instituto?

Y entonces de repente Kuroko estaba allí, silencioso y enfadado, como lo estaba durante el partido contra Kirisaki Daiichi.

\- Todo lo que siempre hemos querido es ser libres.

Un millón de flashes de cámaras se dispararon, Kagami arrastró a Kuroko dentro del terreno del instituto, donde los reporteros no podían entrar.

\- La entrenadora nos dijo que no debíamos hablar con los reporteros.

\- Lo sé – dijo Kuroko.

\- Necesitas mantenerte al margen.

\- Lo sé.

_Podrías esconderte_ , quería decir Kagami. Porque seguro que todos lo estaban pensando. No había razón por la que Kuroko tuviera que pasar por esto con el resto de ellos. Probablemente podría asegurarse de que nadie recordase que existía; podría huir y tener una vida pacífica.

Pero Kuroko no sería Kuroko si hiciera eso.

Y Kagami no le querría si no fuese Kuroko.

*

El día del Régimen Kagami estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, pero esto era distinto a la emoción inquieta de antes de un partido.

El equipo entero de Seirin llegó temprano para poder conseguir asientos. No estaban solos; Kaijo, Shutoku, Yosen, e incluso Touou y Rakuzan aparecieron. Un buen porcentaje de los ciudadanos que asistían ese día eran jugadores de baloncesto de instituto. Esto tranquilizó a Kagami, de alguna forma. Al menos había aliados allí, gente que no pensaba que los Milagros eran monstruos. Kagami se sentó entre sus senpais, pero intercambio un asentimiento de cabeza con Himuro en la multitud de Yosen.

Kuroko se sentó al otro lado del estrado, con los Milagros, rodeados de soldados de las FAJ. Todos los Milagros llevaban traje (incluso Momoi), como jóvenes profesionales, pero ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente “poco amenazante”.

La cosa era que, la mayoría de ellos eran casi dos metros de alto. Eran físicamente superiores en formas que les hacían parecer mayores de lo que eran, y cuando estaban bajo presión entraban en el “modo batalla” donde parecían listos para pelear contra cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. A Kagami siempre le había divertido enfrentarse a ellos en la cancha, pero entendía por parte de los de primer año de Seirin que los Milagros tenía un aura “jodidamente terrorífica” incluso cuando no estaban haciendo nada.

No estaban haciendo muy buen trabajo en parecer normales. Incluso Kuroko estaba tenso y en alerta, como alguien que estuviese preparado para saltar a la acción en cualquier momento.

La gente le había explicado a Kagami una y otra vez que esto no era un _juicio_ , per se. Cuando todo esto acabase, no iban a encerrar a los Milagros inmediatamente después, sin importar la decisión que se tomase.

Pero viéndolos ahí, al otro lado de la habitación, rodeados de docenas de gente con aspecto oficial listos para condenarles, Kagami pensó que se parecía demasiado a un maldito juicio para él. Un juicio de brujas de Salem.

Esta gente parecía preparada para quemar a alguien en la hoguera.

*

El Régimen _fue_ largo, y la gente hablaba. Mucho. Kagami intentó desesperadamente seguirlo, pero estaban usando un montón de palabras legales grandes y solo entendía la mitad de lo que se estaba diciendo. Se sentía desesperado y confuso y no tenía ni idea de cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Por primera vez, Kagami deseó ser más inteligente.

Pero entonces vio la fina línea de los labios de Riko y su férrea mirada enfadada y pensó que quizás era algo bueno que no entendiese lo que la gente estaba diciendo.

Después de un rato se rindió en intentar seguir la conversación y tan solo centró toda su atención en Kuroko.

*

Cuando empezaron a llamar a gente al estrado, Kagami se puso tenso inmediatamente. (Hyuuga le explicó, otra vez, que no estaban siendo “llamados al estrado” y que dejase de llamarlo así, pero Kagami había visto mucho _Ley y Orden_ en su juventud e iba a ceñirse a lo que sabía.)

Hubiese reconocido al padre de Kasamatsu, incluso si no hubiesen dicho su nombre. Kasamatsu Youji parecía una versión más vieja y menos intensa de su hijo. Tenía una forma de hablar relajada que era agradable pero que hacía que Kagami se preguntase como de serio se estaba tomando esto.

\- Sargento Kasamatsu, ¿hubo alguna vez cualquier indicación de que estos niños podrían ser peligrosos?

Kagami paró su respiración. Fue como si el juzgado entero (“Esto no es un juzgado, cállate Kagami”) inhalase mientras esperaban la respuesta de Youji.

\- Bueno, esa es una pregunta un poco vaga – dijo Youji, acariciando su barbilla -. Tienen superpoderes, y eso es sin duda peligroso, pero deberías ver a mis chicos si alguna vez grabas encima de sus programas de DVD. Ahora, _eso_ sí que es peligroso.

Hubo una risa superficial, pero la tensión en el aire era todavía palpable.

\- Sargento Kasamatsu, no puedo evitar suponer que está evitando la pregunta – dijo la mujer severamente -. ¿Albergó las FAJ a asesinos con conocimiento y después los emplazó en institutos?

\- Kitahara-san – dijo Youji, su cara completamente seria -. Le prometo, si las FAJ hubiese tenido la mínima sospecha de que los Milagros eran una amenaza para la sociedad, _jamás_ les hubiésemos animado a ir al instituto.

Kagami estaba impresionado. Youji había conseguido ser honesto sin contestar realmente a la pregunta. Los adultos podían ser increíbles algunas veces.

\- ¿Es este su sentimiento personal, Sargento Kasamatsu, o tiene alguna prueba para apoyar su afirmación?

\- ¿Está usted, quizás, sugiriendo que estoy siendo parcial porque vivo con uno de ellos?

\- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy sugiriendo.

\- Entonces, también está sugiriendo que soy un mal padre, y me siento muy ofendido por ello.

Esto hizo que la mujer se asombrara (Kagami todavía no estaba seguro de si era una abogada o una reportera o lo que fuese. No le gusta, y estaba contento de verla nerviosa.)

\- Yo no estaba…

\- Tengo tres hijos, Kitahara-san, tres hijos a los que quiero más que a nada en este mundo. ¿Cree de verdad que expondría con conocimiento a mis hijos a alguna amenaza?

\- No estaba sugiriendo…

\- Mi hijo mayor ha estado visitando a los Milagros desde que tenía quince años. ¿Está sugiriendo que le llevé a sabiendas a un lugar donde podría salir herido? ¿Exponerle a algún peligro?

\- Sargento Kasamatsu, eso está fuera de lugar…

\- Haría cualquier cosa por mis hijos, Kitahara-san. Por _todos_ ellos, haría cualquier cosa por apartarlos del daño.

\- Estoy segura de que es un buen padre – dijo la mujer con debilidad.

Kagami se relajó de alguna forma. Si las cosas seguían de esa forma, quizás todo funcionaría.

*

Por supuesto, las cosas no siguieron yendo suavemente, porque entonces era la hora de entrevistar a los Milagros y la primera persona que pusieron en el estrado fue a Aomine.

La mujer parecía haber cambiado de táctica. No les estaba preguntando por Teiko, o si habían sido o no entrenados como asesinos (Kagami estaba bastante seguro de que Aomine habría podido salir mintiendo de esta.)

En vez de eso, le preguntó sobre baloncesto y Kagami sintió inmediatamente que estaban todos acabados.

\- ¿Eres un buen jugador, Aomine-kun?

Kagami podía literalmente _ver_ a Aomine diciendo “el único que puede vencerme soy yo” pero Aomine vio a Momoi y a Kuroko lanzándole miradas asesinas y en vez de eso tan solo dijo.

\- Sí.

\- El As de tu equipo ¿verdad?

\- Cuando me dejan jugar.

\- ¿Y no piensas que tus habilidades te dan una ventaja injusta?

\- No es mi culpa que todos los demás sean débiles.

Acabados.

*

Empezaron a preguntar a Murasakibara el siguiente, y Kagami empezó a pensar que estaban evitando a Kise y a Momoi deliberadamente; _querían_ hacerles ver como monstruos.

\- Murasakibara-kun, tu habilidad te da fuerza mejorada, ¿correcto?

\- Sí, eso es cierto – dijo Murasakibara, sonando aburrido.

\- ¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastar _gente_?

\- Oh, sí, fácilmente.

Kagami se golpeó en la frente. Podía _sentir_ a Himuro haciendo lo mismo a través de la sala.

\- ¿Y _has_ usado alguna vez tu fuerza para herir a un humano normal?

\- ¡Esto es un _disparate_! – gritó Himuro, causando que toda la gente de la sala lo mirase.

\- Joven, si no es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, va a tener que marcharse.

\- Pero _es_ un disparate – gritó Hyuuga, sorprendiendo a Kagami -. Si quiere saber si los Milagros son peligrosos, ¿no debería preguntarle a la gente que va al instituto con ellos, que juega con ellos?

\- ¡Eso es cierto! – gritó Miyagi del lado de Shutoku -. ¿No debería preguntarnos alguien a _nosotros_ si queremos ir al instituto con ellos? ¡Nos _gusta_ Midorima!

\- Aomine es un vago y un arrogante pero es nuestro compañero de equipo ¡y le queremos! – gritó Wakamatsu.

\- ¡Sei-chan Forever! ¡Amamos a Sei-chan! – saltó Reo. El equipo de Rakuzan había coordinado las mismas camisetas rojas, y fans con la cara de Akashi en ellas tomaron esta oportunidad para agitar las manos.

Esto causó una avalancha de respuestas de los jugadores de baloncesto ahí reunidos, todo replicando con apoyo. Era un caos, y Kagami tan solo se sentó un poco aturdido.

Era el problema de los Milagros, y de la gente que los quería. Eso era lo que todos pensaban durante todo este tiempo. Que tenían que hacerlo solos. De alguna forma, nunca se le había ocurrido a nadie que sus compañeros de clase también querían mostrar su apoyo. Pero mientras Kagami miraba al equipo de Seirin, los de segundo años y sus compañeros de primer año, gritando y con apariencia tan enfadada como Kagami se sentía, se dio cuenta de lo estúpidos habían sido todo este tiempo.

La persona que no era un juez, pero claramente importante, puso a todo el mundo en orden.

\- Si un jugador de baloncesto más interrumpe voy a tener que echaros _a todos_.

\- ¿Pero no deberían oírse sus voces? – dijo Kasamatsu Youji -. Estos chicos conocen a los Milagros mejor que nadie, y claramente apoyan a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Estos chicos están a favor de ganar – dijo el no-juez con frialdad -. Estoy seguro de que los equipos adversarios que no tienen el beneficio de un jugador con superpoderes no estarían dispuestos a jugar contra un equipo que lo tuviese.

Kagami lo miró con ira, al igual que todo el equipo de Seirin. También lo hicieron todos los jugadores de baloncesto “normales”. Había peleado juntos con _todos_ ; tan solo dejaban que los Milagros jugasen entre ellos. ¿Quién era ese tipo como para juzgarles por su esfuerzo?

Pero nadie se arriesgó para otro estallido.

*

Se saltaron a Akashi, diciendo de forma sarcástica que “cualquiera cuyas órdenes deben ser obedecidas era demasiado peligroso de escuchar.”

Akashi lanzó una mirada asesina ante esta declaración en una manera que no hacía absolutamente nada para su objetivo de parecer inofensivos.

Preguntaron a Kuroko el siguiente.

Kagami sabía que había sido bendecido con muchas cosas en su vida, tenía dones atléticos, sus padres eran ricos, siempre había tenido grandes amigos… así que nunca había pensado realmente en querer _más_. A diferencia de Himuro, no había crecido queriendo superpoderes.

Nunca había querido superpoderes hasta ahora, en ese momento, cuando deseaba con todo su corazón que pudiese coger a Kuroko y llevarle lejos de todo esto; protegerlo a toda costa.

Kagami nunca había sido religioso, pero le rezó a cualquier dios que estuviese escuchando.

Rezó por un milagro.

*

\- ¿Así que puedes borrar los recuerdos?

\- Eso es correcto – dijo Kuroko, causando que la audiencia murmurase entre ellos -. Pero solo a una capacidad muy limitada. Solo puedo hacer que alguien se olvide temporalmente de mi propia presencia.

\- Pero el hecho es que esencialmente le estás lavando el cerebro a la gente ¿correcto?

\- Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

\- Así que ¿qué te detiene de entrar en un banco y robarlo? Podrías hacer que todos se olvidase de que estaban siquiera allí.

\- Solo porque pueda hacer algo, no significa que vaya a hacerlo. La habilidad de escoger entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal es lo que nos hace humanos.

Más murmullo. Es una buena respuesta, y Kuroko _debería_ parecer cordial. Era más pequeño y no tan terrorífico como el resto de los demás.

Pero su conducta inexpresiva funcionaba en su contra. Parecía muy frío y extraño para la multitud. Hacía que Kagami quisiese gritar.

_¡No le conocéis! ¡Pelea y siente y brilla más fuerte que nadie que conozca!_

Apretó los puños tan fuerte que pudo sentir sus uñas hundiéndose en su piel.

\- Dicho de forma muy elocuente. Quizás puedas responder a la pregunta que todos parecen estar evitando hasta ahora. ¿Te entrenó Teiko para matar?

Kagami nunca había sabido como un segundo podía sentirse como una eternidad.

Y entonces gritos desde fuera descarrilaron la pregunta, distrayendo a todo el mundo del hecho de que Kuroko había dudado antes de responder.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? – preguntó el no-juez.

\- Parece ser una multitud de chicos de instituto fuera causando jaleo – dijo un policía.

\- Ya he dicho que si un jugador de baloncesto más interrumpía estos procedimientos…

\- Para lo que vale la pena, parecen ser jugadores de voleibol.

_¿Voleibol?_

\- ¿Conoces algún jugador de voleibol? – le susurró Kagami a Hyuuga.

\- ¡No creo siquiera que Seirin tenga un equipo de voleibol! – Hyuuga frunció el ceño.

Las puerta se abrieron de repente y una avalancha de chicos de instituto entraron. En el centro, un pequeño chico de pelo naranja vestido en un chándal negro dio un paso adelante.

El no-juez gritó al orden y preguntó.

\- ¿Quién _eres_ tú?

El chico del pelo naranja estampó su mano en la barandilla que separaba a la multitud de los que estaban siendo cuestionados.

\- Soy Hinata Shouyou. Estudiante de primer año y número diez del club de voleibol de Karasuno, bloqueador central. Designación GM–O394, también conocido como ‘Orange’. El experimento fallido de Teiko – apretó la barandilla y miró a los interlocutores como un caballero frente a un dragón -. Y estoy aquí para defender mi humanidad.

El caos estalló.

*

Los estudiantes de voleibol rodearon al chico del pelo naranja. Los más cercanos a él vestían el mismo chándal negro, pero había tantos de ellos, que era obvio que no todos eran del mismo instituto. Tenía que haber por lo menos diez institutos diferentes ahí de pie detrás de él, llenando el no-tribunal y con una mirada beligerante.

\- Joven, ¿estás proclamando ser un octavo Milagro? – dijo el no-juez rápidamente -. Porque nadie nos informó de que había _más_ de vosotros.

\- Nadie lo sabía. Escapé de Teiko hace seis años, y he estado viviendo una vida ‘normal’ todo este tiempo, sin ser una amenaza para nadie. He estado viviendo con humanos y jugando al voleibol con ellos…

\- ¿En partidos _oficiales_? ¿Contra estudiantes normales? – preguntó el no-juez.

\- ¡No me da tantas ventajas como te crees! – dijo Hinata acaloradamente.

\- Oh sí, Hinata es malísimo al voleibol – dijo un chico alto y rubio con gafas como ayuda -. Sus saques y sus recepciones son una porquería, de hecho no puede bloquear tan bien, e incluso sus remates son…

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tsukishima!

\- Solo te estaba ayudando a probar tu afirmación.

\- ¡Ayúdame un poquito _menos_!

La multitud se rio ante el intercambio. Había algo entrañable en la escena, algo tan _normal_.

\- Cualquiera que haya jugado alguna vez contra Chibichan les dirá que el Karasuno es un gran equipo, pero no uno superhumano – dijo un chico guapo que vestía un chándal blanco y aguamarina -. Y todos los que han jugado alguna vez contra Karasuno está aquí para testificar eso – hizo un gesto hacia la multitud del voleibol.

\- Ese no es el asunto aquí – dijo el exasperado interlocutor -. Estáis desviándoos del problema principal.

\- No podéis encerrar a los otros Milagros – dijo Hinata -. Si lo hacéis, tendréis que encerrarme a mí también.

\- Y si encerráis a Hinata, tendréis que encerrar a todos los que están aquí – dijo un chico alto de pelo negro que estaba al lado del nuevo Milagro. Su expresión facial le hacía la persona más terrorífica de la sala -. Porque Hinata es el más humano de todos nosotros.

\- Nadie va a ser encerrado – dijo el interlocutor de forma exasperada -. Estamos _intentando_ averiguar si son o no _peligrosos_. Y de todas maneras, ¿cómo sabemos que eres de verdad un Milagro?

Aquellos que estaban más cerca de Hinata se apartaron del camino antes de que empezase siquiera a brillar. Entonces se rodeó de una luz naranja. Saltó, usando la baranda como apoyo, y entonces estaba en el aire, saltando cerca de veinte metros. (Y sí, Kagami estaba celoso.)

Entonces aterrizó enfrente del no-juez y los interlocutores, poniéndose de pie enfrente de Kuroko.

\- Entonces pregúntame lo que quieras. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

*

El no-juzgado empezaba a verse lleno mientras los jugadores de voleibol se apretujaban en sus asientos. La mayoría de ellos encontraron asientos entre la multitud de baloncesto, que se convirtieron en aliados en cuanto los vieron.

La oposición claramente no sabía cómo manejar al nuevo chico, no _querían_ tener que manejarlo. Porque a diferencia de los otros Milagros, este chico era _pequeño_. Era incluso más bajito que _Kuroko_. Parecía como si pudiese caber perfectamente entre una multitud de niños de primaria, quizás incluso de guardería.

Era un poco como si la oposición estuviese esforzándose en probar que todos los perros son peligrosos mientras se enfrentaban a una multitud de Rottweilers y Pitbulls y ahora de repente un Pomerania estaba enfrente de ellos y todavía estuviesen intentando hacer el mismo caso.

\- Así que… Hinata-kun… ¿tú puedes… volar?

\- ¡Puedo saltar! – dijo con orgullo -. ¡Muy alto! Y puedo casi flotar durante unos pocos segundos. Pero no puedo volar, lo que déjame decirte, ha sido una gran decepción durante toda mi vida. Eso, y el hecho de que no soy alto.

La multitud se rio de nuevo, y Kagami podía ver a la oposición empezando a entrar en pánico.

\- Pero tienes que admitir, que los otros Milagros tienen habilidades peligrosas.

\- Sí, y son más altos – dijo Hinata, consiguiendo otra risa.

Kagami estaba asombrado. Este era Orange, el primer amigo de Kuroko. Era como si fuese el contrario de Kuroko en todos los sentidos. Si Kuroko era alguien que naturalmente pasabas por alto, Hinata era alguien a quien no podías evitar notar. Atraía las miradas como si fuese el sol. Y si Kuroko era difícil de leer, entonces todo lo que Hinata estaba sintiendo estaba justo ahí en su cara como si fuese un libro abierto. Kagami nunca había visto a nadie tan expresivo.

La abogada (o reportera, o lo que fuese) tenía una mirada dura en su cara, como si se diese cuenta de que si no iba a matar ahora iba a perder a la multitud por completo.

\- Hinata-kun, respóndeme de una vez por todas: ¿Os entrenó Teiko para ser asesinos?

La cara de Hinata se volvió fría y su mirada se endureció. Su aura mandaba escalofríos por la espalda de Kagami. Hinata miró a la mujer y luego dijo simplemente.

\- Lo que Teiko hizo fue hacernos daño, una y otra vez.

*

Era como si la audiencia entera hubiese dejado de respirar ante la declaración de Hinata. El silencio estaba prácticamente gritando.

\- Electrocutaban a Black cada vez que sonreía o lloraba – la expresión de Hinata nunca titubeó -, azotaban a Purple cuando no quería hacer lo que ellos querían, le rompieron las piernas a Blue una vez cuando corrió demasiado lejos – señaló a los Milagros mientras hablaba, para que todos supieran de quien estaba hablando, y entonces se dio una palmada en el pecho con su mano -. Intentaron matarme y me dejaron en un montón de basura para que muriera. Nos golpeaban y nos mataban de hambre y nos encerraban en pequeñas celdas. No podéis encerrarnos otra vez. No podéis.

Kuroko tenía la cara escondida tras sus manos, pero estaba temblando, y Kagami supo que estaba llorando. Momoi estaba llorando abiertamente al lado de él. Un sorbo cerca de Kagami captó su atención y vio a Riko llorando junto a Hyuuga. No estaba sola. Himuro estaba llorando, también una pequeña chica rubia que había venido con el equipo de voleibol; Wakamatsu estaba despotricando y no era el único entre los jugadores de baloncesto. No había ni un solo ojos seco entre la multitud de Rakuzan. Una cantidad bastante grande de la audiencia lloraba en los estrados.

\- No soy un asesino – dijo Hinata, silencioso como una tormenta -. Soy un jugador de voleibol.

*

La oposición básicamente perdió desde ese punto. No había forma de que siguiesen persiguiendo a los Milagros sin parecer gilipoyas y matones y el sentimiento público ya no estaba con ellos.

El resto pasó todo como un borrón y entonces la sala estaba vitoreando. Los Milagros dejaron el estrado para estar con sus respectivos equipos y fue como una bienvenida. Seirin se abalanzó hacia Kuroko como si hubiesen ganado la Winter High.

Era difícil creer que se había acabado. Kagami se encontró con la mirada de Kuroko y los dos se miraron el uno al otro en un estado de shock, sin saber que hacer después.

*

Kagami no estaba seguro de quien lo sugirió primero, pero el sinfín de jugadores de voleibol y baloncesto decidieron hacer una fiesta y todos acabaron en un parque. Unos pocos de los soldados de las FAJ compraron pizzas para todos, y ahora había una fuerte competición en un juego que la gente no se decidía si querían llamar “vóley baloncesto” o “baloncesto voleibol”.

Kagami caminó hasta Kuroko, quien parecía como si estuviese intentando desaparecer del escenario.

\- Así que ese es Orange ¿verdad? Es más pequeño de lo que había imaginado.

\- Los científicos pensaron que un marco más pequeño le haría más aerodinámico – contestó Kuroko.

\- Deberías ir a hablar con él – apuntó Kagami. Porque era plenamente consciente que Kuroko _no_ se había acercado a Hinata.

\- Yo… no estoy seguro de que decirle. Lo que ha hecho hoy ha sido… bastante impresionante.

Kagami miró hacia donde Hinata estaba discutiendo con Murasakibara. _Impresionante_ no cubría ni la mitad de ello. Kagami había escuchado por casualidad a algunos de los jugadores de voleibol; aparentemente la mayoría de los equipos habían venido desde la prefectura de Miyagi.

\- Ve a hablar con él de todas formas – dijo Kagami bruscamente.

Kuroko asintió y caminó hacia adelante. Hinata dejó de gritarle a Murasakibara (no le gustaba que el acariciasen en la cabeza más que a Kuroko) y sonrió como si el sol estuviese saliendo.

\- ¡Ey, Black!

\- Hola Orange. Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy.

Hinata parecía como si tuviese un montón de cosas que quería decir pero no sabía cómo decir ninguna de ellas.

\- Aunque, hubiese sido más agradable saber que estabas vivo antes de esto – añadió Kuroko, en un tono de voz que Kagami reconoció como vengativo.

\- ¡No sabía que _tú_ estabas vivo! – protestó Hinata -. No sabía que estabas vivo hasta que te vi en la tele el otro día.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Así que nos ibas a dejar que el resto nos pudriéramos, entonces? – dijo Aomine.

\- Para ser justos – Hinata estrechó los ojos -, vosotros _me_ dejasteis morir.

Aomine se rio y dio una palmada en la espalda de Hinata.

\- Sí, yo nos hubiese dejado colgando del todo si hubiese sido tú.

*

Kagami terminó deambulando porque no quería interferir en la reunión de Kuroko y Hinata. De alguna forma acabo justo enfrente del chico de pelo negro con la cara terrorífica que había estado más cerca de Hinata cuando habían llegado. No parecía que tuvieran mucho que decirse el uno al otro, pero ambos estaban viendo la reunión Kuroko-Hinata con una expresión dolorida similar.

Takao caminó hacia los dos.

\- Venga, vosotros dos. Podéis estar en mi equipo de voleibol baloncesto. Ey, tú eres Kageyama ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Kageyama con recelo.

\- Eres el novio de Hinata ¿verdad?

\- Soy su armador.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Takao hizo una cara -. ¿Es eso el término de voleibol para novio?

Kageyama consideró esto y se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, casi siempre.

\- ¡Entonces eres uno de nosotros, tío! – Takao se rio y le dio una palmada a Kageyama en la espalda repetidamente -. ¡Uno del exclusivo ‘Club de Novios de los Milagros’! ¡Deberíamos comprar camisetas! ¡Diseñar un logo! ¡Hacer un desfile!

Kageyama se veía cada vez más alarmado a cada sugerencia y Takao se lo llevó aparte.

Midorima tomó su lugar, ojeando a Kagami. Siguió su mirada hasta donde Kuroko y Hinata estaban trabajando en meter una pelota de voleibol por el aro.

\- Kuroko una vez dijo que la amabilidad de Orange no era una debilidad. Una vez más, ha probado estar en lo cierto.

Kagami no podía decidirse sobre el hecho de que no habían sido solo sus compañeros de equipo los que habían venido a apoyar a Hinata, pero tantos equipos adversarios que habían jugado contra él y _perdido_. ¿Cuándo carisma podía tener un solo chico?

\- Los Milagros están arrasando en internet ahora mismo – ofreció Kagami -. Eres más popular que nunca.

\- No estoy seguro de que esto sería lo que hubiese escogido – dijo Midorima de forma rígida -. Pero supongo que la alternativa es peor.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Midorima! ¡Novio de Kuroko! ¡Venid con nosotros! – llamó Hinata.

Kagami se sonrojó. Kuroko no estaba corrigiendo a su amigo, así que casi la única cosa que Kagami podía hacer era unirse a ellos.

*

Al final del día hubo unas cuantas despedidas llorosas, varios de los jugadores de baloncesto parecían haber hecho juramentos de amistad eterna con algunos de los jugadores de voleibol.

Hinata y Kuroko intercambiaron números de teléfono.

\- Tenemos un motón para ponernos al día, así que deberías venir a visitarnos ¿de acuerdo, Tetsuya?

\- Lo haré, Hinata-kun, lo prometo.

\- Después de todo, ¡puedes llamarme Shouyou!

\- Sí – Kuroko sonrió dubitativo -, Shouyou-kun. Hasta la próxima.

\- ¡Adiós Tetsuya! ¡Adiós Kagami!

Kagami miró a Kuroko quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Tan solo cansado, Kagami-kun. Ha sido un largo día. Me gustaría irme a casa ahora.

\- Te acompañaré.

\- Quiero decir… me gustaría volver a _tu_ casa, si eso está bien.

Kagami estaba bastante seguro de que consiguió no sonrojarse.

\- Sí, está bien.

*

Nigou también estaba como en casa en el apartamento de Kagami. Mientras que Kagami nunca había esperado vivir con un perro, ya estaba imaginando como proponerle a Kuroko el que se mudase con él.

Se sentó al lado de Kuroko y le ofreció algo de té.

\- Me alegra que tu amigo esté vivo – dijo, esperando que eso no sonase raro -. Aunque, es difícil de creer. ¿Te ha dicho cómo?

\- Me ha dicho – Kuroko negó con la cabeza – que es una historia muy larga, y que me la contará la próxima vez. Creo que no quería hablar de ello, así que no le presioné. Pero pensar que ha estado vivo y libre estos últimos seis años… estoy feliz por él. Él es increíble.

\- No tan increíble como tú – dijo Kagami, casi automáticamente.

\- Kagami-kun es muy amable, pero parcial.

\- ¡No lo soy! Eres increíble, ¡todos lo saben! Todos los otros Milagros están todavía asombrados por el hecho de que desafiaste a Teiko.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Kuroko frunció el ceño.

Kagami, dándose cuenta de que nunca le dijo a Kuroko lo que sabía sobre la sala de tortura de Teiko y el plan de escape de Kuroko, le dio un rápido resumen de lo que los Milagros le habían dicho a todos en el pasillo del hospital.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza cuando Kagami terminó de hablar.

\- No me sorprende que no lo averiguases, Kagami-kun, porque eres un idiota…

\- ¡Ey!

\- … y las mejores mentes de Teiko no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero todavía estoy sorprendido de que los otros Milagros me den tanto crédito. Pensé que se habrían dado cuenta por ahora.

\- ¿Darse cuenta de qué?

\- De verdad que no es todo tan impresionante. ¿Has oído alguna vez el término _hamartia_?

\- Sabes que no – dijo Kagami.

Kuroko miró a Kagami con cariño.

\- Significa “defecto fatídico”, era un término usado en las antiguas tragedias griegas. Los héroes siempre tenían un defecto fatídico que les llevaba a su propia perdición. Yo fue la _hamartia_ de Teiko.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Teiko se esforzaba por conseguir Proyectos Exitosos a toda costa – explicó Kuroko -. Haría cualquier cosa que pudieran para conseguir un Éxito. Crearon Proyectos que eran más fuertes y superiores que ellos, y les controlaban a través del miedo.

\- Sí – dijo Kagami.

Kuroko continuó mirándole con cariño, como si no pudiera creer que Kagami todavía no lo hubiese pillado, pero le gustase de todas formas.

\- Pero también hicieron todo lo que pudieron para asegurarse de que yo _no_ sintiera miedo. Se aseguraron de que no sentía nada. Me estuvieron entrenando para que resistiese su forma de control, todo en la búsqueda de hacerme más ‘Exitoso’. No se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De alguna forma durante la conversación, la mano de Kuroko se había deslizado a hurtadillas hasta la de Kagami. Kagami no estaba muy seguro de porque se estaban cogiendo de la mano en su sofá, pero no se iba a quejar de este desarrollo para nada.

\- Sé que los otros piensan que mi conducta inexpresiva es un signo de que todavía no me he recuperado de mi tiempo en Teiko. Pero nunca he pensado de esa forma. Esta fue la fuente de mi fuerza, lo que me permitió mi resistencia, mi escapada. Pero no soy increíble, Kagami-kun. No más que nadie.

_Lo eres_ , quería decir Kagami. _Eres brillante, eres la persona más increíble que jamás he conocido, te quiero._

Kuroko se sonrojó levemente.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Fue solo entonces cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de que había dicho todas esas cosas en alto, e inmediatamente quiso saltar del sofá y esconderse, pero la mano de Kuroko se apretó alrededor de la suya, manteniéndolo en el lugar.

\- Tú _eres_ increíble – dijo Kagami otra vez.

\- Y tú eres un milagro, Kagami-kun – dijo Kuroko.

Se acercó y presionó sus labios contra el borde de la boca de Kagami. Era completamente casto y duró menos de un segundo, pero ambos estaban completamente rojos cuando Kuroko se apartó. Kuroko sonrió, de la forma más amplia y feliz que Kagami le había visto antes, y parecía un ángel en la Tierra mientras decía.

\- Estoy tan contento de haberte conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premio para todos los que adivinaron que Orange era Hinata =) =) Lo siento para cualquiera que no haya visto Haikyuu! y no estaba esperando el crossover secreto. Es solo de verdad, de verdad, quería de forma egoísta y descarada que esto fuese un crossover secreto.  
> De todas maneras, gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios y kudos. Y gracias a todos los que han leído silenciosamente. Y gracias extras a todos los que lo han leído entero. Subir esta historia ha sido una experiencia maravillosa y soy tan feliz de que cualquiera quisiese leer esta historia. Lo siento si no ha terminado de la forma que esperabais, igualmente estoy feliz porque hayáis seguido leyendo =) Gracias.  
> EDICIÓN: ¡Este fic tiene ahora un maravilloso doujinshi! Por favor mirad este [arte increíble](http://nostacholy.tumblr.com/post/141095384055/designation-miracle) en la página de Nostalchoy sobre la escena del Capítulo 11

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
> La historia en general menciona bastantes abusos extensos físicos/psicológicos a niños, lo que de nuevo, es bastante fiel a lo que apareció en Dark Angel. Hay también algo de violencia (también sobre la linea de la serie). Aunque nunca se describe explícitamente, y creo de verdad que el fic en general tan solo debería estar catalogado como PG-13. También hay implicaciones/menciones de sexo de menores (todo consentido). También habrá tipos malos que serán ocasionalmente terrorificos y una insignificante (muy insignificante) muerte de un personaje. ¿Mandadme un mensaje si os preocupa el quién? ¿O si queréis más avisos?  
> Podéis encontrarme en tumblr en umisabaku.tumblr.com, donde iré subiendo comentarios de DVD sobre mis pensamientos sobre los capítulos mientras los escribía.  
> ¡Siempre se aprecian los kudos!  
> De nuevo, espero que os guste =)


End file.
